Aquiescencia
by MTBlack
Summary: ZUTARA. Zuko, Katara y Sokka van encubiertos a la Nación del Fuego.  .-Traducción Acquiescence de Lady Flick-.
1. No lo suficientemente sofocado

**Nota de autor**

_Avatar_ no me pertenece como tampoco me pertenece ninguno de sus personajes, ellos son propiedad de los queridos Mike y Bryan. Sin embargo, si soy dueña de esta trama que he creado, así que por favor no roben, gracias.

También, este es mi primer intento con un fic de _Avatar,_así que las críticas constructivas o sugerencias y demás van a ser _enormemente_apreciadas. Hace poco que me enamoré del programa, particularmente de la pareja de Zuko y Katara (son _tan_amor) y me he inspirado para hacer una prueba y contribuir al creciente fandom Zutara.

Si cometo algún error con los nombres, lugares, la ortografía, el canon o la trama antes del Libro III, Capítulo 13, por favor **háganmelo saber.**No hay nada que odie más que meter la pata con el canon y los hechos – viendo que soy nada más que un polluelo de escritora de fics de Avatar, quiero tomar un cuidado especial con lo que incluyo en esta historia.

Ahora, espero que les guste, y cualquier comentario será más que bienvenido C:

**P**artiendo del _Libro III Capítulo 13_

* * *

** AQUIESENCIA***

* * *

_**Capítulo I**_

**No lo suficientemente sofocado.**_**_

* * *

**L**a luna brillaba justo afuera de la improvisada ventana contra la pared de piedra que amenazaba con caer, los rayos de plata caían en cascada dentro del cuarto de las chicas. Katara estaba acostada en el piso completamente despierta, los no tan ligeros ronquidos de Toph iban al compás de su respiración. Le resultaba difícil dormirse; de hecho, había sido todo un desafío echar una cabezada siquiera en los últimos días. Era insoportable, en realidad, no poder dormir; necesitaba descansar. Después de todo, ¡una guerra se les acercaba! Le hubiera gustado pensar que tal vez su malestar mental se debía a la ansiedad por dicha confrontación, pero no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con la batalla contra la Nación del Fuego; no, su agitación había surgido a partir de una única persona que actualmente estaba viviendo en ese mismo templo aire, tres cámaras más abajo. Katara soltó un suspiro de exasperación, y abrió los ojos para mirar fijamente el techo oculto sobre ella. Se estaba volviendo ridículo; ¡todos los demás podían dormir mientras él estaba cerca! Simplemente estaba siendo tonta y paranoica...

¡Qué exasperante!

Con un gruñido de resignación, se destapó de una patada y salió con dificultad de su catre, sin molestarse en calzarse o siquiera vestirse. Su bata, y ropa interior, serían suficientes; era una noche agradable por lo que podía apreciar. Habían sido una buena racha de noches agradables, ¿pero que más se puede esperar del verano? Katara se paró del piso, masajeándose distraídamente los omoplatos mientras atravesaba lentamente la habitación, solo media consciente de los ronquidos de Toph y la respiración y las vueltas que daba. La maestra agua se detuvo en el umbral, y echó un vistazo a su compañera de cuarto, preguntándose porque la chica confiaba tan fácilmente (en cierta forma) en el chico que había estado persiguiendo tan incansablemente su banda de vagabundos. Se preguntó como Sokka podía dormir con tanta tranquilidad, sabiendo que el desterrado Príncipe de la Nación del Fuego estaba en la habitación contraria a la suya. Pero más que nada, se preguntaba como Aang pudo haber aceptado a ese mocoso real (¡confabulador, engañoso y traidor!) entre ellos.

Claro, había hecho su considerable cuota de buenas obras, ¿pero realmente esas pesaban más que todo lo que había hecho antes? Katara dejó su habitación, arrastrando los pies silenciosamente por los pasillos del templo abandonado, y se abrió paso hacia una abertura en un costado del acantilado donde podía ver al otro lado del enorme cañón donde el cielo se unía con la tierra y aspiró el aire de verano sabiendo que tal paz no duraría con la guerra en ciernes. Había estado yendo a ese preciso lugar noche tras noche, se ubicaba en las ruinas del Templo Oeste de los Nómadas Aire y miraba la luna. Era una noche despejada, serena y hermosa, y Katara se llevó las rodillas al pecho.

¿Estaba siendo inmadura e infantil en su reticencia a aceptar a alguien que previamente había intentado matar a sus amigos (en más de una ocasión)? Ella no lo creía, pero pensando en las semanas pasadas, la chica de la Tribu Agua no pudo evitar considerar la idea de que quizás estaba siendo rencorosa e inflexible; pero ¡_vamos_! ¿Acaso atentar contra sus vidas era un delito tan leve? De acuerdo, él se arrepintió. Y los salvó. Y acordó enseñarle a Aang como usar el fuego control. Eso no cambiaba el hecho de que era un mentiroso bastante talentoso, contra, y Katara no tenía ninguna inclinación a confiar en él… no después del daño que ya había hecho. Era imposible para ella hacer a un lado esa rencilla. Su semblante era la cara de la Nación del Fuego…

_Era…_se recordó a sí misma, aunque a regañadientes.

Pero aún así, él había probado que el chico que ella conoció y en él que confió y se apiadó en las Catacumbas de Cristal era una mentira, y eso no lo iba a olvidar pronto…

-¿No podías dormir?

Katara echó un vistazo rápido por encima del hombro a la silueta detrás de ella pero no muy distante, y le dedicó una sonrisa, invisible en las sombras.

-No –respondió tranquila, escondiendo cualquiera de sus anteriores hostilidades detrás de un típico porte alegre. Aang salió de entre la oscuridad, sus ojos brillantes atraparon la luz de la luna. Se veía bastante cansado, pero esa sonrisa tontarrona estaba firme en su rostro a pesar de la evidente fatiga. No hacían muchas horas de que había regresado de la expedición las ruinas de la Tribu de los Guerreros del Sol y debería de estar descansando para su entrenamiento del día siguiente. Ella estaba a punto de decirle exactamente eso, pero el Avatar se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente, al leer la inquietud en sus ojos, y se adelantó para sentarse junto a ella.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí, he estado durmiendo toda la semana –clamó con esa sonrisa infantil.

Su compañera no se perdió el mensaje implícito.

-Solo estoy preocupada por la guerra es todo –rebatió Katara, levantando la mirada al cielo y la masa de estrellas que colgaba encima de ellos.

Aang la miró largamente, indagando, incrédulo, pero asintió, decidiendo no presionarla. Solamente se oía el viento desnudo soplando a través de las ruinas, y se deleitó en la sensación contra su piel, notando apenas la carencia de Katara de… cobertura. Se volvió de inmediato, fijando sus ojos en el acantilado que los enfrentaba, un destello de sonrojo le subía por las mejillas. Ah no, estaba lejos de haber superado a Katara, y era simplemente cada vez más difícil _dejarla ir_. Una parte de él quería ser egoísta; una parte de él no _quería_ renunciar a ella, pero sabía que debía hacerlo y que debía de empezar en ese momento. Tenía que dejarla ir para salvarla.

Para salvarlos a todos.

Era una amarga realidad, pero cierta al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo levantado? –la chica que invadía su mente rompió el silencio, y Aang la miró rápidamente, miró la expresión pacífica de su rostro, la manera en que simplemente parecía bañarse en la luz de la luna.

Ah sí, superarla requeriría incluso más esfuerzo que dominar los cuatro elementos.

Intentó una risa despreocupada pero, con pensamientos oscuros plagando su mente, sonó hueca.

-No podía dormir con Sokka hablando dormido –replicó el maestro aire con una sonrisa burlona- Hay más charla sobre carne de la que puedo digerir –añadió como un segundo pensamiento, sonsacándole una risa divertida a su compañera.

Katara sacudió la cabeza, arriesgando una mirada al doceañero que era mucho más maduro que su edad. Era impresionante, cuánto había crecido desde la primera vez que lo vio; ese niño tonto en el iceberg que solo quería jugar. Era fuerte y poderoso, había madurado y era alguien sabio, alguien de quién ella podía estar orgullosa.

-Bueno, ya conoces a Sokka y a su amor por la carne –agregó con una sonrisa, la comisura de sus labios curvándose solo un poquito.

Aang soltó una risita ahogada, un mero suspiro de liberación, pero no dijo nada más. No sabía que decir, para ser sincero. Desde que la había besado se sentía un tanto incómodo cuando estaba a solas con ella, tal vez porque nunca habían hablado del beso. No parecía haber habido un cambio en su relación desde que había pasado, desde que se había dado las fuerzas suficientes para _hacerlo,_ y no estaba seguro de si eso era bueno o malo. Si no había habido cambio en su interacción, ¿eso significaba que estaba cómoda con que él la hubiera besado? ¿O significaba que simplemente había _olvidado_que lo había hecho? Dos polos completamente opuestos de un único evento, y no tenía idea de cuál seguir. Katara parecía lo suficientemente normal, dejando de lado su insomnio (sabía que no era por él), pero esa parte de él deseaba saber exactamente como se sentía.

Sin importar que para alcanzar el Estado Avatar tenía que renunciar a ella, sin importar que besarla probablemente fue una mala idea, pero si no lo hubiera hecho siempre se lo hubiera preguntado, se hubiera arrepentido, y Aang no estaba muy encariñado con los ¿_Qué tal si…_? Hizo su mejor esfuerzo en no mirar en su dirección, no fuera que se distrajera con la forma en que se le movía el cabello con la ligera brisa, la manera en que los rasgos le brillaban incluso en la oscuridad. Era difícil, estar tanto junto a ella y saber que quizás no fuera suya al final, pero siguió torturándose en su presencia, continuó satisfaciéndose con sus risas, sus sonrisas, la manera en que fruncía el ceño cada vez que Sokka decía o hacía algo particularmente estúpido, el modo en que los regañaba cuando estaban siendo especialmente infantiles…

-¿Aang?

El chico parpadeó saliendo de sus pensamientos y volvió su mirada de ojos enormes a la chica sentada junto a él.

-¿Eh?

Ella lo estaba mirando extrañada, con una sola ceja arqueada. Él había estado mirando la nada con una expresión perdida en el rostro por un buen lapso de tiempo y Katara se puso nerviosa, como si la hubiera dejado con las ruinas del templo.

-¿Me escuchaste? Dije que deberías ir a la cama, tienes que entrenar con él mañana, ¿recuerdas?

_Él._Ni siquiera podía obligarse a decir su nombre.

-¡Oh, no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien! –respondió entusiasmado, y rió ahogadamente-. Yo empezaría ahora si Zuko no necesitará su sueño embellecedor.

Katara no pudo evitar bufar ante esa opinión.

-La sabe que lo necesita –murmuró, más para sí misma.

Su compañero rió y se inclinó hacia atrás reclinándose sobre los antebrazos, estirando las piernas sobre el irregular suelo sacro.

-Sabes, eres incluso más cruel con él que Toph –señaló distraídamente, nada más que broma en su tono-. No deberías ser tan duro con él, Katara, está ayudando. Y estoy seguro que le costó pedirnos para unirse a nosotros.

-No deberías ser tan confiado –retrucó la chica de inmediato, incapaz de controlar su lengua.

Aang parpadeó ante la réplica pero la descartó con tranquilidad.

-Todo el mundo merece al menos una oportunidad…

-Exactamente –lo interrumpió Katara, parándose y sacudiéndose la tierra y los escombros de la ropa-. Él ya usó esa conmigo –Con eso dicho, dejó al maestro aire en la boca del templo mirando abatido como se alejaba. De haberse quedado hubiera visto al joven Avatar arrojar un guijarro a la oscuridad y oído a la cara opuesta del acantilado desmoronarse bajo el impacto. Ella avanzó sigilosamente por el pasillo, murmurando entre dientes todo el camino. Estaba cansada de la gente dándole sermones sobre sus opiniones de ese traidor. Él seguía cambiando de bandos y era muy confuso. ¿Cuántas veces había estado en ese camino antes? ¿Una vez? ¿Dos? ¿Tres? ¿Quién sabía cuánto duraría en el lado "bueno" esta vez? Ella podía entender porque Aang se arriesgaría, era indulgente y pacífico. ¿Pero cómo alguien más podía esperar que confiara en él? Él la había traicionado. Él la había engañado. Ella había sentido _pena_ por él. Ella se había apiadado de él y había querido _ayudar_lo.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera usado el Agua del Oasis de los Espíritus para curarle la cicatriz?

¿Qué hubiera pasado si la intrusión no hubiera sucedido hasta _después_?

¿Aún así él hubiera regresado con la Nación del Fuego?

¿Azula hubiera volteado a Aang?

¿Aang hubiera muerto?

Era una perspectiva aterradora, sabiendo que había estado tan cerca de ser incapaz de curar la herida mortal de Aang. ¿Y por qué? ¿Todo porque ese mocoso Príncipe del Fuego le había contado una tragedia sobre su madre y había liberado su engañosa angustia? Ella había confiado en él esa primera vez, le había dado el beneficio de la duda, y él la había rechazado. Aang casi había muerto… nadie había tenido en cuenta lo _afortunado_ que había sido que Azula cayera en las catacumbas – no. Eso no era suerte. No era bueno en ningún sentido. En vez de eso, la propia estupidez de Katara casi le había costado la vida a Aang, y ella se maldeciría a sí misma si dejaba que eso sucediera otra vez. Pero nadie entendía. Nadie podía entender. Ella no quería admitir que casi había usado el agua de la salvación de Aang en un chico indigno de su ayuda, de bondad.

Indigno de una _segunda oportunidad_.

Katara dudó ante la puerta de su habitación. Toph estaba durmiendo profundamente, enterrada debajo de las sabanas y todavía roncando, felizmente inconsciente de los temblores que recorrían el cuerpo de su compañera. La maestra agua volvió a salir al corredor hacia las habitaciones de Sokka y Aang, donde su hermano estaba (seguramente) murmurando dormido alguna tontería sobre su próxima comida. Frunció el ceño ligeramente al ver el catre vacío donde Aang debería estar (¿todavía estaría sentado afuera?) incapaz de sacudirse de encima la culpa de saber que su vida casi se le había escapado de los dedos. Sintió las uñas clavándose en el umbral similar al mármol, antes de girar sobre si y vislumbrar fugazmente el cuarto de _él_.

Dudó por un momento, insegura sobre qué hacer, y luego decidió echar un rápido vistazo dentro de su habitación. ¿Qué daño haría? Él estaba profundamente dormido, después de todo. El-Príncipe-del-Fuego-que-se-había-vuelto-bueno. Un bufido escapó de sus labios ante la idea; tenía más que la sombra de una duda sobre que eso no era más que una treta. Él era un buen actor después de todo y ella tenía que reconocer sus talentos por lo que eran: engañosos. Katara forzó la vista, curiosa, para ver dentro de sus habitaciones, aguzando el oído para escuchar cualquier signo de que el (obvio) traidor estuviera despierto. Había más oscuridad en su cuarto que en el resto (probablemente porque no había ventanas) y apenas podía distinguir las figuras ensombrecidas dentro. Se apretó contra un costado de la entrada, apoyando la mejilla contra el frío material del que estaba hecho el templo y arrugó el entrecejo a la oscuridad, esperando que se le acostumbraran los ojos.

-¿Siempre miras a la gente dormir?

La chica saltó ante el sonido de su voz, suave e inmutable, pero inmediatamente recobró la compostura, agradecida con los ronquidos de Toph y la habladuría de Sokka por disimular su propia exhalación de sorpresa. Le tomó un milisegundo completo reunir todo su juicio, y frunció el ceño con arrogancia hacia el cuarto oscuro. No hubo movimiento adentro, y meditó inquieta cuánto exactamente él había estado viendo que ella le observaba (¿o era una pared a la que estaba fulminando con la mirada?)

-¿Siempre pretendes dormir?

-¿_Alguna vez_ duermes?

Katara lo miró ceñuda, por su descaro, por el tono sin pretensiones de su voz.

-Sí, usualmente no tengo ningún problema para dormir.

-¿Entonces que estás haciendo levantada a esta hora?

-_No puedo_dormir.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque _tú_ _estás_aquí.

Hubo una vacilación en la habitación, un repentino espesamiento de la tensión, y Katara se preguntó si se había ofendido por el comentario, si le importaba siquiera. ¿La había escuchado siquiera? ¿Se había dormido? ¿La había despachado con un golpe de muñeca, considerándola aburrida y para nada divertida, o tal vez indigna de su tiempo? Tantos pensamientos, demasiadas posibilidades despectivas, nadaban en su mente y Katara encontró el silencio perturbador. Tenía una réplica en la punta de la lengua, lista para arremeter contra él y gritarle por todo lo que había hecho y dicho y por todo lo que les había hecho pasar, cuando un pequeño destello se encendió desde el otro lado de la habitación, precisamente donde ella había estado mirando fijamente.

Katara lo observó con recelo, embelesada por la llama que sostenía con facilidad en la palma de la mano, pequeña y casi juguetona, por la forma en que bailaba, proyectando sombras en las paredes, sobre su rostro, y sus ojos (que era imposible que estuvieran _brillando_ y eran de un cautivante tono dorado que combinaba con la llama central que se cernía sobre su mano – ¿y qué estaba haciendo ella pensando en eso?)

-Yo tampoco puedo dormir porque estoy aquí.

* * *

**Capítulo II –Sobre Un Fuego Abierto **_**Extracto**_

Con una risa incómoda, el maestro aire levantó la mano para rascarse la nuca y se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, yo estoy listo cuando sea que el Profesor Calor lo esté –exclamó con exuberancia, destellando una sonrisa mostrando los dientes para la maestra agua.

(-¡Deja de llamarme así! –Gruñó Zuko desde la cama, siendo ignorado olímpicamente por el dúo.)

-Supongo que sí tengo un largo día de entrenamiento esperándome mañana, me voy a dormir.

* * *

_*_Aquiescenci_a: para aquellos que como yo no saben/sabían muy bien, significa: consentimiento, autorización._

_**_Not quite Doused_ en el original: Llamas no lo suficientemente extintas en mi primer intento, se aceptan sugerencias :) doused significa sofocado o mojado, empapado y yo lo relacioné con los asuntos pendientes que tienen. Por el rencor que tiene Katara las llamas no están lo suficientemente extintas, ¿no? :)_

* * *

_N/T: ¡Hola Gente hermosa que espero esté del otro lado! :) Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta acá y espero que hayan disfrutado esta historia que no es mía, sino de __**Lady Flick**__ y encontraran el link al original y a su perfil en el mío :)_

_Y sinceramente no sé que más decir… tengo cosas para pedir, más bien. Por ejemplo, si encuentran algún error en la traducción o cualquier cosa que no esté como se supone que esté no duden en decírmelo._

_Y como ya dije, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Un beso enorme y ¡gracias por leer!_


	2. Sobre el fuego

**AQUIESCENCIA**

* * *

_Katara lo observó con recelo, embelesada por la llama que sostenía con facilidad en la palma de la mano, pequeña y casi juguetona, por la forma en que bailaba, proyectando sombras en las paredes, sobre su rostro, y sus ojos (que era imposible que estuvieran__brillando__y eran de un cautivante tono dorado que combinaba con la llama central que se cernía sobre su mano – ¿y qué estaba haciendo ella pensando en eso?)_

_-Yo tampoco puedo dormir porque estoy aquí._

* * *

_**Capítulo II**_

**Sobre el fuego**

* * *

**¿C**ómo esperaba que respondiera a tal declaración? ¿Estaba siendo sarcástico? Posiblemente, _¿gracioso?_ Katara no estaba segura de que pensar, cómo reaccionar, y se decidió por mantener su tono altanero.

-Probablemente sería mejor para los dos si no durmieras aquí, entonces –replicó con remilgo, sin tratar de esconder siquiera su desprecio. La débil luz del fuego en su mano era suficiente para que pudiera ver que a su rostro no le afectó la respuesta. O se había acostumbrado a el escarnio o simplemente no le importaba. Probablemente ambas. No debería sorprenderle, en verdad. En retrospectiva, todo se estaban molestando con ella por su actitud pesimista hacia el miembro más nuevo del equipo – especialmente Toph, quien nunca desperdiciaba una oportunidad para reprenderla por ello (_Cielos, Princesita, ¿alguien mezcló tu salero con tu azucarero o algo?_) ¿Por qué Zuko, la cruz de su existencia, debería de estar exento? Incluso así, Katara dejaba que sus instintos mandaran sobre su lógica siempre que dicho príncipe estuviera involucrado, y aprovechaba cada oportunidad para fulminarlo con la mirada, o al menos mostrar su desaprobación ante su presencia. La mitad de la noche no sería ninguna excepción.

Zuko, por el otro lado, no mordió el anzuelo y sólo la miró arqueando la ceja que el cabello cubría. Esta chica, esta maestra agua, era tan diferente como la noche y el día. Un momento era dulce y maternal, sonriendo y riendo, al siguiente escupía fuego como los mismos maestros de fuego control que él y Aang habían encontrado no hacía mucho. Su desdén no le era ajeno; al contrario, Zuko estaba en realidad bastante familiarizado con tal rencor y desconfianza. Sus experiencias con los hombres que manejaban sus barcos, con su padre, con Azula, sólo hacían su desagrado infantil aún más irrisorio. Pero él no se reiría, ah no, eso sería un error, y por tanto permaneció impasible, sereno y tal vez solo un poquito cansado, esperando a que dijera algo más. El último comentario que había hecho parecía inconcluso y colgaba en el silencio entre ellos.

Cuando solo permaneció de pie en la entrada a su recámara, con el rostro escondido en la oscuridad, Zuko se encogió de hombros y se atrevió a hablar de nuevo – nunca lo admitiría, pero encontraba su obvia repugnancia hacia él _divertida_ solo porque la hacía ponerse nerviosa. Podía no ser la mejor razón para molestarla, pero ella estaba siendo demasiado testaruda para siquiera reconocer su cortesía. ¿Por qué molestarse en intentarlo otra vez? Como Sokka una vez había dicho: "_Ella irá a visitarte, o descubrirás que en realidad todavía mojas la cama_". Por alguna razón, Zuko no podía ver a la maestra agua tan infantil, pero tampoco imaginó que ella le tendría una aversión tan grande.

Y no, el comentario de Sokka _no_era la razón de que no pudiera dormir esa noche (o ninguna de las anteriores), era el atronador hecho de que aunque ahora estaba en lo que la mayoría consideraría el "lado bueno", la vida seguiría siendo muy, dolorosamente, _frustrantemente_difícil. Pero, vamos, el universo lo odiaba después de todo.

Debió de haberlo visto venir.

-Entonces… -empezó despacio, como tomándose el tiempo de escoger sus palabras-, ¿dónde preferirías que durmiera?

Katara sintió que sus músculos se tensaban y entró con hostilidad en la habitación, escatimando piedad con el chico de fuego.

-¡Te diré donde puedes dormir exactamente…! –las palabras apenas salieron de sus labios en un tartamudeo desastroso cuando una voz familiar interrumpió algo que prometía ser insultante y crudo.

-¿Está despierto? ¿Puedo comenzar a entrenar ahora?

Ella contuvo su ofensa verbal, tragando el ácido que quedaba en su tono, y se volvió para mirar al joven y brillante maestro aire de pie detrás de ella, con los ojos enormes y de niño en su ingenuidad. Ella casi había perdido los estribos otra vez, y La sabía que a Aang no le gustaba cuando discutía con Zuko, lo cual era bastante irónico considerando su pasado. Pero ella respetaba a Aang, lo quería lo suficiente para tratar de ser amable, o al menos civilizada, a pesar de sus instintos (que, mentalmente agregó, no eran para nada como los de su hermano).

-Ah, sí, está despierto –contestó la chica con una sonrisa forzada-. Pero no estoy segura de que ahora es la mejor hora para estar entrenando, Aang.

Su nombre, su nombre deslizándose de sus labios, era tan deliciosamente epifánico que el Avatar tuvo que parpadear para salir de un momentáneo lapso de juicio. Era difícil olvidar que la había besado unos días antes, que realmente había sentido esos labios sobre los suyos, y que a ella no le _importaba (_o parecía no importarle_)_. Él todavía se estaba recuperando de la conmoción – no todos los días besaba al amor de su vida, después de todo. Con una carcajada incómoda, el maestro aire levantó la mano para rascarse la nuca y se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, yo estoy listo cuando sea que el Profesor Calor lo esté –exclamó con exuberancia, destellando una sonrisa mostrando los dientes para la maestra agua.

(-¡Deja de llamarme así! –Gruñó Zuko desde su cama, siendo ignorado olímpicamente por el dúo.)

-Supongo que sí tengo un largo día de entrenamiento esperándome mañana, me voy a dormir.

Katara le dedicó algo que se parecía a una sonrisa sincera, sus ojos, antes lívidos para con el maestro fuego, ahora cálidos y adorables.

-Buenas noches, Aang –incluso su tono era suave, casi una caricia-, que duermas bien.

Él se detuvo, dándole a la joven de la Tribu Agua una mirada cómplice, antes de asentir y marchar a su propio cuarto. Su sonrisa estaba todavía en su rostro, esa sonrisa esperanzada e ingenua que era pura fe y optimismo (y amor) mientras se alejaba con un retraimiento que solo Sokka podría enseñar.

-Buenas noches, Katara, Profesor Calor.

-¡Llámame así una vez más y te…!

-¿Y tú _qué_? –le cortó Katara peligrosamente, se volvió hacia el Príncipe de Fuego dentro del cuarto ahora que Aang estaba fuera de vista. Todavía estaba tan solo al otro lado del pasillo, lo que significaba que podía oír cual fuera la conversación que tomara lugar entre ella y Zuko, pero con el exaltado mocoso a punto de amenazar a Aang, Katara _no_sería agradable. Sus ojos destellaron con una extraña clase de odio, y juraría que podía oír el chirrido de sus propios dientes-. No olvides, Príncipe Zuko, lo que prometí la noche de tu llegada.

Jamás hubiera etiquetado a Katara como del tipo que daba amenazas de muerte (y las mantenía) pero había muchas más cosas que lo habían estado sorprendiendo últimamente. Su decisión para cambiar de bando, en primer lugar. Así que descartó la advertencia con un simple asentimiento, pero se propuso no encogerse ante el título. Su nombre sonaba como una enfermedad en su lengua y se sentía como un incesante golpeteo en su cabeza. Ya no era el _Príncipe Zuko._Había renunciado a ese nombre el momento en que se dio cuenta de su verdadero destino; ni lo quería de vuelta. Las fortunas y el poder… ¿Qué bienes eran en un mundo como ese? Era un hombre diferente, un hombre mejor, uno que ya no necesitaba de títulos mezquinos para tener honor y gloria. Ansiaba verdad, paz y equilibrio…

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Katara palideció, antes de serenarse de una. Abrió la boca para lanzar una respuesta al rostro expectante del enemigo, solo para cerrarla porque no sabía exactamente como contestar esa pregunta, tan simple como era.

-Aquí es donde nos estamos quedando todos por el momento –razonó con una condescendencia que rivalizaba con la de Azula-, es el único lugar _seguro_para nosotros ahora.

-No, quise decir, ¿qué estás haciendo _aquí_? ¿En mi cuarto?

Bueno, ahora esa era una pregunta que ella había esperado él no especificara. No tenía absolutamente ni idea de que estaba haciendo allí, por qué permanecía en la puerta de su recámara, por qué simplemente no se _iba_ de una vez después de ver que él definitivamente _no_estaba durmiendo. Era una pregunta bastante justa, pero una que la haría quedar como una lela y quizás incluso como una estúpida porque… ¿qué _estaba_ haciendo ella ahí? Katara frunció el ceño, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, y acribilló pesarosa con la mirada la llama destellante que tenía en su mano. Apenas podía decir que las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba en algo que solo podía ser diversión.

O arrogancia.

-Solo pasaba –respondió finalmente, con los ánimos caldeados-, y entonces tú me enganchaste en una conversación. ¿Simplemente esperabas que me fuera en el medio de una oración?

-Sí.

-¿_Disculpa…_?

-Bueno, es lo que has _estado_haciendo –agregó Zuko mordaz.

Su compañera ocultó la furia de su rostro. ¡Este príncipe desterrado _no_sacaría lo mejor de ella!

-¿Creerías que he decidido dar vuelta la página?

-¿Crees que yo lo he _hecho_?

Ah, él simplemente pensaba que era tan listo, ¿no?

Pero Katara debía admitir que había caído en esa. Había tendido ella sola la trampa, lo cual era lo verdaderamente gracioso, pero no dejaría que la sonrisa altanera en los labios del mocoso de fuego le molestara. No con Aang en la habitación contigua levantado y probablemente escuchando. En vez de eso optó por pura cortesía, y se pintó una sonrisa hueca en sus rasgos oscuros.

-Ambos sabemos la respuesta a esa –clamó sin alterar la voz, cerrando los dedos en un puño al costado.

Zuko arqueó una única ceja, atenuando la luz en la mano débilmente.

-Muy bien entonces –empezó pensativamente antes de dedicarle una clara reverencia-. No sé que decir más que "buenas noches". Así que… buenas noches.

Ella devolvió el gesto, perforándole los ojos, los cuales todavía estaban muy brillantes incluso en las sombras.

-Buenas noches –murmuró Katara con desdén. Al irse, un chorro de agua extinguió la llama, dejando empapada la palma de Zuko, y también mojadas una porción de las sábanas. Frunció el entrecejo, sacudiéndose de encima la ropa mojada y secándose furiosamente la mano en la camisa.

-Maldita maestra agua –gruñó con irritación, arrugando aún más el ceño. Parecía que Sokka había acertado, y Zuko ciertamente no estaba esperando con ansias los otros males de los que no creía a Katara capaz de hacer.

Después de pasar un rato sacándose a patadas las sábanas húmedas, el chico se dejó caer sobre la cama, cerrando los ojos exasperado.

_No _esperaba con ningún ansia lo que se venía más adelante.

* * *

-Quizás si dejaras de pretender que eres tan buen cazador, dejaríamos de hacerte ir a conseguir comida, ¿alguna vez has pensado en _eso,_cara de moco?

Tal era el jaleo con el que Zuko despertaba ahora.

Era una abrasadora mañana de verano, igual a la de los días anteriores. El cielo estaba despejado y el sol ardía con intensidad, cálido y reconfortante. Aang estaba sentado, mascando ruidosa y felizmente unas nueces y bayas sin duda recién recogidas, mientras Sokka cocinaba el pequeño pez que había podido atrapar en el arroyo cercano. El cazador implacablemente defendía sus habilidades contra una fastidiada Toph, que aparentemente se moría de hambre y no estaba ni cerca de estar satisfecha con el desayuno.

El maestro fuego se pasó una mano por el cabello, algunos mechones serpenteando entre sus dedos en un principio extrañamente largos y enmarañados, pero ya no más cortos como era habitual. El cabello corto era cosa del pasado. Lo dejaba crecer ahora, un signo de su separación de la corona, de la jerarquía, de la tiranía.

-¡Buenas, Cara de piedra! –lo saludó Toph, volviéndose hacia él incluso antes de que saliera a la luz.

Zuko respondió con lo que esperaba fuera una sonrisa (conteniéndose a si mismo de comentar sobre el apodo con él que la chica se había encariñado) para todo el grupo mientras la maestra tierra volvía a su tarea de burlarse de Sokka. Le sorprendía verlos actuar tan _normalmente_a su alrededor, y se alegraba por ello, por no perturbar sus vidas tanto como había crispado la suya.

-¡Siéntate y come, tenemos un montón de comida! –Aang le dio la bienvenida, señalándole un lugar en el piso junto a su lémur volador (quien parecía estar intentando meterse tantas nueces como pudiera en la boca).

-Un montón de _bayas,_quizás –corrigió Toph, ganando un empujón del ego herido del guerrero.

-Si crees que lo puedes hacer mejor, entonces ¿por qué no vas _tú_y nos consigues algo de comer? –Replicó Sokka, sacudiendo un pobre pescado ensartado en una vara ante la crítica-. ¡Además, tendríamos más pescados si no hubieras decidido comerte tantos!

Toph se limitó a resoplar ante su observación, comentando que ella no había querido herir sus sentimientos.

Una declaración que causó que Aang se ahogara con sus bayas.

-Bien, si no aprecias los problemas por los que pasé…

-¿Quieres decir caerte al arroyo y encontrar que un pobre pez quedó atrapado en tus pantalones?

-… entonces no habrá pescado para… -Sokka tartamudeó en la mitad de la oración, con la cara contorsionándose en una de horror-. ¡Yo _no_me caí al arroyo!

Aang y Toph estaban muy divertidos, y el blanco-de-la-mayoría-de-las-bromas gruñía sobre la carencia de respeto. Pero la mordaz chica pelinegra no se había dado por aludida con su amenaza, y fue más lejos aún al robarle el pescado y comerlo delante de él. Zuko miraba, sin saber si sonreír o fruncir el ceño. Sokka lentamente se estaba ganando su simpatía (siendo lentamente un término relativamente débil) y no quería arriesgarse a pisar terreno peligroso con el guerrero de la Tribu Agua, pero parecía que era algo típico –reírse de Sokka, precisamente. Se sonrió para sí, optando por buscar su propia comida. No sería difícil, atrapar animales silvestres era pan comido comparado a abrir una brecha en fortalezas enemigas.

_Una cosa_ recocida le fue presentada delante del rostro, y Zuko le echó un vistazo a Sokka ligeramente perplejo.

-_Tú_puedes comer pescado –el aprendiz de espadachín le ofreció, más por mantener la comida alejada de Toph (quién estaba ocupada haciendo una exagerada imitación de los presuntos hábitos de pesca de Sokka) que por ser amable realmente.

Aún así, el ex príncipe tuvo que reírse.

-No, estoy bien. Además, estoy segura que tu hermana querrá un poco –no que le importara mucho la muchacha, pero no le lastimaría ser bueno con ella. Después de todo, las cosas irían mucho mejor una vez que ganara su confianza, o al menos su respeto. Sí, estaba plenamente consciente de que Katara estaba lejos de respetarlo, y estar en tan malos términos con alguien del equipo Avatar (!) solo hacia la vida diez veces más difícil de lo que tenía que ser. Zuko no necesitaba tales obstáculos, especialmente porque una mujer podía mantener rencores de por vida (sin importar que ella era la única con juicio, no confiando en él después de todo lo que había hecho).

Aang lo miró extrañado, antes de asentir y ponerse de pie, palmeando las manos en un intento por limpiarse las manchas de las bayas.

-Cierto, Katara probablemente se esté por levantar pronto, de cualquier modo –acordó.

-Eres muy amable con ella –indicó Sokka con ligereza.

Pero Toph rió en voz alta.

-¡Es solo que no quiere forzar esa porquería en una vara!

Ella y Sokka retomaron su acalorada batalla verbal y Aang le dedicó a su profesor una sonrisa estrafalaria.

-No te preocupes por ellos. Estoy seguro que tarde o temprano te acostumbrarás a sus discusiones –Zuko no se molestó en mencionar que ya se había acostumbrado bastante-. Como sea, ¿quieres ir a conseguir algo para comer antes de que empecemos con mi entrenamiento?

Cómo el chico podía ser tan _alegre_ todo el tiempo superaba su entendimiento, pero Zuko asintió, dando un rápido vistazo hacia el acantilado y hacia un grupo de árboles que sabía bordeaban el terreno.

-Seré rápido –prometió escalando un lado de la grieta con alarmante facilidad. La riña de Sokka y Toph eventualmente se convirtió en apagados murmullos en la distancia, y se permitió reír de sus payasadas. Dudaba que algún día dejara de divertirlo, esto de provocar a Sokka (quien a veces realmente ponía en tela de juicio su reputación como científico y genio militar.) El grupo estaba lleno de sorpresas, pero eso era una lección que ya había aprendido, después de todo, no había un momento que fuera de rotundo _aburrimiento._No porque él tomara parte en la diversión, se sentía demasiado incómodo, pero era lo suficientemente entretenido como para sentarse y ver desarrollarse las escenas cómicas.

Zuko llegó a la meseta y aterrizó ágilmente sobre el campo. El calor lo rodeó, envolviendo su figura y abrazándolo con su fiera intensidad. Era definitivamente bienvenido y el muchacho se deleitó en esta momentánea gracia, antes de agazaparse y entrar en el sombrío bosque para cazar algo para comer. Decidió que probar su fuego control no sería la idea más inteligente, no cuando estaba metido en medio de unos cuantos árboles (inflamables), y en vez de eso desenvainó una de sus espadas Dao que tenía atadas a la espalda, el metal deslizándose de su funda con un tañido de pura perfección. Le daba una sensación de satisfacción, el _encaje_ perfecto, la familiaridad del puño contra la piel de su mano.

Un crujido proveniente de unos arbustos le alertó de un conejo, y sin vacilar, la pobre criatura quedó estaqueada de un golpe indoloro en la punta roma de su espada. Un solo conejo bastaría por al menos un día – nunca había tenido mucho apetito, y entonces el príncipe desterrado ágilmente descendió del barranco, regresando a la boca del templo en el momento justo para escuchar a cierta muchacha de ojos azur hablando sin freno de él.

-Mm, es tan típico de él rechazar la comida que tú atrapaste así puede ir y matar algo _más._

_-_En realidad, él dijo que tú querrías pescado –señaló Sokka, limpiándose perezosamente la oreja con el meñique.

Las palabras de su hermano cayeron en oídos sordos.

-¡Apuesto que está ahí afuera incendiando la mitad del bosque!

Las cejas de Aang se alzaron ante el regreso del príncipe y de inmediato intentó que Katara dejara de despotricar, pero la maestra agua no captaba sus exagerados gestos e incómodos carraspeos.

-¿Por qué no lo siguió alguno de ustedes? ¿Qué tal si él se fue para decirle a la Nación del Fuego dónde estamos? ¿Qué tal si…?

El antes mencionado _él_ se aclaró la garganta y Katara casi saltó fuera de sí. Se giró veloz, frunciendo el ceño a Zuko quién estaba parado inocentemente detrás de ella, sosteniendo por las patas un conejo muerto en una mano y pasándose perezosamente la mano libre por la nuca.

-Si no te gusta el pescado, tengo liebre –le ofreció, ignorando sus comentarios anteriores.

Toph sonrió ampliamente y dio un puñetazo al aire.

-¿Qué estás esperando, Cara de piedra? ¡Arroja ese conejito a las brasas y metamos comida _de verdad_en nuestros estómagos! –un sonoro _¡Ey!_ Salió de Sokka, pero incluso él parecía ansioso por cocinar la carne fresca. Aang, previsiblemente, optó por irse, pero Katara tuvo que obligarse para no encogerse ante la idea de compartir una comida con el maestro fuego. Se sentó rígida en el suelo junto a Toph, quién ya le había quitado el conejo a Zuko y lo estaba cocinando felizmente a fuego abierto (cortesía de dicho príncipe). Sokka la reprendió para que no se quemara, pero cuando mostró ningún signo de preocupación, siguió quejándose de que quizás quemara el conejo, ante lo cual Toph le respondió rotundamente que incluso si chamuscaba el conejo hasta dejarlo frito seguiría siendo mejor que su pescado.

Katara miró con cautela al recién llegado, claramente incómoda de estar tan cerca. Zuko, por el otro lado, mantenía una sensación de calma que solo la turbaba mucho más.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –inquirió finalmente, con la voz tan baja que solo él podía oírla (Toph y Sokka estaban preocupados por quién cocinaría la comida, y Aang estaba atendiendo felizmente a Momo y a Appa).

El príncipe del Fuego contempló el fuego chisporroteando ante ellos, la mirada ámbar fija en las llamas que saltaban y acariciaban la liebre, devorándola con ardientes toques.

-Estoy aquí para hacer algún bien –respondió tan quedamente como ella, antes de de posar su mirada sobre ella-. Así que más vale que te acostumbres a mí, princesa, porque no voy a ir a ninguna parte.

Katara se tensó ante su mirada, ante la manera en que sus ojos eran tan penetrantes, pero se mantuvo firme, alzando la barbilla desafiante.

-Ya lo veremos.

Y con esas palabras un desafío comenzó.

Uno que ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder.

* * *

**Así que espero que esto esté bien para el segundo capítulo.**

**Todavía estoy un poquito insegura de a donde está yendo esto exactamente.**

**Pero aguántenme, les prometo que será muy divertido C:**

**Definitivamente Zuko tendrá que ser muy encantador para ganarse a Katara pero quizás sea un tanto lento, ya que no quiero hacerlo muy OOC.**

**Aunque en estos momentos está en una especie de encrucijada con su actitud, todavía quiero mantener a ese maestro fuego temperamental que todos queremos.**

**Siento que la parte cuando estaban todos juntos fue un poquito picada y… mal (no es una palabra justa) escrita.**

**Pero no se preocupen, se pondrá mejor –espero-.**

**De cualquier forma, gracias por leer hasta acá, a todos**

**Y definitivamente espero que les haya gustado :D**

* * *

**Capítulo III – Caballero de Armadura Cenicienta **_**Extracto**_

En el momento en que Zuko mencionó las figuras de exhalar e inhalar Aang se convirtió en un torbellino de quejidos. Evidentemente el Avatar no era un fan de la respiración. Lo cual era cuestionable y hubiera sonsacado un comentario sarcástico del irritado maestro fuego de no haber estado Sokka allí para hacer el comentario él mismo (ganándose un golpe en la cabeza de parte de su hermana).

-¿Por qué estás tan ansioso, de cualquier forma?

-¿Oh, quizás es porque si no aprende esto antes de que el cometa de Sozin pase estaremos todos condenados? –Se mofó Toph, limpiándose desinteresadamente la mugre de los dedos del pie (para la consternación de Sokka y Katara).

* * *

_N/T: La historia ya va tomando forma, ¿no? Los cáps son cortitos y mepa que le estoy tomando la mano ya de nuevo, así que supongo, espero y quiero creer que el tercero no me tomará tanto. _

_**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR DEJAR RR A**__:_Asphios de Geminis, VaneLovee, sofys, Koyasumaq Firefly, Heart-ILZ, prettycherrystar16, Yuna Lockheart¸ Maga'sWorld_y a todos los que agregaron a ff's y alerts :) y también a todos los que leen y se esconden, no muerdo, dejen rr :) En fin…_

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	3. Caballero de Armadura Cenicienta

**AQUIESCENCIA**

* * *

_-Estoy aquí para hacer algún bien –respondió tan quedamente como ella, antes de de posar su mirada sobre ella-. Así que más vale que te acostumbres a mí, princesa, porque no voy a ir a ninguna parte._

_Katara se tensó ante su mirada, ante la manera en que sus ojos eran tan penetrantes, pero se mantuvo firme, alzando la barbilla, desafiante._

_-Ya lo veremos._

_Y con esas palabras un desafío comenzó._

_Uno que ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder._

* * *

_**Capítulo III**_

**Caballero de Armadura Cenicienta**

* * *

**-N**o, tienes que respirar, ¿recuerdas? –Indicó Zuko impacientemente, criticando cada aspecto del (bastante patético) fuego control de su pupilo-. Tus figuras están todas mal. ¡Deja de apresurarte con los movimientos! –él y el Avatar habían estado entrenando por las últimas dos horas desde el desayuno (el cual había sido bastante agradable, haciendo a un lado las miradas asesinas de Katara) y la "esperanza del mundo" estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo probando la paciencia del príncipe. En el momento en que Zuko mencionó las figuras de exhalar e inhalar Aang se convirtió en un torbellino de quejidos. Evidentemente el Avatar no era un fan de la respiración. Lo cual era cuestionable y hubiera sonsacado un comentario sarcástico del irritado maestro fuego de no haber estado Sokka allí para hacer el comentario él mismo (ganándose un golpe en la cabeza de parte de su hermana)- ¿Por qué estás tan ansioso, de cualquier forma?

-¿Oh, quizás es porque si no aprende esto antes de que el cometa de Sozin pase estaremos todos condenados? –Se mofó Toph, limpiándose desinteresadamente la mugre de los dedos del pie (para la consternación de Sokka y Katara). La maestra tierra alzó la vista hacia el activo par, sus ojos pálidos miraban aparentemente a Zuko detrás de su mata de mechas negras, y le dedicó al príncipe una sonrisa torcida-. Creo que a todos nos gusta _vivir_, muchas gracias –una declaración que solo provocó una risita reticente de la maestra agua y algo parecido a una sonrisa torcida del contrario.

Fue el turno de Sokka de reírse, no obstante, y soltó una carcajada mordaz.

-Excepto Aang, quien aparentemente odia respirar –tal vez había sido gracioso la primera vez, pero la misma broma repetida dos veces se encontró simplemente con un grupo tan silencioso que ni siquiera los grillos le dieron el gusto-. Un público difícil –refunfuñó Sokka airadamente, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

La niña de doce años se limitó a sonreírle, con la característica malicia en su expresión.

-En realidad no, somos bastante fáciles; tú simplemente apestas.

Katara ahogó nuevamente otra risita y el sonido fue tan extraño para los oídos de Zuko que no pudo evitar que sus ojos se posaran en ella. Parecía distraída, metiéndose efusivamente en una batalla de apodos contra un desahuciado Sokka, y permaneció observando al trío por un rato más. Al menos estaban todos ocupados con ellos mismos y era improbable que interrumpieran su (infructuoso) entrenamiento (por el próximo minuto). Fijó la mirada en Aang que estaba ocupado con una pequeña llama escondida entre sus palmas. Los ojos del maestro aire estaban enormes por la curiosidad, patente despreocupación casi infantil en todo su rostro, y Zuko tuvo que recordarse que estaba tratando con un _niño._

Sin importar lo maduro o significante que su rol en esta guerra pudiera ser…

Con un suspiro de resignación, el Príncipe del Fuego dejó caer sus brazos a los costados.

-Oye, solo relájate y domina lo básico antes de jugar con fuego. Sabes que tienes que aprender las reglas antes de romperlas, ¿verdad? –Sentía como si estuviera regañando a un niño de _dos _años, y Zuko no estaba seguro de cuanto podía estirar su estrecha paciencia. _Esto es por una buena causa, _se recordó incondicionalmente.

Aang expresó una aversión pura, pero entendió a dónde quería llegar Zuko. Después de todo, su falta de dominio de las técnicas en una oportunidad anterior lo había llevado a lastimar a alguien a quien quería. Debería de saber para ese entonces cuán importante eran los fundamentos.

-Intenté aprender fuego control una vez, ¿recuerdas? –Comentó, todavía experimentando con la llamarada asegurada entre sus manos-. Lastimé a alguien porque no pude controlarlo –algo pasó en su mirada, y Aang soltó un suspiro profundo antes de dejar que la llama que flameaba entre sus manos se desvaneciera en una débil brisa. Con una fija determinación, enfrentó los ojos de Zuko y asintió-. Muy bien, estoy listo –afirmó, adoptando la posición que su primer profesor de fuego control le había enseñado, las piernas abiertas, la espalda derecha.

Pero Zuko se limitó a mirarlo extrañado.

-¿Qué es eso, tu posición de concentración?

-¿Qué? –balbuceó Aang, perdiendo el equilibrio visiblemente alarmado-. No, es… es la posición que tengo para… es para… -estudió la expresión de su profesor, viendo nada más que escepticismo-,… respirar.

El príncipe se veía incrédulo.

-¿_Así _es como respiras? –Inquirió con un dejo de diversión-. No hay duda de por qué lo odias tanto. Te _ves_ como si estuvieras constipado –muy bien, se estaba divirtiendo un poco, ¡no era algo ilegal! Y además, después de dos horas de estar riñendo con el niño, tenía que transmitir su molestia en otras maneras que no fueran juramentos o violencia física. Lo primero provocaba ceños fruncidos (por ambos, su pupilo y Katara) y lo último indudablemente pondría a la maestra agua sobre su cabeza (otra vez). ¡Así que humor agresivo sería!-. Si necesitas ir, te sugiero los arboles.

-Burlarte de él no es muy productivo.

Zuko casi se encogió ante lo cortante de su entonación y su mirada saltó de inmediato hasta la voz ofendida, el tono capaz de romper un vidrio (o al menos torcer un músculo en su rostro). Katara se veía muy disgustada con las bromas verbales, sus ojos tan fríos como la nieve que era su hogar, pero Aang rió, sacudiendo una mano restándole importancia.

-No te preocupes, Katara, estamos progresando, ¿ves? –Y como si para probar su punto, hizo aparecer una llama, arrastrándola a su alrededor en órbita – una imagen que se parecía vagamente a un cometa. El grupo quedó en completo silencio después de eso, sus ojos fijos en la abrasadora masa mientras volvía a la palma de la mano de Aang y desaparecía.

El Avatar quizá no lo había hecho a propósito, pero la exhibición sirvió como un nefasto recordatorio de _por qué _estaban allí en primer lugar.

Fue Toph quién se atrevió a romper el silencio.

-Buen truco, Pies Ligeros, ¿ahora, puedes hacer uno igual pero un billón de veces más grande y romperla contra el Señor del Fuego?

Aang rió ahogadamente, dándole a la maestra tierra una sonrisa sesgada que ella no podía ver.

-No, ¡pero es por eso que lo tengo al Profesor Calor para enseñarme!

-¿Qué _pasa _contigo refiriéndote a mí de esa forma? –Saltó Zuko, claramente molesto con el sobrenombre.

Sokka se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco, recordando el término que Aang usaba para saludar a los ciudadanos de la Nación del Fuego durante su infiltración. Le recordaron lo extraño que Aang actuaba, caminando por ahí saludando a todos con una brillante y alegre sonrisa. ¿Cuántas veces había escuchado Sokka la palabra "calor"? Incontables… el guerrero sonrió de oreja a oreja, dedicándole a un irritado Zuko una sonrisa cómplice.

-No te lo tomes personal, todas las personas de la Nación del Fuego son "calor" para él. No es un flirteo.

Zuko no muy graciosamente se ahogó con aire, e hizo un exagerado paso para alejarse del maestro aire.

-Tú siquiera me_ miras_ de esa forma y yo…

-Oh, ni siquiera te molestes en terminar esa amenaza. _Nadie _te mirara de esa manera –cortó Katara.

-No tienes que preocuparte por mí. Yo ni siquiera puedo _ver._

Katara soltó una carcajada sarcástica.

-No te preocupes, no te pierdes de mucho.

-¡Podrías ser narigón y estar cubierto de verrugas y yo ni siquiera lo sabría! –Exclamó Toph alegremente-. ¿Eres narigón y estás cubierto de verrugas? No juzgaré. ¿Debería empezar a llamarte Verrugoso McNarinas?

-Jaja incluso una chica ciega se está riendo de tu apariencia, eso es bastante patético –se metió Sokka.

Zuko cerró el puño furibundo.

-¿Podemos dejar ya las apariencias, por favor? –Propuso con la voz obviamente tensa, peleando el (incontrolablemente tentador) impulso de soltar un par de bolas de fuego busca-problemas-. Tenemos cosas más importantes en mano, ¿no creen? -Como el hecho de que el futuro de la humanidad descansaba en las manos de un maestro aire quien actualmente le estaba haciendo caras a Sokka (quién había mencionado la dotación de Aang en el departamento auditivo); el Príncipe del Fuego se golpeó la frente con la mano, y la deslizó por el rostro, gimiendo por dentro.

Esto iba a ser mucho más difícil de lo que pensaba.

¡Y había pensado que iba ser difícil en un principio!

-¡No estamos _yendo_ a ningún lado con esto! –Gruñó el recién llegado tajantemente, sacudiendo los brazos, gesticulando salvajemente-. ¡A este paso el cometa habrá pasado _dos veces_ antes de que Aang domine el fuego control!

Aparentemente, ser la nueva voz en el grupo era el equivalente a la invisibilidad, porque absolutamente nadie lo escuchó. Sokka permanecía en su perca en el piso y se estiró los miembros, soltando un suspiro satisfecho en el proceso.

-Voy a ir a la aldea más cercana y ver que puedo averiguar sobre la Nación del Fuego –anunció, sacudiéndose la tierra de los pantalones-. Para… propósitos de estrategia.

Katara rodó los ojos, mirando al aprendiz de espadachín con recelo.

-Tú solo quieres ir a comprar más comida, ¿verdad?

-Si sucede que paso delante de gente vendiendo comida, sería simplemente amable ayudar a su negocio –respondió con solemnidad-… o robar –Sokka declaraba dignidad tan débilmente que incluso Toph podía ver a través de ella. Después de un suspiro, dejó caer los hombros y sonrió expectante-. Está bien sí, tengo un _poquito _de hambre.

-¡Comiste hace apenas dos horas! –Lo reprendió la maestra tierra.

-Sí, pero un chico en crecimiento necesita comer.

Katara regañaba, Toph hacía chistes, Sokka se quejaba, Aang miraba…

Y Zuko podía haberlos estrangulados a todos.

* * *

-Esto es estúpido –rezongó Zuko mientras Toph (la _ciega_) le acomodaba el cabello en un vano intento por cubrir su cicatriz. Los dedos de la maestra tierra escudriñaban y pinchaban, palmeándole el cabello con sorprendente fuerza, la piel de su rostro enrojeciendo bajo su esfuerzo-. ¡Ya ni siquiera puedo ver por ese ojo! –Murmuró el príncipe por lo bajo.

Toph le dio un golpe en la nariz.

-Te quejas una vez más y haré que _realmente _no puedas ver más por ese ojo –le advirtió amenazadoramente, con evidente impaciencia-. Ahora quédate quieto y déjame terminar…

-Ni siquiera puedes _ver –_le interrumpió el muchacho, pero Toph no se desanimó.

-Bien, de acuerdo, ¿preferirías que llame a Princesita aquí para…?

Zuko mantuvo la boca cerrada pero se aseguró de enfurruñarse mientras Toph bastante profesionalmente le cegaba un ojo (al cubrirle lo que le estropeaba el rostro). Cuando hubo terminado, se rió, contenta con su trabajo o su reacción, el príncipe no estaba seguro. No fue hasta que la maestra tierra se burló de él que Zuko se sonrojó levemente.

-¡De toda la gente a la que podrías temerle, le temes a Princesita!

Fulminó a Toph con la mirada al tiempo que se alejaba, declarando que "Cara de Piedra" estaba listo para ser visto por la multitud. ¡Él _no _le temía a Katara! ¡Era simplemente más fácil lidiar con todos cuando la veía lo menos posible! La maestra agua era difícil, y él había tenido bastantes dificultades - ¿su plato acaso ya no estaba lleno? ¿Por qué molestarse en agregar equipaje innecesario cuando ya estaba sobrecargado? No, él más que ciertamente _no _le temía a _Katara. _En serio, ¿qué tan temible podía ser alguien a quién Toph se refería como _Princesita_? Con un suspiro de reticencia el paria siguió a la maestra tierra, mirando ceñudo y abatido al piso.

-¡Deja de estar tan deprimido! –Clamó Sokka con esa sonrisa que Zuko quería nada más que sacársela con fuego-. ¡Vamos a ir a esa aldea! ¿No te gusta comprar cosas?

-No vamos a desperdiciar nuestro dinero –bromeó Katara, palmeando el saquito de monedas que colgaba en su cintura dándole a Zuko una mirada mordaz. ¡Como si _él _hubiera sido el que sugirió que fueran a despilfarrar el dinero que tenían a disposición! Solo podía poner los ojos en blanco ante la silenciosa acusación, la silenciosa amenaza que su propia mirada poseía. Honestamente, ¿ella creía que él iría a malgastar su dinero en lujos mezquinos? Solo porque era un _príncipe (_siendo _era_ la palabra clave) no significaba que se bañaba en pompa. ¿Qué tan superficial pensaba que era…?

... esa era una pregunta que prefería dejar sin contestar.

Permaneció de pie incómodamente a un costado del grupo de amigos, estirando el cuello para encontrar su reflejo en cualquier lado, pero estando en un desierto Templo Aire del Oeste, no había muchas cosas brillantes tiradas por ahí en las cuales podía cazar un destello de sí. Pero tenía curiosidad de ver si su cicatriz realmente estaba escondida… era peligroso, después de todo, salir en público como estaban (estúpidamente) a punto de hacer. ¿Esta gente no se daba cuenta del riesgo que estaban por correr? ¿Tenía Sokka tanto hambre como para apostar con sus vidas? ¿Katara confiaba tanto en su hermano como para dejarlo guiarlos a un deceso inminente? ¿Era Toph tan ciega como para no ver lo que había más adelante? ¿Y el Avatar era realmente tan tonto como para pasar por alto el diminuto hecho de que _eran gente buscada_?

_Respira_… el príncipe se ordenó a si mismo al tiempo que el calor de algo similar a la furia se arremolinaba en su centro, levántandose y azotándose en su interior, un creciente infierno alimentado por la completa ignorancia que lo rodeaba. Zuko era mucho más parecido al elemento que controlaba de lo que quizás se daba cuenta. Era temerario y poderoso y capaz de causar un poco de daño cuando estaba fuera de control… pero ey, ¿por qué deberían importarle los otros? Eran simplemente sus _vidas_ las que estaban en juego ahí…

La banda de gente feliz decidió ignorar deliberadamente lo que Zuko les había advertido, ignorar la inminente _perdición_ que el cometa de Sozin indudablemente traería, y salir a pasear a la aldea más cercana aparentemente no afectado por la guerra.

Zuko tuvo que contenerse de golpearse fisícamente la frente con la mano.

_Idiotas._

-Ey, ¿vienes, Cara de Piedra?

-_¡Vamos! –_apremió Aang, prácticamente saltando en el aire y desafiando las leyes de – oh, aguarden, _la gravedad _no se aplica a los maestros _aire_-. ¡Antes nos vayamos, antes volveremos y antes podré darte una paliza de fuego control!

Zuko miró al muchacho hiperactivo con el ceño fruncido, murmurando algo inteligible por lo bajo que sonaba vagamente como una amenaza, y Katara le dedicó una fulminante mirada caústica. El príncipe cerró un puño – _Respira, Zuko –_ y le dio la espalda a la mirada de hielo de la chica. Fijó su vista en el piso una vez más, en los escombros sueltos bajo sus sandalias. _Esto es por una buena causa, _se recordó con severidad, _esto es por una __**buena causa**_. Y mas le valía alegrarse de que lo fuera porque de no ser así Zuko ya hubiera perforado su estómago con su mano.

-Momo, tienes que quedarte aquí con Appa, ¿bien? –le ordenó Aang a su lemur. El animal hizo un ruido gutural, una especie de chillido gorjeante (que Zuko no pudo evitar notar que era mucho más agradable de oír que los rezongos de Katara) y planeó en el aire hasta el enorme bisonte que cabeceaba a Aang en un gesto de despedida. Aang rió y palmeó a Appa en un costado-. ¡Regresaremos pronto!

-¿Aún no nos vamos? –Preguntó Sokka arrastrando las palabras, señalando a un lado con la cabeza-. Toph se está impacientando…

Un puño le dio de lleno en las costillas.

-¿_Yo _me estoy impacientando?

Zuko bloqueó la riña de inmediato, concentrandose en asuntos más importantes. Sesiones de entrenamiento con el Avatar, para empezar. Revisó lo básico, lo fundamental, tácticas y técnicas – todo lo que le habían enseñado y algo más. Era díficil acordarse lo esencial del fuego control cuando había doblado tantas reglas él mismo… había pasado tanto tiempo de cuando había aprendido, pero suponía que el Avatar sería un aprendiz rápido. Era el _Avatar, _después de todo.

Aang planeó hasta la boca del barranco, atando una cuerda a un árbol cercano y arrojándola por el borde. Zuko permaneció atrás, dejando que los otros pasaran primero… esto realmente parecía una muy _mala _idea. Sus instintos le decían una y otra vez que era una mala idea, pero los instintos de Sokka aparentemente eran más confiables que los suyos, porque el tonto estaba sonriendo como idiota mientras se preparaba para subir por la cuerda, apurando a una vacilante Toph delante de él.

-¿Cuál es el problema contigo? Solo sube, cielos, ¡no es tan difícil!

A lo cual una furiosa Toph le replicó:

-¡Soy ciega, cara de moco! –su mano se estiró para encontrar la cuerda mientras mascullaba algo sobre la carencia de tacto del idiota y cómo simplemente estaba parado tras ella, mirándola tantear el aire buscando el estúpido cable.

Katara puso los ojos en blanco, llevándose una mano a la cadera y abriendo la boca para decir algo – lo cual era una señal de alarma para Zuko. _Odiaba _su voz y _odiaba _cuando hablaba. Se adelantó un paso, como para detener lo que fuera que estaba a punto de sugerir, o criticar (cada vez que ella abría esa bocaza suya su paciencia siempre se debilitaba, y ahora mismo no podía arriesgarse a que lo llevara tan lejos)

-Yo te cargaré –Zuko le ofreció a la ciega maestra tierra.

Toph se giró, dirigiéndole una _mirada._

-¿Qué?

-Yo te cargaré. No me importa.

Hubo un momentáneo silencio entre los cuatro, roto por el resonante grito de Aang.

-¿Se quedaron dormidos o algo? ¡Vamónos de una vez!

Toph arrugó la nariz, cruzándose de brazos tercamente.

-Si crees que no soy capaz de subir por esa cuerda yo sola entonces…

-¿Yo dije eso? –retrucó Zuko sabiamente-. Solo dije que podía cargarte si tú querías.

Sokka rió.

-Estaba siendo un _caballero._

Zuko ignoró con determinación la burla de Katara:

-Y yo que pensaba que la caballerosidad había muerto.

-Creo que puedo arreglármelas –contestó cuando (finalmente) encontró la punta de la cuerda. Toph la aferró firmemente con la mano, tirándola una vez, dos veces, antes de apoyar un pie contra la superficie vertical de la pared del cañón-. Pero gracias por la oferta. Cara de moco ni siquiera pudo darme esta estúpida cosa.

Sokka frunció el ceño, y la siguió.

-¡Bueno, si hubieras pedido ayuda te habría ayudado! –se defendió con firmeza.

El par continuó su ascenso por el costado del desfiladero, sus voces resonando en las paredes - comentarios caústicos y las esperadas bromas que Zuko podía fácilmente descartar como puro ruido para ese entonces. Una vez que estuvieron seguros en la cima, miró expectante a Katara, quien resueltamente evitaba su mirada. Se veía… nerviosa, molesta, y Zuko frunció el ceño. ¿Qué _demonios _había hecho _ahora_?

Quizá se habría disculpado por hacer algo _mal_, si hubiera hecho algo mal. ¡Pero todo lo que estaba haciendo era _respirar_ y no estaba por dejar de hacer _eso_ para aplacar a la rencorosa maestra agua! Ella lo confundía, Katara. Era una migraña viviente, y siendo bastante franco, no tenía ni idea como la gente podía soportarla. Incluso como enemigos ella siempre le había dado la impresión de ser del tipo compasivo e indulgente, pero le había probado que estaba equivocado. Oh, muy equivocado. Él había intentando ser _amable_, intentado ser _callado_, pero sin importar lo que hiciera o lo que no hiciera, ella siempre permanecía tercamente furiosa con él.

Conjeturó que siempre podía morir, pero no creía que Katara valiera la pena.

Así que Zuko resolvió intentar una táctica diferente: cortesía.

Encanto.

_Caballerosidad._

-Después de ti –dijo, haciendo señas para que fuera delante suyo.

Juzgando por la expresión cínica del rostro de la muchacha, uno creería que le acababa de pedir que tomara veneno. De veras, ¿ella pensaba tan mal de él que sentía repulsión de su _amabilidad_? Katara no sonrió ni mostró ningún otro signo de agradecimiento mientras se estiraba para tomar la soga en sus manos. Sus ojos, penetrantes y _azules_, le recordaban dónde había nacido y se había criado. Entre los glaciares. ¿Tal vez no les enseñaban modales en el sur…?

-Gracias –contestó rígida, forzando las palabras por sus labios, antes de subir apresuradamente por el acantilado.

Zuko hubiera estado atónito de no haber sido por el tono gélido de su voz que traicionaba la falta de sinceridad, y la miró con el ceño fruncido, yendo tras la maestra agua quien debería de haber cambiado de actitud hacía rato; no que él fuera el indicado para hablar, ¡pero maldición que le hacía difícil permanecer en el lado "Bueno"! Ella deseaba morir; esa era la única solución razonable. Katara de la Tribu Agua quería _morir_. Y quería que Zuko la matara, esa era la única explicación plausible de sus acciones. Sus molestas, frustrantes, _inmaduras…_

_-_¡Katara!

La familiar voz de Aang lo sacó rápidamente de sus pensamientos justo cuando algo duro caía contra su pecho. Zuko jadeó cuando el aire se le escapó, la sensación de caer abrumándole las tripas antes de que fuera capaz de prenderse de la cuerda una vez más. Le echó un vistazo a Katara que se había equivocado al pisar. Se aferraba de la soga con su vida, siguió con la vista los sedimentos sueltos del barranco cayendo, cayendo, a las profundidades debajo.

-¿Chicos están bien? –gritó Aang.

-Sí, bien –respondió Zuko con brusquedad, mirando ceñudo a la demora-. Ey … -ella no usaba su nombre, él no usaría el suyo-… ¿estás bien?

Katara parpadeó, recomponiéndose, y le devolvió la mirada, alzando el mentón, desafiante.

-¡Por supuesto! –replicó-. ¿Qué te hace pensar lo contrario? Estoy perfectamente bien.

El príncipe reprimió el impulsó de prenderle fuego la ropa.

-Entonces, ¿te importaría continuar? Por muy divertido que sea estar colgando entre la vida y la muerte, realmente tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

Lo fulminó con la mirada antes de acerar sus nervios y seguir trepando por la cuerda. Estúpido maestro fuego y su estúpida arrogancia. ¡Casi caía a una muerte segura y todo lo que él podía hacer era quejarse de ello! Machista, insensible patética excusa de un ser humano. Katara estaba muy disgustada, no solo con él, pero con ella misma. Se había puesto en esa posición ella sola, ¿Cómo pudo haberse resbalado? ¿En serio? Aang probablemente estaba preocupándose por ella, la opinión de Zuko de que era incapaz y alelada se reforzaba, y Sokka probablemente le estaba echando toda la culpa del fiasco al maestro fuego…

Muy bien, al menos la última parte no era _tan _mala.

Sin embargo, mientras se acercaban a la boca del desfiladero y tenía que esforzarse por enderezarse, se volvió para ver a un irritado Zuko sacudiéndose el polvo, era difícil no acribillar con la mirada su ceño altanero.

La caballerosidad estaba _muerta y enterrada._

* * *

**Este fue un capítulo más larguito, ¿no es así?**

**Perdonen cualquier error de gramática/ortografía**

**Me apuré y lo posteé una vez que terminé.**

**Quería que lo tuvieran chicos :D**

**LOL, realmente no tenía intenciones de que fuera tan largo. En realidad, lo corté… separé el capítulo en dos.**

**La segunda parte debería de estar en un par de días C:**

**Bueno gracias por leer, y los reviews son, por supuesto, muy apreciados :D**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

**(Y ****_muchísimas _****gracias a todos los que pusieron este fic en sus alertas y favoritos. **

**Realmente me alimenta el ego y es muy alentador)**

* * *

**Capítulo IV - Fantasmas recientes** _**Extracto**_

Sokka observaba al dúo desde una distancia bastante prudente, una sonrisa cómplice atravesando sus labios como muestra de diversión. Estaba plenamente consciente de los sentimientos de Aang hacia su hermana, podía ser un burro en lo que se refería a emociones y chicas, pero no era _estúpido_ (muy bien, ¿cuál era el problema si un par de francos comentarios de Toph lo habían ayudado a llegar a la conclusión? ¡Era la base del asunto!)

-Guau, ¿Pies Ligeros y Princesita están haciendo algo? Porque están bastante excitados - ¿qué está pasando ?

Zuko intentó no vomitar con las imágenes mentales.

* * *

_N/A: Gracias muchas por leer! Lamento mucho haberme demorado y prometo intentar no demorar tanto la próxima.._

_¡GRACIAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR! ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO._


	4. Fantasmas recientes

_NT: Hago la nota acá porque más abajo no sabía donde meterla. Creo que pidiendo disculpas me quedó muy corta. No sé tendría que hacer una torta, galletas, muchas cosas para hacer mérito y que perdonen mi demora... Pero como las cosas de la cocina (virtuales o no) no se me dan, lo único que pude hacer fue traducir el capítulo y subirlo :) Espero que lo disfruten :)_

_GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR! Saludos especiales a: _Phantom REILP, janisita y Lolipop 91 _:D :D :D son los mejores! gracias! :D _

**M**uchas gracias a todos los que han estado leyendo y dejando review, definitivamente aprecio los comentarios (y los halagos) es muy alentador, de verdad, y agradezco cada review que recibo. Lamento no haber podido contestarlos esta vez – simplemente quería subir este capítulo lo antes posible, ¡así que aquí esta y espero que les guste!

Ah, fue apurado, sí _apurado_ – más incluso que el capítulo anterior, y me temo que no pude meterme en él a pesar de todo lo que estaba pasando. Pero prometo que hay más en reserva para la trama y falta hacer un poco de desarrollo de personajes. Me disculpo si algo parece OOC, de veras me parece a mí _OOC _D: pero como he dicho, este capítulo, por alguna razón fue difícil de llevar al papel.

También hay un poco de Kataang, pero como dije, quiero que esto sea una transición realista de la verdadera serie de Avatar, y creo que en el canon está implícito que Katara siente algo por Aang y todo eso – pero no se preocupen. Esto es definitivamente Zutara, LOL.

Como sea, sin más demora, aquí está el Capítulo Cuatro C:

* * *

**A Q U I E S E N C I A**

_Sin embargo, mientras se acercaban a la boca del desfiladero y tenía que esforzarse por enderezarse, se volvió para ver a un irritado Zuko sacudiéndose el polvo, era difícil no acribillar con la mirada su ceño altanero._

_La caballerosidad estaba __muerta y enterrada._

* * *

_**C**__**apítulo IV**_

**Fantasmas recientes**

**L**a aldea era pequeña y apartada, con chozas primitivas y gente de aspecto amigable. Katara escrutó el área, caminando más rápido que sus amigos (y Zuko). Alguien tenía que asegurar el perímetro antes de dejar que el Avatar y un príncipe desterrado caminaran por las calles, después de todo. Aún creía que esto no era una buena idea, pero Sokka había insistido en que fueran. Era un riesgo, uno que dudaba valiera sus vidas, pero Aang había accedido y ella iría hasta el fin del mundo con él – todos irían. Era un tipo especial de amistad la que compartían, lazos irrompibles y confianza. Katara sintió que sus labios ardían levemente ante esa mentirilla. Sí, seguiría a Aang hasta los confines de la tierra, pero tachar de simple amistad a tal devoción era evidentemente falso. ¿Aang como algo más que un amigo? ¿Cuándo se había admitido que a pesar de la diferencia de edad (sean los cien años o los míseros dos) Aang se había hecho un lugar especial en su corazón? ¿Un lugar que nadie más podía alcanzar, siquiera podía esperar encontrar?

Inadvertidamente, se pasó el dorso de la mano por los labios, cosquilleando ante el simple recuerdo de su beso. Ante lo espontáneo pero ciertamente acogedor que fue, ante la sensación que recorrió su sistema, ante lo _bien _que se sentía y lo acogedor que había sido. Katara dejó caer su mano a un costado, palmeando la bolsita de monedas atada a la cintura. Pensar en Aang y su beso era una distracción y cuando se trataba de lidiar con una situación peligrosa no era bueno tener distracción. Meditó sobre el cambio que podía haber en su relación más tarde, quizás pudiera finalmente encarar a Aang.

Era obvio que había estado queriendo hablar con ella, ya fuera para disculparse o tal vez intentar avanzar en su relación, no tenía idea – pero el hecho aún permanecía que había estado demorando cualquier conversación sobre el beso y el potencial que repentinamente floreció entre ellos. Por supuesto, había sabido todo el tiempo que Aang estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella – cualquiera con ojos podía verlo. Lo que no sabía era el alcance de su propio afecto hacia él. Le tomó un beso, ese dulce y súbito gesto, para que se diera cuenta que sus sentimientos por Aang iban mucho más lejos de lo que podía haber imaginado.

Y todavía era un pensamiento conmovedor, uno que la agitaba y la hacía sentirse en casa al mismo tiempo – era inexplicable…

-¡Hey, Katara!

La maestra agua se detuvo, paseando la vista alrededor para encontrar al habitante de sus pensamientos apresurándose para alcanzarla. Usaba un pañuelo y tenía la caperuza encima para esconder sus flechas, pero el hecho de que estaba usando sus nombres era muy peligroso. Tiró de su brazo con firmeza, atrayéndolo hacia sí para que no la oyeran.

-Ten cuidado, Aang –susurró-. No deberías estar gritando nuestros nombres así. La Nación del Fuego nos está buscando definitivamente, ¿recuerdas?

Él le dedicó una sonrisa avergonzada.

-Oh, cierto –y se sonrojó con un brillante tono de rojo.

Katara vaciló por un momento, insegura de por qué sus mejillas se habían encendido. Un comentario para Zuko estaba listo en la punta de la lengua, pero este dejo de rojo no se debía a ninguna clase de calor físico… y los ojos de la maestra agua se agrandaron un poquito antes de aflojar su agarre en su muñeca, hasta soltarlo del todo eventualmente. Su brazo cayó y lo observó colgar lacio a un costado. El calor subía lentamente por sus mejillas, podía sentirlo, y la muchacha se volteó, soltando una tos para romper el silencio.

-Eh, sí –irrumpió-. Solo, ten cuidado cuando uses nuestros nombres.

Sokka observaba al dúo desde una distancia bastante prudente, una sonrisa cómplice atravesando sus labios como muestra de diversión. Estaba plenamente consciente de los sentimientos de Aang hacia su hermana, podía ser un burro en lo que se refería a emociones y chicas, pero no era _estúpido_ (muy bien, ¿cuál era el problema si un par de francos comentarios de Toph lo habían ayudado a llegar a la conclusión? ¡Era la base del asunto!)

-Guau, ¿Pies Ligeros y Princesita están haciendo algo? Porque están bastante excitados - ¿qué está pasando?

Zuko intentó no vomitar con las imágenes mentales

Incluso Sokka no parecía esconder su aparente disgusto con la idea de Aang con su _hermana…_

-Toph, quiero que me prometas nunca aludir a nada como eso de nuevo –soltó ahogadamente, con una mueca fija en sus facciones oscuras. Una cosa era ver y saber de un romance que era tan obvio que bien podía golpearlo en la cara, otra cosa era conocer los _detalles._ ¿Había incluso detalles? Sokka se ordenó no pensar en ello e hizo una nota mental de tener un ojo puesto en su hermana y mejor amigo.

La maestra tierra a su lado estaba riendo por supuesto.

-Sus corazones están latiendo tan rápido, ¡es como que se estuvieran reproduciendo como conejos…!

-¡Toph!

Su manó tapó la boca de la chica y miró con el ceño fruncido, dentro de esos ojos translúcidos e inquietantes. La fulminó por un largo segundo, durante el cual el tiempo pareció detenerse. La respiración de Toph era irregular, sus labios apretados, y las cejas fruncidas para expresar su furia ante su accionar. Entonces se dio cuenta que ella no podía _ver_ su mirada caústica.

-¿No te acabo de decir que no vuelvas a decir nada como eso? –inquirió Sokka.

-¿Desde cuando te escucho? –Toph se las arregló apenas para murmurar contra su piel. Su propio rostro estaba ruborizado ahora, un dejo de color más brillante que su piel que sugería o que el clima estaba muy caliente o que se estaba sonrojando, pero las posibilidades de una _Toph _ruborizándose eran tan ridículas que Sokka lo descartó de una.

Retrocedió, enderezándose.

-Haz nos un favor a todos y deja de hablar de Aang y mi hermana de esa manera, ¿quieres?

-¿Quizás tú eres el único que tiene un problema con eso…? –lo desafió Toph, pero eso fue cortado de raíz por un pálido Zuko que parecía estar recuperándose de las náuseas.

-No lo es –aseveró el príncipe, rigurosamente asqueado por el tema-. ¿Puedes simplemente dejarlo?

-¡_Gracias_! –Exclamó Sokka-. ¡Deja de hablar de eso!

-¿Deja de hablar de qué? –clamó Katara cuando ella y Aang se volvían para saludar al trío que los seguía. Su hermano puso cara de culpable de inmediato y se rió, rascándose la nuca. Era claro que Sokka no era del tipo mentiroso, Zuko puso los ojos en blanco ante el patético intento. Casi se sintió mal por el espadachín.

-Eh-Yo…

Ante la torpe respuesta de Sokka, Toph optó por hablar por él,

-Tú y…

Pero él se encargó de envolver un brazo alrededor de ella así que sus labios se encontraron con la piel del mismo, y rió nerviosamente mientras Toph forcejeaba con su durmiente abrazo.

-¡Nada, nada en lo absoluto, hermanita! –replicó Sokka con una sonrisa cuestionable.

Katara no parecía convencida (lo cual no era para nada sorprendente), pero lo dejó pasar, descartando el asunto como irrelevante. Probablemente no era importante, de cualquier forma. Le sonrió a un par de transeúntes, que le respondieron con una cabeceada. La aldea era pequeña y remota, ¿estas personas sabrían que había una guerra en andas?

-Mantengan bajo lo que sea que estén hablando –les ordenó-. No deberíamos estar llamando la atención.

-Sí, Toph –masculló Sokka, ganándose un pisotón de parte de la maestra tierra. Gritó, saltando en un pie y sobándose el otro, maldiciendo entre dientes.

-Muy bien chicos, Katara tienen razón, dejen de jugar –chilló Aang-. Estamos aquí por una razón –sus ojos saltaron sobre Sokka que bajó su pie al suelo y se alejó un notorio paso de la maestra tierra-. ¿Verdad, Sokka? –el espadachín asintió confirmando, y Aang aplaudió-. Deberíamos separarnos, sería menos sospechoso.

¿Separarse?

A Zuko... le gustaba bastante como se escuchaba eso.

-Sokka, tú tienes que ir solo, ¿no? –preguntó el Avatar, y el guerrero asintió con la cabeza.

-Recuerden silbar si están en problemas –les indicó Katara quedamente, mirando a su hermano con el ceño fruncido sombríamente. Era difícil respirar, difícil no cancelar todo el plan, pero ya estaban en la aldea, siendo tan obvios como podían… y además, Sokka estaba determinado a hacer eso y ella no se le interpondría en el camino. Él era el genio militar allí, el estratega del grupo. El beneficio era demasiado grande como para no buscarlo, pero incluso así, era difícil pensar en lo que podía pasar si todo salía mal.

Si _él _estaba mal.

Sokka le devolvió a su hermana una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-No necesitas preocuparte por mí –le afirmó con seriedad-. Estaré bien.

-¿Tienes tu espada contigo? –inquirió la maestra tierra.

-Metida bajo la ropa –murmuro Sokka.

Zuko estaba perdido - ¿qué demonios estaba sucediendo allí? ¿Por qué necesitaban separarse? ¿Por qué Sokka iba a ir solo? ¿Por qué necesitaba su espada y por qué podría pasarle algo?

-No creo que comprar comida sea tan complicado –señaló Zuko con un cinismo que superaba el de Toph-. ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? ¿Qué le den mal el cambio?

Katara lo fulminó con la mirada

-Ocúpate de tus propios asuntos –le espetó.

-¡Este _es _mi asunto! -insistió el maestro fuego con impaciencia, sus dedos cerrándose en puños una vez más.

Toph estiró la mano para agarrarle la manga y tiró de él hasta que quedó a su altura.

-Solo cállate y sígueme, Chispas –le demandó en voz baja, antes de soltarlo-. Yo iré con Chispitas –se ofreció la chica, señalándolo con una inclinación de cabeza-. Ustedes dos tórtolos –una tocecita admonitoria provino de donde estaba Sokka y fue débilmente ignorada—pueden ir solos y Sokka puede ir a hacer sus cosas tranquilamente, ¿qué tal?

-Suena bien –acordó Aang de una, sonrojándose un poco ante el entusiasmo de su voz.

Zuko no podía dejar de notar la ruborizada pero halagada expresión del rostro de la maestra agua y escondió un bufido.

-Bien, como sea, vamos –y se alejó sin molestarse en esperar a la más joven del grupo.

Toph acomodó su marcha para alcanzarlo y levantó las manos detrás de su cabeza, caminando apresuradamente para ir a su paso.

-¿Soy solo yo o estas particularmente molesto con Aang y Katara?

-Estoy molesto con todos –respondió el príncipe con un tono monocorde.

-Quise decir _especialmente_ molesto –corrigió Toph intencionadamente.

Zuko gimió interiormente - ¿quizás debía de haber ido con el Avatar? Optó por no contestar, dejando a la chica en silencio. Era tolerable cuando tenía la boca cerrada.

Pero Toph no era tan complaciente.

-Así que apuesto a que te estás preguntando que estamos haciendo aquí, ¿no es así? –le provocó, y esta vez tuvo mucho más éxito. Zuko miró de reojo a su acompañante, una muchacha mucho más baja que él, más joven que él, pero una maestra control tan diestra como él. Una sonrisa curvó sus labios ante su curiosidad, sus latidos lo revelaban todo-. Te has dado cuenta que no es realmente por comida.

-Mjm –gruñó el maestro fuego evasivamente. ¡Por supuesto que se había dado cuenta de eso! No era estúpido.

-Bueno… yo no puedo decirte –contestó simplemente. Zuko estaba a punto de empezar una diatriba sobre como no podía entusiasmarlo así para callarse de una, pero parecía que Toph no había terminado. La maestra tierra se encogió de hombros, mirando fijamente hacia delante a la nada y a todo al mismo tiempo. Lo guiaba por la aldea y Zuko estaba sorprendido con su súperdesarrollado sentido de la orientación y tacto (aunque nunca lo admitiría)-. No todavía –prosiguió Toph-. No hasta que esté segura.

_¿Segura de qué?_ Zuko estaba desesperado por preguntar, pero mantuvo el silencio.

-Ya veo –y lo veía. Al ser un (antiguo) príncipe, entendía el concepto de la confidencialidad y de trabajar sobe una base de información necesaria. Aunque esto no aliviaba la irritación que sentía – había estado con estas personas por un mes, había estado entrenando al Avatar en fuego control, pero se suponía que no era lo suficientemente bueno para ganar su confianza, y no podía guardarles rencor contra su decisión de mantenerlo en la oscuridad.

-Realmente me sorprendiste, sabes –señaló Toph.

-¿Ah? –repuso Zuko sin interés.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, avanzando perezosamente hacia ningún lugar en particular.

-Pensé que serías un mocoso arrogante, para ser honesta. No eres _tan _malo. Digo, eres bastante malo, pero nada que no podamos manejar.

¿Cómo se suponía que respondiera a eso?

Toph entonces rió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Necesitas dejar de esforzarte tanto por impresionarnos, créeme, sabemos lo que puedes hacer. Ya estamos impresionados…

-No estoy tratando de impresionar a nadie –la voz de Zuko era suave pero firme-. Estoy intentando ayudar al Avatar.

* * *

Solo un vistazo rápido. Sus ojos se encontraban, luego se desviaban, y rubores gemelos cruzaban sus mejillas. Tal era el procedimiento de lo que la mayoría podía clasificar como amor joven, y donde tales cosas eran preocupantes, este era el más joven y fuerte que la aldea alguna vez había visto. Hombres y mujeres, jóvenes y viejos, sonreían tan animadoramente a la pareja que Katara no podía evitar dirigir la mirada tímidamente al piso que desaparecía bajo sus pies a paso de tortuga. Aang caminaba a su lado, devolviendo tan incómodamente como ella las sonrisas amistosas, pero no decía nada tampoco. Hubieran caminado en un cómodo silencio de no haber sido por la despedida de Sokka. Katara se hizo una nota mental para darle una paliza luego. ¿Su ¡_Más vale que se comporten chicos_! era realmente necesario?

-Así que… -empezó Aang, jugueteando con sus manos-. ¿Cómo dormiste anoche?

Katara miró en su dirección, sonriéndole divertida. Siempre le preguntaba eso cuando no sabía que decir, siempre que había una incómoda tensión entre ellos – excepto que esta vez no era tensión, era algo nuevo y excitante. Se encogió de hombros, tratando de que su sonrisa se ensanchara de más.

-Bien –respondió simplemente la maestra agua-. ¿Y tú?

-Muy bien, realmente muy bien –respondió con entusiasmo.

Otro silencio.

-Mira Katara…

-… Aang...

Parpadearon ante el simultáneo arrebato antes de continuar con un unísono:

-Oh, no, tú primero – y una risa predecible.

Katara sacudió la cabeza, acomodándose un cabello detrás de la oreja de y dejó de caminar en lo que parecía el medio de un bazar.

-¿Qué decías? –prosiguió, mirando expectante a su compañero.

Aang miró rápidamente su rostro, al modo en que sus cristalinos ojos eran tan sinceros y hermosos y luminosos, a la manera en que su piel era oscura y sin mancha – y ah tan suave – a la manera en que las espesas ondas de su cabello enmarcaban su cara, a la manera en que sus labios se curvaban en una maravillosa sonrisa…

Y perdió completamente el coraje...

-Lo… lo olvidé –tartamudeó, evitando sus ojos y maldiciéndose internamente por retroceder. ¿Pero cómo hacía uno para declarar su amor a una chica que era la esencia completa de la perfección y la belleza? Lo único que le molestaba aún más era que _no debería _estar proclamándole su amor, pero no podía evitarlo. No podía obligarse a _no _amar a alguien, así como no podía obligarse _a _amar a alguien.

Emociones eran emociones, algo a lo que no se podía modificar.

Algo tan sagrado que ni los elementos podían alterar su curso.

-Aang… sobre eso…

-¡Pero si no son Pies Ligeros y la Princesita! –exclamó Toph, riéndose para sí como disfrutando de una broma privada. Sus latidos estaban tan acelerados, las vibraciones fuertes y claras a través de las casi curadas plantas de sus pies-. ¿Qué hacían, chicos?

-¡Nada! –era obvio que el Avatar no servía para mentir.

Zuko hubiera preferido mantenerse apartado del resto del grupo, incluso si eso significaba soportar los comentarios insidiosos y las bromas de Toph. Dejó que su atención derivara del dúo que se veía bastante culpable para no haber estado haciendo "nada" (no que le importara) y recorrió perezosamente el área con la mirada. Sus ojos dorados no percibieron nada de mayor importancia o interés – nada precisamente, hasta que se fijaron en el rostro sombreado de una joven sentada sola en una puerta cercana. El príncipe la miró con el ceño fruncido – estaba seguro que los había estado observando. Era una curiosa atracción en esa pintoresca y pequeña aldea (con poco menos que hacer que en el templo aire) pero no era exactamente su mera existencia lo que intrigaba a Zuko, oh no, era el hecho de que parecía tan interesada en _ellos. _

¿Y por qué debería estarlo? No eran nada más que una banda de viajeros pasando por ahí. O eso decían ser. ¿Qué razón tenía para no creerles? Desde el momento en que Zuko la ubicó ella no se atrevió a mirar, y Zuko miraba hacía el otro lado, echándole un vistazo a los figurines de vidrio que un vendedor ofrecía.

Esperando, esperando - ¡Ajá!

Su reflejo se volvió para observarlos nuevamente y esta vez Zuko echó a andar, alejándose del grupo, por el camino como dirigiéndose al lugar de donde habían venido.

-¿Ey Cara de Piedra, a dónde vas?

Zuko se limitó a esconderse tras su cabello aplastado, asegurándose que su cicatriz estaba completamente cubierta, y se despidió perezosamente del trío.

-Ya regreso –respondió, impasible.

* * *

Sokka deambulaba por las calles de tierra, junto a las encantadoras chozas y las pequeñas familias que lo veían pasar. Les sonreía, y ellos le devolvían el amable gesto con sonrisas propias, genuinas expresiones _humanas_ que no habían sido practicadas ni eran engañosas. Esta gente estaba tan contenta, aparentemente ignorante de la guerra expansiva, de la intención de la Nación del fuego y su creciente poder. Le dolía siquiera pensar de cómo podrían reaccionar cuando el primero de muchos ataques finalmente alcanzara su paraíso aislado. Se aseguró de mantener un ritmo regular para no promover sospechas mientras avanzaba directamente a lo que podía ser la choza más pequeña del montón.

-Eh, disculpe –empezó Sokka, vacilante, sintiéndose bastante estúpido al hablarle a nadie en particular.

-¿Quién es? –la voz de un anciano emergió desde la choza, pero la puerta no se abrió.

Saltó ante el repentino ladrido. A pesar de los temblores de la edad en el tono del hombre, su voz era aún de mando, y de alguna forma, intimidante. Llena de autoridad que no sería cuestionada. Sokka se aclaró la garganta, súbitamente sintiéndose increíblemente tonto e insignificante, pero su mano tanteó el mango de su preciosa espada a través de la ropa, y asintió a la entrada.

-De la misma forma que la espada no le pertenece a ninguna de las naciones. El conocimiento del arte le pertenece a todos –recitó con confianza, tranquilamente.

Hubo una vacilación dentro de la choza antes de que la cortina fuera apartada y el rostro sonriente de un hombre que Sokka no conocía saludara al joven guerrero. El hombre parecía lo suficientemente amistoso, su sonrisa era amplia, y había años de trabajo duro y experiencias tallados en su pálido rostro. Su cabello comenzaba a faltarle pero era todavía oscuro, e incluso a través de la ropa Sokka podía decir que era físicamente bueno, especialmente para un viejo.

El anciano soltó una risa estridente.

-Un pupilo de Piandao, ¿eh?

* * *

Zuko se deslizó entre la pequeña y apiñada multitud, caminando con rapidez y abriéndose paso por la aldea para poder atrapar a la encapuchada con la guardia baja. Cortó camino entre los puestos, pasó las chozas, y la encontró ya en la carrera. Ella estaba consciente de él, ¿o no? Bueno… estaba bien y dandi, no importaba. El príncipe la siguió, tratando de permanecer desapercibido, hasta que ella echó a correr. Y la persecución comenzó. Dejó a su grupo, dejó a Aang y a Katara y a Toph y a Sokka (donde fuera que ese chico estuviera) para atrapar esta muchacha que podía ser un peligro potencial para ellos (y probablemente lo era, considerando su obvio intento de escape). Zuko podría capturarla fácilmente, si tan solo pudiera usar fuego-control… pero eso podría arriesgar con desenmascarar su (ya pobre) cubierta. Todavía estaban en la aldea y había demasiados civiles cerca como testigos. La única opción viable era seguirla hasta que estuvieran a una distancia lo suficientemente segura para poder hacer fuego control. Pero ella tenía otros planes en mente.

Un mano delgada se levantó de debajo de la capa y un shuriken (1) fue volando directo hacia él, fino y largo, atrapando la luz y destellando con un brillo casi juguetón. Zuko esquivó las agujas con una facilidad relativa, pero sus ojos se entornaron para distinguir la figura frente a él que solo apremió su paso. Bien, si ella recurrió a la ofensiva, entonces era solamente justo que él hiciera lo mismo. Ella trazó el campo de juegos –al diablo con la cubierta, ya había sido desenmascarado de cualquier forma. Alguien sabía y este alguien podía muy bien hacer la delgada diferencia entre la vida y la muerte, el equilibrio y el caos.

Zuko se apresuró tras ella, conjurando una llama en la palma de su mano y disparándola hacia la figura encapuchada. Ella tambaleó, inmediatamente arrojando la bata, pero él se puso a su alcance entonces y se interpuso en su camino, bloqueando su ruta de escape. Su cabello oscuro voló de su rostro, revelándolo como el príncipe desterrado, pero no importaba – ella ya sabía bien quién era.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Mai?

La pálida muchacha permanecía de pie, con su expresión aburrida decorando sus facciones. No parecía para nada afligida por ser capturada, ni tampoco mostraba ningún signo de pena o enojo o cualquier otra emoción. ¿Qué pensaba de él? ¿Lo odiaba por irse? ¿Acaso quería matarlo? ¿Acaso... posiblemente todavía lo amaba? Era un desafío no sentir nada por ella, no querer estar con ella, acercarse y abrazarla, sentir sus labios y oír su voz. Tenía que permanecer alerto, tenía que permanecer estoico. Estaban en diferentes lados de la línea divisoria ahora. Eran enemigos.

-¿Dónde está Azula? –demandó, deseando sonar enojado, amenazante.

Ella no respondió y se limitó a mirarlo fijamente, su capa ardiendo entre ellos, las llamas saltando y danzando, como atrayéndolos hacia sí, juntos. Pero no, había acabado, ellos habían terminado. Él lo había terminado cuando se fue. La muchacha buscó dentro de su manga.

-Mai…

Ella retrocedió y sus manos le agarraron los brazos, sosteniéndolos hacia abajo. Arrojó un saco violentamente sobre su cabeza, sumiéndolo en una familiar y perturbadora oscuridad.

-¡Que-quítate! –gruñó, luchando contra los fuertes lazos-. ¡Suéltame! ¿Qué esta pasando? –un objeto romo dio contra su nuca y por un momento todo giró. Se tambaleó, las manos lo atraparon, lo mantuvieron de pie, y él se aferró a los vestigios de su consciencia, pero no hubo caso. Estaba girando, girando…

-No te preocupes, Zuko, todo va a estar bien.

...Y entonces no hubo más nada

* * *

**Y aquí esta este capítulo, desafortunadamente, no estoy segura cuando podré actualizar nuevamente. Dependiendo de cómo siga la semana con la tarea y eso.**

**Traté de actualizar pronto, para el viernes más definitivamente.**

**En otra nota: si no tienen idea a donde que está pasando en la aldea.**

**¡Genial! LOL, no se supone que la tengan ;D**

**Todo será revelado en el próximo capítulo.**

* * *

**Capítulo V – Hojas de té y tilo (fichas) **_**Extracto**_

-¿Qué es esto, alguna especie de broma enfermiza?

Katara le dedicó una mirada severa, una que le decía _cállate_ para que no nos _maten._ Pero no dijo nada, dejando que sus ojos recorrieran la cámara oscura. Nunca habría adivinado que la pintoresca y tranquila aldea tendría tales calabazos - ¿para qué podía posiblemente esa gente necesitar _prisiones_?- ¿Por qué no eres útil y nos pones un poco de luz aquí? –sugirió, levantando una mano para tocar las frías paredes de su celda.

El príncipe hizo una mueca al tiempo que luchaba por sentarse, tocándose apenas la parte posterior de su cabeza.

-Oh sí, estoy _bien_. Aprecio tu preocupación.


	5. Hojas de tilo y fichas

**GRACIAS** a todos los que leyeron y comentaron y agregaron esta historia a la lista de favoritos y/o alertas C: Los quiero y aprecio infinitamente su apoyo. Este capítulo es más corto de lo que había anticipado y si todavía están confundidos por el final, lo lamento. Todavía estoy trabajando en los detalles de este particular giro de la trama. Por favor no se metan con las parejas implícitas en este capítulo, como dije antes, estoy intentando hacerlo lo más parecido al canon posible, aunque algunas traiciones y engaños son probablemente totalmente fuera de canon (-fallé-) Como sea, les aseguro (de nuevo) que esto es Zutara. Así que no se preocupen C: Solo siéntense, disfruten y luego comenten/despotriquen/expresen su opinión sobre el mismo al final. En la forma de un review. -/indirecta sutil- :D

* * *

**A Q U I E S C E N C I A**

**

* * *

**

_Un objeto romo dio contra su nuca y por un momento todo giró. Se tambaleó, las manos lo atraparon, lo mantuvieron de pie, y él se aferró a los vestigios de su consciencia, pero no hubo caso. Estaba girando, girando…_

_-No te preocupes, Zuko, todo va a estar bien._

_...Y entonces no hubo más nada_

_

* * *

_

_**Capítulo V**_

**Hojas de té y fichas**

-¿**A**sí que... son un grupo de señores de todo el mundo que les gusta apostar? –concluyó Sokka bajando su té. La taza estaba vacía, las hojas de té formaban una especie de masa conjunta en el fondo, pero no le prestó mucha atención. Después del incidente con Tía Wu, había expresado una particular irritación para con las artes místicas – la lectura de hojas té incluida.

Se sentó ante la relativamente pequeña mesa de madera, nada más que un almohadón separando sus posaderas del piso sucio. El anciano que le había dado la bienvenida en la choza (un estimado ex Almirante Jin del Ejército del Reino Tierra) estaba sentado frente a él y se palmeó la frente al tiempo que soltaba un suspiro contenido.

-Algo así –replicó llanamente ante la degradación del joven de su sistema clandestino entero-. Pero no solo somos señores, sabes.

Sokka rió, señalando detrás de él a la matrona de la choza – su esposa.

-Bueno obviamente hay señoras también.

Jin se preguntó que había visto Piandao en este chico.

El guerrero de la Tribu Agua se presionó la sien, dándole al antiguo Almirante lo que debía de ser una mirada petulante.

-Nada se me escapa, viejo.

-… Claro –respondió Jin cínicamente. Contemplaba simplemente dejar pasar esta pobre excusa de diplomático, pero Piandao había hablado de él con gran estima – y esa vieja leyenda de la Nación del Fuego raramente _alguna _vez hablaba de _alguien_ con tanta consideración. _Si_ había mencionado que Sokka era poco convencional-. Éste es el trato (Sokka, ¿verdad?) Piandao te dio un regalo de despedida, ¿te dijo su significado? –una pausa-. ¿Siquiera recuerdas que era?

Sokka chasqueó la lengua, levantando la barbilla desafiante.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! –buscó en el morral que llevaba colgado en la cintura, arrugando el rostro mientras buscaba entre el contenido-. No, eso no es… no, no –le dirigió rápidamente una sonrisa nerviosa al anciano-. Eh – un segundo –y se dedicó a hurgar dentro de la bolsa, mascullando entre dientes-. Tiene que estar en _algún lado _de por aquí… lo puse aquí… lo vi hace dos semanas y…

Jin gimió por dentro, girándose para mirar a su esposa que se limitó a encogerse de hombros mientras preparaba el té.

-… ¡Lo encontré! –exclamó Sokka, haciendo que el hombre saltara alarmado-. Aquí está, ¡es una ficha de Pai Sho! –y la sacudió en el aire, sonriéndole ampliamente al Almirante.

Jin inspeccionó la ficha, ojeando el loto blanco, y asintió.

-Bien, ahora ¿sabes lo qué es?

-Eh… -Sokka parpadeó-. Una ficha de Pai Sho.

-No, ¿sabes lo qué representa?

-¿Un Loto Blanco?

-¿Y qué representa el Loto Blanco?

Sokka le dedicó al hombre una mirada que francamente decía, _¿Eres estúpido?_

-Oye, el Maestro Piandao nunca dijo nada de una lección de botánica.

La palma de Jin se encontró con su frente. ¿Qué había estado _pensando _Piandao?

-¿Por qué no solo le dices, querido? –Intervino gentilmente la esposa del Almirante, obsequiando a Sokka con una mirada de simpatía-. Él parece… un poquito duro.

Sokka arrugó el entrecejo al tiempo que Jin descartaba su sugerente.

-No puedo simplemente _decir_le. Tiene que descubrirlo solo –explicó impacientemente el hombro, echándole un vistazo al guerrero-. ¿Sabes algo sobre el Loto Blanco? –inquirió curioso. Ningún chico en posesión de tal ficha debería ser completamente ignorante de su significado. La ficha de Pai Sho era un símbolo extremadamente significante de protección, unión, paz y hermandad. Seguramente este Sokka no era tan tanto como parecía….

-Puff... ¡por supuesto que sí! -persistió el muchacho, ofreciéndole al Almirante el principio del alivio-. El Loto Blanco es la flor que crece en las turbias profundidades del pantano hacia la luz del sol. Aprendí sobre él cuando estuvimos con la tribu del Pantano en el Reino Tierra.

-¿"Estuvimos"? –repitió Jin con curiosidad, habiéndose recuperado apenas de su decepción inicial.

Sokka asintió.

-Sé. Viajo en un grupo con el Avatar.

La esposa del almirante adquirió una expresión conmocionada y se tensó en su lugar junto al fregadero. Inconfundible miedo atravesó sus rasgos y se apresuró al lado de su esposo, apoyando una frágil mano sobre su brazo.

-Jin… -empezó en voz baja, temblorosa e insegura.

-Lo sé, lo sé –respondió en un apremiante susurro, los ojos yendo y viniendo a la entrada de la choza-. Lleva a todos a la bodega subterránea – iré a buscar a sus amigos –Jin se paró de la mesa, preparándose para irse, pero su esposa lo agarró de la muñeca. Se giró hacia ella, ofreciéndole una sonrisa arrogante-. No te preocupes, Chun, regresaré.

Chun le devolvió una sonrisa débil.

-Siempre regresas.

Él asintió, dejando el más delicado de los besos contra su sien, antes de abandonar la casa a grandes zancadas.

Sokka parpadeó tras él y luego se volvió hacia la esposa del Almirante.

-¡Entonces! ¿Qué hay del té?

* * *

_-No te odio._

_Zuko le obsequió una sonrisa afectuosa, dejando que sus labios se curvaran hacia arriba ante la visión de ella sentada allí a su lado, luciendo tan hermosa y serena, e inclinó la cabeza tan solo para que sus labios rozaran la comisura de su ojo._

_-Yo tampoco te odio… -confesó, íntimo, dejando caer todas y cada una de las barreras por ella, solo para ella y este momento y ellos ahora. Sin nada de interrupciones, nada de que preocuparse._

_Sus bocas se encontraron y fue como una escena tomada de una novela de romance. El sol era cálido, justo poniéndose sobre el horizonte, y el viento era ligero y agradable. Sus labios eran tan suaves y acogedores que Zuko no podía evitar inclinar su boca sobre la de ella. Amaba su respuesta, amaba la manera en que odiaba todo (excepto a él) y la manera en que lo besaba, la manera en que ayudaba a que todo el dolor se fuera. La forma en que lo ayudaba a olvidar, o al menos a proveer un consuelo temporal. Le aliviaba sus pesadillas, sus preocupaciones, y reemplazaba eso con nada menos que un cielo…_

_Abrió los ojos al tiempo que el beso terminaba, y Zuko le dirigió a la muchacha, su muñeca de porcelana y cabello oscuro, una sonrisa de adoración._

_-Mai…_

_Justo cuando ella lo noqueaba con una de sus espadas Dao._

El príncipe soltó un jadeo estrangulado, abriendo los ojos de uno para enfrentar las pesadillas. Sus manos prendidas delante de su camisa, contra su pecho donde la espada purgó directo a la protuberancia en su espalda. Pero no había herida, nada visible al ojo. Nada de sangre o dolor – nada de nada. Zuko miró a la oscuridad, su respiración discordante, absolutamente perplejo por tan solo un momento – y entonces su memoria vino apresuradamente, su mente giró con la inundación de comprensión:

Mai lo había capturado.

_Mai _lo había capturado. Y donde estaba Mai tenía que estar Azula. Estaba capturado en esa pintoresca aldea que aparentaba no estar afectada por la guerra, pero debería de haberlo sabido. No existía un lugar libre de la agitación que la Nación del Fuego traía con ella. Se preguntó si los otros estarían bien – Aang y Sokka y Toph e incluso esa molesta maestra agua cuyo nombre se rehusaba a pensar.

Un murmullo no muy lejano captó su atención y el maestro fuego volvió su cabeza hacia él, viendo solamente una silueta desconocida. Femenina, si la voz fémina que mascullaba juramentos servía de indicio. Zuko le echó un vistazo rápido, súbitamente muy molesto con las circunstancias. Una revisión rápida le dijo que sus armas estaban todavía a mano, y aparte del golpe inicial en la cabeza estaba relativamente ileso. Nada de eso tenía sentido, y en concordancia, tampoco su antigua teoría.

Así que optó por hablar y encontró que su voz retumbaba en las paredes.

-¿Qué es esto, alguna especie de broma enfermiza?

Katara le dedicó una mirada severa, una que le decía _cállate_ para que no nos _maten._ Pero no dijo nada, dejando que sus ojos recorrieran la cámara oscura. Nunca habría adivinado que la pintoresca y tranquila aldea tendría tales calabazos - ¿para qué podía posiblemente esa gente necesitar _prisiones_?

-¿Por qué no eres útil y nos pones un poco de luz aquí? –sugirió, levantando una mano para tocar las frías paredes de su celda.

El príncipe hizo una mueca al tiempo que luchaba por sentarse, tocándose apenas la parte posterior de su cabeza.

-Oh sí, estoy _bien_. Aprecio tu preocupación.

-Oh deja eso, sé que estás bien. Yo te curé.

-_Gracias _–respondió tratando de sonar sincero, pero era difícil por la forma en que ella le hablaba. Impaciente y fastidiada, ¡como si fuera su culpa que estuvieran allí en primer lugar! Y quizás lo era, pero ese no era el punto-. ¿Dónde… dónde estamos?

Katara bufó, dejando caer su mano desde la pared de piedra.

-En una bodega subterránea.

Podía detectar el implícito mensaje de "dá" en su tono y _no _lo apreciaba.

-Solo preguntaba –gruñó irritado, masajeándose la nuca. Su cabello estaba un poco mojado allí, ya fuere por la sangre o el agua sanadora – aunque estaba bastante seguro que era lo último-. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve fuera?

La maestra agua se encogió de hombros, murmurando algo entre dientes que sonaba muy parecido a:

-No lo suficiente.

-¿Cuál es tu _maldito_ problema? –demandó con firmeza, fulminando de lleno con la mirada a la molestia.

-Ninguno, ¿qué te hace pensar que tengo un problema?

-Es solo que pareces un poquito fastidiada.

-Oh, ¿y por qué podría ser? –Susurró Katara sardónica-. Me encanta ser secuestrada y arrojada en mazmorras subterráneas y oscuras. Es furor en el Polo Sur. Prácticamente un rito de iniciación.

Zuko puso los ojos en blanco, quitándose el pelo de la cara. Su descaro no estaba haciendo nada para mejorar la situación – la cual todavía no había entendido por completo – ni tampoco ayudaba a aplacar su creciente cólera.

-¿Qué sucede contigo? –Indagó irritado, acribillándola con los ojos aunque ella no lo vio-. Todo lo que me das es sarcasmo y desdén.

La maestra agua arrojó una mirada a su figura en la oscuridad, frunciendo el ceño a pesar de que él no podía verla.

-Sarcasmo y desdén… deberías ser muy afortunado de obtener siquiera eso –y lo decía en serio. La había hecho pasar por nada más que tormentos durante todos esos meses – los había perseguido, tratando de deshacerse de su mejor amigo. Había sufrido su odio, su poder, su confianza y su traición. Él era la causa de la lucha de Aang. Era la causa de la desaparición de su madre, era la causa de todo lo malo en el mundo – probablemente disfrutaba pateando patos-tortuga por lo que sabía. Había lastimado a Aang y en incontables ocasiones había impedido que Aang dominara los elementos - ¿qué esperaba de ella? ¿Que lo recibiera al grupo con los brazos bien abiertos?

(Por supuesto, Katara olvidó deliberadamente todo lo que había hecho para _ayudar _a Aang).

Zuko decidió que sería mejor no hablar más, claramente la conversación estaba yendo a ningún lado, así que conjuró una llama para despejar las sombras.

Estban en lo que parecía ser una cámara subterránea. Las paredes eran de piedra y un poco húmedas, lo cual indicaba una fuente de agua cerca. Se preguntaba por qué Katara no los había sacado de allí (o al menos, salido _ella sola_ de allí, porque seguramente lo habría dejado a _él_ atrás "¿_Zuko estaba ahí abajo?_ _¡Oh! __No lo vi, estaba tan oscuro..."_) y estaba a punto de preguntar (a pesar de cualquier respuesta mordaz que vendría luego) cuando ella, muy inesperadamente, rompió el silencio primero.

-¿Quién es Mai?

* * *

Un golpe en la puerta lo distrajo de la reunión y el ex general alzó la vista hasta el intruso. Una mujer mayor con mirada amable abrió la puerta, vacilantemente asomó la cabeza por el umbral, casi temerosa. Él le sonrió, ofreciéndole la más bienvenida de las expresiones, y asintió con la cabeza, haciéndole señas para que entrara.

-Ah, Chun, ¿has venido a traernos más té?

Ella sacudió la cabeza, con los dedos raspando ligeramente contra el borde la puerta. Sus pálidos ojos escanearon la habitación pobremente iluminada, el pequeño grupo de hombres y mujeres interrumpieron su discusión, y ella bajó la voz como si temiera que las paredes pudieran oír.

-Me temo, General, que podríamos estar bajo vigilancia –reveló, sus facciones agradables expresando suma aflicción.

Sus palabras levantaron una serie de murmullos, que el hombre acalló con solo levantar la mano.

-Lady Chun, ¿qué razón tienes para sospechar tal cosa? –Inquirió el general calmadamente, sin moverse de su asiento a la mesa.

La mujer estaba a punto de hablar, cuando una muchachita se abrió apretándose contra ella para encarar la habitación de vigilantes. Usaba múltiples capas (lo cual era raro, considerando la estación de verano) y parecía un poquito despeinada. Sin embargo, su rostro transmitía una especie de astucia que se las arregló para hacer reír a todos.

-Saben, si ustedes me hubieran dicho que era el Loto Blanco desde el principio, nada de esto hubiera pasado.

-Si te hubiéramos dicho desde el principio lo que era esta sociedad, peligraríamos su descubrimiento –chilló una chica pequeña, asustando al guerrero. Le dio a Sokka una sonrisa torcida, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho-. ¿Qué, esperabas que me quedara en esa celda oscura todo el día?

Chun miró a la aparente niña ciega.

-¿Cómo… cómo escapaste?

-¿Cómo sabías que era oscura?

-Soy _ciega, _todo es oscuro –replicó la maestra con sorna. Se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente, poniendo las manos detrás de la cabeza en una manera muy casual al tiempo que se giraba hacia la sobresaltada Chun-. Soy una maestra tierra. ¿O Cabeza Hueca olvidó decírselos?

-¡Estaba tratando de mantener un perfil bajo para nuestro grupo! - _¿Cabeza Hueca? _¿Desde cuándo soy _Cabeza Hueca_? -Inquirió Sokka, perdiendo de vista lo que estaban discutiendo.

La muchacha rió, haciendo una cara que expresaba su superioridad.

-Desde que decidí que Cara de Moco se estaba poniendo viejo.

-¡Y eso es otra cosa! ¿Cómo me convertí en Cara de Moco...?

-Si no les molesta mi interrupción -cortó el general con afabilidad, parándose de la mesa y dedicándole al dúo una agradable sonrisa-, creo que tenemos asuntos más importantes que discutir ahora, ¿no creen? -Ambos, Sokka y Toph, dejaron su numerito, asintiendo sumisamente con la cabeza-. Pueden continuar con su discusión de apodos y demás en un momento más apropiado, tal vez cuando sus vidas no estén en peligro.

La voz de una joven atrajo la atención de Sokka a una chica que tenía el cabello largo y oscuro y un ceño característico. No podía sacarse de encima el hecho de que parecía cada vez más familiar.

-General -intervinó con dureza aunque con calma-, si vamos a discutir esto con ellos dos presentes, ¿debería traer a los otros tres?

Él asintió, ofreciéndole una gentil sonrisa.

-Ansiosa como sé que debes estar por ver a mi sobrino, debo pedirte que seas paciente. Todavía no sabemos que tan segura es esta choza y el descubrimiento de nuestra sociedad sería...

-Lo sé -replicó Mai, inclinando la cabeza para esconder un invariable entrecejo-. Estaba pensando en el _Avatar._

El Dragón del Oeste se limitó a reír ahogadamente.

-Por supuesto, mis disculpas.

-Pies ligeros no estará muy feliz de estar encerrado -señaló Toph.

-Pero está en peligro, debemos mantenerlo a salvo -empezó otra joven, solo para ser interrumpida por Sokka.

-Si estamos en peligro, ¿no creen que tener al Avatar de nuestro lado sería una_ ventaja_?

Iroh sonrió amablemente, asintiendo en dirección a Mai.

-Supongo que sería mejor que el Avatar esté presente. Trae a los otros, ¿si? El chico y la chica, y ven a la mesa, ¿y Señorita Chun...?

La señora se sobresaltó al ser aludida.

-¿Sí, General Iroh?

-¿Qué hay del té?

* * *

Zuko se quedó duro, y sin palabras. ¿Cómo sabía ese nombre? ¿Por qué le preguntaba quién era Mai? ¿Había estado hablando dormido? ¿Qué había dicho? El príncipe frunció el ceño, dominando la llama en su mano que saltó y chisporroteó ante la mención de la chica que lo había traicionado.

-Alguien de la Nación del Fuego -respondió áspero, en un notable humor ácido. La voz de Mai había sido lo último que había oído antes de desmayarse. ¿Qué era lo que había dicho en esa maravillosa voz suya...?

"_No te preocupes, Zuko, todo estará bien_".

Bueno todo estaba bien y súper, ¿no? Atrapado en una cámara con la persona que probablemente más lo odiaba en el mundo. Simplemente _maravilloso_.

Katara no se perdió de la repentina tensión en su voz, la manera en que había escupido su respuesta, la manera en que el asunto parecía metérsele bajo la piel. No supo que responder y permaneció callada. El fuego en su mano rugió con la pregunta, y temía que Zuko pudiera perder los estribos y con ello, el control. Dado el caso, tenía fuentes de agua cerca; no se sentía demasiado inclinada a pelear con él en esa celda tan reducida. Además, demasiado ruido atraería a cualquiera que pudiera allanar la choza.

Tenían que estar quietos.

-¿Por qué?

Sus ojos saltaron hasta su forma, agachada y apoyada contra la pared, casi cansada. Él no la miraba, tenía los ojos fijos en la expansión de rocas oscuras entre sus pies. Katara acomodó su posición, sintiendo que se le dormía la pierna, y levantó un solo hombro.

-Estabas diciendo su nombre dormido.

Zuko quedó en silencio después de eso, y le miró fugazmente, preocupada. No era propio de él estar tan callado, dejar que el tiempo pasara imperturbable. Siempre estaba tratando de compensarla, pero ahora... parecía demasiado perdido en su propio mundo. Era incómodo, que él la ignoraba.

-Estamos aquí por nuestra propia seguridad -explicó Katara con ligereza-. Aparentemente nos siguieron hasta la aldea y...

-Azula -confirmó Zuko, cerrando la mano en un puño. Se aseguró de mantener la llama regular para no asustar a la maestra agua de nuevo (no, no había pasado por alto su reacción antes cuando había dejado que el fuego subiera), pero maldijo mentalmente a su hermana menor. Eso explicaba que estaba haciendo Mai allí... Pero si los habían arrojado a ese calabozo por su propia _seguridad_, ¿eso significa que Aang y los demás tenían que rescatarlo?

El príncipe frunció el entrecejo ante la idea. Que humillante.

-Bueno, no se -admitió Katara, jugueteando con el piso. Azula realmente no había cruzado por su cabeza, por lo que había oído, no había habido mención de maestros fuegos o de la Nación del Fuego en lo absoluto, con su imperio creciente, debería haber hecho las conexiones solo. Incluso así, el almirante hubiera sabido-. Jin dijo...

-¿Jin? -repitió Zuko súbitamente, rompiendo la creciente sensación de perdición.

Katara asintió.

-El almirante Jin - _Ah, no era esa chica de Ba Sing Se_ -, dijo que esta aldea es raramente perturbada por la guerra y es una gran ubicación para los cuarteles de la organización. Pero aparentemente nos siguieron hasta aquí y alguien está tratando de descubrir su sociedad.

-¿Qué sociedad? -imploró.

En ese momento, la luz inundó la celda y ambos cautivos miraron hacia la puerta donde estaba Aang.

-¡Aquí están! -exclamó con alivio, haciéndoles un gesto para que se pararan-. ¡Los he buscado por todos lados! Vamos, tenemos que encontrar a Sokka y a Toph. Tenemos que ayudar, algo está mal, nos han seguido.

Katara se levantó de una, apresurándose al lado del Avatar.

-¡Aang! Se suponía que te quedaras en tu celda, es peligroso afuera...

-Katara, ya los decepcioné una vez, no voy a decepcionarlos de nuevo -retrucó el muchacho con firmeza, mirándola con una seriedad y madurez que reflejaba sabiduría más allá de sus años. Ella asintió con la cabeza, obsequiándole una sonrisa, y Aang se iluminó un poco sabiendo que estaba bien-. Vamos, tenemos que irnos.

Zuko estaba de pie sin necesidad de más aviso, pero ignoró diligentemente el corto intercambio entre amigos. No era asunto suyo si Katara le sonreía a Aang o no, o si el Avatar le correspondía. ¿Qué le importaba? El trío dejo la mazmorra y dobló en una esquina, solo para encontrar a a una desinteresada Mai parada en el angosto túnel, luciendo una expresión de absoluto aburrimiento (y quizás un dejo de desdén). Les echó una mirada a los tres y giró sobre sus talones, ya caminando en la otra dirección, presuntamente de donde había venido, mascullando todo el rato:

-Le _dije_ que el Avatar no podía ser encerrada en una estúpida cámara, pero _no_. Él insistió que el chico se quedaría... ¿cómo podía esperar que se quedara ahí cuando esa maestra tierra escapó...?

Antes que Katara o Aang pudieran hacer algo, Zuko le soltó una llamarada de fuego a la espalda de la muchacha que se alejaba.

Una que Mai apenas esquivó - aunque una parte de ella la había anticipado. Giró, derrapando sobre el piso de piedra y levantó las manos, buscando dentro de las mangas de su bata.

-No estoy aquí para pelear, Zuko -afirmó enérgicamente-. No malgastes tu esfuerzo.

-¿Dónde está Azula? -demandó el príncipe, adelantándose amenazadoramente hacia ella.

La expresión de Mai no cambió, tampoco su postura.

-Aquí no.

-¿Dónde _está_ entonces?

-No lo sé.

-¡Mentirosa! -clamó Zuko, enviando otra bola de fuego en su dirección.

Katara interceptó el ataque, protegiendo a Mai detrás de un escudo de agua.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Ella nos está sacando de aquí!

Pero el príncipe del fuego no sería aplacado.

-¿Sabes quién es ella? -escupió con furia-. ¡Es la marioneta principal de Azula! ¡Es la que me desmayó! ¡Es de la Nación del Fuego!

Mai parpadeó ante sus exclamaciones, aparentemente inmutable, y posó sus ojos en la maestra agua.

-Soy su ex-novia.

* * *

**Capítulo VI - Un acto desequilibrado_ Extracto_**

-¡Deja de mirarme como si yo hubiera sido el que irrumpió en tu casa y mató salvajemente a tus padres!

Jing-Wei quedó boquiabierta y permaneció sentada, atónita, antes de levantarse finalmente y salir violentamente de la habitación, azotando la puerta tras ella.

-Ahora mira lo que has hecho -lo reprimió la mujer-. Necesitas aprender a controlar esa lengua tuya, Mazo - o tendré que cortarla por ti.

Él enfrentó su mirada iracunda, alzando desafiante la barbilla.

-Ella es la que actúa como si yo fuera la causa de todo lo que le ha pasado a su hogar. Soy parte de esta sociedad, ¿o no? Estoy aquí, hago mi parte, ¿por qué no puede simplemente aceptar que no soy el enemigo?

-Tienes que entender, Mazo -respondió el general-, que cuando las heridas curan, aún así dejan dolorosas cicatrices. No ayuda cuando tú le recuerdas a los que estropearon su vida.

Zuko fulminó a su tío con la mirada.

-¿Cómo era que incluso cuando le hablaba a alguien más, el viejo todavía encontraba formas de darle una lección?

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado! Muchas gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios :) Y deseenme suerte la semana que viene voy a estar rindiendo el examen de ingreso para la carrera de Traductor Literario y Técnico-Científico :) Un beso enorme gente, nos leemos pronto. _

**_Y una mención súper especial para: _rusa-ranmayakane_ MUCHAS GRACIAS POR HABER SIDO EL ÚNICO RR y hacerme acordar que tenía que actualizar! :) espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo. Nos vemos en el próximo :D_**


	6. Un acto desequilibrado

**AQUÍ ** está el capítulo siguiente C: Creo que es un poco más corto de lo que quería, pero tenía que terminarlo donde lo hice. No creo que tiene mucho suspenso, pero sentí que era el único punto donde podía cortarlo, o el capítulo hubiera seguido por otras 2000 palabras o más. Y no tenía ganas de hacer eso XP Como sea, hay un par de OCs metidos aquí. No se preocupen, ningunos de ellos va a estar envuelto sentimentalmente con ningún personaje canon, están ahí porque bueno... Necesitaba gente del Loto Blanco :D Aparte de Iroh. Mm... este capítulo es... diferente de otros, creo, en términos de lo que realmente pasa, LOL. Vago, ¿no?

**¡MUCHAS **gracias a todos los que han dejado review y se han hecho amigos! Son increíbles, chicos, en serio, los quiero. Estoy tan contenta de que todos hayan disfrutado el final del último capítulo xD jaja pensé que apreciarían un poco de humor negro. Este capítulo se desvía de eso, sin embargo, y para aquellos que todavían tienen preguntas al final de este capítulo sobre lo que va a pasar... no se preocupen. No me he olvidado convenientemente de nadie ni de nada, todo sera respondido C: Espero. Y sino, habré fallado DD: LOL... mm... qué más tenía que decir. No estoy segura, pero aquí va, espero que esté bien, no crean que es lo mejor... (la acción no es mi fuerte) pero siendo optimista es lo suficientemente bueno para evitar que me abandonen D: LOL -losquiere-

**OH** y me encantaría si pudieran pegarles un vistazo a mis otro fic Zutara, La Guía de Supervivencia de Sokka. La mayoría de ustedes ya lo han hecho creo, pero estoy considerando hacerlas en paralelo. Por ejemplo, en La Guía de Supervivencia de Sokka estarían todas las escenas cursi que realmente no tuvieron lugar en este fic, pero podrían aún así haber pasado. -considerándolo-

* * *

A Q U I E S C E N C I A

* * *

_Katara interceptó el ataque, protegiendo a Mai detrás de un escudo de agua._

_-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Ella nos está sacando de aquí!_

_Pero el príncipe del fuego no sería aplacado._

_-¿Sabes quién es ella? -escupió con furia-. ¡Es la marioneta principal de Azula! ¡Es la que me desmayó! ¡Es de la Nación del Fuego!_

_Mai parpadeó ante sus exclamaciones, aparentemente inmutable, y posó sus ojos en la maestra agua._

_-Soy su ex-novia._

* * *

_**Capítulo VI**_

**Un acto desequilibrado**

* * *

Todos estaban en la sala de reunión, la cámara secreta debajo de la tierra. Antorchas parpadeantes solamente iluminaban el punto de reunión, proyectando extrañas sobre a través de las sucias paredes. Iroh estaba sentado a la cabecera de la mesa circular, sus ojos sabios y ancianos escudriñaron el cuarteto que acababa de llegar. Una Mai un poco dpoco sombría, cuyo rostro estaba ligeramente ruborizado, una iracunda y tensa maestra agua, un preocupado maestro aire, y por último pero no menos importante, el burro en la retaguardia: un enfurruñado, introvertido y furioso llevando las ropas empapadas y una desdeñosa mirada fulminante.

Iroh solo podía imaginar lo que había pasado, pero encontró la idea divertida. Su sobrino nunca había sido el mejor lidiando con mujeres... ya fueran descortés, amables, o completamente inconscientes, el resultado final siempre era el mismo: ambos, él y la muchacha, estarían con el ceño fruncido. El grupo tomó sus respectivos asientos en las cuatros sillas que quedaban - Aang se sentó junto a una sonriente Toph, Katara se acomodó a la izquierda de Aang, Zuko se situó (con reticencia y después de un momento de silencioso debate) a una silla de distancia de Katara, dejando el asiento entre el dúo para Mai - y el general inclinó la cabeza.

-Entiendo que todo esto pueda ser repentino para alguno de ustedes...

-¿Repentino? -chilló Sokka sarcásticamente, dándole al té-adepto una mirada mordaz-. Oh, no. Esperaba totalmente que la ficha de Pai Sho que el Maestro Piandao me dio fuera en realidad la llave a una sociedad secreta y que venir a esta aldea me traería hasta ustedes...

Un codo se le metió con firmeza en el costado, más Toph no delató ningún otro movimiento.

-Cállate -le espetó con impaciencia-. Deja que el viejo hable.

El guerrero miró a la chica a su lado con el ceño fruncido y se tocó el inminente moretón en su caja toráxica.

-No hay necesidad de violencia, cielos -murmuró, ganándose un sólido puñetazo de la maestra tierra-. ¡Está bien, está bien! -exclamó Sokka, alejando la silla de ella-. Terminé.

Katara sacudió la cabeza, dejando que un suspiro escapara de sus labios, y dirigió sus palabras al general.

-¿Qué está pasando exactamente? -demandó saber, removiéndose inquieta en su asiento.

Había algo en Mai, tal vez en la manera en que fruncía el ceño o parecía tan desinteresada en todo, que la turbaba enormemente. Casi como si estuviera ahí por el bien de las apariencias...

Incluso su voz era monótona y carente de sentimiento.

-¿No es obvio? Está aldea está bajo ataque.

-Eso no fue lo que quise decir -replicó la maestra agua-. Lo que estamos haciendo aquí. ¿Por que nos trajiste aquí?

-Yo no los traje.

-No te estaba preguntando a ti.

Mai volvió su impasible mirada hacia la chica a su derecha.

-Lo siento, malinterpreté tu atención como si realmente te estuvieras dirigiendo a mí -una nota de sarcasmo cubría sus palabras, sarcasmo que Katara ni pasó por alto ni apreció.

-Basta -intervino un joven. Los ojos de ambas chicas saltaron hasta un guerrero de apariencia andrajoso vestido de rojo, con largo cabello negro y un palillo sobresaliendo entre sus labios. Tenía un doloroso y sorprendente parecido con alguien en quien Katara se rehusaba a pensar, especialmente por como hablaba con el palito en la boca, los labios formando las palabras con facilidad-. Esta discusión no nos está llevando a ningún lado.

Otra joven que lucía una gema verde en su frente arrugó el entrecejo, y azotó su palma sobre la mesa.

-Manténte fuera de los asuntos de otras personas, Mazo, nadie te preguntó.

-Mira al oso ornitorrinco llamando al alce dientes de sable vicioso -retrucó (1)

Claramente esos dos no se llevaban bien.

La mujer se paró de su asiento, adoptando una postura ofensiva.

-¡Muy bien, ya estuvo, estoy de harta de ti, escoria de la Nación del Fuego!

Mazo se limitó a mirarla alzando las cejas, calmándose, tranquilo, sereno.

-Tranquila, perico-gorrión -exclamó arrastrando las palabras, hamacándose hacia atrás en la silla-. Ahora es difícilmente el momento para andar peleando.

Los ojos de la maestra llamearon.

-¡Mi nombre es Jing-Wei! -y la mesa bramó al tiempo que la tierra se levantaba.

Pero el suelo se allanó en un segundo, y Jing-Wei dio un grito ahogado.

-El niño bonito tiene razón.

Todos los ojos se fijaron en Toph que también estaba de pie, con sus ojos pálidos dirigidos sobre Jing-Wei.

-Ahora no es el momento para andar peleando.

Mazo destelló lo que debía de ser su sonrisa de marca, pensó que Toph no podía verla, y asintió con la cabeza, dedicándole a Jing-Wei una sonrisa burlona.

-Siéntate, Perico-gorrión, antes de que te lastimes.

La mujer lo fulminó con la mirada por un largo momento antes de finalmente sentarse en su silla.

Durante todo el episodio, Iroh se limitó a contar los segundos que pasaban. Esto era lo que sucedía cuando los jóvenes se unían al Loto Blanco. Eran sentenciosos y tan rápidos para desconfiar. ¿Por qué era que había traído a la generación más joven? Oh cierto, porque sus padres estaban muertos. Iroh se aclaró la garganta, dándoles su sonrisa habitual.

-¿Todos han terminado? -nadie habló, aunque la tensión era sofocante. Estaba en una habitación inundada de maestros tierra y maestros fuegos, todos parte de la Sociedad del Loto Blanco, y ninguno quería cooperar con el elemento culpable. Eran una hipocresía viviente, una que Iroh estaba determinado a arreglar en su debido tiempo.

Sacó un documento doblado de entre sus ropas y lo puso sobre la mesa, alisando las arrugas y empujándolo hacia el centro para que todos pudieran ver.

-Esto -empezó sórdidamente-, es un mapa de la Nación del Fuego…

Katara echó un vistazo a los nombres, los límites y frunció el ceño. La Nación del Fuego parecía demasiado pequeña…

-… Antes de que el Cometa de Sozin pasara por primera vez.

Ah, eso tenía sentido.

El general cambió el mapa, y un gruñido colectivo emergió de entre los presentes.

-Este es un mapa de la Nación del Fuego después.

Los límites se habían esparcido y las colonias de la Nación del Fuego surcaban el área inmediata fuera de la Nación, así como cada Templo Aire.

-La Nación del Fuego ha capturado capital tras capital, posicionándose de este modo en cada puerto, cada canal, cada medio de transporte…

-Excepto las alcantarillas de Omashu -le cortó la maestra tierra. Estudió el mapa, su mirada permanecía claramente en el área renombrada como Nuevo Ozai-. Sellamos las entradas allí -dijo de manera erudita-. Cuando nos refugiamos de la Nación del Fuego. Cuando el Avatar llegó, pudimos escapar disfrazados de enfermos… pero estoy segura que cerramos los túneles subterráneos y solo maestros tierra pueden - bueno, supongo que tras la captura de Ba Sing Se… -se removió incómodamente y desvió la mirada, recostándose en su asiento-. Bueno. La Nación del Fuego tiene maestros tierra bajo su mando.

Su mirada asesina alcanzó a Mazo, quien arrojó las manos al aire, exasperado.

-¡Deja de mirarme como si yo hubiera sido el que irrumpió en tu casa y mató salvajemente a tus padres!

Jing-Wei quedó boquiabierta y permaneció sentada, atónita, antes de levantarse finalmente y salir violentamente de la habitación, azotando la puerta tras ella.

-Ahora mira lo que has hecho -le reprendió la mujer-. Necesitas aprender a controlar esa lengua tuya, Mazo - o tendré que cortarla por ti.

Él enfrentó su mirada fulminante, levantando el mentón, desafiante.

-Ella es la que actúa como si fuera yo la causa de todo lo que le ha pasado a su hogar. Soy parte de esta sociedad, ¿no? Estoy aquí, hago mi parte, ¿Por qué no puede simplemente aceptar que no soy el enemigo?

-Tienes que entender, Mazo -respondió el general-, que cuando las heridas sanan, aún así dejan dolorosas cicatrices. No ayuda cuando tú le recuerdas a los que estropearon su vida.

Zuko fulminó a su tío con la mirada.

¿Cómo era que incluso cuando le hablaba a alguien más, el viejo todavía encontraba formas de darle una lección?

-No es su culpa que ella no puede hacer sus prejuicios a un lado -saltó el príncipe.

-No es su culpa que ella tenga esos prejuicios para empezar -retrucó Katara con malicia, girando hacia Zuko con un ceño desafiante-. Sus sentimientos no vienen de ningún lado. Ella tiene recuerdos junto a ellos, recuerdos que son dolorosos y frescos. Hay una razón por la que le es muy difícil aceptarlo, ¿cómo podría, después de lo que ha hecho?

-¡No he hecho nada! -interrumpió Mazo.

Pero su arrebato pasó desapercibido.

-Tal vez necesita entender que la gente es falible y cometen errores. ¡Algunos aprenden, otros no, y ella necesita aceptar el hecho que él aprendió!

-¡Cometer el mismo error en múltiples ocasiones anula el significado de haber aprendido de él! -discutió Katara.

Zuko confrontó su mirada glacial, preguntándose como podía convencerla alguna vez de que era bueno, que no quería hacer daño, que estaba allí para ayudar.

Sokka parpadeó, inclinándose hacia Toph.

-¿Todavía estamos hablando sobre Mazo y Jing-Wei?

Toph se pasó la mano por la cara en señal de frustración.

* * *

-Necesitas dejar de ser tan duro con Cara de Piedra -comentó Toph quedamente, sus pies descalzos plantados firmemente contra el piso. Ella y Katara estaban apostadas en la salida oeste del complejo subterráneo, habiéndose dividido el grupo en equipos de dos-. Es sincero con lo que dice.

Katara puso los ojos en blanco, optando por no contestar, y forzó sus oídos para escuchar cualquier sonido que pudiera indicar un ataque.

-No ha hecho sino ayudar e incluso entretener desde que se nos unió -continuó la maestra tierra, recostándose contra las paredes del angosto corredor, sacándose distraídamente la tierra de debajo de sus uñas comidas-. Es un buen chico…

-¿Podrías dejar de hablar de él como si fuera lo mejor que le pasó al grupo? -le cortó la otra muchacha.

Toph se limitó a encogerse de hombros, restándole importancia a la contestación de su amiga.

-No seas estúpida, no es lo mejor que le pasó al grupo. Yo soy.

Katara no pudo evitar que escapara aire de sus pulmones y rió suavemente, pero inmediatamente se calló. ¡No era gracioso! Todo mundo se estaba poniendo del lado de Zuko y se sentía triplemente traicionada - por Toph, por Sokka e incluso por Aang. Todos apoyaban que se les haya unido, y era una situación confusa, una que no sabía como arreglar. Tal vez no había manera de arreglar esto… de patearlo antes de que realmente arruinara todo. Ella era lo suficientemente sensata como para no confiar en él, lo era porque él no había traicionado a los otros aún… ellos solo veían al chico vulnerable.

La imagen de quien era cuando le reveló que él, también, había perdido a su madre por la Nación del Fuego estaba tan clara en su mente… en las profundidades de Ba Sing Se…

-¿Oye? ¿Tierra a Dulzura, estás ahí?

-Oh, lo siento, ¿qué? -inquirió la maestra agua, sacudiéndose de encima esos molestos pensamientos.

Toph señaló hacia donde parpadeaba una antorcha al final del túnel.

-Oigo gente viniendo, creo que es Cara de Moco…

-¡No soy Cara de moco!

-… Sí, es él. Y…

-Mazo -completó Katara tensa, cruzándose de brazos, expectante. El chico había golpeado un nervio antes, con su charla de cómo Jing-Wei estaba exagerando. En retrospectiva, su circunstancia iba de acuerdo con la suya y de Zuko que fue casi como verse a sí misma discutiendo y defendiendo. El hecho de que Mazo lucía tan increíblemente como cierto luchador por la libertad no ayudaba para colmo.

Él saludó con la mano, perezosa y cansinamente, mientras se acercaban.

-Ah, ¿recuerdas mi nombre? Estoy halagado.

-No lo estés.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció.

El chico estaba a punto de decir algo cuando una explosión de fiero naranja sobresalió del final del corredor de dónde habían venido, un intenso calor acompañó el ataque a través del túnel. Toph de inmediato levantó el piso, sellando el pasillo y los cuatro retrocedieron, echándole un vistazo a la barrera. No había oído a nadie acercándose. No había sentido, las corridas. ¿Pero cómo era posible? No tuvo mucho tiempo para considerar esto porque los gritos y gruñidos y las corridas se iban haciendo cada vez más fuerte, voces, violentas e implacables. Sin pensarlo dos voces, corrieron en la dirección opuesta, alejándose del muro, alejándose del calor y de esas voces dominantes.

-Hablando de un ciego guiando a otro -bromeó Sokka.

Bruscamente chocó contra una estalactita.

-¡Toph!

-¡No es mi culpa que seas tan poco coordinado, Cabeza Hueca!

La risa en su tono traicionaba su fingida inocencia.

Corrieron hacia adelante, a través de los sinuosos túneles, izquierda, izquierda, derecha, hacia adentro, caminando apresuradamente por territorio desconocido, hasta que Toph se detuvo delante de una sima. El agua corría a sus pies, torrentes rápidos cruzando la estructura del barranco que simulaba una cueva.

-No puedo ver desde aquí -exclamó la maestra tierra tensándose apenas-. Se siente como una especie de… río o algo.

La fuente de agua.

-Sí, como si el sonido o el olor del agua no lo delatara.

Un golpe sordo y un subsecuente ¡Au! Siguieron sus palabras.

-Podría extender un puente por encima, pero el techo no se siente muy sólido…

-Tenemos que cruzar usando esas estalagmitas -sugirió Mazo sin alterar la voz, la llama en su mano destellando peligrosamente. El desfiladero se veía lo suficientemente traicionero, el agua rápida y despiadada, las rocas con picas igual de vengativas. Se volvió hacia el grupo, el cual le dedicó una mirada apagada-. Los más altos y secos y obviamente estables si pueden resistir la presión del agua. Pisen donde piso yo, e intenten no caer.

Katara se sintió tentada de poner los ojos en blanco.

Toph lo hizo.

-No hay necesidad de eso -repuso la maestra agua, poco impresionada-. Puedo congelarlo y podemos cruzarlo caminando.

Mazo la miró, perplejo.

-¿Eres…?

-¿Una maestra agua? -completó Katara-. Sé -adoptó una postura de control, los brazos controlando fluidamente la corriente con relativa facilidad. La luz que el ofrecía temblaba cada tanto, las sombras trepando a lo largo de las paredes de la caverna crecían y se encogían con cada empuje y tirón. La maestra agua sopló sobre la superficie, el aliento regular y controlado. De su exhalación salió frío, helando el torrente de agua, congelando los rápidos y la espuma y las olas al tiempo que batallaban para abrirse paso entre las estalagmitas que sobresalían del suelo de la caverna. Se giró hacia Mazo, obsequiándole con una sonrisa torcida-. ¿Intimidado?

Estaba sin palabras, y se limitó a asentir, antes de componerse. En la tenue luz, su parecido con Jet era insoportable.

-Un poco -admitió con reticencia-. Nunca había conocido a una maestra agua antes, o visto una en acción.

-Bien, esa es toda la acción que vas a ver, amigo -intervino Sokka de inmediato, plantándose entre el par. Estaba claramente usando sus pantalones de Hermano Mayor mientras miraba al maestro fuego. Katara no era la única que había notado el parecido de Mazo a Jet-. Así que empieza a cruzar.

Katara se sonrojó, avergonzada, por el numerito de su hermano, y Toph ahogaba la risa cubriéndose la boca con la mano. Mazo no pareció disuadido y solo asintió, volviéndose hacia la cama dy hielo que los separaba del otro lado del abismo.

-Cierto, bueno, no estaba queriendo ver mucho más -le aseguró con una sonrisa torcida al tiempo que hacia un paso vacilante sobre el puente dy hielo.

Una explosión sacudió la caverna y los cuatro vacilaron. Mazo le echó un vistazo a sus compañeros mientras el polvo brillante caía sobre sus cabezas.

-¡Corran! -les ordenó, deslizándose sobre la amplitud del río.

El trío con dificultad fue tras él, Toph agarrándose llena de temor de la camisa de Sokka derrapando sobre el hielo.

Más explosiones, gritos que se iban haciendo cada vez más fuertes.

-¡Vamos! -instó Mazo cuando Toph y Sokka resbalaron sobre el hielo-. ¡Levántense, tenemos que irnos, están viniendo!

-¿Quién está viniendo? -inquirió Katara.

El maestro fuego le dirigió una mirada seria.

-¿Realmente quieres quedarte para averiguarlo?

Antes de que pudiera responder, el techo colapsó sobre ellos, y quien fuera que había estado peleando arriba se desplomó junto con las dentadas estalagmitas. El hielo se rajó bajo la presión y el rugido ensordecedor del río cubrió los gritos unánimes.

-¡Sokka! -llamó la maestra agua, ahogándose con el río. No tenía control de sus miembros, su cuerpo iba de un lado a otro empujado por los rápido como el de una muñeca de trapo. Hacer agua control era inútil, la situación parecía no tener remedio. Había girado tantas veces que no tenía ni idea donde era arriba. Sus ojos no veían nada más que oscuridad, sumergida o no, nada más que una oscuridad siniestra y gritos ahogados de ayuda. Una voz familiar perjuró-: ¡Zu-Zuko!

El príncipe del Fuego volvió su cabeza al lado de donde provenía la vez, al escucharla gritar, al escucharla en problemas, y gruñó cuando fue empujado bruscamente contra el borde resquebrajado.

-¿Dónde está todo el mundo? -bramó, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por permanecer a flote. Oxígeno, dulce, dulce oxígeno, robado en cada segundo que el agua helada de la caverna inundaba sus pulmones.

-¡No… no lo se…!

-¡Katara!

-¡Toph!

Zuko maldijo la oscuridad, su inutilidad, mientras luchaba por respirar una y otra vez. Era como caerse por la borda en una tormenta, pero peor porque no estaba preocupado únicamente por el. El agua estaba helada, cortante, destructiva. Jadeó cuando fue empujado hacia abajo, golpeándose la columna contra algo duro. Gritó, y nada más que agua gélida entró en sus pulmones quemándole la garganta con algo mucho peor que el fuego. No podía ver, no podía hacer nada para poder ver. No podía moverse, no podía hacer fuego control, no podía hacer nada más que dejar que la corriente lo desgarrara, llevándolo a donde quisiera. Era presa del mar, del agua despiadada y en esos críticos momentos sin aire, su vida destelló frente a sus ojos.

Su infancia con Azula, Ty Lee y Mai. Su madre y su hermoso rostro con esos amables y adorables ojos suyos. Su padre a quien estaba tan desesperado por complacer.

El Agni Kai. Su cicatriz. Su destierro. Zhao. El Espíritu Azul.

Sus viajes con su tío. Los piratas. El collar. Jun.

Todo, cada momento, sin importar cuán minúsculo fuese, toda la gente que se había atrevido a ofrecerle esperanza - Lee, Song, Jin…

Su traición bajo Ba Sing Se, a su tío, a Katara…

La traición a su padre, a Azula…

Mai.

Tomó una sorprendente bocanada de aire cuando salió a la superficie después de lo que le parecieron horas pero probablemente fueron solamente unos pocos segundos, justo a tiempo para oír a alguien gritar su nombre.

-¡Qué! -respondió a los gritos a la oscuridad, a los rugientes rápidos que le magullaban la piel-. ¡Estoy bien! -una parte de él se preguntó si la voz era la de Mai, si era la que lo había llamado, preocupada por él. Pero no… por lo que sabía, el grupo era el de Katara, Mai había estado arriba con él en las almenas. Sus pensamientos saltaron a su bienestar. ¿Estaría bien? ¿Habría sido capturada? ¿Habría escapado?

-¡La corriente está aminorando!

Zuko peleó contra ella, contra el tirón, aferrándose a la orilla, agarrándose de las piedras resbaladizas, escapando del agua el tiempo suficiente para tomar aire. Era un esfuerzo extenuante, sentía los músculos magullados y dormidos, como si tuviera cansado de un intenso entrenamiento. Respiró hondo, débil y tembloroso afirmándose sobre las rocas. Su cuerpo entero se estremecía, era una pálida e impotente bolsa de piel, oscurecida y golpeada por las aguas.

-¡Auxilio!

Miró alrededor y vio un cuerpo cerca, siguiendo la corriente, agitando los brazos y las piernas y jadeando ahogadamente. El príncipe se aferró a una roca, y se estiró, atrapando una mano tiró de ella para acercarla, gimiendo porque se resbalaba de la estalagmita.

-¿Toph?

La maestra tierra se agarró con fuerza de él, temblando, pero no de frío.

-Te tengo -le aseguró, siseó cuando ella le pateó las costillas por accidente.

-¡Sigan la corriente! -les ordenó una voz-. ¡Síganla, nos llevará fuera de aquí!

-¿Estás loca? -le gritó Zuko a quién sabía debía de ser Sokka, pero la voz del guerrero se perdía al tiempo que avanzaba entre los rápidos que iban disminuyendo, alejándose de Zuko y Toph, más y más lejos hasta que lo único que pudieron oír era el eco de sus palabras.

Toph se agarró de su camiseta.

-¡No! ¡No, no lo escuches…! -pero era demasiado tarde. Zuko se soltó de las prominentes rocas, y se fueron flotando por el canal.

Que terminó en una entrada calma, una especie de caverna, y Katara estaba tirada en un costado, Sokka y Mazo también. Los tres respiraban con dificultad, echados sobre el piso de la caverna. Mazo les daba luz suficiente para ver, pero se le estaba apagando. Zuko llevó a Toph a la orilla, cayendo tambaleante sobre sus rodillas el momento que se aseguró de que estaban a salvo. Todo el mundo estaba en silencio, a excepción de sus respiraciones forzadas. Dudaba que alguno tuviera la energía para moverse.

Katara fue la primera en siquiera intentarlo, al sentarse, tambaleándose sobre sus piernas antes dar unos sorprendentes pasos al frente y sisear al caer con las rodillas al piso.

-Así que… este es el final… -jadeó Sokka-. Hacer agua control… está mal.

Toph soltó un balbuceo.

El suelo debajo de Sokka se levantó y cayó tan rápido que gimió al caer a tierra.

-Zoquete.

Retomaron sus discusión como si no hubieran estado a punto de ahogarse.

Zuko oyó un crujido y miró con atención la oscuridad sobre sus cabezas, los rincones más lejanos que el fuego de Mazo no podía alcanzar, y movió el cuerpo a fuerza de voluntad. No podía hablar, apenas podía respirar ni pensar en hacer fuego control, así que rodó sobre el piso, protegiendo a la maestra agua bajo su cuerpo, haciendo una especie de incómoda lagartija, preparando sus brazos, su columna para la penetrante estalagmita que caía.

Pero la roca chocó contra otra roca y soltó un suspiro de alivio.

La escandalizada respuesta de Katara y la defensa de Toph no eran más que palabras confusas. Vagas e ininteligibles. Sus voces se elevaban, pero él no podía moverse. Era consciente de que debería hacerlo, que Katara quería que lo hiciera, que podía golpearlo si no lo hacía, pero tenía los miembros tan entumecidos que no le importaba. Sus músculos estaban adoloridos, cansados, forzados hasta el hueso, y podía sentir los efectos del golpe en la cabeza.

Era todo lo que podía hacer para permanecer consciente.

Y tras unos segundos de aturdimiento, ni siquiera pudo hacer eso.

* * *

**Capítulo VII - Hipócritas y opuestos (Extracto)**

_-Señor del Fuego Zuko -arrulló la mujer cariñosamente._

_La mujer, vestida de rojo saturado y una variedad de ribetes dorados, le miró desde el balcón, y sus ojos ambarinos saludaron a su esposa. Le dedicó una sonrisa genuina y contenta, al tiempo que ella se acercaba a él, con una delicada mano descansando suavemente sobre su prominente pancita._

* * *

_N/T: Yeah, I'm sorry. Merezco la muerte por haberme demorado tanto :( pero también merezco un aplauso porque actualicé dentro de este milenio, ¿verdad? Espero no demorar tanto con el que sigue. Muchas gracias: _**karenpage****,**** funny-life****,**** Phantom REILP****,**** rusa-ranmayakane****,****Asphios de Geminis**_ :) Sus reviews realmente le trabajan a mi conciencia jaja y me obligan a sentarme frente a la compu y hacer lo que más me gusta :D espero que lo hayan disfrutado y seguir leyendo sus comentarios :) Un beso enorme y ¡Gracias! _


	7. Hipócritas y opuestos

**MUY BIEN, **¿muchachos extrañaron las actualizaciones frecuentes? LOL, puse una nota en mi perfil explicando porque los capítulos iban a tardar más, así que pueden ir a verla. Este capítulo tiene de por sí tantas palabras, y yo todavía tengo más para decir, que no tengo ganas de explicarme. De cualquier forma, no es la gran cosa.

**QUIZÁ **noten, al leer, que este capítulo se titula de forma diferente a lo que dije en el extracto del capítulo anterior. Al terminar el capítulo, quizás también noten que el extracto que les di _no aparece para nada _en este capítulo. Si es así, son bastante perceptivos. Mientras escribía este capítulo, tomó un giro completamente diferente de lo que había planeado originalmente, así que no estoy segura ni siquiera si el extracto del último capítulo será una parte de la historia - pero vamos, a todas nos gusta nuestra parte del _Para Siempre, _¿no? LOL, así que edité el último capítulo para incluir un extracto de este capítulo si están ansiosos por leerlo. No, en serio, vayan. Los espero aquí C:

**AHORA **este capítulo es largo. L A R G O. Comparado a los otros. Es probablemente el capítulo más largo que he escrito alguna vez para un fic, porque mi contador de palabras generalmente varía entre 3000 y 4000 palabras. Pero amé escribirlo, y ciertamente espero que les guste leerlo C: En serio, este capítulo va a ser el más largo de todo el fic, creo. No estoy segura, veremos, ¿no? Hay también algunos fragmentos de episodios anteriores de _Avatar, _a través de los sueños de Zuko. Estoy segura de que los reconocerán, LOL.

**UH**... no se que más decir. Olvidé todo, así que supongo que este es el final de mi nota de autor (sí, sí, están todos festejando). Hay un poquito guardado para ustedes más adelante así que lean y me encantaría si pueden decirme lo que piensan. Y algunas partes son vagas adrede. Adelante, cuéntenme sus teorías, sus ideas, y su apuesta en lo que está sucediendo C: Hay bonus para cualquiera que me diga por qué Mazo llama a Jing-Wei con un sobrenombre que esta odia, y por qué ella odia dicho sobrenombre :D

* * *

**A Q U I E S C E N C I A**

* * *

_La escandalizada respuesta de Katara y la defensa de Toph no eran más que palabras confusas. Vagas e ininteligibles. Sus voces se elevaban, pero él no podía moverse. Era consciente de que debería hacerlo, que Katara quería que lo hiciera, que podía golpearlo si no lo hacía, pero tenía los miembros tan entumecidos que no le importaba. Sus músculos estaban adoloridos, cansados, forzados hasta el hueso, y podía sentir los efectos del golpe en la cabeza._

_Era todo lo que podía hacer para permanecer consciente._

_Y tras unos segundos de aturdimiento, ni siquiera pudo hacer eso._

* * *

_**Capítulo VII**_

**Hipócritas y opuestos**

* * *

Todo pasó tan rápido.

Katara estaba tratando de sentarse, ignorando las puntadas y dolores del cuerpo mientras lo hacía, y lo que notó después, fue que Zuko la tenía contra el piso, su espalda fundiéndose contra el piso de la caverna, sintiendo los omoplatos particularmente adoloridos por el impacto. Él estaba encima de ella, con las manos sobre sus hombros, los brazos tambaleantes. Estaba pálido, tenía sangre en el nacimiento del cabello, sus labios - ¿había perdido un diente? Tenía los ojos cansados, enrojecidos por el escozor helado del agua. Estaba sorprendida, completamente insegura de qué hacer, qué sentir, le asustaba que fuera capaz de incapacitarla, de dejarla sin palabras. Inútil. Y aún así, por un momento demasiado breve para que alguien lo notara, estaba contenta de mirar sus empapadas facciones, sus ojos cansados y dorados, su boca abierta ligeramente para ayudar con la laboriosa respiración. La manera en que las gotas de agua resbalaban por su rostro, dejando su rastro por las arrugas de su cicatriz, y caían desde la punta de la nariz...

Sintió que una pequeña gota caía sobre su párpado y la perturbación física fue suficiente para sacudirla de esa misteriosa y cálida sensación de shock. Katara parpadeó quitándose la gota de encima y su boca formó un grito silencioso cuando la realidad la golpeó. Zuko, el desterrado dolor de cabeza real, el traidor a la corona, a su familia y a sus amigos; la molestia y el arrogante maestro idiota, la cruz de su existencia, _ese_ Zuko, la tenía contra el suelo, estaba sobre ella en una de las posiciones más íntimas.

-¿Qué - qué crees que estás _haciendo_? - se las arregló apenas para chillar mientras el sonido resonante atraía la atención de Toph que estaba de rodillas y mirando feo a la maestra agua con sus pálidos ojos.

Terrones de rocas se esparcieron sobre Katara y Zuko, llovio polvillo marrón oscuro-casi-negro, ¿o tal vez era rojo? La suciedad de la cueva era dura, húmeda por la corriente del agua, y aún así se desmoronó como un pedazo particularmente grande y se abrió paso por la barrera del príncipe de fuego, por su cabello mojado, rozándole el hombro y aterrizando en la mejilla de ella.

-Te estaba _salvando_ -explicó Toph, bajando los brazos ahora que la roca en picada había sido desviada. Había requerido un gran esfuerzo por parte de la maestra tierra, pero de todos ella era la que estaba en mejor condición física (sino psicológica)-. No todo lo que hace es _malo, _sabes.

Katara se limitó a moverse un poco, mirando al muchacho encima de ella con el ceño fruncido, enojada por la manera en que permanecía tan sereno sobre eso, por la forma que siempre se estaba probando para ganarse su respeto, su confianza, quizás su amistad. Pero ella podía ser tan fuerte como él.

-Pude haberme salvado yo sola -replicó fríamente, esperando que Zuko se moviera ahora que ya no había peligro. Pero él no lo hizo, se quedó quieto donde estaba, aparentemente sordo, aparentemente ciego y mudo - aunque en el fondo Katara no dudaba de que fuera todas estas cosas (al menos algunas). Los ojos de Zuko miraron vagamente alrededor, su expresión quedó en blanco, sin sentimiento, completamente ignorante de cualquier comentario malicioso que había pronunciado su lengua. Y entonces, sin previo aviso, colapsó sobre su pecho, inconsciente. La maestra agua jadeó cuando su peso le sacó el aire de los pulmones, jadeó con el repentino ataque de inconsciencia, jadeó por la manera en su cercanía no era tan vil como había pensado que sería y jadeó por temor de por qué ese sería el caso.

Desechó el pensamiento como si fuera nada y suspiró. Tenía el cabello de Zuko en los labios, su cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho, y era una posición bastante incómoda para estar, ya fuera que estuviera consciente o no. Estaba luchando para levantarse antes, pero ahora con el peso agregado de Zuko moverse era en vano y un esfuerzo desperdiciado, así que Katara dejó caer la cabeza al piso, maldiciendo la situación, las circunstacias y el intento de Zuko de caballerosidad.

Bueno, al menos no estaba despierto para escuchar su "_Gracias_" murmurado.

* * *

-¿Puedes ver algo desde aquí, Toph?

-Solo un montón de agua corriendo -respondió la maestra tierra, concentrando sus sentidos en descifrar el resto de la cueva-. El arroyo sigue y sigue, creo que termina en el océano en algún lado, pero el túnel solo lo sigue... no sé como podemos volver arriba.

Mazo se pasó una mano por el cabello, sacándose el oscuro flequillo de los ojos.

-¿No puedes abrirnos paso con tierra control, Ojo de Halcón?

Toph sonrió de oreja a oreja al escuchar el nuevo sobrenombre, y negó con la cabeza.

-No... las paredes son muy inestables, podría hacer que todo colapsara si hiciera algo mal... pero tal vez si tuviera _mucho _cuidado...

-Oh, ni siquiera lo pienses -interrumpió Sokka al tiempo que aseguraba su espada a la espalda. Las capas de su ropa yacían abandonadas en el piso, no eran nada más que peso muerto-. Pero todavía necesitamos un plan... ¿Cómo salimos de este lugar?

Mazo arrugó el entrecejo, inconscientemente pasando la punta de la lengua alrededor de un diente que parecía un colmillo, molesto con la perdida de su mondadientes, y miró a Katara que estaba ocupada atendiendo las heridas de Zuko.

De todos parecía haberse llevado la peor parte... pero no todas sus heridas habían sido causadas por la fuerte corrientes y las afiladas rocas. Notó un sangrado oscuro a través de su camisa y vacilante, la levantó, sus dedos cuidadosamente desataban la tela que la mantenía contra su pecho. Se sorprendió al ver su abdomen quemado, la mirada cobalto se paralizaron de horror sobre la herida. ¿Quién podía haber hecho eso? Mazo era el único maestro fuego que conocía aparte de Iroh... Y con seguridad Zuko no se haría eso a sí mismo. Katara levantó su camisa, preparándolo para atenderle la herida, cuando el maestro fuego consciente la llamó.

-Oye, Muñeca, no creo que este sea el momento para ese tipo de cosas.

Antes de que pudiera replicar que necesitaba sacar su mente del basurero, Sokka le ganó de mano.

-¡Katara! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

-¡Lo estoy _curando_! -exclamó, irritada, la maestra agua-. Está quemado -continuó, más calmada esta vez, pero con el mismo aire de cierra-la-boca-antes-de-que-los-deje-inconsciente-con-agua-control. Sus ojos volvieron fijarse en el príncipe durmiente, su rostro lejos de estar en paz. Parecía estar adolorido, incómodo, y sus labios apenas se movían, formando palabras que ella no podía leer. Sus ojos iban y venían debajo de sus párpados al tiempo que su expresión se tranquilizaba con esa especie de calma serenidad... una parte de ella se preguntaba, mientras se disponía a curar sus quemaduras, que estaría soñando.

* * *

_-Cierra los ojos... -pidió Zuko, quedo, estudiando las linternas a su alrededor-... y no espíes._

_La muchacha así lo hizo, cerró sus grandes ojos castaños con el entusiasmo que hacía tiempo él ya no tenía en su vida. Ella era joven y llena de esperanza, era amable, inocente y tan dulce. Le dolía pensar que quizás estaba mal de su parte, salir con ella, inducirla en algo que él sabía no podía, y no debería, ser parte. Pero se dijo que alguien como ella, como esa joven encantadora que estaba tan ignorante de su pasado y de todo lo que había hecho, de todos los crimenes que había cometido, se merecía la felicidad. Con una alarmente tranquilidad, encendió todas las velas, y se deleitó en la forma en que sus ojos brillaron ante el espectáculo cuando finalmente los abrió._

_Hermoso._

_-Ahora te toca a ti cerrar los ojos -le dijo, sonriendo de esa manera que nunca dejaba de adornar sus labios cuando ella estaba cerca, cuando ella oh-casualmente entraba graciosamente a la tienda de té como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer._

_Zuko lo hizo, complaciéndola, y se sorprendió al sentir un par de suaves labios presionarse contra su boca con una timidez que conocía muy bien. Dudó, la conmoción pura de su acción atrapándolo con la guardia baja, antes de inclinarse un poco hacia su beso, devolviéndoselo. Se sentía... bien. Cálido y reconfortante, algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, o tal vez nunca. Era en verdad una especia de felicidad que no podía explicarse. Era la aceptación que luchaba por obtener de parte de su padre, de su familia, de su nación. El príncipe abrió los ojos y le sonrió a la muchacha. _

_Su rostro cambió, su aparencia entera se modificó, se transformó en alguien que conocía, alguien que reconocía. Otra muchacha, tan bonita como ella, tal vez unos años mayor, un poco más madura, y ciertamente no tan ignorante en lo que se refería a pena y muerte. Estaban sentados juntos con su Tío Iroh, hablando suave y sinceramente._

_-Cuando era una niña pequeña, la Nación del Fuego atacó mi pueblo. Se llevaron a todos los hombres, esa fue la última vez que vi a mi padre -confesó, con la cabeza gacha, mirándose las manos._

_Zuko asintió, mirando a lo lejos. _

_-Yo no he visto a mi padre en muchos años..._

_-¿Está peleando en la guerra? -preguntó ella sin ganas._

_La fresca mirada de Iroh saltó sobre el joven maestro. La mirada del príncipe se endureció, sus pensamientos variando entre el Señor del Fuego Ozai, su hermana, su reino que quizás nunca fuera suyo, el trono que había abandonado. Asintió una vez, rígido, agarrando con fuerza la taza de té._

_-Sí._

* * *

-Así que la Nación del Fuego ha venido a encontrarnos -supusó Mazo después de estudiar las heridas del muchacho inconsciente. Se inclinó sobre Katara, una pierna sobre una roca prominente, apoyando casualmente su rodilla. Sus ojos oscuros buscaban, analizando las quemaduras con una pericia que podía unicamente pertenecer a un maestro fuego, y frunció el entrecejo-: Esos malditos bas...

-Maldecirlos no va a remediar la situación -saltó Katara, dándole al muchacho una mirada compungida. Las manos, cubiertas en guantes cristalinos de agua, limpiaban con suavidad la piel socarrada de Zuko, curando el tejido marcado, reparando la carne desgarrada. No era muy difícil, considerando que la herida no tenía mucho tiempo, pero incluso así, debió haber sido casi una tortura estar sumergido en ese río helado, sacudiendo brazos y piernas desesperadamente contra la violenta corriente. Ciertamente no hacía nada para calmar el dolor o la fatalidad de su rostro-. Primero tenemos que pensar una manera de salir -prosiguió la maestra agua mientras terminaba de coser la carne estropeada de Zuko, la piel firme bajo el tejido cicatrizado uniéndose-. Y después tenemos que encontrar a Aang y a los otros.

Sokka bufó, apartando su vista del final del río, buscando con la mirada cualquier otro cuerpo flotante.

-Aang y los otros pueden cuidar de sí mismos, lo importante es llegar a destino -declaró con firmeza, sacudiendo un empapado mapa en el aire-. Nuestro mapa está arruinado, pero eso no significa que no podamos determinar qué es qué.

Un sonoro "_Estamos perdidos_" de parte de Toph siguió a su optimismo.

Katara no estaba contenta y no tardó en hacérselo saber a su hermano.

-¿Simplemente esperas que dejemos a Aang atrás? -replicó, juntando la ropa abandonada de su hermano y rompiéndola en tiras para hacer vendas-. Debes de haberte golpeado la cabeza más fuerte de lo que había pensado.

Sokka la miró ceñudo, sacudiendo el inútil mapa en el aire con un vigor sorprendente.

-El General Iroh nos dijo a todos que nos dirigiéramos al punto de encuentro en caso de que algo pasara. ¡Es importante apegarse al _plan_, o todo el resto sera un confuso desastre!

-¿Qué tan difícil puede ser de hallar? ¡Tenemos nuestro propio servicio de navegación humano! -su brazo rodeó los hombros de una desprevenida Toph, y la sacudió una vez, dos, en exagerada camadería-. ¿No es así, Toph?

La maestra tierra se tensó bajo ese abrazo, sus mejillas se encendieron, y apartó la mirada de él, su cabello sirviendo como una cortina tras la cual ocultarse.

-Si quieres mantener ese brazo, me vas a soltar -indicó insidiosa, a lo que Sokka dejó escapar una risita nerviosa y voluntariamente la soltó. Toph sonrió satisfecha consigo mismo, una pequeña curva de sus labios que nadie notó, y se cruzó de brazos-. Pero el que yo sepa lo que hay a nuestro alrededor no ayuda exactamente cuando estamos buscando por un lugar en particular - especialmente un lugar en el que nunca estuvimos antes.

-¿Cómo sabes que nunca _estuvimos_ antes? -repuso Sokka con una amplia sonrisa.

-Muy bien, ¿a dónde estamos yendo? -intervino Katara, asegurando las vendas alrededor de Zuko.

-Sí, ¿a dónde estamos yendo, Oh-Sabedor-De-Todas-Las-Cosas? -inquirió Toph.

El guerrero sacudió la cabeza, dobló el mapa y lo guardó.

-A un lugar ultra secreto, si el General Iroh no se los dijo, supongo que no son lo suficientemente importante como para que sepan -vaciló, desesperado por guardar las apariencias-. Es información confidencial dada a la gente que el vio capaz de dirigir. _Obviamente_, soy uno de ellos...

-A la Nación del Fuego -interrumpió Mazo, mirando a la maestra agua-. El Capitán Iroh nos dijo que nos reúnamos en una casa particular en la provincia de la Nación del Fuego.

-¿La _Nación del Fuego_? -repitió Katara con incredulidad-. ¿Está loco? ¡Debe de estarlo! ¿Honestamente, por qué nos dirigíriamos al corazón del territorio enemigo? ¿_Por qué_?

-¡_Yo _no sé! -respondió el maestro fuego de inmediato, sintiéndose verbalmente atacado-. ¡No soy el que tuvo el brillante plan!

La mirada de ella dio con Sokka quien se la devolvió.

-¡Oye! ¡A mí tampoco se me ocurrió!

Katara lo señaló acusadoramente con el dedo, parándose junto a Zuko.

-¡Sí pero eres _tú _el que está queriendo hacer todo por esta rídicula misión suicida!

-¿Por qué no nos concentramos en _salir_ primero de aquí...? -comenzó Toph, cuando el techo cedió una vez más.

Todos (los que podían hacerlo) se pusieron de pie en un salto, preparados para la batalla. Llovieron escombros sobre ellos con un velo de polvo, y solo podían verse las siluetas a través del humo. Katara tocó ligeramente el cuerpo flojo de Zuko con el pie, para asegurarse que estaba ahí, que estaba bien, y manipuló el agua de su bolsa, lista para atacar, para defender. No se había olvidado del enemigo, de los soldados de la Nación del Fuego que habían invadido el complejo subterráneo. El polvo se asentó, revelando una chica que apartaba las rocas de su camino y un hombre alto. Le sonrió al grupo, limpiándose la ceniza de su avejentado rostro.

-Oh, es bueno saber que están bien.

Mazo acomodó su puño derecho contra la palma izquierda en señal de firme respeto, con los codos hacia afuera y los brazos semi extendidos, en una graciosa reverencia.

-Capitán.

Pero nadie más se preocupó por las formalidades. De una, el trío del Avatar soltó un unísono "¡Aang!" y corrieron en estampida para sumergir al muchacho en un abrazo grupal. Él rió, luchando por respirar.

-Guau. ¿Me fui tanto tiempo?

* * *

_-Señor del Fuego Zuko -arrulló la mujer con afecto._

_El joven, vestido de rojo satrurado y una variedad de rebordes ribetes dorados, volvió la mirada desde el balcón, sus ojos ambarinos saludaron a su esposa. Le obsequió una sonrisa, genuina, contenta, mientras ella se le acercaba, con una delicada mano descansando suavemente sobre su redondeado abdomen._

_-Sí, milady -respondió, con el mismo cariño, recibiéndola con los brazos abiertos. Ella se adelantó ágilmente dentro de ese abrazo, envolviendo su esbelto físico con su propio brazo, y no dijo nada, simplemente feliz de estar junto a él al amanecer, disfrutando la serenidad después de todos esos años de guerra._

_Zuko la acercó, presionando sus labios contra la coronilla, absorbiendo la suave esencia a jazmín, vainilla y algo completamente diferente. _

_-No deberías estar levantada tan temprano -le reprochó en voz baja, íntima, sus ojos dorados fijos en su delicioso rostro, el rostro de la belleza y el amor que brillaba con orgulloso amor maternal. Él sonrió ampliamente, trazando con un dedo los contornos de su cara, rememorizando cada faceta de su semblante- ¿Qué estás haciendo levantada?_

_La mujer, que vestía una bata de seda y nada más, se encogió de hombros, pasó de su lado y se detuvo contra el balcón, apoyando sus manos en la baranda de marmol. El sol naciente estaba hermoso, el cielo era una explosión de colores pasteles. El verano se acercaba y sonrió con la idea del nacimiento de su primogénito. _

_-No podía dormir más -contestó despreocupadamente, observando el horizonte, mirando fijamente como el naranja se fundía con el rosado, captando la vaga esencia del agua salada con una brisa entrante._

_-¿Molestias matutinas? -inquirió el Señor del Fuego, abrazándola por atrás y simplemente quedándose de pie allí, impregnándose de esa paz, esa felicidad._

_-No -rió suavemente al mujer, volviendo la cabeza hacía el, dedicándole una sonrisa torcida-. Simplemente me desperté y te habías ido._

_Zuko pasó su nariz por su mejilla, sus rizos enredados y contra su oreja._

_-Sabes que eso no podía ser verdad -susurró-. Yo nunca me iré._

_-Lo sé -respondió ella con fingida decepción._

_Él se limitó a reír._

_-¿Me odias tanto por hacerte - y bromeando le pinchó con un dedo su vientre protuberante-_ esto?

_La Señora del Fuego relajó sus brazos, relajándose contra su figura, contenta de estar así simplemetne, contra él, regodeándose en ese sorbo de gracia momentánea._

_-No te odio. Nunca te he odiado._

_La mirada de Zuko se suavizó y la besó delicadamente en la sien._

_-Yo tampoco nunca te he odiado._

* * *

Zuko estaba sentado en el piso, con las piernas dobladas, haciendo una mueca de dolor con cada movimiento. Había vuelto en sí no mucho después de la llegada de su tío, y se le informó inmediatamente de lo que había sucedido mientras estuvo inconsciente. Era irritante, esa racha de desmayos (aunque el primero difícilmente calificaba como _un desmayo_ , más bien había sido noqueado, pero detalles técnicos a un lado, había perdido la consciencia con frecuencia). Dos veces eran suficiente para una sola vida, y se tocó la nuca para buscar una contusión grave. No encontró ninguna. Aparte de eso, tenía varios cortes y heridas, y una particularmente notable alrededor del torso, la cual había sido sido atendida y vendada por una maestra agua que lo ignoraba desde que despertara.

No estaba muy emocionado de tener que volver a saltar al río, y exhaló un largo aliento de fuego para calentarse. Funcionó en gran parte, pero se ganó una mirada fulminante de la maestra agua frente a él que se estaba quitando la capa. Intentó disculparse con la mirada, pero ella lo ignoró, y él frunció el ceño, desviando la mirada. Era una mocosa intolerable.

En gran parte, el maestro fuego quedó solo, después de revelarle al grupo quien lo había atacado (no había sido el Ejercito de la Nación del Fuego, sino un grupo de seleccionados mercenarios contratados. Iroh fantaseó que Jun estaba entre ellos) y que había perdido a su compañero Aang, durante la pelea. Ciertamente se ganó un buen reproche por parte de Katara, pero Aang le aseguró que Zuko le había dicho que se fuera. Katara se negó a reconocer tal acto de lealtad, y que a Zuko le partiera un rayo si lo había hecho para intentar impresionarla.

Ahora estaban allí, fuera de los túneles, en la base de lo que parecía ser un valle poco conocido.

Jing-Wei frunció el ceño mientras salían penosamente fuera del agua. Su cabello, usualmente recogido prolijamente hacia atrás, era un revoltijo negro sobre su rostro, y se enojó aún más, intentando quitarselo de los ojos.

-¡Es por esto que odio nadar! -exclamó iracunda la maestra tierra, sacándose de una patada sus empapados zapatos que escurrían el agua ruidosamente con cada paso-. Estoy empapada hasta los huesos y no tengo ropa para cambiarme y...

-¡Ah _tragátelo_! -Le cortó Toph de una, soltándose el cabello-. ¡Al menos estás fuera de ese laberinto!

Pero la muchacha no parecía para nada complacida.

Sí, el grupo entero estaba fuera del túnel, pero lejos de estar seguro. El General Iroh les dio instrucciones que siguieran el río, flotando con la corriente, que los llevaría al mundo exterior. Y tenía razón -pero había olvidado el diminuto hecho de que sería via _catarata._ Jing-Wei, al no saber nadar y ser una maestra tierra, casi que no le gustaba el _agua_, especialmente cuando estaba sumergida en ella, moviendo desesperadamente brazos y piernas.

-Me hubiera ido mejor yendo con Mai -masculló.

Mazo se limitó a reír ahogadamente, creando fire tan cerca de ella que pegó un salto, alarmada. Su mirada color jade se volvió sobre él, pero el maestro fuego no hizo más que sonreír socarronamente, con un junco entre sus labios. Su cabello estaba empapado, pegado contra su cara, un lío pero en la más atractiva de las formas.

-No te excites, solo estaba tratando de ayudar Perico-Gorrión.

-¡Jing-Wei! -exclamó, perdiendo los estribos-. Jing-Wei. ¡Llámame_ Jing-Wei_!

Mazo alzó una ceja y la miró, claramente entretenido, y asintió con la cabeza.

-Muy bien, ¿cuándo podrás atenderme?

La maestra tierra le dio una bofetada en su hermoso rostro.

Katara observó a la muchacha alejarse echando humo por las orejas y sacudió la cabeza, desdeñosa.

-Nunca te ganarás su corazón si sigues actuando de esa manera -comentó, dedicándole una mirada divertida. Él le recordaba tanto a Jet, justo a sus insinuantes tendencias, la forma en que hacía a esa muchacha sonrojarse. Jing-Wei, aunque sostuveira que no podía soportarlo, todavía tenía un vibrante color escalarta incluso alejándose en dirección contraria, exclamando cuán insufrible era.

Mazo se encogió de hombros, bastante impasible para estar empapado -sorprendente, para un maestro fuego - y le dirigió a la muchacha una sonrisa encantadora.

-Ya me gané su corazón, muñeca. Es solo una mala perdedora.

-No lo entiendo -expresó Sokka en voz alta-. Si le gustas, ¿por qué simplemente no lo dice?

-Existe algo llamado sutileza -respondió Katara.

Pero él descartó su razonamiento.

-Si a una chica le gusta un chico, ella debería simplemente decírselo. Los chicos pueden no darse ni un poquito de cuenta de estas porque las chicas son muy confusas a veces. No son _para nada _sensatas. Sería _muchísimo_ más fácil para todos si las chicas pudieran confesar sus sentimientos y admitir...

Antes de que pudiera terminar, Toph lo golpeó en el brazo.

-¡O los chicos podrían dejar de ser tan estúpidos!

Mazo y Sokka intercambiaron miradas nerviosas y dejaron que su compañera quedara sin respuesta.

-¿Todos están bien?

Katara le dijo que sí al general.

-La mayoría -posó su mirada más allá de él, mientras éste se dirigía a Mazo y Sokka, para hablar de planes y tácticas y de dónde estaba el resto de los miembros. Aang estaba ahí, junto al río, luciendo atípicamente distraído. Sabía que debía estar escuchando las instrucciones, prestando atención pero sus pensamientos estaban en un lugar completamente diferente...

-... ¿cierto, Katara?

-¿Eh, qué? -la maestra agua parpadeó y miró a Sokka quien le miraba desconcertado. Podía decir por la expresión de sus ojos que estaba sospechando de algo, pero lo dejó pasar, señalando una enorme mancha en el mapa.

-Hemos estado en la Capital de la Nación del Fuego antes -repitió con impaciencia, indicando con el dedo el area general en el mapa que supuso debía ser la provincia de la Nación del Fuego.

Katara asintió bruscamente, fingiendo comprensión.

-Oh, sí. Estuvimos encubiertos como ciudadanos de la Nación del Fuego -confirmó.

-Sabemos movernos allí bastante bien -se ufanó Sokka con Jing-Wei (que había regresado a regañadientes y estaba sentada junto a un Mazo completamente ignorante de sus fulminantes miradas).

Mazo le dirigió a Sokka una mirada mordaz.

-Es mi tierra natal, creo que yo soy mejor guía.

-Suenas como si estuvieras _orgulloso _de ello -discutió el guerrero.

-¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

Jing-Wei no se perdía un segundo.

-Oh, no lo sé, quizás - ¿_por todo_?

-¡Sokka, deja de discutir! -La maestra agua lo regañó, pero él solo bufó y apoyó con fuerza la mano sobre el mapa.

-¡Siempre te pones del lado de los chicos que crees que son lindos! -Exclamó airado- ¡Pasó exactamente lo mismo con Jet!

Katara tomó aire bruscamente, casi lo abofeteó. Furia desinhibida creció en su interior, mezclada con emociones que no podía ni empezar a describir. Era la primera vez que había sacado a relucir su voluntad para seguir a Jet por todos lados desde que había descubierto su traición. Su engaño. ¡Como se _atrevía _a volver a hablar de ello de nuevo, especialmente después de que Jet probó haberse reformado! Por supuesto que había superado su enamoramiento del guerrerilo, del rebelde seductor, del guerrero de la libertad, pero eso no significaba que hubiera olvidado los restos de su ingenuidad. Nunca había hecho las paces con el hecho de que una cara bonita y un par de palabras murmuradas al oído la engatusaran, y todavía era una herida fresca en su memoria. Una persistente en su cabeza recordándole que había cometido ese error, que nunca cometería ese error de nuevo.

¿Pero realmente sería así?

Después de su lección no-suficientemente aprendida, fue y puso su confianza en alguien que no la merecía. Tal vez menos merecedor...

La cara de Sokka se desmoronó ante la expresión de su hermana.

-Lo siento -se disculpó de inmediato-. No quise decir eso.

Katara desvió la mirada, fijándola en un lugar cualquiera.

-Sí quisiste.

Iroh se aclaró la garganta, llamando amablemente la atención sobre los asuntos a tratar.

-Tenemos una base situada directamente en la Nación del Fuego. Allí es donde encontraremos al primer grupo del Loto Blanco.

-¿Del Loto Blanco? -preguntó Sokka-. ¿No es de los Lotos Blancos?

-Oh, ¿a quién _le importa_? -se metió Toph, su tono demandaba que dejara ese tema irrelevante.

-No todos se dirigirán aquí, dividiremos el grupo en dos. Mai ya casi está aquí, se adelantó para allanarnos el camino y pasar libremente delante de cualquier guardia sospechoso. Azula no sabe nada de...

Sokka palideció ante un repentino y horroroso reconocimiento.

-¡Ty Lee! -gimió con un temor amplificado.

-¿Cómo estás seguro de que podemos confiar en ella? -todos los ojos se posaron en el maestro fuego herido, su rostro estaba descubierto ahora; la cicatriz a la vista y los ojos dorados ardiendo- ¿Cómo estás seguro de que podemos confiar en Mai?

Iroh le sonrió a su sobrino con dureza.

-Mai siempre ha sido buena, Príncipe Zuko -le respondió sin alterar la voz, como estableciendo un punto-. Ha sabido siempre donde está su lealtad. Hubiera creído que estarías feliz de saber que los dos están de hecho en el mismo lado.

Zuko se limitó a gruñir, desviando la mirada hacia el lago frente a ellos.

-Ella es uno de los mejores hombres de Azula...

-De las mejores mujeres -corrigió Sokka.

-... ¡Lo que sea! -Repuso el príncipe, girándose para mirarlos furioso a todos-. ¡Ella está muy bajo en mi lista de personas para confiar!

-¿Y eso sirve como base de _desconfianza_?

Enfrentó la mirada de la maestra agua.

Azul sobre dorado. Hielo sobre el sol. Ambos increíblemente tercos e implacables.

Y aún así, después de sus propias objeciones para confiar en Mai, no podía retirar sus palabras. Sabía que le había acabado de dar pase libre a Katara para que le guardara rencor para siempre.

La odiaba todavía más por eso.

-Debemos decidir quienes se dirigirán a la base en la Nación del Fuego -intervino Iroh, mirando brevemente al grupo a su alrededor.

-Yo iré -se ofreció Mazo, pero Jing-Wei bufó.

-Estás demasiado entusiasmado por ir, es sospechoso.

El muchacho le dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Lo único sospechoso aquí es tu fuerte aborrecimiento hacia mí. Zuko es tan Nación del Fuego como yo, si no más. ¿Por qué no lo odias a _él_?

-¡Porque _él_ no es un molesto y arrogante canalla!

-Discrepo -masculló Katara entre dientes.

Zuko la fulminó con la mirada.

-Yo iré a la Nación del Fuego -saltó Aang desde su lugar junto al lago. Se volvió hacia la banda que discutía, luciendo esa decidida sonrisa suya-. He estado ahí antes, y tengo amigos que no me molestaría visitar.

-¡No, absolutamente no! -Retrucó Katara-. ¡Eso sería como servir a Aang en bandeja de plata! -agregó, dirigiéndose hacia Iroh-. ¡Aang es la _última _persona que podemos enviar precisamente a la Nación del Fuego!

Sokka asintió con solemnidad.

-Lo siento, Aang, pero no podemos exponernos tanto. Arriesgamos lo suficiente al venir hoy a la aldea. Deberíamos haber sabido que nos seguían. Hirieron a Hawky cuando entregaba el mensaje del Maestro Piandao. Debió haber sido interceptado -elevó sus ojos al cielo, buscando su halcón mensajero de regreso por parte de dicho Maestro. Por alguna razón, tenía un mal presentimiento...

-¿Por qué no va Jing-Wei...? -sugirió Toph, pero la otra maestra tierra saltó de inmediato en su defensa.

-¡Por qué no vas tú! -le espetó, sin molestarse en esconder lo repulsiva que le resultaba la idea de estar en la Nación del Fuego.

-_A mí _ no me molestaría ir -asevero la niña ciega con una sonrisa-. Excepto porque estoy en unos cuantos afiches de se busca por allí.

-¿Afiches...? -empezó Mazo.

-No preguntes -le cortaron los hermanos de la tribu agua en coro.

-Muy bien -el General Iroh volvió a llamarlos a su alrededor, agrupándolos en círculo-. Aang y Toph no pueden ir. Jing-Wei se niega a ir. Eso deja a Mazo, Sokka y a Katara.

-¿Qué hay de mí?

Iroh arqueó una ceja.

-Eres un traidor, Príncipe Zuko -(el príncipe no pudo evitar sentirse picado en alguna forma por esas palabras)-. Ni tú ni yo podemos regresar al palacio. Podrían matarnos allí mismo.

-Katara y yo podemos ir -se ofreció Sokka, sonriéndole cómplice a su hermana-. ¡Tenemos identidades de Nación del Fuego y todo! -se giró, embarullándose con algo.

-Oh no, Sokka, ni siquiera...

El guerrero volvió a encararlos, usando una barba gris que, por alguna razón, había tenido sobre su persona, y se señaló a sí mismo:

-¡Yo soy Wang Fuego, y esta es mi esposa! -dirigió su dedo hacia una avergonzadísima Katara-. ¡Sa Fuego!

Sus compañeros de grupo dejaron escapar un sonoro gemido.

-Bueno, no estoy muy de acuerdo con nuestras identidades, pero no me importaría ir a la Nación del Fuego -afirmó Katara.

Decidió pasar por alto la consternación de Aang.

-Puedo ir con ellos, escoltarlos, sabes -sugirió el maestro fuego.

Iroh contempló la idea, frunciendo el ceño como señal de una meditación profunda. Estaba mirando fija e intensamente algún punto más allá de ellos, entre los arbustos, y Zuko estudió la postura del hombre, sus gestos, la mirada calculadora y penetrante de sus agrisados ojos.

-¡Jazmín!

-¿Jazmín... Tío?

-Ese es el té que tomé hace dos noches.

Zuko se palmeó la frente.

-Tío, ¿cómo se relaciona eso con lo que estamos hablando?

-Lo estaba compartiendo con Mai. Siempre me pregunté que habías dicho, Príncipe Zuko, sobre Mai siendo un doble agente para ventaja de Azula. Es por eso que no le cuento todo. La envié adelante de cualquier otro y mantuve los detalles de nuestras misiones como un secreto para ella. Sin embargo, me aseguré de ir de acuerdo al plan - Lo hice vago, así ella no sospecha de porque haga un cambio de planes a último minuto sin decirle -el hombre asintió pensativo, acariciándose la mata húmeda de cabello en la barbilla-. Estará esperando tu llegada, Zuko -meditó en voz alta-. Creo que es imperativo que vayas.

Zuko estuvo de acuerdo, satisfecho.

-Si resulta ser una trampa, se desenmacarará. Sería poco inteligente descubrirse como espía cuando no tiene información suficiente de los planes de la sociedad -hizo una pausa-. ¿O la tiene?

Iroh se limitó a negar con la cabeza, sonriendo con esa sonrisa pensativa suya.

-No, no la tiene.

El príncipe asintió para sí. No confiaba en Mai, y nadie más la conocía como él. Era la amiga de Azula, era callada e indiferente y hacía lo que le decían, usualmente cualquier cosa que le dijeran. Si Azula le decía que espiara, ella lo haría. El príncipe se conveció de que la única razón por la que quería ir era para mantener un ojo en ella y haría un buen trabajo.

Pero aún así le costó un poco convencerse de ello.

-¿Qué hay de mí? -indicó Mazo.

Iroh apuntó con la cabeza hacia Aang, Toph y Jing-Wei.

-Toph y Jing-Wei los llevaran a ti y al Avatar Aang a Omashu...

-¿Nuevo Ozai? -Corrigió el maestro fuego, ganándose dos idénticas miradas fulminantes por parte de las maestras tierras.

-... Sí -afirmó el general-. También hay una base allí -se voteó hacia un decaído Aang -... Y creo que el Rey Bumi está allí.

El Avatar se iluminó con la noticia.

-¿El Rey Bumi? -repitió con una sonrisa infantil.

Iroh le respondió que sí.

-Ha estado esperando oír de ti.

-¿Y tú, General? -inquirió Katara.

Iroh rió ahogadamente.

-Oh, no tienen que preocuparse pr mí. Tengo algunos asuntos que atender. Pero recuerden siempre... -su tono era vago, distante, casi misterioso pero de una forma enteramente confiable y atenta. Le sonrió al grupo, ahora separado en dos, y buscó algo entre su ropa. Le entregó una ficha de Pai Sho a cada uno (excepto a Sokka, que todavía estaba usando su rídicula barba), que tenía pintada la imagen del loto blanco, y se aseguró de tener la atención de todos antes de despedirlos con sus últimas palabras-, _Aquellos que apoyen al Loto Blanco siempre encontrarán un amigo._

* * *

-¿Entonces supones que vendrán? -preguntó la exuberante acróbata, echando un vistazo impacientemente por la ventana a las calles de la capital. Abría grande los ojos por el entusiasmo y se tapó la boca riendo tontamente-. Dijiste que el Guerrero de la Tribu Agua estaba con ellos, ¿él también vendrá?

Mai puso los ojos en blanco, recostándose contra la pared, claramente desinteresada en todo el asunto.

-Probablemente, si él está _con_ ellos, y si _ellos _vienen, sería seguro asumir que él _también_ vendrá -le dedicó una mirada sarcástica a Ty Lee, una que denotaba muchísima irritación.

Pero su alegre compañera no se dejó desanimar.

-¿Por qué estás tan triste, Mai? ¡Acabas de ver a Zuko! ¡Me sorprende que no estés esperando que lleguen a pronto!

La maestra de armas resopló, apartándose de su amiga para esconder un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Oh, por favor. No soy ese tipo -replicó mezquina, ignorando las ocurrencias de Ty Lee admitiendo que ella _sí era_ del tipo que estaría contando los minutos hasta que Zuko finalmente llegara a casa, con ella... allí en la Nación del Fuego. Que pensamientos tan tontos, que fantasías tan tontas. Mai tuvo que esforzarse para no ahogarse en el lugar.

Ella y Zuko habían _terminado_.

Y punto.

-Me pregunto si a Sokka le gustara mi cabello así, ¿crees que lo prefiere suelto?

Mai cerró los ojos, golpeándose mentalmente.

-Creo que le gustaría si te callaras por cinco minutos.

Ty Lee hizo un mohín y se miró en el espejo.

-Creo que a Zuko le gustaría si sonrieras de vez en... -una aguja se incrustó con demasiada precisión en el marco del tocador, y la acróbata suspiró, mirando a Mai por el espejo-. Muy madura.

La artista de los proyéctiles no se molestó en contestar.

-¿Qué vas a hacer si él quiere volver?

Mai miró por la ventana, las sombras de las cortinas caían oscureciendo la mitad de su rostro mientras el sol comenzaba su descenso detrás del horizonte. ¿Qué iba a hacer si Zuko quería que volvieran? ¿Qué iba a hacer si él le rogaba por su afecto, si denunciaba su traición contra el trono? ¿Qué iba a hacer si él le confesaba que la quería, que siempre le había querido, que la carta era verdadera y no una farsa de su relación?

Cerró los ojos, trazando con seguridad una shuriken con los dedos, la punta fría, lisa y envenenada de la aguja bajo su caricia ausente.

-No sé.

* * *

**Y eso concluye el Capítulo 7 C:**

**Ahora, sé que todo mundo dice que el nombre de la Nación del Fuego de Katara es Zafiro Fuego, pero cuando vi por primera vez el episodio, me maté de risa porque lo tomé como Sa Fuego. Y pensé que era mucho más ingenioso.**

**Así que Sa Fuego será.**

* * *

**Capítulo VIII - Cuerdas tensas **_**Extracto**_

-Yo creo que tu Tío es un hombre muy honorable -comentó Katara distraídamente mientras caminaban por las calles de la Nación del Fuego, simulando ser ciudadanos en sus vidas cotidianas. Se detuvo en un puesto de verduras y compró algunos melones, dejándolos caer en la cesta que un disfrazado Zuko sostenía a regañadientes-. Y talentosos. Las chicas aman a los músicos.

Bufó, poniéndo en blanco sus ojos dorados.

-Es honorable, le concederé eso.

La maestra agua lo miró disgustada, dejando caer adrede en el canasto un melón con innecesaria fuerza.

-Muestra más respeto, ¿acaso no te enseñó nada?

-Me enseñó a hacer fuego-control -Respondió Zuko sin expresión.

-Y nada más -le espetó su compañera.

El príncipe suspiró cansino, apartando la canasta de su alcance cuando ella intentó dejar caer unas cuantas coles.

-Me enseñó a tocar la flauta

* * *

_N/T: Lamento que un par de chistes hayan perdido gracia con la traducción, eso pasa con los juegos de palabras :( Lamento la demora :( :( No me odien, me tomé vacaciones de todo, me las tomé muy a pecho, jaja perdón... Pero volví, e intentaré no demorarme tanto esta vez... Espero que les haya gustado y lo hayan disfrutado. Hay más Zutara ;) ... _

_Vieron lo nuevo que se viene? La leyenda de Korra, alguien más piensa (con solo ver el trailer, eh) que quizás hagan una especie de reivindicación zutaresca para dejar contentos a muchos, jaja o yo estoy un poquitín obsesionada con esa parte que nunca salió en el canon? Jaja, simplemente porque leí que habría un triángulo amoroso y son dos hermanos, uno del Reino Tierra y otro de la Nación del Fuego, es imposible no pensar en un Zutara, jaja bah, digo yo, ya que es sin Zuko ni Katara, jaja. Bueno ahora así, adiós. No se olviden de dejar su opinión y/o amenazas. Un beso enorme, nos vemos prontoooooooo :D _

kitybadillo, Asphios de Geminis, Kaoru B y funny-life muchas gracias por leer y comentar! :D espero que hayan disfrutado de esta actualización!


	8. Cuerdas tensas

**ESTE **capítulo es en realidad más largo que el último, así que supongo que es el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora C: Pero dado que tantos de ustedes alabaron el largo del capítulo anterior, decidí que haré los futuros capítulos más largos. Es... diferente, ciertamente me toma mas tiempo terminar un capítulo, pero estoy orgullosa del producto final de cualquier forma. Intentó mantenerlo tan... realista (bueno, al universo Avatar) como es posible, y hay una referencia explícita a El Desierto en este en lo que concierne al Pai Sho que estoy segura la mayoría de ustedes notaran. Me disculpo por cualquier error de gramática o tipeo. No estoy acostumbrada a capítulos largos todavía, así que la edición y todo es ... ¿algo así como una tortura? LOL.

**COMO SEA** espero que esté todo bien y que les guste, muuuuuchas gracias a todos lo que comentaron (¿pasamos los cien? xD -celebra-) Hice un dibujo de Katara y Zuko como se verían vestidos con ropa de la Nación del Fuego, aunque debo admitir que la de Katara está mucho más... profusamente adornada. LOL subiré el link a mi perfil una vez que suba el dibujo y eso... si alguna vez lo hago. Se los haré saber cuando lo haga. Gracias por hacer que esta historia supere las 6500 visitas y gracias a todos los que agregaron este fic a las alertas y/o favoritos. Verdaderamente es animador saber que les gussta, y aquí está el próximo capítulo para todos ustedes :D Disfruten, y definitivamente agradeceré si pueden tomarse un tiempito para dejarme saber lo que piensan C: Observaciones, críticas constructivas, sugerencias, ¿alguien?

* * *

A Q U I E S C E N C I A

* * *

_-¿Qué vas a hacer si él quiere volver?_

_Mai miró por la ventana, las sombras de las cortinas caían oscureciendo la mitad de su rostro mientras el sol comenzaba su descenso detrás del horizonte. ¿Qué iba a hacer si Zuko quería que volvieran? ¿Qué iba a hacer si él le rogaba por su afecto, si denunciaba su traición contra el trono? ¿Qué iba a hacer si él le confesaba que la quería, que siempre le había querido, que la carta era verdadera y no una farsa de su relación?_

_Cerró los ojos, trazando con seguridad una shuriken con los dedos, la punta fría, lisa y envenenada de la aguja bajo su caricia ausente._

_-No sé._

* * *

_**Capítulo VIII**_

**Cuerdas tensas**

* * *

-¡Deja de jugar con esa estúpida barba! -siseó Katara mientras el trío se acercaba al límite con la Nación del Fuego. Su hermano mayor, vestido con una capa ligera, se acomodó torpemente el desaliñado enredo que tenía pegado a su barbilla, y que constantemente le hacía picar el cuello. La maestra agua siguió caminando con el ceño fruncido, su mirada azul era amenazante-. Es mucho más sospechoso si te encuentran con una barba falsa que si te descubren sin ella -señaló con altivez, asegurándose de mantener la voz baja para evitar ser escuchados. Allí estaban, practicamente como fugitivos, dirigiéndose justamente a la nación que los perseguía. Azula estaba ahí, en algún lugar, tal vez a millas de distancia, encerrada en el palacio, pero aún así... la idea de estar en el mismo planeta que ella ya era espeluznante, compartir la misma nación...

La muchacha se estremeció, desechando esos pensamientos. Pensar de esa manera no remediaría la situación. Además, no estarían en una gran ciudad de la Nación del Fuego, y Katara dudaba mucho que el Señor del Fuego Ozai o Azula se sintieran inclinados a mezclarse entre los campesinos. Arrugó el entrecejo ante el pensamineto, ante la palabra, como si traspasara su mente, y su mirada se posó por instinto sobre el tercer miembro del grupo. Un cierto muchacho de cabello oscuro que había perdido su familia, su reino y su título. Él se refería a ellos como campesinos. Los veía como inferiores. Katara creía que Ozai y Azula eran capaces de pensar lo mismo.

-¿Qué pasa si nos reconocen? -discutió Sokka asegurándose que ni su bumerán ni su espada fueran visibles a través de su disfraz-. Azula y Ty Lee -el segundo nombre se escapó de sus labios con un estremecimiento de temor- saben como somos -le recordó.

Pero su hermana no hizo más que poner los ojos en blanco.

-¿Realmente crees que van estar caminando por las modestas regiones de la Nación del Fuego? -inquirió con cinismo, tirando de la tela roja de su propio atuendo robado. Le trajo recuerdos, la primera vez que había visto esas ropas, que las había tomado, que se las había puesto, que habían pretendido ser ciudadanos. Excepto que esta vez habían cambiado a su mejor amigo por su antiguo peor enemigo-. No puedo imaginar a Azula mezclándose con los campesinos, ¿tú sí?

Zuko se encogió cuando ella dijo esa palabra con una inflexión aguda. La forma en que su tono era mordaz, caústico casi, y tuvo que sofrenarse para no saltar en su defensa. No tenía nada que defender. Él los llamaba campesinos, solía verlos como tal, pensar que eran inferiores... solo porque estaba pavimentando un nuevo futuro no significaba que tenía que llenar los baches de su pasado. Se sentía mal, claro, pero sus propias luchas internas no significaban nada para la maestra agua que le echaba una bronca cada vez que se le presentaba la oportunidad.

Deseaba que usara su ingenio en algo más productivo.

-No podía imaginarme a Zuko mezclándose con campesinos, tampoco -replicó Sokka con una risa ahogada, abrazando por los hombros al maestro fuego, acercándolo hacia él como si fueran amigos de la infancia- ¡Pero míralo ahora! Confraternizando con nosotros y todo, ¿no es así, Chispas?

El príncipe casi hizo una mueca por la cercanía de Sokka (y por el sobrenombre que creyó haber dejado con Toph). Debía de estar agredecido, en verdad, de que el guerrero fuera tan indulgente, que estuviera tan dispuesto a aceptarlo como unno más, pero la diatriba implícita de Katara le crispaba los nervios. Ni siquiera las metidas de pata de Sokka podían aplacar la culpa, la irritación, el arrepentimiento, tan arraigados en su persona que no podía casi parpadear sin ver un destello de sus crímenes, como había sido tan implacable y despiadado... el viejo Zuko.

Katara volvió a poner los ojos en blanco pero no dijo nada cuando se terminaron de acercar a la frontera, donde un hombre mayor vestido con una armadura escarlata (y estaba claramente sudando dentro de ella) los detuvo. Suponía que él debía de ser intimidante, pero solo se sentía mal por el pobre hombre. Sus ojos estaban cansados, agotado por el calor, y se preguntó bajo que condiciones tenía que servir. ¿Acaso no se atendía apropiadamente a los guardias? Con seguridad los que defendían el palacio estaban más que bien mimados. A pesar de la fatiga evidente y la incomodidad bajo un sol abrasador, su voz era cortante y sorprendentemente fuerte.

-Identifíquense -les ordenó con la autoridad dada por el Señor del Fuego.

De inmediato, Sokka apartó a Zuko de su fraternal abrazo y se aclaró la garganta, empezando una de esas representaciones con las que parecía haberse encariñado tanto. Con una temblorosa reverencia, respondió, la voz temblándole y por demás ronca:

-Mi nombre es Fuego, Wang Fuego. Y esta es mi esposa, Sa Fuego. No somos más que humildes viajeros que regresan a sus hogares después de acompañar a algunos parientes hasta Nuevo Ozai.

Lo cual no era una mentira completa, después de todo, habían despedido a Aang, Toph, Mazo y Jing-Wei del Templo Aire del Oeste.

-¿Por qué... es su esposa mucho más joven que usted? -preguntó el guardia con afable curiosidad, e inmediatamente recobró la compostura, inclinándose ante el trío-. Mis disculpas, eso no es asunto mío -admitió con rapidez.

Katara le sonrió al hombre, sacando una petaca con agua para él.

-Oh, está bien -le aseguró-. En realidad es mi padre. Está un poco delirante por el calor, entiende. Aparentemente me parezco mucho a mi madre... -y se encogió de hombros con fingida inocencia.

El hombre rechazó el agua, pero les hizo señas para que cruzaran.

-Mejor lo llevas a la sombra rápido entonces. Estoy seguro que él necesita el agua mucho más que yo.

Sokka miró a su hermana con el ceño fruncido, quien mantenía su sonrisa y ayudó a pasar al guerrero.

-Gracias.

Zuko los siguió, solo para ser detenido.

-Identifícate -repitió el centinela, pensando claramente que no tenían nada que ver. ¿Y por qué no? No parecía familiar, y ni Sokka ni Katara habían explicado quien era. (Sin importar que Sokka hubiera estado abrazándolo con algo que solo podía percibirse como camadería).

Katara rió entonces, una risita insinuante como si hubiera recordado algo que no debería haber olvidado en primer lugar.

-Lo siento -empezó la maestra agua-. Él es...

-Lee -respondió Zuko.

-¿Y por qué estás aquí? -indagó el hombre.

Katara estaba a punto de responder que era un amigo de la familia, cuando Sokka, bastante molesto por que su hermana le había ganado de mano, se acomodó entre ambos maestros y le dedicó una sonrisa torcida al guardia. Le alborotó el cabello a Zuko paternalmente, rió y apuntó a su hermana con el pulgar.

-¡Está aquí para darme algunos nietos!

* * *

-Katara, no estoy seguro sobre esto.

La maestra agua lo agarró de la barbilla, y le dio esa sonrisa tranquilizadora que amaba tanto.

-No tienes que preocuparte por mí -le aseguró con sinceridad, los ojos más azules que el agua que controlaba, grandes e intimidantes y quizás un poquito tímidos-. Es decir... no tienes que preocuparte para nada -se corrigió, con un dejo de color manchando sus mejillas.

Aang amaba como se sentía su piel contra la suya, como su mano tan suave y delicada sostenía su mejilla con afecto maternal.

-Siempre me preocupó cuando nuestro grupo se separa -replicó quedamente, tratando de mantener la sonrisa en su rostro. Ella lo estaba haciendo muy bien, le sonreía con algo parecido al orgullo que él sentía que no merecía-. Realmente no siento que es lo correcto, ¿y si algo pasa?

-Zuko estará con nosotros -Katara lo intentó, pero sus palabras eran secas.

Él alzó una ceja, divertido y quizás un poquito burlón.

-No le hagas nada a Zuko, necesito un maestro fuego para que me entrene, ¿recuerdas?

Katara rió, suavemente para que nadie la oyera. Esta era una conversación privada, su momento de intimidad que iba más allá de cualquier otro tipo que la amistad les podía ofrecer. Era inexplicable, esta conexión, pero una parte de ella temía que se desvaneciera con su separación.

-Siempre está Iroh.

Aang soltó una risita ahogada.

-Está ocupado jugando Pai Sho y haciendo té -retrucó en broma.

Pero la muchacha suspiró.

-Aang... ten cuidado.

El maestro aire la miró con los ojos como platos y levantó un mano para cubrir la de ella. Su piel en verdad era muy suave...

-Solo si prometes tener cuidado.

Katara volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez dolor e incertidumbre reemplazaron el orgullo que egoístamente había proclamado como suyo.

-Aang... -susurró vacilante, por un momento breve dejando que el afecto mutuo se manifestara entre ellos. Era algo hermoso, algo que era muchísimo más difícil de dejar atrás de lo que había anticipado. Su mano se deslizó de su rostro y el vínculo espiritual se estrechó, esforzándose por reconectarse, pero incapaz de hacerlo-. Lo prometo.

Y con esas dos palabras él supo que ella quería decir mucho más que esa explícita promesa...

-Oye, Pies Ligeros.

Aang volvió la cabeza, Momo se aferró a su hombro por el súbito movimiento. Toph estaba sentada, aferrándose a la piel de Appa. Su expresión era la de alguien un poco mareada, y se soltó, pero era obvio que todavía se sentía increíblemente incómoda con volar - pero no podía culparla. El muchacho rió infantilmente al verla, como se agarraba inúltimente a Appa, con esa mirada cínica en sus pálidos ojos.

Fue arrancado de su propio ensueño, forzado a hacer a un lado los pensamientos sobre Katara y el momento perdido de la confesión. No había forma de saber cuánto tardarían en volver a estar juntos de nuevo, todo el grupo, y estaba reacio a dejarla. Estaba siendo egoísta de nuevo, no quería que la pandilla se separara incluso cuando eso significara sabotear al Señor del Fuego y a Azula. Pero cuán justo era en verdad, que se viera obligado a hacer sacrificios tan insoportables, lazos, amistades, amor, porque era su deber. Porque era el Avatar. Él nunca había pedido serlo...

Si las cosas fuesen como él quería, no sería el Avatar.

Pero la maldición era en sí misma una bendición, porque nunca habría conocido a Katara.

Era confuso, un discusión sin final ni principio. Simplemente existía. La injusticia, la gratitud, los destinos. Era gracioso cómo funcionaban algunas cosas.

O no funcionaban.

-¿Sí? -inquirió, desterrando los pensamientos rencorosos de su mente. Aang no necesitaba seguir acosando a su consciencia, tenía suficiente entre sus manos, pesimismo aparte.

Toph sacudió la cabeza para despejarse la cara de sus molestas mechas oscuras.

-¡Digo, no es que me queje ni nada, pero al ser ciega y completamente inútil a cien miel millas del suelo, apreciaría que prestaras atención hacia donde va Appa!

El maestro aire se sonrojó y se rió, rascándose la cabeza nervioso. Estaba soñando despierto, pensando en su despedida con Katara y no se dio cuenta si Appa había virado bruscamente o si se había sacudido.

-Lo siento, Toph -se disculpó, y luego le echó un vistazo a Jing-Wei que claramente estaba tan asustada como la niña ciega, y Mazo... que parecía perdido en su propio mundo-. Tenía la cabeza en las nubes.

Toph puso los ojos en blanco al oír el juego de palabras.

-Tu cabeza en las nubes podría dejarnos con nuestras cabezas en el suelo.

Jing-Wei la miró feo por el comentario, ni un poquito reconfortada.

-¿Tenías que decir eso? -le espetó irritada, sus dedos aferrándose a la piel blanca del bisonte.

Toph le dirigió una sonrisa torcida.

-Debería ser tranquilizador, en verdad - estarías con tu elemento.

La muchacha mayor se removió nerviosa en el lugar, impulsando a Mazo a deslizar su brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

-No te preocupes, Perico-gorrión, no dejaré que nada te pase.

Ella rápidamente lo empujó de la silla del bisonte.

* * *

El trío avanzaba silencio por las calles de la Nación del Fuego. Zuko había acomodado su bufanda de modo que cubriera la mitad de su rostro, cubriendo la cicatriz que estropeaba sus facciones. Se sentía estúpido usándola, pero Katara había insistido. Se le había ocurrido, por supuesto, que ella quizás encontrara divertido hacerlo ver como un estúpido - pero Sokka creía que lo hacía ver misterioso. En cualquier caso, Zuko no estaba dispuesto a ser reconocido. Nadie conocía su rostro en Ba Sing Se, pero era su propio territorio por el que transitaba ahora - del que había sido desterrado, del que había huido. Había sido su prisión durante años, una carga por incluso más, y ahora era su infierno. Era una cruda verdad a la que todavía se estaba adaptando, todavía se repetía que tenía que aceptarla. No era simplemente una pesadilla de la que no podía despertar...

-Oh vamos, no puedes seguir enojada todavía -le insistió Sokka a su furibunda hermana.

Katara se limitó a fulminarlo con la mirada.

-¿Nietos, Sokka?

-¡Es Wang! -le cortó de una-. Y tienes que admitirlo. Fue divertido.

La maestra agua soltó un suspiro de exasperación, golpeándolo en la cabeza.

... No, era peor que una pesadilla. El príncipe sacudió la cabeza, pasándose una mano por el cabello. Tenía que reconocer que no le había hecho mucha gracia el comentario de Sokka. Que cualquiera sugiriera que él y Katara estaban relacionados sentimentalmente... por qué el pensamiento iba más allá de lo irrisorio y cruzaba la linea derecho a lo insultante. No era porque Katara fuera a hacer una esposa mala en general, era solo que particularmente sería una mala para él. Con todo ese odio que le dirigía...

Encima de eso... ¡Zuko ciertamente podía enganchar una muchacha que no lo odiara!

-¡Respeta a tus mayores! -exclamó Sokka con voz rasposa-. ¿Qué pensaría Gran-Gran de ti pegándole a tu papá así?

-¡Te diré lo que Gran-Gran va a...!

-¡Querida!

El par miró a Zuko, quien trataba de no encogerse ante la mirada helada de Katara. Estaba poniéndose increíblemente incómodo bajo su expresión de ofensa, lamentando haberse referido a ella con un termino tan cariñoso, pero ladeó la cabeza, arqueando su ceja visible en una mirada que simplemente decía MIREN. Los hermanos lo hicieron, y para su sorpresa, el centinela que los había dejado pasar estaba caminando por la calle. Aparentemente, su turno había terminado. Zuko se animó a sonreír, esperando que Katara no lo ahogara mientras dormía.

-De veras tienes que dejar de acosar a tu padre -indicó sin alterar la voz, tratando de mantener un aire de calidez, y fallando miserablemente.

-¡Siempre supe que te agradaba! -Sokka le tomó el pelo.

-Está viejo y sénil.

La expresión del guerrero se cayó y miró ceñudo a su supuesto hijo político.

Katara bufó ante el insulto, dedicándole una mirada compungida a su hermano. Con un suspiro fingido, asintió, encogiéndose de hombres con algo parecido a la derrota.

-Tienes razón -admitió, dándole a su "padre" una mirada-. Está viejo y sénil.

Zuko rió forzosamente, y le salió casi adorable, demasiado para alarma de la maestra agua. Le dedicó a Sokka una sonrisa caballerosa, haciéndole señas de que lo siguiera.

-Ahora vamos, tenemos que irnos, Señor.

Sokka sacudió la mano.

-¡Claro! ¡Ve delante, hijito!

Katara se golpeó la frente mentalmente.

Estaba viajando con idiotas.

Pasaron al guardia mientras recorrían el pueblo, y él les sonrió cansinamente, secándose el sudor del rostro con la mano.

-Pero si son la feliz pareja y su padre -exclamó con una risa retumbante y amistosa-. ¿Están bien los tres? Parecen perdidos.

Zuko asintió.

-Estamos bien.

Katara lo miró molesta y lo golpeó en el brazo de jugando.

-Oh, no seas tonto -hizo una pausa-. Lee -una risa falsa escapó de sus labios, y miró tímidamente al guardia-. Hombres, nunca quieren pedir direcciones. En realidad estamos buscando... una casa de té.

-¿Una casa de té, eh? -repitió el guardia, rascándose la barbilla con su mano húmeda-. Bueno, en este distrito tan pequeño, calculo que hay una sola, y está al otro lado del pueblo -indicó pensativo-. ¿Les gustaría que les muestre...?

-No -le interrumpió el príncipe, ofreciendo una sonrisa diplómatica-. Estaremos bien. Gracias por la ayuda -y sin molestar en esperar una despedida, tomó a Katara del brazo y encabezó la marcha, con Sokka siguiéndoles de cerca. Zuko frunció el ceño una vez que estuvieron suficientemente lejos del guardia y le soltó el brazo a su supuesta prometida-. ¿Qué demonios crees que haces preguntándole indicaciones? -le gruñó irritado el maestro fuego.

Katara quedó boquiabierta y parecía como un pez fuera del agua (lo cual, notó, era en verdad).

-Bueno, no tenemos ni idea a donde estamos yendo, ¿qué hay de malo con pedir ayuda? -lo picó fuerte en el pecho con el dedo-. Solo porque tu ego masculino no puede aceptar...

-¡Esto no es por mi ego! -le cortó, agarrándole la muñeca antes que pudiera volver a picarlo- ¡Es un guardia! ¡Trabaja para Azula! -arrojándole la mano a un lado, retrocedió, alejándose de ella y sus enervantes problemas de confianza-. ¿O te olvidaste?

Ella se masajeó la muñeca donde su agarre (supuestamente) marcó su piel.

-No me olvidé -adoptó un aire despectivo- ¿No crees que sería inteligente tener algunos aliados internos? ¿Alguna vez pensaste que hacer amigos con alguien que trabaje para ellos podría ser ventajoso?

Zuko se limitó a bufar.

-¡O podría hacer que nos mate a todos!

Unos transeúntes volvieron sus miradas hacia el par, y Sokka rió temblorosamente, como restándole importancia a su peculiar discusión.

-Peleas maritales -por suerte para él, los maestros estaban demasiado distraídos con la pelea que tenían entre manos como para oír su comentario. Sokka se acarició la barba, recostándose contra un bastón que levantaría en cualquier dirección de vez en cuando con el grito ocasional de-: ¡Ya basta, gamberros!

Katara alzó los brazos en el aire, exasperada.

-¡Eres imposible! ¡Estás tan acostumbrado a trabajar solo que ni siquiera puedes confiar en alguien que quizás pueda ayudar!

-Yo no trabajo solo -replicó tranquilo-. Trabajo con mi Tío.

-Y lo traicionaste a él también.

Zuko cerró la mano en un puño, estaba a punto de decirle justo lo que pensaba de su actitud critícona, cuando Sokka se puso entre medio, abrazándolos por los hombros y riendo como el viejo que pretendía ser.

-¡Oigan! ¿Qué tal si conseguimos un poco de té?

Katara miró a su hermano.

-¡Bueno, me encantaría pero no tenemos idea de donde está la casa de té porque el Señor Maestro Idiota aquí presente no quiere pedir las estúpidas indicaciones!

-¡Prefiero deambular un rato que arriesgar nuestras vida pidiendo dirección! -le retrucó.

Sokka sacudió la cabeza, su barba pinchando la mejilla de Katara.

-Bueno, nunca encontraremos una casa de té si ustedes están buscando una específica -razonó afablemente-. ¿Por qué no vamos a esa de allí?

* * *

Mazo estaba sentado a una buena distancia de una Jing-Wei que echaba fuego por la boca, y que parecía muy perturbada e iracunda. Con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, y sobre sus piernas cruzadas, iba enfunfurruñado junto a un alegre Avatar. Sus ojos le echaban un vistazo de vez en cuando a la maestra tierra, solo para dedicarle miradas insidiosas, a las que ella respondería con un resoplido, poniendo sus ojos color jade en blanco. Mazo se volvió hacia delante, la vista al frente.

-Es imposible -declaró rígido sobre Jing-Wei, obviamente conmovido por haber sido arrojado del bisonte-. Tiene algunos asuntos graves en los que trabajar.

Aang solo le sonrió, sosteniendo flojas las riendas entre sus manos.

-Bueno, la conquista de Omashu debe de haber hecho mella en esa -supuso lógicamente mientras dirigía a Appa a través de una nube. La temperatura bajó significamente, gotas de humedad mojando ropa, cabello y piel-. Debe ser difícil aceptar trabajar con alguien de la nación que se apoderó de su hogar.

-El asedio a Nuevo Ozai fue hace años -persistió Mazo rotundo-. Ademas, es tonto de su parte tener tantos prejuicios contra toda la Nación del Fuego. No todos somos malos.

-Dale tiempo -sugirió el Avatar-. Entrará en razón.

-¿Y si no lo hace?

Permaneció callado por un momento mientras Appa cruzaba otra nube, con matas de blanco alejándose de él. Aang le sonrió tontamente.

-Entonces sería mejor si evitas las alturas cuando estás con ella.

Toph se giró hacia su compañera.

-Están hablando de ti -le comentó desinteresada.

Jing-Wei se encrespó en su lugar.

-Probablemente me esté maldiciendo en este momento -asumió, fulminando con la mirada la parte posterior de la camisa carmesí del maestro fuego-. Por todos los dioses, es tan arrogante...

-¿Sí te das cuenta que prácticamente todos los chicos son como él? -le señaló Toph.

La muchacha resopló por la nariz.

-Quizá todos los muchachos de la Nación del Fuego.

-Bueno... Chispitas es bastante arrogante, pero Cabeza-Hueca también tiene ego. Y por lo que he oído, también lo tenía Jet.

Ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar quienes eran esos.

-Ugh, él es simplemente... imposible, totalmente egocéntrico y se cree grandioso. Cree que todo el mundo lo ama y que es tan perfecto, que cualquier chica sería afortunada de tenerlo y...

Toph le dedicó una mirada a su compañera.

-¿Estás segura que es el él que piensa todo eso?

Jing-Wei se sobresaltó, parpadeando confundida sin dejar de mirar a la maestra tierra.

-¡Por supuesto! -insistió- ¿Quién más que él pensaría eso?

Toph se encogió de hombros.

-Si tú lo dices.

Desde la cabeza de Appa, Aang soltó un grito entusiasmado.

-¡Llegamos!

Jing-Wei se asomó desde el bisonte, agarrándose con fuerza a la piel, y sintió que su corazón se salteaba un latido al volver a su hogar en Omashu.

-Llegamos -repitió como una queda reverencia-. Toph, deberías ver esto, de veras. Es hermoso.

Toph puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿En serio? Se ve igual que todo para mí.

Miró a la chica a su lado y se ruborizó.

-Oh, cierto. Perdón.

-Es horrible -exclamó Mazo desde su lugar junto a Aang, ganándose una mirada hóstil de parte de Jing-Wei. Él le devolvió la mirada, arqueando una ceja-. Tal vez fue hermoso alguna vez, pero ahora... ahora simplemente me recuerda a una prisión.

La maestra tierra frunció el ceño, apenas, confundida, y volvió su mirada verde hacia lo que había sido renombrado como Nuevo Ozai. Después de un momento, asintió para sí, triste, con pesar.

-Tienes razón.

-¡Más vale que se agarren fuerte, vamos a bajar! -advirtió Aang y Appa se sacudió antes de lanzarse en picada, desplazándo al maestro fuego de su precario lugar.

Él se aferró al bisonte, deslizándose precisamente entre las dos maestras tierra, y le sonrió de lado a Jing-Wei.

-¿Nos conocemos?

A pesar de sí, se rió, escondiéndose tras la piel de Appa.

-Oh, cállate.

Toph suspiró.

-Ustedes son más molestos que Sokka.

* * *

Sokka estornudó, entrando en la casa de té y arrugó la nariz por el cosquilleo.

-Alguien está hablando de mí -aseveró, enderezándose.

Katara bufó.

-Oh, por favor, ¿quién hablaría de ti?

Escudriñaron el pequeño local, el mostrador y las mesas, las pinturas de diferentes tipos de té y otros del Señor del Fuego Ozai colgando en la pared. Zuko se ajustó la venda atada toda torcida sobre su cicatriz.

-Tío me dio instrucciones de como llegar al distrito y como dirigirnos a la casa de té -indicó bajito mientras se movían como un grupo por la casa de té. Era una especie de pequeño bistro, encantador si no le hubiera faltado una evidente capa de pintura fresca y mantenimiento-. Dijo que sabríamos que hacer a partir de aquí.

El guerrero miró alrededor y agarró a Zuko del hombro.

-¡Ya se que hacer! -exclamó-. ¡Mira, un menú!

Katara frunció el ceño.

-No estamos aquí para comer -le regañó, pero el muchacho hizo un mohín.

-La gente mayor necesita energía -razonó, jorabando la espalda exageradamente-. Mis viejos miembros ya no son lo que eran.

Ella lo acribilló con la mirada.

-Oh, me aseguraré que no sean lo que solían ser...

-Miren -la voz de Zuko cortó su amenaza. Los hermanos siguieron la dirección de los ojos de Zuko y descubrieron a un anciano con un sombrero de paja, reclinado en una esquina, junto a la ventana. Un tablero de Pai Sho frente a él, y un puñado de fichas al lado-. Vamos -mandó el príncipe, encaminándose hacia el solitario jugador.

-¿Estamos aquí buscando aliados y quieres apostar? -inquirió Katara.

Zuko negó con la cabeza.

-El Pai Sho es más que un juego -explicó de forma inaudible, intentando recordar lo que su Tío había dicho. Se acercaron al hombre quien los miró desde debajo del sombrero, y Zuko inclinó la cabeza-. ¿Puedo jugar?

El anciano estaba a punto de responder, cuando Sokka se abrió paso.

-Siéntate, hijo -indicó con la experiencia que carecía-. Y observa como se juega un verdadero juego de Pai Sho.

-Pero...

Sokka se limitó a sacudir la cabeza, sonriéndole cómplice al príncipe.

-No te preocupes, tu viejo se encargará de esto - y se sentó frente al extraño.

-El invitado debe mover primero -declaró el jugador. Sokka sacó su ficha y la colocó en el centro del tablero-. Ah, la táctica del loto.

Sokka sonrió ampliamente.

-Es algo especial.

El hombre vaciló, observando atentamente al anciano con curiosidad, antes de asentir.

-Entonces juguémos.

Zuko observó cómo Sokka perdía.

-¡No, no, una vez más!

El jugador rió.

-No jugue para ganar. Pero pareces ser particularmente desafortunado -apuntó, pesando las piezas de plata en una mano.

Zuko alejó a Sokka y lo regañó.

-¿Estabas jugando para ganar? -le gruñó irritado, le llameaban los ojos por la ira reprimida-. ¿Eres idiota? ¡Acabas de perder nuestro dinero!

-Él no es el que sugirió que jugáramos en primero lugar -saltó Katara, pero luego se volvió hacia su hermano-. ¿Y qué creés que estabas haciendo, jugando un juego que ni siquiera sabes jugar?

-¡Sí sé jugar!

-Bueno entonces jugando a un juego en el que eres horrible -se corrigió.

Zuko respiró hondo para calmrase.

-Esto es lo que haremos... Jugaremos de nuevo.

-¿Qué? ¿Y perder más dinero? -rebatió la maestra agua-. ¡No lo creo!

-Escúchame -imploró-. Sé como lidiar con esto. Recúperaremos nuestro dinero, encontraremos a nuestros aliados y tendremos un lugar para quedarnos cuando caiga la noche -Sokka abrió la boca, pero Zuko se le adelantó-. Y tendremos para cenar.

El guerrero sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¡Suena como un plan!

Volvieron a donde estaba el jugador de Pai Sho, y Zuko se sentó frente al extraño esta vez.

-¿Puedo jugar?

Él hombre solo sonrió, palmeando el puñado de monedas que Sokka había apostado y perdido.

-¿Estás seguro de que esa es una sabia elección? Me sentiría culpable si dejo que una pareja y un abuelo terminen en la calle.

Zuko asintió.

-Estoy seguro.

-Muy bien entonces, al invitado le corresponde el primer movimiento.

Colocó la ficha del loto blanco en el centro del tablero.

-La táctica del loto blanco, también. No muchos se aferran a las antiguas tradiciones.

Zuko dejó que una sonrisa le acariciara la comisura de los labios.

-Aquellos que lo hacen pueden encontrar un amigo siempre.

El otro hombre le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Entonces juguemos -se colocaron las fichas, se hicieron los movimientos, y al final de la partida se había formado un loto alrededor de la ficha central. El jugador de Pai Sho le sonrió ampliamente a su compañero-. Bienvenido hermano, el Loto Blanco se abre para aquellos que conocen sus secretos.

-¡Gran juego! -exclamó Sokka entusiasmado pegándole a la mesa con la mano-. ¿Así que cuándo comemos?

El hombre, Yu, quien resultó ser el hermano de Jin (Sokka se preguntó que le habría pasado a Jin, pero decidió preguntarle a Iroh en cuanto tuviera una oportunidad), los llevó hasta el rellano de una escalera que conducía los pisos superiores de la Casa de Té Ginseng. Hizo una amable reverencia, quitándose el sombrero de paja.

-Es con gran respeto que ayudo al General Iroh y a su sobrino -ante la cara sorprendida de Zuko, Yu soltó una carcajada-. Me dijeron que ibas a llegar, no me pasó el día sentado esperando un juego de Pai Sho -respondió cómplice-. Es un honor, Príncipe Zuko.

El maestro fuego se movió nerviosamente ante tanta veneración.

-Por favor, basta -le pidió-. No merezco tanta admiración.

Yu le sonrió con respeto.

-Al contrario, Príncipe Zuko, acabas de probar que sí -les hizo un gesto para que pasaran por la puerta hacia el interior, entregándole al príncipe una llave de bronce-. Aquí será donde se quedarán mientras estén en la Nación del Fuego. Lamento que no sea nada comparado con los lujos del palacio, pero...

Zuko sacudió la cabeza, tomando la llave y haciéndole al hombre una agradecida reverencia.

-Estamos agradecidos de que arriesgue su vida por ocultarnos. Estamos en deuda -aseveró con sinceridad, y Yu se limitó a sonreír. Metió la llave en la cerradura y dejó la puerta abierta. Ni siquiera había dado un paso cuando vio a Mai recostada contra la ventana más alejada, con una expresión de supremo aburrimiento en sus facciones. Parecía molesta, impaciente, y era extraño, ver tal emoción en su rostro.

-Ya era hora -habló arrastrando las palabras, despachando a Yu con un ademán-. Me encargaré desde aquí.

Yu le hizo una reverencia a ella también, antes de dejar al trío en la habitación con la reina de todo lo sombrío.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, Zuko arrugó el entrecejo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Mai levantó una ceja, empujándose del alféizar con un movimiento perezoso.

-Bueno, el General Iroh me envió adelante para tener todo listo para ustedes. Para hacer las cosas más fáciles. Todo esto fue arreglado antes de su llegada... Aprecio el agradecimiento. Y de nada -dijo sarcástica, dirigiéndose hacia el tocador y tomando una aguja clavada en el marco. La guardó, sus ojos negros parecían desinteresados-. Bien, ahora que están todos aquí y vivos, tengo que irme.

-¿No te vas a quedar con nosotros? -preguntó Katara.

Mai sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Yo? ¿Quedarme aquí? No. Azula me buscará.

-¿Te estás quedando con Azula?

-Su mejor amiga no se puede quedar en un apartamento lleno de pulgas en el distrito más pobre de la Nación del Fuego -les respondió mordaz-. Estaré en la Ciudad Capital.

Zuko frunció el ceño, sospechando de sus acciones.

-¿Por qué? -demandó.

La artista suspiró, dirigiéndole una mirada que simplemente decía "¿Eres estúpido?"

-¿No crees que Azula notaría un comportamiento extraño? -les dió una lánguida despedida con la cabeza a los hermanos de la Tribu Agua y se abrió paso para salir de la habitación-. Volveré luego, después de descubrir más sobre los planes de Azula -anunció con desgano, abriendo la puerta-. Y quizás deberían de tener cuidado con quien hablan. Escuché a un guardia conversando con un par de personas, les estaba contando de una extraña pareja y el padre de la muchacha -sus ojos se fijaron en Sokka-. Por cierto, tu barba se está cayendo -y la puerta se cerró tras ella.

-Vieron, les dije que hacer amigos con el guardia era una mala idea.

Katara frunció el ceño y se dirigió a la ventana, echó un vistazo a las calles.

-Lo siento, ¿está bien? No estoy acostumbrada a estar rodeada de traidores.

Zuko se dijo que su comentario no le hería.

-Ha estado aquí por quién sabe cuánto tiempo, y ni siquiera nos trajo...

Toc, toc.

Sokka atendió la puerta y le arrojó los brazos a un chef de apariencia malhumorada.

-¡COMIDA!

* * *

Katara no pudo dormir de nuevo esa noche. Le resultaba incómodo y molesto estar acostada en una cama, en un departamento que estaba arriba de una casa de té, en la Nación del Fuego. No pertenecía allí, y todo era muy diferente. El sonido del agua había sido reemplazado por un calor abrasador y ocasionales gritos de gente afuera, botes de basura siendo volcados, ollas y sartenes en la cocina debajo de ellos haciendo ruidos metálicos mientras alguien revolvía entre ellos. Apretó la cara en la almohada con plumas de pato-tortuga, enojándose con el vapor que emanaba la fabrica y le arañaba la piel. El clima era húmedo y pegajoso, apenas se sentía una brisa que le recordara de su hogar. No le gustaba, no le gustaba ni un poquito, y los ronquidos de Sokka no la arrullaban. Permaneció despierta en su catre, tratando de contar hacia atrás, perdiéndose cerca del treinta y pico. Zuko estaba silencioso en su bolsa de dormir, en algún lugar cerca de la puerta. Su hermano en su propio saco, desparramado y babeando sobre el piso, con contenedores de comida esparcidos a su alrededor. Ella se había quedado con la cama, cortesía del príncipe que le había dicho a Sokka que probablemente caería del catre de cualquier forma, y esa era otra razón por la que no había podido pegar un ojo.

Era tan amable con ella, tan caballero, que la hacía sentir inmadura por seguir con su desprecio. Obviamente él estaba tratando de hacer las pases, y ella pataleaba y contenía la respiración, lanzando rabietas cada vez que él hacía algo bueno. Además, dudaba que él le hubiera dado la cama como un acto para intentar ganarse su confianza - era simplemente Zuko siendo Zuko, y se dio cuenta, mientras se sentaba en la cama para mirar a la sombra junto a la puerta, que realmente no conocía a Zuko para nada. Un pensamiento perturbador, uno que no le ayudaba a relajar la mente, y Katara suspiró, saliéndose de la cama y moviéndose hacia la ventana. Estaba abierta, pero ninguna brisa entraba por ella. Solo el aire caliente y la noche oscura, un paisaje extraño en esa tierra enemiga. Se reclinó contra el alféizar, notando los colores que empezaban a abrirse en el horizonte. Otra noche sin dormir estaba por terminar...

-¿Katara?

Ella se sobresaltó con el sonido de su voz, y se giró para encontrarse con Zuko sentado, levantando los brazos sobre su cabeza como aliviando el dolor de sus músculos. La maestra agua arrugó el entrecejo, diciéndole a su corazón que se calmara.

-No hagas eso -susurró.

Él se limitó a mirarla, dejando caer los brazos a los costados.

-¿Decir tu nombre?

-No... oh, no importa -gruñó la muchacha, volteándose para mirar el amanecer. Podía oír a Zuko revolverse en el saco de dormir, oír sus pisadas al acercarse a ella, las vibraciones en las tablas del piso alertándola de su cercanía. Apoyó la cabeza contra el marco, soltando un suspiro- ¿Qué estás haciendo tan temprano?

El príncipe se inclinó sobre el antepecho, atisbando detenidamente las calles que circundaban su hogar temporal.

-Yo me levanto con el sol, ¿recuerdas?

Se imaginó que tendría una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Claro, por supuesto.

-La pregunta en realidad es, ¿qué estás haciendo tan temprano?

Katara se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

-No podía dormir.

-¿Porque estoy aquí? -le dio una impulsiva sonrisa torcida.

Ella dejó que una suave carcajada escapara de sus labios y ladeó la cabeza.

-No. Porque yo estoy aquí.

Un momento de silencio se sucedió entre ellos, durante el cual Zuko miró las calles con el ceño fruncido, una expresión pensativa en su rostro. Era temprano, el alba, y no mucha gente se levantaba con el sol, pero él lo hacía, y aunque generalmente meditaba en las mañanas, dudaba que Katara se entretuviera tan fácilmente. Se sentía mal, claro por haberla arrastrado hasta la Nación del Fuego, por no mencionar que había traicionado su confianza cuando era una bendición que la hubiera ofrecido en primer lugar. Se apartó de la maestra agua, mordiéndose el labio.

-Podemos ir a comprar comida -propuso-. Para desayunar. Y quizás ropa extra, o algo.

-¿Qué hay de Sokka? -inquirió la chica, mirando rápidamente a su hermano cuyos ronquidos habían mutado en somnolientos balbuceos.

Zuko sonrió de oreja a oreja mirando al guerrero durmiente.

-Creo... que estará bien solo.

Katara sopesó sus opciones contemplando que hacer. Podía quedarse allí haciendo nada hasta que Sokka despertara (lo que no sucedería hasta quién sabe cuantas horas) o podía ir a explorar el distrito que era su prisión con el chico que más odiaba en el mundo. Suspiró, nunca había sido una de esas que desperdiciaba tiempo valioso - se le resbalaba entre los dedos ya - y aceptó.

-Sí, bien. Vamos.

Su compañero se sorprendió de que accediera y parpadeó.

-Bien, solo... aguarda -volvió hasta su improvisada cama y agarró una camisa. Katara no había notado que no había estado usando nada hasta ese momento, y sus mejillas se enrojecieron, y desvió la mirada. Era una cosa entrenar usando lo mínimo e indispensable, otra cosa era levantarse temprano, compartiendo la habiación. Sacó un anotador y un lapiz, y garabateó una nota para Sokka; la dejó sobre su cama deshecha. Para entonces Zuko terminaba de acomodarse la bufanda sobre su cicatriz, asegurándose el nudo-. Vamos.

-Yo creo que tu Tío es un hombre muy honorable -comentó Katara distraídamente mientras caminaban por las calles de la Nación del Fuego, simulando ser ciudadanos en sus vidas cotidianas. Se detuvo en un puesto de verduras y compró algunos melones, dejándolos caer en la cesta que un disfrazado Zuko sostenía a regañadiente-. Y talentosos. Las chicas aman a los músicos.

Bufó, poniéndo en blanco sus ojos dorados.

-Es honorable, le concederé eso.

La maestra agua lo miró disgustada, dejando caer adrede en el canasto un melón con innecesaria fuerza.

-Muestra más respeto, ¿acaso no te enseñó nada?

-Me enseñó a hacer fuego-control -Respondió Zuko sin expresión.

-Y nada más -le espetó su compañera.

El príncipe suspiró cansino, apartando la canasta de su alcance cuando ella intentó dejar caer unas cuantas coles.

-Me enseñó a tocar la flauta -replicó con terquedad, frunciendo el ceño con el recuerdo. Su tío en verdad era un fanático de la música. Y él solía encontrar eso irritante, especialmente cuando lo obligaba a cantar o aprender un instrumento, pero aprendió a apreciar los intereses de su tío.

-¿Eso es todo?

-Y el cuerno sungi -añadió.

-Probablemente no tocas ni uno bien, ¿o sí? -le espetó Katara con cinismo, guiándolo hacia el puesto de frutas.

Zuko frunció el entrecejo, irritado.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!

Ella soltó una carcajada sardónica.

-La música es un arte y tú careces de creatividad.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -rebatió el maestro fuego.

Katara bufó.

-Muéstrame entonces -demandó, dejando caer una sandía en la canasta, causando que el príncipe se hiciera hacia delante por el peso.

Rápidamente se estabilizó.

-Consígueme un cuerno sungi.

Ella tocó las monedas que tenía colgando de su cinturón.

-Muy bien. Creo que tenemos suficiente para gastar en frivolidades -declaró la maestra de agua control-. Además, trabajaremos en la casa de té. Un cuerno sungi no debería de dejarnos sin nada -Zuko la miró ceñudo mientras ella se dirigía a quién sabe donde. Era tan fastidiosa, tan condescendiente, quizás había sido una mala idea invitarla a comprar cosas. Debería haber sabido -las chicas y las compras. ¿Acaso no había aprendido nada de estar cerca de Ty Lee? La siguió de malhumor, pero se detuvo casi enseguida al pasar frente a un cártel.

Lo arrancó de la pared, y quedó boquiabierto con las palabras, con el dibujo.

Katara se volvió y lo encontró muy atrás, marchó entonces hasta él con las manos en las caderas.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Tenemos compras que hacer!

Zuko negó con la cabeza, la cara palida, los ojos visiblemente confundidos.

Ella parpadeó, haciéndose para adelante para leer el afiche.

-"Recompensa: Un millón quinientas piezas de oro". Mm, me pregunto que hizo el Espíritu Azul para que alguien lo quiera atrapar con tantas ganas.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que es un _él_? -preguntó Zuko de inmediato, sus dedos estrujando el papel.

Katara se encogió de hombros.

-Es solo que parece más un chico, ¿no crees?

-No, no lo creo -le soltó el príncipe, arrugando el papel y arrojándolo-. Vamos, ¿no tienes un cuerno sungi que comprar?

Lo miró de reojo con aprehensión por un momento, antes de asentir.

-Sí, encontré una tienda de instrumentos, por allí... -antes de que pudiera terminar la oración, él se alejó a grandes zancadas. Katara se inclinó y levantó el papel hechó un bollo, lo estiró para ver el dibujo. Sin decir nada, lo dobló prolijamente, lo apretó con el elástico de su cintura, y siguió al príncipe.

Zuko estaba demasiado distraído, demasiado tenso mientras caminaban. No podía sacarse de la cabeza el afiche (porque parecían estar por todos lados, ¿cómo los había pasado por alto antes?) incluso cuando Katara lo fastidiaba por ser horrible regateando. Habían salido de la tienda de instrumentos con un cuerno sungi que les costó casi dos veces más que el precio de vidriera, pero no podía dejar que lo molestaran cosas tan triviales. No cuando alguien estaba tras él, no cuando otro peligro habíase añadido a la mezcla. Pero era imposible. Se había deshecho de esa máscara hacía mucho tiempo, había renunciado al título de Espíritu Azul, y no había dejado evidencia que probara que era él.

¿Así que por qué estaba tan preocupado?

-¿Sabes algo del Espíritu Azul? -indagó Katara de repente, examinando a su compañero con la mirada.

Zuko arrugó el ceño, apretando los puños alrededor de la manija de la canasta, y desvió la vista.

-No. Pero he oído de él -Katara lo observó cuando se fue a comprar algo para comer a un carrito, dándose cuenta que había reconocido que el Espíritu Azul era un hombre-. De cualquier forma, probablemente sea solo una amenaza -continuó el príncipe-, no he oído mucho sobre él por un tiempo.

La vendedora arqueó una ceja mirándolos a ambos mientras les entregaba a cada uno lo que parecía un croissant retorcido.

-¿El Espíritu Azul? ¡Cielos, sí es una amenaza! -trinó la mujer-. ¡Ha estado yendo y viniendo por toda la Nación del Fuego causando nada más que problemas! ¡Robando comida y dinero, es una amenaza y debería ser colgado!

Zuko se ahogó con su propia respiración con mucha elegancia.

-¿En serio?

La mujer asintió con solemnidad.

-Claro, el otro día estaba haciendo lío cerca de aquí, causando estragos en el puerto de intercambio. Volteó el carro de coles de un pobre hombre...

-Gracias -exclamó Zuko abruptamente antes de irse, sus pasos eran rápidos y casi agresivos.

-¡Z-Lee! La casa de té está en esta dirección -lo llamó Katara- ¿A dónde te estás yen...?

-A encontrarme a mí mismo.

* * *

**Capítulo IX - Su Legado** _Extracto_

Katara se sorprendió por la suavidad de su voz, por su apariencia afectuosa que era un cambio tan agradable de su lado usualmente brusco pero aún así tan diferente y alarmante, casi cuestionable. No le tomó ni dos segundos deducir que habían sido atrapados. No le sorprendió, cuando estuvo a punto de responder, que la voz ensordecedora del guardia del otro día les interrumpiera la conversación.

-¡Pero si es la parejita feliz! -los saludó con toda tranquilidad. Katara usó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no fulminarlo con la mirada- ¿Qué están haciendo tan temprano?

* * *

_N.T.: Llegué antes de lo esperado, ¿no? Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo :) Casi no me costó nada traducirlo y ya me estoy divirtiendo mucho al hacerlo. GRACIAS: _Asphios de Geminis, KaoruB y funny-life_! sus comentarios siempre levantan el ánimo :) _


	9. Su Legado

**ESTE **capítulo fue muy divertido de escribir (aunque prácticamente todos los capítulos son divertidos de escribir). No estoy segura como lo van a recibir, pero les aseguró que ahora todo se va a centrar en Zuko y Katara. Dado que es una historia Zutara, encuentro necesario tratarlos como personajes principales, más que a Aang. De cualquier forma, hay un personaje nuevo, un OC con el que definitivamente voy a terminar encariñándome, y espero que ustedes también C:

**AHORA**, debo admitir que siento que perdí un gran número de críticos y/o lectores, y eso provoca un poquito de desanimo. Es decir, absolutamente adoro a los que han dejado review, y a punto en la lista de favorito o alertas a este fice. Significa mucho que sigan leyendo, son maravillosos y ni siquiera estaría trabajando en este fic de no ser por ustedes C: Sé que no he estado respondiendo todos los reviews. Me disculpo por ello, he estado... como saben, inundada de trabajo. Pero empezaré a responderlos de nuevo, comenzando con este capítulo C: Si alguien tiene una crítica constructiva, por favor, siéntase libre de compartirla. Ayuda mucho. De cualquier modo, siempre es lindo saber que piensan. -por ejemplo en un review - :cofcof:

* * *

**A Q U I E S C E N C I A**

* * *

-Claro, el otro día estaba haciendo lío cerca de aquí, causando estragos en el puerto comercial. Volteó el carro de coles de un pobre hombre...

-Gracias -exclamó Zuko abruptamente antes de irse, sus pasos eran rápidos y casi agresivos.

-¡Z-Lee! La casa de té está en esta dirección -lo llamó Katara- ¿A dónde te estás yen...?

-A encontrarme a mí mismo.

* * *

**Capítulo IX**

**Su Legado**

* * *

-¿A encontrarte a ti mismo? -repitió Katara con cinismo yendo tras el príncipe-. Estás aquí mismo, en caso de que no lo hayas notado. Y... ¡y padre quizás se esté preocupando! -Alzó la vista al cielo, viendo nada más que el brillo de una franja de azul puro entre espirales de blanco. Por supuesto, dudaba que Sokka se hubiera levantado, pero sus instintos le decían que era una mala idea, que se meterían en problemas. Y meterse en problemas el primer día nunca era algo bueno. Frunció el ceño, tocando el hombro de Zuko-. ¿A dónde estás ye...?

Él giró bruscamente por lo que ella tuvo que parar con igual brusquedad para no chocar, y la maestra agua parpadeando extrañada miró su rostro parcialmente cubierto. No había furia en sus facciones, ni líneas adustas alrededor de sus labios, al contrario, parecía bastante normal, o tan normal como Zuko podía ser, excepto por sus ojos y como llameaban con algo parecido al propósito.

-Estoy seguro que tu padre estará bien solo, le dejaste una nota, ¿o no? -Y su voz era engañosamente bondadosa, casi como si estuvieran realmente hablando de su suegro, como si eso no significara volver al departamento para evitar que los detecten y quizás que los maten.

-Tú sabes como se preocupa -replicó Katara, interpretando el papel de hija, la prometida-. Es viejo, no quiero que se estrese por nosotros - además, odia estar solo... -le apretó suavemente el hombro, deslizando la mano hasta su antebrazo, y se encogió de hombros, dándole a su presunto prometido lo que esperaba fuera una cálida sonrisa-. Tú sabes como se pone -insistió con seriedad, implorando, agrandando los ojos con una preocupación filial que fingía tan bien. Aún así en su mirada había un mensaje explícito: _No seas estúpido._

Zuko no se dejó disuadir. Presionó la canasta contra sus manos, ofreciéndole la más cálida de las sonrisas como respuesta, y cerró el espacio entre ellos con una íntima inclinación de la cabeza.

-Por qué no regresas entonces -le sugirió él de manera agradable, su voz casi como una caricia-, lleva la comida a casa. Volveré más tarde -alzó su ceja en un arco gracioso y demandante, la comisura de sus labios hacia abajo como diciendo _Ocúpate de tus propios asuntos,_ pero interpretaba su propio cariño lo suficientemente bien, al punto de meterse bajo la piel de la maestra agua.

¡Cómo se atrevía a alardear de ser un prometido adorable!

Se rió, como una niña, pero el tono perdió mucho del afecto que había esperado reunir.

-¿Y dejarte solo? Supongo que tendrá que esperar, iré contigo -sonrió forzadamente, apartando el cabello de su ojo visible.

_Buen intento_.

El príncipe para variar frunció el ceño y se volvió, mascullando un brusco:

-Está bien -y se alejó a grandes zancadas para calmarse.

Katara lo siguió con algo parecido a una sonrisa de suficiencia en los labios a pesar del hecho que el seguía con sus planes. Porque aunque estaba en contra de que Zuko explorara ese pintoresco distrito o posiblemente los metiera en problemas que de veras no podían afrontar, encontraba cierta especie de pequeño placer en hacerle las cosas más difíciles. Lo merecía, ¿no? ¿Por ser un idiota? Se dijo que sí, que lo merecía, y fue tras el maestro fuego quien resueltamente estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo en ignorar a esa bruja pisándole los talones.

Ya era lo suficientemente vergonzoso tener que pretender ser su futuro esposo, pero ciertamente actuar ese rol lo hacía sentir náuseas de una forma que nada más lo había hecho. Su estómago estaba revuelto, y sentía que estaba mortalmente hambriento o lleno al borde del vomito. Estar tan cerca de ella, hacía que su cabeza diera vueltas. No que se lo fuera a decir, probablemente lo tomara como un insulto personal y le echaría una bronca - un tímpano roto era algo que prefería no agregar a la lista de síntomas. Tal vez simplemente no estaba acostumbrado a las condiciones de vida actuales. ¿Quizás había estado lejos de casa por demasiado tiempo, quizás sí era un príncipe mimado que solo podía estar cómodo en la Nación del Fuego si estaba de vuelta en el palacio en su enorme cama con sábanas de seda y las almohadas más suaves...?

O quizás era algo que había comido.

De uno u otro modo, Zuko no estaba en su mejor momento, y el olor de pescado crudo no hizo nada para apaciguar su estómago.

Pasaron por el mercado de pescado, donde los vendedores colgaban a la comida por la cola, llenaban tachos con hielo y colocaban almejas y otros mariscos en sus camas glaciales. Arrugó la nariz ante la esencia. A Zuko nunca le había gustado mucho el pescado, especialmente no el olor. Prefería la carne, carne de verdad, cocinada y perfectamente sazonada. El estómago del príncipe rugió y se lo cubrió con una mano, sonrojándose un poco cuando Katara soltó una carcajada. Se giró para mirarla ceñudo, pero la expresión de inocencia infantil en su rostro fue suficiente para calmar sus nervios.

-No has tocado tu pastelito -le indicó, señalando el bollo insertado en una varilla que aún no había probado-. Está bueno -agregó, sacudiendo el suyo en el aire-. Y creo que tu estómago lo está ansiando -Zuko se sonrojó más todavía mientras ella reía, enlazando un brazo con el de él-. Vamos, come, o te morirás de hambre antes de la boda.

_Boda_.

Sus ojos destellaron por un momento, brillando con peligroso temor, antes de ofrecerle a la chica que lo tomaba del brazo, una graciosa sonrisa. Se llevó el pastelillo a los labios, mordió un pedazo, asegurándose de masticarlo lentamente (para evitar ahogarse). Caminaron juntos, tomados del brazo, sin importarles la gente a su alrededor, completamente perdidos en la compañía del otro, y Zuko arrojó el palillo una vez que hubo terminado su comida, encontrando que su estómago ciertamente se sentía mejor, y que quizás después de todo no fuera Katara la que lo hacía sentir tan enfermo.

Se alejó con brusquedad de él en cuanto doblaron la esquina, desenlazando sus brazos.

El príncipe miró hacia atrás, para nada alarmado por su repentina repulsión. Escudriñó el área con atención.

-¿Era el guardia?

Katara puso los ojos en blanco.

-No. Solamente me preguntaba como sería ir del brazo contigo -respondió sarcástica. Zuko se tensó ante la sugerencia, diciéndole a su traicionero cerebro que dejara de susurrar idioteces que lo involucraran a él y a la pesada maestra agua-. Sí, creo que podría estar siguiéndonos -continuó la muchacha.

Él asintió con la cabeza, rígido, mirando con su ojo visible todo a su alrededor.

-Entonces es mejor si no te alejas bruscamente de mí como si te hubiera quemado la mano -una sonrisa le cruzó los labios, desafiante y quizás incluso un poquito divertida-. Yo no haría eso, soy un perfecto caballero.

-Oh, bien -bufó la maestra agua, empujando el peso de la canasta contra su pecho-. Puedes empezar llevando esto.

Zuko tomó el cesto con una mano con relativa facilidad y echó un vistazo por encima del hombro. Efectivamente, el guardia recubierto de carmesí, sin uniforme, comía una fruta madura mientras deambulaba por el camino. Sin decir nada, Zuko deslizó su mano contra la de Katara, entrelazando sus dedos, y tirando para que lo siguiera-. Vamos al Puerto de Intercambio, se lo mucho que te gusta regatear -exclamó en un tono que delataba un intento de ser oídos.

-¿Por qué nos sigue? -Inquirió la chica en voz baja, asegurándose de no mirar.

-No lo sé, ¿quizás porque parecemos un poquito sospechosos? ¿Hablando de la muerta y de Azula ayer en el medio de una maldita calle? -Siseó también en voz baja, las palabras eran una paradoja con la forma en que su mano encajaba tan bien en la suya. Tenía que recordarse incondicionalmente que la suavidad de su piel no lo estaba distrayendo para nada-. Sabía que él causaría problemas -añadió el príncipe de mala gana, manteniendo su vista fija al frente-. Lo sabía.

Katara frunció el ceño pensativa, ciñendo el agarre en su mano como una forma de dejarle saber que resentía eso.

-Lo siento, ¿está bien? -gruñó, un poco dolida pero más que nada molesta.

-Ya no importa -le rebatió su compañero-. Un lo siento no nos lo sacará de encima.

Nos.

Eran una sola persona, una sola situación que les concernía a ambos. Era... extraño, oírle esa frase, sabiendo que los relacionaba, que quizás estuvieran entrelazados en algo tan secreto, tan esencial. Eran ellos contra el hombre y cualquier poder que trajera con él, ellos contra ese distrito, esa gente, solo ellos.

Y Sokka, se recordó deliberadamente, y Sokka.

-¿Así que solo vamos a seguir evitándolo? Eso quizás parezca todavía más sospechoso.

Zuko asintió.

-Lo se -pero no hizo nada para cambiar su marcha.

-¿A dónde estamos yendo, Lee? -preguntó, usando su alias. Finalmente redujeron el paso, ninguno atreviéndose a mirar hacia atrás. Tenía una profunda sensación de que el guardia todavía estaba allí.

El príncipe se volvió para darle una sonrisa alentadora, torcida y lejana, como si estuviera perdido en un mundo diferente, perdido para ella y ese momento. Le apretó la mano, para traerlo de vuelta, para sujetarlo con ella en ese momento, porque no podía manejar ese disgusto sola. La mano de Zuko era cálida y reconfortante y sorprendentemente suave mientras sostenía la de ella, frágil, delicada y oscura en contraste.

-Al Puerto Comercial, tengo que ocuparme de algo.

Katara se sorprendió por la suavidad de su voz, por su apariencia afectuosa que era un cambio tan agradable de su lado usualmente brusco pero aún así tan diferente y alarmante, casi cuestionable. No le tomó ni dos segundos deducir que habían sido atrapados. No le sorprendió, cuando estuvo a punto de responder, que la voz ensordecedora del guardia del otro día les interrumpiera la conversación.

-¡Pero si es la parejita feliz! -los saludó con toda tranquilidad. Katara usó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no fulminarlo con la mirada- ¿Qué están haciendo tan temprano, niños?

_¿Niños?_

Le sonrió al hombre haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por imitar la afabilidad de su primer encuentro.

-Nos gusta empezar el día temprano -respondió la maestra agua, enlazando un brazo alrededor del codo de Zuko, sin dejar de tomarle la mano-. Levantarse con el sol, es su lema.

Zuko asintió con la cabeza, recuperándose de la conmoción de que Katara recordara sus palabras.

-Al que madruga, Agni lo ayuda -respondió suavemente.

El guardia rió ahogadamente.

-Es verdad, hijo, es verdad.

_¿Hijo?_

-Bueno, será mejor que nos pongamos en camino... -empezó Katara, pero Zuko le dirigió una mirada.

-No seas tonta, querida -las palabras saltaron de sus labios tan naturalmente que se esforzó en no quedar boquiabierta por la forma en que su tono impecablemente aterciopelado delataba nada más que admiración pura-. ¿Le gustaría acompañarnos? Nos dirigimos al Puerto Comercial -soltó una carcajada rara en él, haciendo un gesto hacia su futura esposa-. No puede pasar un día sin regatear.

El hombre negó con la cabeza, escondiendo una confusión evidente.

-Eh, no, no. Aunque gracias por la invitación. Debería ir a mi puesto, en realidad...

-Oh, está bien, que tenga un buen día, entonces -y con eso, Zuko se alejó del centinela, que los miraba a ambos con algo más que curiosidad, por el camino planeado.

Solo cuando estuvieron fuera del rango de audición Katara se atrevió finalmente a hablar.

-¿Lo invitaste a acompañarnos? -le espetó, picándole en el pecho con un dedo-. ¿Qué estabas pensando?

-Estaba pensando que no vendría si le decíamos que venga -contestó Zuko, apartándole la mano.

-¿Y si venía?

-Entonces tendríamos que soportar una mañana de ser amables el uno con el otro.

Katara no apreció su tono insolente.

-¡Yo siempre soy amable!

Él no se molestó en responder.

-¡Lo soy! -insistió la maestra agua, tirándole del brazo ligeramente-. Cuando no eres un idiota insufrible, de todos modos.

Él parecía ligeramente divertido por ello incluso cuando le soltó la mano con dignidad de piedra. Una sonrisa ácida decoraba sus labios, estirándole las comisuras.

-Tú eres la que dijo que sí.

Katara tuvo que sofrenarse de pegarle un puñetazo.

-En realidad, yo no dije nada sobre el asunto, si mal no recuerdas.

Él príncipe le sonrió burlón.

-¿Estás enojada porque no conseguí un anillo? -se mofó, encariñándose con su papel. Tenía una sensación de satisfacción, al saber que era capaz de irritarla así.

-¡Eres imposible! -chilló la maestra agua.

Zuko se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente. Diablos, era verdad. Le daba mucho trabajo a su tío, a sus subordinados, a su propio padre y hermana... no le sorprendía para nada, ni siquiera un poquito, que una maestra agua particularmente rencorosa encontrara razones para pelear. Ladeó la cabeza, alzando una ceja de manera que hubiera sido carismática de no ser por el hecho de que era Zuko...

(Y Katara nunca podría encontrar algo que él hiciera como siquiera remotamente encantador).

-... ¿Qué tal si te compensó con un regalito, entonces?

(Ni siquiera eso)

Katara se mostró reacia ante la idea de un objeto material apaciguador.

-¿Parezco tan superficial? -lo desafío, su mirada helándolo. Zuko podría jurar que había visto una tormenta avecinándose en sus profundidades azules-. ¿Crees que puedes comprar mi confianza, así como así?

Puso cara de todo menos de remordimiento.

-Solamente tú puedes convertir un gesto de amabilidad en un insulto personal.

-¡Y solo tú puedes convertir un gesto de amabilidad en un chanchullo con motivos ocultos! -le saltó Katara a su vez.

-¿Hacerte feliz es un motivo tan oculto?

La muchacha parpadeó, abriendo la boca para responder que sí, lo era, cuando cayó en la cuenta que... no. No lo era. Y eso solo consiguió poner a la maestra agua del Polo Sur más irritada todavía.

-¡Ugh, basta! -rugió, pasándose una mano por la cara con fastidio-. Solo... solo ve y haz lo que sea que viniste a hacer aquí y regresamos.

Zuko tuvo que contenerse de preguntar _¿Basta qué?_ solo porque parecía que ya había estirado sus límites, y aunque encontraba diversión en acosarla (así como ella encontraba igual de divertido acosarlo, ¡y que un rayo le cayera encima si se atrevía a negarle eso!) sabía cuando parar. Eran compañeros, después de todo, haciendo a un lado su reticencia y desprecio.

-No tienes que seguirme, sabes -le indicó ligeramente, buscando en su bolsillo un par de monedas-. Puedes ir a dar una vuelta si quieres...

Katara le dedicó una significativa mirada.

-No. Tenemos que estar juntos aquí.

No estaba seguro de como interpretar sus palabras, el significado tras ellas, o la mirada de cariño afectado en sus ojos - era tan diferente del desdeño que tenía siempre. Sacó la mano del bolsillo y presionó las monedas de oro contra su palma.

-Bueno, entonces tómalas, y daremos una vuelta juntos. Prometí cosas nuevas, ¿no?

La maestra agua miró confusa las piezas de oro en su mano, brillando contra su piel oscura. ¿Desde cuándo Zuko mantenía sus promesas? Pero sonrió, al menos intentando seguir con esa amabilidad hasta donde pudieran manejarlo, y asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien, entonces necesitaré más dinero que este.

Zuko sonrió de oreja a oreja y le entregó la bolsita.

-No estamos casados todavía y ya me estás desplumando.

Ella se limitó a reír.

-¡Disculpe, se le cayó esto, señorita! -les llamó una voz detrás de si.

Katara se volvió para encontrarse con un niño pequeño de cabello oscuro y grandes ojos dorados que sacudía algo en el aire, un papel doblado. Rozó el elástico de su cintura. Se dio cuenta de lo que sostenía el niño, y le dio una sonrisa.

-Oh, gracias -le respondió con dulzura cuando él le entregó el afiche, su mano mucho más pálida en comparación a la de ella, pálida y pequeña y un poco sucia de tierra.

A él se le iluminó el rostro, mostrando una sonrisa desportillada.

-¡De nada, señorita!

Zuko alzó una ceja mirando a su prometida.

-¿Qué se te cayó?

-Solo, un pedazo de papel... -respondió la maestra agua, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Es un póster del Espíritu Azul!

Zuko se volvió hacia Katara con mirándola fijo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué estás haciendo con ese póster...?

-¡Es el mejor de todos! -Saltó con emoción el niño- ¡Yo lo conocí una vez! ¡Me dio comida!

Unos experimentados ojos dorados encontraron la inexperta y despreocupada mirada del pequeño. Zuko se agachó, quedando a la altura del niño lo mejor que pudo.

-¿Conociste a este malvado?

-¡Él no es malvado! -El pequeño aldeano defendió a su héroe- ¡Es bueno!

-Según todos, no es más que una amenaza -razonó Katara, pero el chico sacudió la cabeza con leal vehemencia. Ella le sonrió, por su exuberancia, y se agachó, apoyando las manos sobre las rodillas-. Lo admiras un poco, ¿no?

Él niño asintió con firmeza.

-Mjm -murmuró, los ojos como platos-. Es un héroe.

-¿Un héroe? -Repitió Zuko con cinismo, confundido y quizás un poquito demasiado interesado con el asunto para que fuese normal- ¿Cómo es eso?

-Él le roba a los ricos para...

-Dárselo a los pobres -le cortó Katara, echándole una mirada inquisitiva a su compañero-. Como la Bandida de los Besos del Reino Tierra -recordaba muy bien a la muchacha, la femme fatale maestra de tierra control cuyo modus operandi le permitía no ser atrapada. La bandida, conocida por un grupo selecto como Jo, había tratado de robarle a Katara una vez, y ella le había dado con un látigo de agua, solo para darse cuenta que Jo no había querido hacer daño. La bandida dejaba un beso rojo marcado en sus víctimas...

Zuko frunció el ceño.

-No recuerdo a ninguna Bandida de los Besos.

-No, tú estabas demasiado ocupado buscando al...

Su mirada fulminante la calló.

-Pequeño... -empezó el príncipe, pero el niño sacudió la cabeza.

-¡Daichi! -anunció con orgullo-. ¡Mi nombre es Daichi!

-Daichi, entonces -se corrigió Zuko-, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que viste al Espíritu Azul?

El muchacho frunció los labios, y las cejas como si estuviera fundiendo su cerebro buscando una respuesta.

-Él... -Daichi empezó pensativo, arrugando la nariz-. Él estaba por aquí ayer -dijo el chico lentamente-. Lo último que recuerdo es que estaba cerca del depósito. Intenté meterme, pero no hay forma.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que está ahí dentro? -Inquirió Katara.

Daichi se limitó a sonreír de oreja a oreja, sus ojos dorados brillaron con una familiar malicia.

-¡Lo seguí!

* * *

-No veo nada -le dijo Katara al maestro fuego que la estaba levantando. Estaba parada sobre los hombros de Zuko, quién tenía las manos alrededor de sus tobillos, mientras ella intentaba echar un vistazo al interior del depósito a través de unos vidrios llenos de polvo.

Daichi les había mostrado donde estaba, pero Zuko lo había apremiado a irse a otro lado, dándole unas cuantas monedas para gastar en lo que él quisiera. El pequeñito se decepcionó por no poder ver a su héroe, pero Zuko le aseguró que se encargaría personalmente de que el Espíritu Azul lo visitara.

Katara tuvo que recordarse que este era Zuko siendo amable con un niño, y que su corazón solo estaba latiendo más rápido porque estaba emocionada por conocer al tristemente célebre Espíritu Azul ella misma.

Las puertas estaba cerradas con pasador, incluso las ventanas estaban tapiadas para evitar que entrara la luz, o saliera la oscuridad. No podía ver nada.

-No hay movimiento por lo que veo -indicó la maestra agua, haciendo un esfuerzo por ver a través del cristal. Su mirada solo encontraba sombras-. Tiene sentido. No creí que el Espíritu Azul dejara que un chico lo siguiera.

Zuko bufó.

-Suenas como si lo conocieras.

-¿A quién? ¿A Daichi?

-No, al Espíritu Azul.

Un silencio pensativo y entonces:

-Siento que sí.

El corazón del príncipe se saltó un latido, e inmediatamente la bajó, sin avisarle. Katara se tambaleó al aterrizar, pero se estabilizó, y se encontró con un ceño tallado en las partes visibles del rostro de él.

-No puedes conocer a alguien que nunca conociste -le replicó con dureza.

Ella solo alzó una ceja, desafiando la mirada en sus ojos, dorados y duros.

-Tú no sabes eso, ¿quizás lo conocí?

-No lo hiciste -porfió Zuko, con un poco más de fuerza esta vez. Sus dedos se hundieron en los antebrazos de ella, posiblemente moretoneando su piel oscura-. No seas estúpida -Katara se encogió ante su agarre que se volvía más duro a cada momento, y él la soltó de inmediato-. Vamos, fue una pérdida de tiempo. No debimos haber escuchado a ese chico...

-No seas tan duro con él, solo estaba tratando de ayudar.

-¿Cómo estoy siendo duro con él? Simplemente estoy diciendo que no debimos haberlo escuchado.

Katara lo observó girar sobre sus talones y recoger la canasta con frutas y vegetales que descansaba contra la pared. La posición de sus hombros delataba su irritación, su sentido abierto de ineptitud que, por alguna razón, se las arreglaba para llegarle al corazón. Se tocó los brazos, donde sus dedos los habían presionado, preguntándose si unos nítidos dedos decolorarían su piel, y luego decidió que no era importante. Claramente todo aquello tenía algún significado para Zuko, y él estaba terriblemente decepcionado. Eso le molestaba hasta un sorprendente punto.

-Lee...

Ni siquiera había dado un paso cuando una puerta se abrió con un chirrido.

Ella miró por encima del hombro, sus ojos cristalinos no vieron más que oscuridad a través de la rendija.

-Lee -susurró, retrocediendo, descubriendo una sombra como una amenaza en ciernes agachada en el umbral. El canto súbito y rápido de un pájaro, y quedó aturdida-: ¡Lee...!

-¿Qué? -Exclamó bruscamente Zuko, girándose para fulminar con la mirada a la muchacha que parecía completamente ignorante de su humor actual - solo para encontrarse con que había desaparecido- ¿Katara? -Se maldijo mentalmente por haber usado su nombre- ¿Sa? -Arrugó el entrecejo, y algo no muy diferente al pánico se apoderó de él- ¿A dónde fuiste? -Murmuró para sí, caminando con brío desde allí hasta donde la había visto la última vez. El callejón estaba desierto, justo como hacía un momento, pero ella no estaba en ningún lado. Abarcó toda el área con su mirada dorada, entornó los ojos al descubrir la puerta semi abierta que previamente había estado cerrada con tablas- ¿Katara? -Susurró el príncipe, adelantándose, cerrando en un puño su mano libre, preparándose para pelear si tenía que hacerlo.

No fue necesario, sin embargo, un murmullo apagado salió de la rendija de oscuridad que se vislumbraba a través de la abertura.

-Príncipe del Fuego Zuko.

El maestro fuego frunció el ceño, odiando el nombre del que solía estar tan orgulloso. Se adelantó amenazador.

-¿Quién eres?

La puerta se abrió del todo, y allí, en el umbral, estaba la demoníaca máscara familiar que una vez había sido su apariencia favorita.

-El Espíritu Azul.

Antes de darse cuenta, una banda de guerreros le había llovido encima y lo había arrastrado hasta el interior del depósito, la puerta se cerró tras él con tanta rapidez que el único signo de alboroto en el callejón era la canasta olvidada.

-¡Déjenme ir! -Aulló, arrojando los brazos a los costados y preparándose para lanzar una llamarada de fuego.

-¡Zuko, no!

Se giró, enfrentando a una "capturada" Katara, atada y sentada sobre un cajón. Parecía ilesa; de hecho, no parecía para nada sorprendida o preocupada, ni qué hablar de mostrar signos de pelea.

-¿Qué está sucediendo...? -pero no pudo ni siquiera terminar la pregunta cuando le ataron las muñecas con fuerza. Pudo haber luchado (hubiera luchado... y derribado a esos malditos combatientes) de no haber sido por la significativa mirada en los ojos de la maestra agua. Enormes y azules, implorantes. Se rindió, frunciendo el ceño y se dejó sentar al lado de ella sobre el cajón, enfurruñado por estar confinado, y más todavía por estar bajo (ahora que podía ver bien a los pequeños atacantes) ¡un puñado de niños!

Qué humillante.

Dirigió una mirada mordaz en dirección a Katara, y ella le devolvió una mirada crucial, una que delataba una gran cantidad de lo importante que era estoy para ella. Bueno, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan complaciente cuando ella expresaba tan poco interés en lo que era importante para él? Sin embargo, Zuko mantuvo la boca cerrada, maldiciendo silenciosamente su capacidad para preocuparse.

-¿Qué quieren de nosotros? -Inquirió Katara con la voz controlada, casi diplomática.

Su captor, el infame Espíritu Azul, era mucho... más bajo, que lo que alguno de ellos hubiera imaginado. Apenas llegaba al pecho de Zuko, pero mantenía su postura con orgullo, como cabeza de la banda de pillos que hacía el trabajo sucio.

-Nosotros haremos las preguntas aquí -el ser enmascarado respondió con una voz familiar.

Katara se esforzó por ver a través de las rendijas, tratando de ver esos ojos, tratando de unirlos a una cara.

-Pregunta -indicó Katara con benevolencia.

Los niños parecían perdidos.

-¡Nosotros decidiremos cuando preguntar! -Clamó uno de ellos, picándola con un palo.

La maestra agua lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Deja eso -ordenó el Espíritu Azul-. Váyanse. Todos. Vayan a buscar comida. Déjenme estos dos a mí.

-¿Qué _le_ vas a _'cer, _Jefe? -preguntó una niñita.

-Algo tan horrible que ustedes son demasiado jóvenes para siquiera imaginar.

Una tanda de risas escapó del grupo, antes de que salieran corriendo del depósito para purgar comida en los mercados. El Espíritu Azul quedó atrás, mirando a sus dos cautivos con sus oscuros ojos.

-¿Por qué estaban mirando para aquí? -indagó con voz apagada-. ¿Por qué les interesaba este depósito?

Zuko fue el que respondió:

-Estaba buscando al Espíritu Azul.

-No me había dado cuenta que mi reputación me precedía.

-No lo hace.

-¡Cállate! ¿Quién eres tú para hablar?

Jugó con la idea de revelarse como el Espíritu Azul, pero decidió no hacerlo.

El imitador tomó silencio mientras se daba por vencido y volvía su atención a la campesina de la Tribu Agua que actualmente lo estaba estudiando.

-¿Qué? -demandó con firmeza-. ¿Qué pasa? ¡Debería arrancarte los ojos por mirarme así! ¿Acaso sabes con quién estás tratando?

Katara se encogió de hombros.

-¿Una solitaria guerrera libertadora?

La máscara robada vaciló, los músculos se tensaron debajo de la túnica.

-No sé de que estás...

-Son extraños, los pájaros -continuó la maestra agua-. Puedo imaginar que abunden en los bosques, ¿pero en el medio de una ciudad de la Nación del Fuego? Estoy sorprendida.

Zuko estaba completamente perdido y miraba a uno y a la otra. ¿Qué decía de los pájaros?

Pero el Espíritu Azul titubeó.

-¿Pájaros?

Katara asintió.

-Pájaros.

Y su captor se llevó una mano a la frente de la máscara. Por supuesto. Las llamadas de los pájaros como señal. Suspiró aliviado, sabiendo que el embrollo había terminado, sabiendo demasiado bien que la situación había cambiado. Se sacó la máscara, lento, con cautela, revelando un rostro con facciones poco femeninas.

-¿Eres una chica?

Pero el pobre y confundido Zuko fue desoladamente ignorado.

-¿Por qué, Katara? ¿Por qué estás viajando con esta escoria? -Demandó la imitadora, fulminando ferozmente al príncipe del fuego con la mirada.

-Ha pasado un tiempo -respondió la maestra con suavidad, mirando el rostro familiar que la observaba detenidamente. Estaba atrapada en un depósito abandonado, tomada de rehén por una muchacha mucho más joven que ella pero quizás con tanta experiencia de vida, independencia. Se preguntó cómo había escapado, como se las había arreglado para sobrevivir por su cuenta tanto tiempo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, paseando por la Nación del Fuego... son verdad los rumores? ¿Ustedes dos realmente están comprometidos?

-¡No! -Exclamaron ambos cautivos a coro.

El "Espíritu Azul" no hizo más que fruncir el ceño, trazando una línea invisible con sus pasos. De un lado a otro y volvió a empezar, como un objetivo móvil.

-¿Entonces qué? -insistió-. ¿Qué estás haciendo con él?

-¿Te mantienes en contacto con los otros? -replicó Katara a su falsa captora, a su amiga.

La muchacha hizo una mueca.

-¡No cambies el tema! -Estaba claramente molesta, si su andar no lo había demostrado antes-. No puedo dejarlos ir así como así ahora que saben que soy yo -masculló por lo bajo-. Y cómo te atreves a ponerte de su lado -su dedo apuntaba acusadoramente al príncipe que no hacía más que estar sentado para complacer a la maestra agua que le había implorado que no hiciera nada- ¡Después de todo lo que hizo! ¿No te das cuenta que es su culpa? ¡Todo es su culpa!

-Lamento que estés sola, pero eso no es mi culpa -aseveró Zuko con tranquilidad.

-¡Cállate! -Casi gritó, arrojando la máscara demoníaca hacia él de modo que resbaló por el piso-. ¡Es tu culpa que Jet se haya ido! ¡Es tu culpa que haya muerto!

Katara hizo un mohín ante la mención de Jet, ante el recuerdo de su derrota.

-Smellerbee...

La luchadora de la libertad cayó al suelo, colapsándose, y por primera vez en un largo tiempo, derramó desesperadas lágrimas.

-¿Jet...? -Repitió Zuko, pensando, forzando su memoria a encontrar una cara y - Ah. El muchacho que había conocido en el barco cuando estaba yendo al Reino Tierra-. Oh.

-¡Sí, oh! -Chilló Smellerbee furiosa, levantándose lo suficiente como para acribillarlo con la mirada-. ¡El chico que entregaste a las autoridades!

-¿Tú qué? -Reiteró Katara en un jadeo, volviéndose a mirar a su compañero.

Zuko se encogió ante la acusación.

-No tuve opción -respondió con calma-. Nos amenazó a mí y a mi Tío. Quería delatarnos como ciudadanos de la Nación del Fuego. Quería ponernos al descubierto.

-¡Así que lo entregaste! -Rugió Smellerbee, lanzándose para atacar al príncipe que no estaba tan indefenso- ¡Tu vida a cambio de la suya, sucia escoria de la Nación del Fuego!

-¡Smellerbee, no! -Intervino la maestra agua, empapando a la chica con una ola de agua-. ¡No entiendes!

La luchadora de la libertad miró perpleja a su antigua aliada, luego enemiga, luego aliada, luego enemiga.

-¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Cómo te atreves a mancillar el recuerdo de Jet caminando con esta basura como si fuera tu camarada! -Declaró sórdidamente, perfectamente iracunda-. ¡Murió por ti! ¡Murió por ti, no lo entiendes!

Katara solo permaneció en silencio.

Smellerbee soltó una carcajada, sarcástica y mordaz.

-Lo único que no entiendo es cómo le diste la espalda a Jet después de todo lo que hizo por ayudarte. Él dio su vida, por ti. ¿No te das cuenta lo que sacrificó? ¿Todo lo que hemos pasado desde su muerte? -Lágrimas rodaban cruelmente sobre sus sucias mejillas. Katara no recordaba haberla visto llorar jamás. No podía siquiera recordar a alguien haber mencionado que ella alguna vez había llorado-. ¡Se fue! ¡Y aquí estás tú, jugando a la casita con este asesino...!

-¡Yo no lo maté! -Persistió Zuko

-¡Tú cállate! -Gritó la chica, señalando al maestro fuego- ¡Es tu culpa! ¡Lo admitas o no! ¡Es tu culpa!

Zuko no podía decidir que era peor, la terquedad de su supuesta captora, o la mirada de decepción en los ojos de Katara.

Katara desvió la vista.

Y se dio cuenta, que la decepción ganó.

-Katara...

-No -Susurró bajito, rehusándose a mirarlo, negándose a ver la aprehensión, la culpa, en su rostro, porque se sentiría avergonzada de odiarlo. Y ella no quería renunciar a ese sentimiento todavía-. No te molestes Zuko -Ella entendía, por supuesto, porque se había visto forzado a entregar a Jet. Por lo que sabía, el difunto líder llevaba el odio a la Nación del Fuego al extremo... no le sorprendía ni un poco que haya intentado sabotearlos a Zuko y a Iroh. Pero incluso si así fue, la idea de que Zuko hubiera sido el que envió a Jet allí abajo, debajo de Ba Sing Se...

-¿No te contó? -Se burló Smellerbee con cinismo, secándose las lágrimas con la mano furiosamente-. ¿No quería hacerse cargo de su propio crimen? ¿Por qué molestarse en ocultar la verdad, oh, Dolor Real? -se mofó-. ¿No querías desilusionar a tu premio?

-Smellerbee -llamó Katara, bajo y áspero, la voz controlada-. Jet... -se mordió el labio, removiéndose sobre el cajón, escogiendo las palabras con cuidado-. Jet... -levantó la mirada para ver mejor a la muchacha que era mucho más joven pero había sufrido el mismo dolor que ella. Su rostro, aunque sucio con tierra y húmedo y joven y varonil, se parecía casi al de una mujer-. Era encantador, y alguien a quien cualquier chica podía querer -admitió quedamente la maestra agua, casi con timidez, buscando con los ojos los de su compañera-. Él... él murió luchando por el bien.

-Y mira como le muestras tu agradecimiento -escupió la guerrillera con pesar, mirando a Zuko con odio.

-Zuko... él es así.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes siquiera empezar a comparar a Jet con este bas...?

Katara se encogió de hombros, dándole un vistazo rápido a su acompañante, a la expresión abatida de su rostro, a la forma en que evitaba sus ojos.

-Él está de nuestro lado, ahora, también -admitió con recelo-. Está del lado del Avatar. Justo como Jet. Excepto... excepto que no ha hecho todavía lo que necesita hacer. Jet lo hizo. Entregó su vida para ayudarnos. Y no dudo de que Zuko hiciera lo mismo. No son tan diferentes.

Smellerbee frunció el ceño.

-Te ha engatusado. ¿Con qué, palabras dulces o regalitos?

-¡No lo ha hecho! -rebatió Katara-. ¡Lo odio!

Zuko puso los ojos en blanco.

-Pero... sé que si llegara a ser el caso, Zuko... Zuko...

-... ¡Jefe!

Los tres se volvieron sobresaltados por el grito al mismo tiempo que los rufianes entraban corriendo al depósito.

Smellerbee se giró de inmediato para borrar cualquier señal de sus lágrimas.

-¿Qué están haciendo tan pronto, chicos?

-¡Tu máscara!

-No importa la máscara -exclamó, mirando al círculo de niños con el ceño fruncido. Sus ojos se fijaron en cada uno de sus rostros, esperanzados, jóvenes e inexpertos. Protegidos de las crudas realidades que los tres mayores en el cuarto ya habían enfrentado. Consideró sus acciones, sus pensamientos, sus palabras, pensó que lo que haría Jet, lo que querría. No estuvo allí cuando dijo sus últimas palabras, no llegó a oírlas - todo lo que recordaba era que estaba hablando con Katara, ella intentaba curarlo, se esforzaba por curar sus heridas mortales. Por salvarle la vida. Esos chicos, los que la seguían con fe ciega, como ella había seguido a Jet, no tenían idea a lo que se enfrentaban realmente. Ella solía ser uno de ellos.

Felizmente ignorantes de lo cruel que el mundo podía ser.

A pesar de sus pérdidas, de que la Nación del Fuego le haya quitado a sus padres, todavía encontraba esa sensación de seguridad, de joven libertad, con su familia, con sus guerreros libertadores. La posibilidad de que Jet muriera nunca se le había ocurrido hasta que sucedió, y de repente, la vida no era solo diversión y juegos. En algún lugar entre el escape de las catacumbas de Ba Sing Se, hasta encontrarse a si misma en la ciudad, adoptando una identidad falsa y decidiendo continuar el trabajo de Jet - haciéndole líos a la Nación del Fuego, había madurado, crecido. Conocía las adversidades de la vida y las tonterías de la ingenuidad.

Enfrentó la mirada de Katara, enorme y azul, implorante y honesta.

Sin dudar, la muerta de Jet también la había afectado a ella.

No eran más que dos chicas atrapadas en un fuego cruzado, peleando por lo que creían, peleando por la justicia, la libertad y por la paz.

Smellerbee dejó que una pequeña sonrisa le cruzara los labios partidos.

-Vengan, conozcan a nuestros nuevos aliados.

* * *

-Entonces, déjame ver si entiendo esto -empezó Sokka, observando a los niños correr por su departamento de por sí muy pequeño-. Ustedes dos fueron al mercado a comprar el desayuno, ¿y regresaron con una docena de chicos? -Parpadeó, mirando fija e incrédulamente al par con cara de culpables (o, más bien, a una incómoda Katara y un Zuko aparentemente bastante impasible)-, ¿y nada de comida?

Soltó un grito cuando una niñita le pegó en la pantorrilla.

-¡Y chicas! -Vociferó.

El guerrero se quedó mirando a su varonil rostro, tan joven y que apenas rozaba los ocho años, antes de dirigir una mirada fulminante a los dos jóvenes frente a él.

-Se acabó. Yo haré las compras a partir de ahora -aseveró.

Katara rió.

-No, no entiendes -comenzó, cerrando la puerta tras ella una vez que el último chico entró-. Ellos pueden ayudarnos -explicó, dedicándole a su hermano una mirada suplicante.

Sokka dejó escapar el fantasma de una carcajada, que parecía más una exhalación histérica que divertida.

-Entiendo que tú y Zuko tomaron lo que dije ayer demasiado literal -continuó el muchacho-. Mira, si esto es para vengarte por mi broma - la cual fue muy graciosa, de hecho - entonces jaja, me atrapaste. Ahora... lleva estos pillos de vuelta con sus padres antes de que nos denuncien por secuestro.

Pero su hermana ni siquiera parpadeó.

-Se van a quedar con nosotros -respondió Katara.

Sokka arqueó una ceja y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

-¿Por qué? -Demandó, estirando la pregunta como si le hablara a niño de dos años. Lo que podía ser cierto.

-Bueno... verás...

Zuko frunció el ceño.

-Son huérfanos.

El guerrero exhaló con fuerza, alzando los brazos en el aire.

-Oh, ya entiendo. Ustedes dos anda por ahí recolectando niños. Serás conocido como el Monje Zuko y la Hermana Katara, ¡los recolectores de huérfanos!

Katara se golpeó la frente.

-¿Acaso consideraron lo difícil que podría llegar a ser permanecer desapercibidos con un puñado de niños siguiéndonos a todos lados? -prosiguió Sokka, arqueando una discreta ceja-. Quiero decir, una banda de chicos gritones no es exactamente discreta.

El príncipe de fuego puso los ojos en blanco.

-Son habilidosos carteristas.

-¿Les hacen hacer el trabajo sucio, también? -preguntó con recelo.

Su hermana se contuvo de hacerlo entrar en razón a golpes.

-No... Sokka...

El guerrero sacudió la cabeza, terco, levantando las manos, enseñándoles las palmas, como un gesto de fuerte resistencia.

-No, no, no. No voy a escucharte. Llévate esos niños de vuelta a donde los encontraste, Katara. No son nuestra responsabilidad.

-Bueno, por supuesto que no -una voz áspera respondió desde la puerta-. Son mi responsabilidad.

Sokka se giró ante la interrupción y se encontró con Smellerbee sonriendo de oreja a oreja en la entrada, con un palillo entre los labios en homenaje al difunto líder de los Guerreros Libertadores.

Ensanchó su sonrisa.

-¿Cómo te va, Cola de caballo?

Sokka tuvo que parpadear y mirarla atentamente por un segundo completo antes de caer del todo.

-¿Smellerbee?

La muchacha soltó una carcajada.

-Todavía eres un poquito lento, ¿no? -Respondió fresca, adentrándose en el abarrotado departamento-. No has cambiado ni un poquito, Cola de caballo.

Katara se encogió de hombros cuando él la miró a ella.

-Nos encontramos con ella en el Puerto Comercial.

-Encontrarse es una forma de decir -añadió la guerrillera, pero hizo algo así como una sonrisa-. Como sea, creí que podíamos ser de ayuda para su causa.

-¿Ah? -Preguntó Sokka, estudiando a la muchacha de cabello encrespado y oscuro y ojos igual de oscuros ante él.

-Ay -respondió, perezosa, en esa roncamente femenina voz tan propia-. Conozco este distrito como la palma de mi mano.

El guerrero bufó.

-¿Cómo puede ser eso? No puedes ver siquiera el dorso de tu mano con toda esa mugre -por alguna razón, una punzada de algo lo golpeó en el corazón al hacer ese comentario, y se quitó de encima el recuerdo de una maestra tierra de ojos pálidos y lengua larga.

Smellerbee frunció el ceño.

-Más vale que te cuides, Cola de caballo. Estos chicos harán lo que sea que les diga.

Él rió.

-¿Qué, cómo pingüinos entrenados?

-¡A él!

Un suspiro unificado escapó de Zuko y Katara al ver a Sokka enterrado bajo una montaña de niños.

-¡Me retracto! ¡Me retracto!

Los maestros control pusieron los ojos en blanco, compartiendo un pensamiento.

_Idiota._

* * *

**Capítulo X - Tête-à-Tête _Extracto_**

Katara no podía esconder la sonrisa de la cara cuando el niño tironeaba de su manga incontables veces. El príncipe del fuego parecía bastante molesto, pero hacía su mejor esfuerzo para ser amable al mirar hacia abajo, a la peste de ojos dorados y cabello color carbón, y soltó un suspiro exasperado.

-Sí, Daichi, ¿qué sucedes? -inquirió, manteniendo su voz bajo control.

El pequeñito le sonrió de oreja a oreja a su ídolo, soltando inmediatamente el puño de su camisa.

-¿Ya llegamos?

La maestra agua tuvo un ataque de risitas, y Zuko la fulminó con la mirada, antes de responder que no, que no habían llegado, que "allá" estaba muy, muy lejos, y que les llevaría al menos medio día de viaje llegar, ¡y que solo habían estado caminando por quince minutos!

Daichi se ocupó en patear una piedra, y Katara le dedicó a Zuko una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Lee, Lee, Lee -se burló.

El príncipe frunció el ceño.

-No. Empieces.

* * *

_N/T: Muy, muy tierno pero el próximo es mucho más lindo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Un beso enorme gente, muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Sus reviews dan mucha ganas de continuar! Y lo que se viene es genial!_

_GRACIAS: _catunacaty, KaoruB, funny-life, Sol Meyer M.G.P. y Asphios de Geminis._ Y también gracias mil a los que agregaron la historia a favoritos y alertas. Realmente hacen sentir a uno como que el trabajo que hace no es inútil. Espero seguir contando con su apoyo, ¡quedan 13 largos capítulos todavía!_


	10. Tête à tête

**¡EL CAPÍTULO 10** ya está aquí! Me gustaría agrecerle a todos los que han logrado que esta historia continue hasta llegar a las dos cifras C: De no ser por ustedes no habría llegado tan lejos con este fic, y aprecio realmente el apoyo y los comentarios. Todo es muy alentador, de veras. Estaba esperando hacer este capítulo especial porque es el 10, así que está lleno de lazos Zutara (¡porque los episodios de La Isla de la Roca Hirviendo hacían una alusión obvia a un futuro MaiKo y necesito reforzara la Zutaraneidad D: !), un salto de casi una semana, un vistazo a Aang y a Toph, y la primera aparición de Azula. Unos cuantos giros se suceden en este capítulo, así que siéntense, disfruten y amaría infinitamente si pueden decirme lo que piensas. Este capítulo me llevó más tiempo terminar, por alguna razón. Me llevó tres días de trabajo, y definitivamente apreció cualquier crítica constructiva o comentarios que tengan C: Creo que he respondido a todos mis reviews, si no, griten y me aseguraré de pegarles un grito también :D

* * *

**A Q U I E S C E N C I A**

* * *

_Smellerbee frunció el ceño._

_-Más vale que te cuides, Cola de caballo. Estos chicos harán lo que sea que les diga._

_Él rió._

_-¿Qué, cómo pingüinos entrenados?_

_-¡A él!_

_Un suspiro unificado escapó de Zuko y Katara al ver a Sokka enterrado bajo una montaña de niños._

_-¡Me retracto! ¡Me retracto!_

_Los maestros control pusieron los ojos en blanco, compartiendo un pensamiento._

Idiota.

* * *

**Capítulo X**

**Tête-à-Tête ***

* * *

-Gracias de nuevo por la comida, Yu -dijo Sokka con sinceridad desde su asiento sobre el piso de madera. El hombre sonrió de oreja a oreja desde el umbral, con una bandeja que había sido vaciada de todos los boles y vasos que había llevado hasta el departamente. Una habitación atestada con siete niños, Smellerbee, Sokka, Katara y Zuko con una sola cama y un único baño... vivir en ese lugar sería un poco mejor que en el infierno. Pero aparentemente tales preocupaciones estaban fuera de la mente del guerrero quien se llevó a la boca un poco de comida de la Nación del Fuego. Ignoró el comentario de Zuko de que quizás la comida fuera un poco más picane de lo que estaba acostumbrado, y despué sde un minuto de atiborrarse, Sokka gritó, abanicándose la lengua y buscando desesperadamente algo para tomar, volteando el vaso de alguien en el proceso.

Yu rió ahogadamente.

-No es el más brillante del montón, ¿verdad? -Le preguntó Katara, que suspiró un poco avergonzada-. Les traeré más agua -ofreció, volviéndose hacia la puerta-. Con calma, hijo -le advirtió al guerrero-. No querrás quemarte.

Zuko sonrió ampliamente con la ironía y se rió dentro de su tazón de pepinos en vinagres salpicados con especias. Sokka estaba demasiado ocupado en aplacar su monstruosa sed como para oír, y el príncipe no pudo reprimir su sonrisa de suficiencia. Separó sus palillos, cogiendo un pepino con practicada precisión.

-Te dije que estaría caliente -le recordó a su camarada.

Sokka frunció el ceño.

-Debería de haberlo sabido. ¡Todo en la Nación del Fuego está caliente!

Katara ahogó una risa en su vaso.

-¿Todo, Sokka? -se burló, los ojos le brillaban con malicia.

-El clima, las calles, la comida, el té...

-¿La gente? -Sugirió Smellerbee. Los niños empezaron a reír como tontos, ni siquiera Zuko y Katara parecían poder resistir. Smellerbee sonrió de oreja a oreja, levantando sapo-caracol frito de su tazón con los dedos y lo dejó caer dentro de su boca-. ¿Yu también está caliente, Cola de Caballo? ¿Su Alteza Real también?

Sokka enrojeció.

-Oye, yo nunca dije...

Su hermana se limitó a reír.

-¿Qué, se está poniendo muy caliente la cosa para ti?

-¡Es Zuko! -Exclamó Smellerbee con esa sonrisa malvada suya-. ¡Sokka no sopora el calor!

-¿Qué? -Resopló el guerrero con incredulidad-. ¡Zuko no me está poniendo caliente!

Katara soltó una risotada ante la idea, codeando a la muchacha.

-¿Zuko?

Ella sonrió con sastisfacción.

-Mírate a ti, Princesa, haciéndote la inocente.

-¡Qué se supone que significa eso!

-¡Mira ese sonrojo! -Acusó la luchadora de la libertad- ¡Te estás sonrojando con la idea de la Peste de Fuego!

-¡Es la comida! -Se defendió-. ¡Es muy picante! -Fue el turno de Katara de sonrojarse, y bajó la mirada a su bol con arroz y ciruelas en escabeche. De repente se sentía increíblemente incómoda, pero debería haberlo visto venir. Cogió un pedazo, clavando a la fruta fríamente. A su derecha notó a Zuko revolverse nervioso, claramente irritado por el súbito giro de la conversación.

Su propio rostro estaba en llamas con las repercusiones, y se acomodó incómodo. ¿Por qué era él el tema en cuestión? ¿Por qué tenía que ser él? Miró la comida con el entrecejo arrugado, intentando borrar las ideas de que cualquiera de los hermanos de la Tribu Agua sintiera algo por él, pero encontró que solo le sirvió para que sus mejillas se colorearan un poco más. No mucho al pensar en Sokka (eso era dolorosamente ridículo), pero sí al pensar en Katara. Porque ella era toda una mujer y él era todo un hombre y oigan, estaba "comprometidos" y habían llevado a casa media docena de niños.

El maestro fuego se maldijo por ruborizarse.

Smellerbee rió ruidosamente, sus lacayos imitándola (aunque claramente no entendían qué era tan gracioso) y se enjugó una lagrima.

-Los hermanos Maravilla compitiendo ambos por el afecto del Príncipe -aseveró la joven casi para sí misma. Codeó a Zuko, sonriéndoles divertida a los hermanos-. Que mal que nadie les dijo que eres asexual, ¿verdad?

Antes de que Katara pudiera responder que no estaba compitiendo por el afecto del maestro fuego, Sokka exclamó en algo así como una voz inapelable.

-¡Zuko no me calienta!

-... ¿Interrumpí algo?

Sokka se giró para encontrarse con Yu parado en la puerta, con una bandeja con agua en las manos. Su expresión delataba sorpresa y un dejo de hilaridad ante la situación. Era un agradable cambio tener vida en ese lugar, en ese apartamento. Los vecinos eran unos viejos cascarrabias demasiado perezosos para bajar y tomar té y se quejaban con frecuencia de la carencia de atractivo estético. Eran irritantes y no hacían nada para mejorar las condiciones de la casa de té - quizás si pagaran la maldita renta de vez en cuando...

-Nada importante -respondió el guerrero lacónicamente, levantándose para ayudarlo a entrar la bandeja (haciendo un exagerado esfuerzo por no pisar ninguno de los niños desparramados por todos lados)-. Solo Smellerbee siendo... -La susodicha entornó los ojos y se aclaró la garganta, alzando una ceja como diciendo _¿Acaso no aprendiste tu lección _Sokka tosió mientras dejaba la bandeja en el centro del cuarto-: ... Una perfecta invitada y una conversadora simpatiquísima -miró de nuevo a Yu-. ¿Necesitas ayuda en el negocio? -Se ofreció casi rogando-. Creo que necesitas ayuda.

El hombre parpadeó.

-Mm... no, no en verdad. No tenemos muchos clientes...

-¿Qué, Yu? ¡Sí necesitas! Bueno, ¡yo te ayudaré, Yu! -Y se rió de su propia broma dejando la habitación donde los niños lo miraban, esperando que Smellerbee les diera la señal.

Smellerbee se rió.

-¿Estás emparentada con ese tipo, Princesa?

Katara puso los ojos en blanco, tomando un vaso de agua.

-Según nuestros padres, sí.

-Tienes suerte -observó la joven-, de tener a tu familia contigo.

Todos quedaron en silencio, los niños comiendo su comida, todos acostumbrados al picante. Estaban contentos, desparramados por el puso, comiendo con las manos, compartiendo los vasos de agua, como una gran familia. Pero ellos no eran una gran familia, se recordó Zuko dejando los palillos, eran huérfanos. Todos ellos. Una parte de sí se preguntó que familia había tenido Smellerbee, una parte de él quería preguntar, quería saber - pero una parte mayor de él respetaba su privacidad (y una pequeña parte no quería saber qué había hecho su nación).

-Lo soy... ¿verdad? -Replicó la maestra agua con suavidad, mirando la puerta por donde su hermano se había ido-. Aunque a veces puede ser muy molesto, no sé lo que haría sin Sokka.

Smellerbee sonrió ampliamente.

-Yo tenía una hermana mayor.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí, era insoportable.

Katara bufó, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Todos los hermanos lo son.

-Pero vale la pena al final, ¿no? -Continuó Smellerbee.

-No siempre.

Todos los ojos se fijaron en el príncipe del Fuego que había puesto su tazón a un lado, apilándolo arriba de otro para hacer lugar para los niños que estaban intentado estirar las piernas. Smellerbee supo que no debía preguntar y dejó caer el tema sin mucha reticencia. Era un tema delicado, después de todo. Zuko tenía una expresión solemne en el rostro, con los ojos dorados gachos mientras limpiaba los platos sobr ela bandeja. Trabaja retraído, acostumbrado a limpiar después de cena, y Katara lo observó, notando pequeñas cosas.

La manera en que apartó con suavidad el pie de un chico a un costado para agarrar un palillo olvidado, o como sonrió cuando le pidió el plato a alguien que estaba sentado encima. La forma en que sonaba casi afectuso para con esos niños, esos jóvenes huérfanos. No dijo nada más después de su comentario, nada relevante a la conversación, de cualquier modo, y se paró de su lugar en el piso, haciendo un último vistazo general para ver si no había olvidado nada.

Él hubiera sido un estupendo hermano, se dio cuenta, si se le hubiera dado la oportunidad. Pero claramente nunca se le había dado, no con una hermana como Azula. Se preguntó si tal vez Zuko hubiera sido mejor con un hermano normal, o al menos con ninguno. Se preguntó como hubiera sido, pero llegó a la conclusión de que sería incluso más brusco e implacable (siendo hijo único y por lo tanto el heredero, el prodigio) o confiaría más en la gente, estaría más abierto a dar y recibir afecto.

Katara lo estudió, la entrenada impasividad de su mirada, y se levantó lentamente del suelo.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

Y él le sonrió, haciéndole una seña para que levantara un vaso volcado.

-Sí.

* * *

Sokka dio un vistazo rápido a la habitación, a todos los niños peleando sobre la cama, y se llevó las manos a las caderas.

-Sí, esto no va a funcionar.

Katara lo acribilló con la mirada, claramente sobrepasada por el griterío y las peleas, y los lloriqueos y las intimidaciones y los _ ¡Yo soy mayor así que me toca a mí!_ y las refutaciones de _¡Nosotros somos más pequeños, así que más de nosotros entran! _La estaban enloqueciendo y no podía imaginar lo que sería para Smellerbee - hasta que se dio cuenta que Smellerbee era parte de la escaramuza.

El príncipe del fuego estaba al otro lado de Sokka, mirando antetamente y con los ojos como platos la escena que se desarrollaba delante de ellos.

-¿No debería alguien hacer algo? -Les preguntó a sus compañeros.

-¿Qué propones que hagamos? -Inquirió Katara, exasperada-. ¿Ponerlos a todos en penitencia?

Zuko frunció el ceño.

-Bueno, ¡deberíamos hacer algo antes de que dejen la cama hecha trizas!

Sokka chasqueó los dedos.

-¡Lo tengo! -Y se adelantó para llamar la atención de los niños.

Los maestros compartieron miradas desconfiadas.

-¿Realmente crees que lo tiene? -Le preguntó Zuko.

Katara negó con la cabeza.

-Esto no va a terminar bien.

-Los niños no son lo suficientemente maduros para manejar soluciones diplomáticas...

-Son demasiado inmaduros para escuchar y hacer lo que es más facil -agregó la maestra agua.

Su hermanó demandó su atención y señaló con severidad al grupo.

-Ustedes son un monton, y hay solo una cama. La única solución justa que ninguno de ustedes duerma en la cama. Es nuestro departamente -hizo un gesto para incluir a Zuko y Katara que estaban contando los segundos antes de que Sokka se conviertiera en parte de la pelea-. Y nosotros deberíamos dormir en la cama.

Los otros dos quedaron boquiabiertos.

-¿Compartir la cama con él? -Clamó Katara con disgusto, señalando al maestro fuego cuya expresión reflejaba perfectamente la de ella-. ¿Estás loco?

Zuko sacudió la cabeza.

-Ni modo... es estúpido.

-¡No cabremos! -Razonó Katara.

-¡Probablemente me tiraran de una patada! -Añadió Zuko.

Eso no fue una buena idea.

-¿Estás diciendo que voy a acaparar todo el espacio? -Rebatió la maestra agua.

Su compañero frunció el entrecejo.

-¡Oye, aguarda un minuto, yo nunca dijé eso!

-¡Estás diciendo que te tiraré a patadas de la cama! -Chilló, claramente ofendida-. ¿Cuán inmadura crees que soy?

Zuko bufó.

-¿Realmente quieres que te responda eso?

-¡Niños! -Gritó Smellerbee sobre la discusión que se había armado. Sokka estaba sentado al pie de la cama, los huérfanos a su alrededor, algunos recostados contra su pierna, otros sentados en su regazo, uno mirándolos por encima de la cabeza del guerrero. La luchadora por la libertad miró al par con el ceño fruncido-. ¡Cállense, me están dando dolor de cabeza! La unica solución lógica es esa. Hay demasiados niños en el piso para que usteden puedan dormir bien. Y si uno de los niños obtiene en la cama, todos la querrán. ¡Así que aguanténsela, hagan su parte y dejen de quejarse, cielos!

Zuko y Katara quedaron silenciosamente ofendidos.

Y Smellerbee se giró hacia Sokka.

-¿Cómo los soportas?

Sokka suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros sin preocupación.

-Estoy tan acostumbrado que no puedo dormir sin escucharlos pelear.

* * *

No hay necesidad de decir que esa noche fue particularmente difícil para Katara. Su hermano estaba a su lado, roncando contento en su oreja izquierda, y Zuko estaba a su derecha, dándole la espalda, su cuerpo estaba demasiado cálido para estar tan cerca. Obviamente había pateado y gritado para no estar en el medio (figurativamente hablando obviamente), pero no se había rebelado lo suficiente porque allí estaba, tipo el relleno de un emparedado entre los dos chicos - uno haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por dominar el lado izquierdo de la cama, y el otro... bueno, el otro durmiendo pacíficamente, haciendo nada para molestarla salvo por el pequeño detalle de estar allí.

Lo cual era suficiente.

La maestra agua frunció el ceño, intentado dormir un poco, intentando y fallando en relajar su cuerpo, tratando de olvidar que Zuko estaba justo allí, tratando de olvidar que su brazo rozaría su espalda si ella intentara ponerse en una posición más cómoda. Meditó salirse de la cama, pero el piso estaba abarrotado de niños desparramados, protegiendo sus lugares con la naturaleza territorial de los rinocerontes. Salirse no era una opción, y lo entendía así, ¿pero Sokka de veras había tenido que insistir que estuviera en el medio? Recordó la conversación, lo parcial que había sido.

Cómo Sokka se había porfiado en estar en un costado (porque odiaba tener movimiento limitado) y como Zuko simplemente había evitado la conversación de dónde dormiría cada quién, concentrando su atención una mancha de la pared momentáneamente interesante.

Katara miró la mancha en la oscuridad, tirando de lo poco de la delgada sabana que todavía cubría sus piernas (la mayor parte envolví los miembros de Sokka). Esta era su segunda noche de insomnia, y empezó a preguntarse si podría dormir alguna vez mientras estuviera en la Nación del Fuego, lo cual era todo, porque ella, Sokka, Toph y Aang ya se habían refugiado una vez en la Nación del Fuego y había dormido muy bien entonces. ¿Así que cuál era el problema esta vez?

Esta vez, ni Toph ni Aang estaban con ellos.

Esta vez, estaba compartiendo una cama con el Príncipe del Fuego Zuko.

La maestra agua gimió por dentro ante la idea y se volvió para ver la parte posterior de la cabeza de Zuko, su cabello más oscuro por las sombras, cosquilleándole la pálida piel de su cuello. Estaba quieto, muy quieto, ni siquiera podía oír el sonido de su respiración (o los ligeros ronquidos de Sokka lo habían ahogado). Cerró los ojos, acomodando la cabeza contra la almohada de plumas e intentó dormir.

-Deja de moverte.

Abrió los ojos de inmediato al escucharlo, esa abrupta ruptura del silencio, y parpadeó mirando la nuca de Zuko. No parecía haberse movido, ni una pulgada, pero sabía que había hablado, que estaba despierto. Katara frunció el ceño.

-Perdón. Es difícil ponerse cómodo.

Él gruñó por respuesta, revelando su propio cansancio.

Katara siguió con mala cara, sintiendo la necesidad de justificar sus movimiento.

-Sokka está acaparando la cama -continuó-. Está roncando en mi oreja.

Zuko alzó el hombro, dejándole saber que estaba despierto, que la había oído, que no le importaba.

-Pátealo.

¿Acaso era una sonrisa lo que detectaba en su voz?

-Lo haría, pero aplastaría a cualquiera que esté de su lado, y entonces todos los niños se despertarían -respondió.

Zuko permaneció inmóvil por un momento, y Katara decidió que se había dormido. Se contentó con el hecho e intentó dormirse también, pero él se giró, moviéndose tan sigilosamente que no lo hubiera notado de no haber estado tan plenamente consciente de su entorno. Él la encaró, sus facciones en la oscuridad a excepciónd e sus ojos que parecían atrapar la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana. ¿O quizás era solo una idea suya? Eran de un dorado penetrante incluso en la oscuridad, y tenía que fijar la mirada en cualquier otro lugar. Su respiración era calma, queda, precisa después de sus esfuerzos por meditar, y Katara imaginó una sonrisa en sus labios, pero bien podía haber sido un truco de las sombras.

-Eso es lo último que quieres -replicó por lo bajo.

Katara sonrió ampliamente.

-Quizás, pero al menos Cabeza Hueca tampoco podría dormir -se entristeció un poco, recordando a Toph.

Ante eso el príncipe exhaló algo que pudo haber pasado como una risa ahogada, suave, ligera, para no despertar a los demás ocupantes de la habitación. Su aliento se esparció por su almohada, caldeando su ya cálida mejilla.

-Eso es cruel, arrastrando gente a tu desgracia.

-Ey - intenta estar emparentado con Sokka por catorce años y dime si no harías lo mismo.

Zuko rió esta vez, todavía suavemente, pero obviamente había sido una carcajada.

-Intenta estar emparentada a Azula.

-Y seguiría sientiendo lo mismo -terminó Katara, destellando una sonrisa que él no podía ver.

Se deleitaron en el amigable silencio, intercambiando susurros en la oscuridad como compartiendo secretos que solo ellos sabían. Existía una extraña comodida en eso, en quedarse despiertos y hablar con alguien de una manera tan clandestina, como confidente - aunque en verdad no había demasiadas confidencias, en verdad, se entretenían el uno al otro. Su conversación fluía con sorprendente facilidad, y pronto sus comentarios sobre Sokka evolucionaron en historias de familia.

-Una vez fuimos a ver un carnaval ambulante, y había un juego que giraba muy rápido. Sokka se quedó atorado en el por dos horas.

-¿Dos horas? -Inquirió Zuko ligeramente divertido...

Katara ahogó sus risitas.

-Dio vueltas y vuelta.

-Eso explica mucho -observó el príncipe en broma- ¿Y aún así es un genio militar?

Ella asintió, el susurro de su cabeza contra la almohada siendo el único indicio.

-Él ayudo a crear esos... esos globos de guerra.

-Oh.

Y a veces sus charlas terminaban con una incómoda dosis de realidad.

Pero la mayoría de las veces hablaban de su infancia ("_Y entonces me caí en la fuente con ella_" o "_Sokka se enganchó dos anzuelos en el dedo_"), hasta que Katara se durmió.

-... No sabía en lo que me estaba metiendo...

Zuko dejó sin terminar la oración y parpadeó al notar a la muchacha durmiendo plácidamente a su lado. La miró rápidamente en la oscuridad, intentando distinguir sus ojos, enormes y divertidos, y hermosos incluso cuando no podía verlos (porque aunque no se sentía atraído para nada por ella, en ningún sentido de la palabra, era un hombre y reconocía un par de ojos bonitos cuando los veía). Se acercó lo suficiente para que sus ojos se ajustaran a la oscuridad, y se dio cuenta que se había dormido. El príncipe se sonrió con algo parecido a la satisfacción (por qué se sentía satisfecho no lo sabía, y estaba demasiado cansado como para cavilar sobre ese asunto) antes de permitirse dormir para evadirse finalmente del mundo consciente.

Los días pasaban sin que sucediera mucho. Nada más que acostumbrarse al distrito, pero después de eso las horas pasaban lentamente sin mucho para hacer. Los niños y Smellerbee consiguieron trabajo en la casa de té - aparentemente eran mucho mejores meseros (y preparadores de té, notó Katara con diversión) que Zuko (o que ella misma, pero eso era un detalle pequeño) - sin olvidar que los adorables niños atraían más clientes. El dinero entraba a medida que le hacían publicidad al negocio, y Sokka supervisaba el manejo de dinero, creando fondos para una mano de pintura fresca o para arreglar el interior.

Smellerbee era la chica de alterne.

Zuko ayudaba en una chatarrería y de vez en cuando traía algo que podían usar en la casa de té.

Katara estaba de aprendiz con una ama de llaves.

Se habían adaptado a una vida cómoda en ese distrito con alarmante facilidad, pero con cada segundo que pasaba Katara se encontraba pensando en una de dos cosas: en Aang (y por extensión en Toph y Iroh y todos los demás) o en Zuko (y... en solo Zuko). Era espantoso, lo fácil que ella y Sokka se habían adaptado a vivir en la Nación del Fuego, como todos trabajaban por el sustento, lo fácil que era y cómo se reían cuando estaban en el departamento, lo fácil que se dormía por la noche, cómo podía olvidar por que estaban allí en primer lugar.

Y entonces pensaba en Aang, en que estaría haciendo, o que estaría tramando Toph.

A veces hablaría con Sokka sobre esos días... y él soltaría una carcajada y diría que probablamente estaban bien, que oirían de ellos pronto...

Ayudaba, aunque sea un poquito, saber que Sokka no estaba preocupado.

Las noches seguían un patrón similar a la primera conversación de Zuko y Katara, y sus conversaciones clandestinas se convirtieron en algo normal. Por supuesto, eso no significaba que fueran amables el uno con el otro durante el día - al contrario, parecían extremadamente impacientes cuando salía el sol, cuando simulaban ser una pareja, cuando lidiaban con lavar los platos y de quién era el turno de hacer qué - pero por la noche, seguros en la cama, eran como niños pequeños. Inocentes y libres de preocupaciones, y quizá era que todo se sentía más natural y reconfortante cuando hablaba con Zuko, pero Katara se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía problemas para dormir.

Y había tantas cosas en la historia de Zuko que nunca hubiera siquiera adivinado.

-¿En serio? ¿Lo probaste? -Preguntó Katara con una sonrisa que no hacía más que ensancharse.

-Era joven -repuso Zuko-. Y curioso.

La maestra agua se cubrió la boca con la mano al reír.

-Bueno, yo tenía curiosidad de como se afeitaba mi padre, pero nunca intenté afeitarme.

Zuko frunció el ceño (de broma, por supuesto).

-Bueno, afeitarse es más peligroso que ponerse maquillaje.

-Claro, por supuesto -replicó Katara, complaciente-. ¿Entonces, que dijo tu madre cuando te vio?

Él se puso colorado, agradecido de la oscuridad.

-Dijo que parecía una niña muy bonita.

La carcajada de respuesta de Katara sobresaltó una Smellerbee muy gruñona que amenazó con echarles a los niños encima si no cortaban sus susurros y confesiones de amor secreto. Los maestros sintieron la incómoda tensión, se sonrojaron aún incapaces de ver la incomodidad del otro. Sin embargo la tensión era evidente entre ellos, casi tangible, espesándose hasta desaparecer cuando la (pesada) respiración de Smellerbee se volvió regular.

Zuko fue el primero en romper el silencio.

-Deberíamos dormir un poco -propuso bajito.

Katara asintió.

-Sí -y dejó que un silencio se extendiera- ¿Zuko? -lo llamó con voz queda, cansina, haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener los ojos abiertos.

-Mmm.

-¿Dejarás que te maquille algún día?

Él sonrió con suficiencia.

-Solo si dejas que te afeite la cabeza.

Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja, enterrando la cara en la almohada y murmurando algo que sonó como:

-No sé si confío en ti con una navaja.

El príncipe del Fuego permaneció despierto por un par de minutos después de eso, mirando fijamente a la muchacha que dormía, preguntándose por su pasado y sus relaciones con su padre y su hermano, y quizás, solo quizás, si esa era una sonrisa en sus labios, y si, por algún inexplicable motivo, él era la razón.

* * *

-¡Lee! -Clamó Daichi mientras cruzaban las calles del distrito-. ¡Lee!

Zuko miró al muchacho que tropezó con él, con Katara y Sokka (en su camino a la Provincia de Hin Siu para encontrarse con Mai, como se les había indicado en un mensaje que les había llegado un par de mañana atrás).

-¿Sí? -Preguntó con entrenada paciencia- ¿Qué sucede?

El niñito miró al muchacho con sus enormes ojos dorados.

-¿A dónde van?

-A la Provincia de Hin Siu -respondió el maestro fuego con calma.

-¿Puedo ir?

Katara rió.

-No te va a gustar. Está lejos, hace calor y no hay nada para hacer allí.

-De hecho, escuché a Daga decir que va a haber un fe...

Katara fulminó a su hermano con la mirada, por haber osado a mencionar el festival del que Daga, la única niña en la tropa de Smellerbee, había estado hablando. Aparentemente los festivales y cosas similires eran algo común en las Provinicias de Hin Siu, había uno cada fin de semana para celebrar el reinado de la Nación del Fuego.

-...tidez. Fetidez... mm, olores nauseabundos. Porque las águilas-arañas van allí a comer.

Los ojos de Daichi se pusieron como platos.

-¡Genial! ¿Puedo ir?

-Deberías preguntarle a tus padres -respondió Katara lógicamente, pero el pequeñín sonrió con su preciosa sonrisa desportillada.

-¡Dijeron que podía! ¡Confían en Lee!

-¿Confían en Lee? -Repitió con cinismo, su mirada azul revoloteó sobre el maestro fuego quien evitaba sus ojos adrede- ¿Por qué confiarían en alguien que no conocen?

Zuko se encogió de hombros evasivo.

-No todos en la Nación del Fuego son desconfiados...

-¡Ellos lo conocieron! -Cortó Daichi con orgullo.

Katara miró al maestro con una ceja arqueada.

-No, pero aparentemente tú sí -murmuró con sorna.

Sokka se rió.

-Zu... -su hija le dio un codazo fuerte-. ¡Lee! ¿Conociste a sus padres? Espero que esto no signifique que estás planeando dejar a mi pequeña Sa-Sa.

Katara se encogió cuando él le pasó un brazo paternalmente por los hombros.

-Ja, no le des ideas, papá.

Zuko le sonrió a su futuro suegro.

-No se preocupe, Señor Fuego, soy hombre de una sola mujer.

-¡Llámame Wang, muchacho! ¡Prácticamente somos familia!

-Está bien, Wang.

-¿Puedes no hacerlo? -Bromeó Katara, incómoda por su espectáculo, por la química gestándose. Después de una semana o más juntos, aquellos dos se habían hecho inseparables y era desconcertante ver a su hermano y a Zuko llevarse bien. (Sin importar que ella también se llevaba bien con el príncipe, al caer la noche). El hecho de que Sokka parecía tan divertido con la idea de que ella estuviera compremetida con Zuko era lo suficientemente irritante, pero para ellos interpretar sus papeles - ¡con fervor, nada menos! - era perturbador.

Podría haber enloquecido sino fuera por el castigo que recibía Zuko por sus esfuerzos en irritarla.

Katara no podía ocultar la sonrisa de su rostro cuando el niño tiraba de la camisa de Zuko en reiteradas oportunidades. El príncipe parecía bastante molesto, pero hacía su mejor esfuerzo en ser amableKatara no podía esconder la sonrisa de la cara cuando el niño tironeaba de su manga incontables veces. El príncipe del fuego parecía bastante molesto, pero hacía su mejor esfuerzo para ser amable al mirar hacia abajo, a la peste de ojos dorados y cabello color carbón, y soltó un suspiro exasperado.

-Sí, Daichi, ¿qué sucedes? -inquirió, manteniendo su voz bajo control.

El pequeñito le sonrió de oreja a oreja a su ídolo, soltando inmediatamente el puño de su camisa.

-¿Ya llegamos?

La maestra agua tuvo un ataque de risitas, y Zuko la fulminó con la mirada, antes de responder que no, que no habían llegado, que "allá" estaba muy, muy lejos, y que les llevaría al menos medio día de viaje llegar, ¡y que solo habían estado caminando por quince minutos!

Daichi se ocupó en patear una piedra, y Katara le dedicó a Zuko una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Lee, Lee, Lee -se burló.

El príncipe frunció el ceño.

-No. Empieces

Ella bufó.

-Es lo que te mereces por ser un patán.

Zuko puso los ojos en blanco.

-Creí que ya te habrías acostumbrado a nuestro matrimonio.

-Toma más de una semana encariñarme con la idea de estar comprometida.

-Ocho días.

-¿Qué?

-Son ocho días.

La maestra agua sacudió la cabeza molesta y preguntó de forma muy sarcástica e igualmente retórica:

-¿Qué, estuviste contando? -y se adelantó, tratando y escapando de su irritación.

Zuko se limitó a caminar a su lado, imitando su paso.

-Obviamente.

Se giró para enfrentarlo, preparada para dispararle un comentario inteligente:

-... ¡Lee!

Sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Creo que tu mayor fan te está llamando.

Zuko la miró con el ceño fruncido antes de volverse hacia Daichi. Su expresión se suavizó en una más paciente (a pesar de su frustración con el muchachito, era difícil enojarse con él con ese rostro redondo y esos inocentes ojos que eran tan grandes y curiosos).

-Sí, Daichi -respondió por enésima vez- ¿Qué sucede?

El niño, de apenas un poco más de siete años, sonrió con esa adorable sonrisa desportillada suya.

-¿Puedo sentarme sobre tus hombros?

Zuko parpadeó mirando su pequeño reflejo, desacostumbrado a ser tan admirado (la única otra vez había sido es muchacho llamado Lee...). Le dedicó a Daichi una sonrisa, agachándose para dejar que se suba a sus hombros. Se aseguró de que el niño estaba bien seguro antes de erguirse, y Katara no pudo evitar notar lo mucho que Daichi se parecía a Zuko, y cómo, de no haberlos conocido mejor, hubiera creído que eran parientes.

La Provincia de Hin Siu era todo un viaje, y pararon alguna que otra vez para conseguir algo para comer, o, por Daichi, para simplemente descansar (aunque él fue sentado en los hombros de Zuko todo el tiempo, así que descansar era superfluo). Katara encontró justicia en la incomodida de Sokka (su barba se estaba volviendo insoportablemente irritante, y con mordacidad le recordó con un "_Papá_" extremadamente dulce, que no podía quitarsela) y sonreía con suficiencia cada vez que la fulminaba con la mirada.

Bien, quizás lo merecía por haberla puesto a ella y a Zuko en su situación actual, pero a él realmente no le importaba, no cuando esos dos arreglaban sus diferencias de forma pública como cualquier pareja - y eso servía como entretenimiento.

-Deja de comprarle cosas, lo estas malcriando -le susurró Katara a su supuesto prometido mirando a Daichi alejarse corriendo, sacudiendo una moneda de cobre en el aire con la esperanza de comprarse un vaso de jugo helado de coco del desierto.

Los ojos de Zuko nunca dejaban al niño que le recordaba mucho a sí mismo.

-No somos sus padres -respondió.

-Lo sé, ¡Ese es el punto! -Replicó la maestra agua lacónicamente-. Deja de tratarlo como... como...

-¿Cómo qué?

-Como... ¡Cómo lo estás tratando ahora! -Terminó patéticamente.

Sokka se rió, añadiendo un gracioso:

-Creo que no está lista para ser madre aún -ganándose una mirada asesina de parte de su hermana.

-¡Oigan, miren! ¡Carteles de un festival! -Chilló Daichi con una felicidad infantil al regresar, sacudiendo un colorido volante (y un vaso de jugo en la otra mano, volcando el contenido).

-¡Cuidado... ! -Empezó Katara, pero Zuko le dirigió una mirada.

-No somos sus padres, cariño.

Y se sonrojó un poco, enfadándose en el lugar, porque él la callaba con sus propias palabras (¡pero ciertamente no porque la había llamado cariño!)

Sokka miró sin interés el afiche de la mano de Daichi, solo para quedar boquiabierto por la sorpresa. Agarró la muñeca del niño, acercando el volante a su rostro, y mirándolo con cómica reverencia.

-¡Es... es un festival de la carne! -Prácticamente estaba babeando- ¿Podemos ir? ¿Podemos ir? -intentó persuadirlos con ganas.

Katar lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido, por el ejemplo que le estaba dando a Daichi.

-No estamos aquí exactamente para un festival, ¿recuerdas?

Pero Daichi ya estaba saltando de aquí para allá, tirando sin darse cuenta de la manga del maestro fuego (el puño de la cual ya estaba estirado por tanto jaleo).

-¡Oh, vamos! ¿Por favor, podemos ir?

-Bueno... estamos un poco ocupado... -Katara estaba a punto de decir que no, que no podían porque tenían cosas que hacer... o que quizá podrían ir más tarde, cuando Zuko decidió tomarle simpatía a su papel.

-Seguro, lo que tú quieras, amiguito.

-¡Sí! -Exclamó Daichi, volcando completamente su bebida- ¿Y qué tenemos que hacer primero?

Zuko frunció el ceño ligeramente, eligiendo sus palabras, cuando Katara le rodeó los hombros con el brazo, dedicándole al niño una enorme sonrisa maliciosa.

-Él tiene que visitar a su ex-novia.

* * *

Smellerbe sonrió ante el resultado de la casa de té de Yu. Había bastante gente adentro, conversando y bebiendo y jugando al Pai Sho, y el hombre a su lado río con afabilidad contemplando la escena.

-Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde la última vez que había venido gente -comentó restándole importancia, asintiendo con la cabeza de modo paternal-. Tú y esos niños...

-Luchadores por la libertad -le interrumpió la joven, mirándolo-. Nos llamamos Luchadores por la libertad.

Él asintió con la cabeza, recorriendo con la mirada el pequeño local, sonriéndose ante la sensación de estabilidad, paz y relax.

-Cierto, ustedes los Luchadores por la libertad han sido una adición fantástica a este viejo y lamentable lugar. Solo mira a la gente, les encanta el té.

Smellerbee rió, echando un vistazo a la cocina donde el niño más grande de su pandilla estaba ocupándose de las teteras y pavas. Era alto, más alto que ella, y muy pálido, con los ojos de un color apagado y el cabello negro y desordenado escondido detrás de una bandana.

-Sí, Short-Bow siempre ha sido bueno con ese tipo de cosas.

Yu volvió a reír, mirando brevemente al hacedor de té.

-Sí. Su té es delicioso. Ahora, si me permites, tengo que enviar un par de cartas -se giró para dirigirse a las escaleras.

-Oye, gracias por permitir quedarnos aquí.

Él sonrió.

-Es un honor.

* * *

_Tus amigos han llegado seguros a destino._

_Les desean lo mejor._

_No es seguro mandar cartas, pero la muchacha creyó que querrían saber donde están y cómo les está yendo._

_Los extrañan, y lo dirían ellos mismos, pero tienen cosas importantes que hacer._

_No intenten visitarlos, ni siquiera pongan un pie en esta Nación, o podrían arriesgar su misión. _

_Cálidos recuerdos de_

_El Equipo Fuego._

-¿Ves? ¡Te dije que estaban bien! -Exclamó Jing-Wei cuadno Aang terminó de leer el mensaje. Ella se estaba afilando las uñas, balanceando perezosamente su pie a un ritmo inaudible-. Te preocupas demasiado. Solo ha pasado una semana, si algo malo hubiera sucedido, ya nos habríamos enterado.

El Avatar asintió con la cabeza, doblando la carta y guardándosela en el bolsillo.

-Supongo. Simplemente se siente mejor, saber que están bien...

Jing-Wei le dedicó una sonrisa al muchacho, y él notó que ella era en realidad bastante bonita, con sus facciones angulosas y nariz prominente.

-Relájate. Iroh dijo que mantengamos las apariencias, ¿no? Incluso Bumi se las arregló para mantener un perfil bajo. Lo último que necesitamos es que el Avatar aparezca de la nada para salvar sus amigos encubiertos en la Nación del Fuego.

-Supongo... -empezó Aang, pero ella le interrumpió.

-Deja de preocuparte.

Toph frunció el ceño en su lugar en el piso. Había escuchado la carta, las palabras, escuchado los temores en la voz de Aang, detectado la pena en ella, el alarma, y golpeó con el puño la pared contra la que estaba recostada.

-Deja de decirle que no se preocupe -le espetó irritada, fulminando con la mirada donde creía que estaba Jing-Wei-. ¡Ha pasado más de una semana desde la última vez que vimos a nuestros amigos! ¡Y sabemos que no están en exactamente uno de los lugares más seguros! Tú no querías ir a la Nación del Fuego - ¿y por qué no? ¡Porque es un lugar peligroso! ¡Por supuesto que estamos preocupados por nuestros amigos! ¡Están allí!

Jing-Wei también fulminó a la maestra tierra con la mirada.

-Sí, de acuerdo, ¿pero cuál es el punto de preocuparse una vez que ya has oído de ellos?

-Quizás porque ellos no escribieron la carta -replicó Toph, levántandose del piso de su escondrijo debajo de Omashu-. Y de cualquiero modo, es un poco estúpido, ¿no? No intenten visitarlos, ni siquiera pongan un pie en esta Nación... ¡Cómo si fuéramos a hacerlo! ¿Por qué quien fuere que escribió la carta sintió la necesidad de decirnos que no arruinemos nuestro plan?

-Quizá Iroh la escribió -sugirió Aang.

-¿Dice algo sobre el té?

-No.

-Entonces no fue él que se dedica al té.

-¿Quizás la escribió el Mocoso Real? -Propuso Mazo desde su propia esquina, masticando ausentemente un junco.

Aang se encogió de hombros.

-Quizás...

-Cara de Piedra nos considera sus amigos también. ¿Por qué escribiría "sus amigos"?

-¡No lo sé! -Respondió el Avatar, confundido e inseguro de qué pensar. Estaba esperando oír de Katara y Sokka por ellos mismos, no de parte de un misterioso tercero que firmaba en nombre de sus amigos como Equipo Fuego. ¿Qué significaba eso siquiera? ¿Era porque estaban apostados en la Nación del Fuego? ¿Era una alusión a los nombres falsos de Katara y Sokka? Aunque el nombre no era algo muy importante, era el principio del asunto y el asunto era que...

Extrañaba a sus amigos.

-Voy a salir a dar un paseo.

* * *

La casa de té de la Provincia de Hin Siu era mucho más grande que la de su Distrito (que, Katara notó luego, ni siquiera había sido asignado un nombre propio, solo un número - nueve - y ni siquiera un buen número). Las puertas estaban cargadas de hojas dorada, la pintura fresca y brillante, rojo y negro con intrincados diseños en ámbar. El esplendor del interior desafiaba las grandes casas de Ba Sing Se, y el pequeño grupo se aventuró hacia adentro, preguntando a la anfitriona por las reservaciones hechas para Fuego.

Los condujo hasta una mesa en la parte más alejada del loca y se sentaron, Katara y Sokka de un lado y Zuko y Daichi del otro. Daichi miraba todo con los ojos como platos, sorprendido por el Nacionalismo que era tan raro en su distrito.

-Guau -jadeó asombrado tirando de la camisa de Zuko-. ¡Mira! ¡Mira, Lee! ¡Tienen un retrato del Señor del Fuego Ozai!

Zuko asintió tenso, con los ojos mirando cautelosamente el tapiz.

-Lo sé, es grande, ¿verdad?

Daichi soltó una carcajada.

-Parece muy malo.

El pobre niño no sabía ni la mitad.

Arrugó la cara, tensó los labios y miró a Zuk o con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Me parezco a él?

El príncipe no pudo evitar reír y asintió, revolviéndole el cabello cariñosamente.

-Sí, estás igual.

-¿Sabes quien se le parece? -Inquirió el muchachito pensativo, estudiando el tapiz con una mirada escrutadora.

-¿Quién...? -Preguntó Zuko por cortesía, bajando los ojos a la mesa.

Daichi señaló hacia adelante.

-¡A Wang!

Un unísono "¿Qué?" escapó del grupo.

Pero Daichi se limitó a asentir con solemnidad.

-¡Es verdad! Si cierras un ojo y entrecierras el otro...

Katara se tapó la boca para reír, haciendo como el niño decía.

-¿Sabés qué? Sí se parece un poco.

-Oh, sí, ya lo veo -añadió Zuko con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Sokka frunció el ceño.

-Sí, claro, diviértanse a costa del tipo con la barba.

-Con la barba falsa querrás decir.

El guerrero se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz susurrante y se volvió para encontrarse con una joven encapuchada a sus espaldas. Daichi (que estaba ocupado riéndose de sí mismo imitando las muchas expresiones de Ozai) se perdió el comentario de Mai, y Sokka miró a la recién llegada con el ceño fruncido.

-Deberías cuidar lo que dices en público.

Katara se enderezó en su lugar.

-Daichi -llamó al niño que se había entretenido en jugar con el pelo de Zuko-. ¿Por qué no vas a tirar monedas a la fuente y pides un deseo?

Él sonrió.

-¡Bueno! -Y se alejó saltando, dejando a los cuatro para que hablaran.

Zuko esperó que Daichi estuviera fuera del rango de audición (pero aún a la vista) antes de volverse hacia la intrusa.

-Habla, y que sea rápido.

Mai puso los ojos en blanco.

-Encantador. No hay duda de porque caí por ti.

Estaba a punto de responder cuando Sokka levantó la mano.

-Ahora no es el momento.

Mai asintió con la cabeza, no se molestó en tomar el lugar de Daichi (porque era al lado de Zuko o porque estaba apurada, realmente no importaba, ¿o sí?).

-Azula dice que tiene un arma secretas -reveló la maestra de armas, sus labios apenas se movieron cuando habló-. No se exactamente que es, epro algo sobre el Avatar y el Estado Avatar.

-¿Qué del Estado Avatar? -Preguntó Katara preocupada, inclinándose hacia adelante para oír mejor.

-Ella sabe como evitarlo.

-¿Evitarlo, cómo? -Presionó Sokka.

-No lo se.

-¿De forma permanente? -Indagó Zuko, frunciendo el ceño ante la idea

Mai sacudió la cabeza, molesta.

-Juzgando por la forma en que Azula estaba actuando, sí.

-¡Grandioso, grandioso! -Gruñó el maestro espadachín-. La mejor estrategia de Aang se acaba de ir por el caño basicamente. ¿Así que qué tenemos para enfrentar a tu hermana ahora?

-Todavía hay esperanza -continuó Mai-. No estoy segura de que es esta arma secreta, pero estoy segura de que trabaja en ella en el palacio. Hay un cuarto subterráneo que esta vigilado constantemente...

-Los planos deben estar allí -asumió Katara.

Sokka asintió.

-O el arma misma.

-Bueno, ¿cómo sugieres que entres al palacio y la tomemos? -inquirió Zuko mordaz, mirándola-. Eso es lo que sugieres, ¿verdad?

Mai miró a su amor de la infancia con una ceja arqueada.

-¿Cuánto tiempo has estado lejos de casa? ¿Te has olvidado del Festival del Señor del Fuego?

Agrandó los ojos al comprender.

-¿Cuándo es?

-El próximo fin de semana.

-¿Ya?

Ella bufó.

-¿Qué, extrañas tanto tu hogar que quieres quedarte más tiempo?

Zuko frunció el ceño y apartó la vista, y Katara intervino en su discusión.

-¿Cuándo es exactamente el festival?

-Todo lo que necesitan saber que el Señor del Fuego y su familia van a estar allí -respondió Mai, sin apartar la vista de Zuko cuya mirada también estaba fija en ella como compitiendo en un desafío no verbal.

-Así que el palacio será el lugar más seguro para entrar -concluyó Sokka- ¿Pero a quién enviar...?

Fue el _Yo iré_ de Katara que hizo que Zuko rompiera el contacto visual.

-Tu no vas. No vas a ir -le espetó deprisa, volviéndose hacia la maestra.

Ella levantó la barbilla, desafiante.

-Tú no eres mi padre.

-No, pero yo sí, y yo digo que tú no irás -se metió Sokka.

Mai sacudió la cabeza irritada.

-Bueno, tienen una semana para decidir quien va. Los veré cuando descubra algo nuevo -y sin decir adiós, dejó la casa de té con la capa haciendo ruido al mismo tiempo que Daichi regresaba, chorreando agua.

Con una pila de monedas de cobre y plata en las manos y una sonrisa un poco tonta.

Zuko palideció.

-¡Se supone que no tienes que tomar las monedas!

_El mensaje ya ha sido enviado_.

Azula dejó la carta, oteando el cielo con sus ojos dorados en la dirección en que el halcón mensajero había llegado, y prendió fuego el papel. Se quemaba lentamente, la llama naranja devorando el pálido material, chamuscándose, ardiendo y poniéndose marrón oscuro hasta que no quedaron más que cenizas. Dejo que los restos cayeran al piso de su balcón y se volvió, atrevesando a grandes zancadas las cortinas de seda, de regreso a su cuarto, y llamó a un sirviente para que limpie lo que había hecho.

-Ty Lee -ladró la joven princesa, demandando la atención de su amiga.

La acróbata se paró de un salto de la cama real, luciendo esa sonrisa sempiterna de ella.

-¿Sí, Azula?

-Mai y tú no irán al Festival del Señor del Fuego la semana que viene.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? -La alegre muchacha hizo un mohín, su rostro angustiado ante la orden. ¡El Festival del Señor del Fuego era la celebración más grande de la Nación del Fuego! Un feriado nacional. Era un festival ambulante que tenía lugar en cada una de las cuatro provincias, la Capital, Gen Kou, Hee y Hin Siu - y en cada festival el Señor del Fuego aparecía y honraba a sus súbditos con su presencia. ¡Era una temporada de juegos, fiestas y vistosos disfraces!

Los ojos de Azula estaban calmos, fríos, serenos y la comisura de sus labios perfectamente coloreados formaron una irónica sonrisita.

-Porque sería rudo no tener un Comité de Bienvenida para cualquier invitado que pueda pasar por aquí.

* * *

**Capítulo XI - Un renacimiento azul **_**Extracto**_

-¿De dónde sacaste esa máscara? -Inquirió Katara, los ojos como platos buscando entre la multitud a sus amigos, a cualquiera, incluso a Zuko. Pero no veía más que gente, ¡y maldita sea la Provincia de Hin Siu por ser mucho más grande que el Distrito Nueve! Estaba sola, atrapada allí con ese muchacho con una mascara demoníaca, la misma máscara que Smellerbee había arrojado, abandonado en el depósito.

Su compañero se rehusaba a hablar, sin embargo, miraba de reojo la esquina del callejón, a la gente pasar. Tenía una espada sujeta a la espalda, y no podía distringuir que parecía en la oscuridad. Pero el hecho de que portara armas era suficiente para hacerla tensar, y se alejó un paso de él, cerrando la mano en un puño.

Él la observó en silencio, llevándose un dedo a la boca de la máscara.

-¿Por qué no hablas? -Susurró ella, sintiéndose por alguna razón, segura, a pesar de las circunstancias menos que favorables.

De nuevo, silencio.

Katara frunció el ceño.

-¿Quién eres?

El muchacho se encogió de hombros con despreocupación, antes de responder con un divertido e inesperado:

-Tu príncipe azul.

* * *

_N/T: Na, que buen final para el extracto, por eso de azul y bla, no? Jaja, que les parece? Les gustó, a mí sí. Mucho. Me estoy enamorando de Daichi, he's so adorable in my mind! (L) Me imagino un mini Zuko en miniatura pero con la carita más redonda, típico de nene chiquito... jaja y bue._

_Espero que si les gustó, me lo hagan saber. ¡_zutaraa forever, KaoruB, Sol Meyer M. G. P, funny-life, Pamex17 y NinieN _GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS Y MÁS GRACIAS! Sus reviews sí que dan ganas de traducir, me encanta ver nicks viejos y nuevos con cada capítulo, por favor no dejen de transmitirme sus comentarios! Un beso grande, gracias por el aguante y la buena onda! :D_

*Tête-à-tête: es una conversación privada entre dos personas, _para los que saben la traducción inglesa del francés, el título les fue un spoiler gigante, si no tenían idea como yo, es sorprendente los detalles en los que está presente la autora ;)_


	11. Un renacimiento azul

**¡AQUÍ** está! ¡El capítulo 11! Me llevó más de lo planeado terminarlo, perdón por eso, pero aquí está :D Es, estoy orgullosa de decir el capítulo más largo que he escrito alguna vez. Para cualquier cosa. Alguna vez. :D LOL 9000-10000 palabras, oh sí. Pero no esperen que los futuros capítulos sean así de largos. No creo que tendré el tiempo para hacerlos todos así, pero tuve un problema por ahí y me di cuenta que necesitaba iluminar un poco a Smellerbee y su historia C: así que eso me ocupó una gran parte del capítulo.

**Y** creo que quizás he terminado con la cursilería Zutara, mm, ¿perdón? LOL. No en serio, estoy molesta conmigo misma por cómo me deje llevar, pero Zuko y Katara exigían tener sus momentos y bueno... les dí esos momentos. Unos cuantos momentos :cofcof: Ah, también, alguien preguntaba sobre la chica en el sueño de Zuko hace un par de capítulos - ¿donde él era el Señor del Fuego y ella estaba embarazada? Sí, se supone que la chica va a permanecer ambigua; se supone que no tienes que saber C: Quizás nunca sepan quien es, en verdad, fue solo un sueño. Pero de cualquier forma... ¡muchas gracias a todos por comentar esta historia! Dios mío, los quiero por tanto aliento y apoyo que me han dado y por sus halagos que estimulan mi ego (porque los necesito mucho en este momento, porque la escuela es una porquería y por como están dándose las interacciones con mis padres). Ustedes son geniales.

**¡Faltan** 21 para los 200! LOL. Así que siéntense, disfruten, y nos vemos al final C:

* * *

**A Q U I E S C E N C I A**

* * *

_-Mai y tú no irán al Festival del Señor del Fuego la semana que viene._

_-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? -La alegre muchacha hizo un mohín, su rostro angustiado ante la orden. ¡El Festival del Señor del Fuego era la celebración más grande de la Nación del Fuego! Un feriado nacional. Era un festival ambulante que tenía lugar en cada una de las cuatro provincias, la Capital, Gen Kou, Hee y Hin Siu - y en cada festival el Señor del Fuego aparecía y honraba a sus súbditos con su presencia. ¡Era una temporada de juegos, fiestas y vistosos disfraces!_

_Los ojos de Azula estaban calmos, fríos, serenos y la comisura de sus labios perfectamente coloreados formaron una irónica sonrisita._

_-Porque sería rudo no tener un Comité de Bienvenida para cualquier invitado que pueda pasar por aquí._

* * *

_**Capítulo XI**_

**Un renacimiento azul**

* * *

Katara_ intentó_ contenerse, de veras que lo intentó, pero era muchísimo más fácil _no hacerlo_. Fulminarlo con la mirada, eso. A Zuko. Al príncipe creído y que se las daba de saber todo que cumplía con su papel de prometido tan bien y que encontraba necesario hablar por ella. Diciéndole que no podía ir al palacio. Honestamente, ¿qué se había creído? Prohibiéndole que se acercara a menos de quinientas yardas al lugar. Suponía que lo hacía con buena intención, pero tampoco podía omitir el hecho de que la veía como alguien débil. Incapaz de una misión como esa. Y que_ él_ - ¿cón que impresión la dejaba a ella? ¿Que él pensaba que ella era inútil y un estorbo? ¿Como a alguien a quién se debía proteger más que como una aliada?

¡Y después estaba _Sokka_! ¡Haciendo nada en absoluto para remediar la situación! _Concordando_ con él, incluso, con su salida de ser su _padre_, y la _cabeza de la familia_ y que _de veras debía escuchar a su futuro esposo - ¡porque tenía buenas intenciones!_ La maestra agua se enfurruñó, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y fulminó diligentemente la nuca de su supuesto prometido. Maestro fuego estúpido, sediento de poder, molesto...

-¡Sa-Sa! -Se encogió ante el sobrenombre pero de todas formas volvió su atención su "padre", una mirada tan glacial como los icebergs de su pueblo natal- ¡Mira!

Miró a su hermano con el ceño fruncido, cuyos ojos eran solamente desafiados por el tamaño de los ojos de Daichi al ver lo que era el festival. Puestos y vendedores cubrían el lugar, y había decoraciones colgando en casas y postes. Katara arrugó la nariz al sentir un fuerte olor a carne y barbacoa glaseada y... ¿olía a tartas de crema también? Maravillosas, esponjosas y llameantes tartas. No había probado algo tan deliciosamente dulce desde la última vez que habían estado en la Nación del Fuego - y con toda honestidad, nunca creyó volver a probarlas. Pero allí estaba, esa esencia pecaminosamente tentadora que le hacía cambiar de idea al respecto de detenerse. Fue cuando Sokka tiró de su brazo que volvió a la realidad.

Estaba encorvado a su lado, mirando al festival con los ojos como platos, su mirada saltando de puesto en puesto, como un niño en una dulcería. Y podía haber sido uno, por como se estaba babeando.

-¡Nunca... nunca he visto tanta _carne_! -Exclamó el guerrero con un tono de voz que hizo que Daichi lo mirara con curiosidad. Sokka se aclaró la garganta y fingió una tos- ¡_Guau-gui_! -se rió con una entonación más grave y anciana-. ¡Creo que tuve una epifanía! ¿Qué tal si vemos esos pasteles de carne...?

Daichi sacudió la cabeza, haciendo una mueca ante la sugerencia. Sus pequeñas manos agarraron el cabello de Zuko.

-¡Lee, _Lee_! -llamó, saltando un poquito sobre los hombros de su ídolo, consecuentemente empapando la camisa del príncipe.

Zuko se encogió ante el tironeo, preocupado de que se le saliera el disfraz.

-¿Sí, Daichi? ¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó, estirándose para agarrar las muñecas del niño en lo que podía verse como afecto fraternal (_o paternal_, notó Katara - antes de inmediatamente descartar la idea).

-¿Podemos ir a jugar un _juego_? -Inquirió el muchachito con una vocecita extorsionadora, inclinándose para mirar la cara de Zuko. Tenía una amplia sonrisa, esa sonrisa tierna que decía _Haz lo que yo digo porque soy adorable_-. ¿_Por fav-o-o-o-r_? -Continuó, estirando la última palabra hasta quedarse sin aliento, inhaló y siguió estirándola.

Zuko soltó una risita ahogada, levantando una mano para taparle la boca.

-Muy bien, ¿cuál quieres jugar?

-Pero... ¡Pero la _comida_! -Replicó Sokka, mirando en dirección a su hermana, suplicante-. ¡Deja que un anciano se divierta!

El príncipe le dirigió a la muchacha una sonrisa torcida, simpática y quizás incluso un poquito divertida. Katara lo miró con el entrecejo arrugado a pesar de la imagen adorable que esos cuatro ojos dorados hacían, uno sentado arriba del otro, uno sonriendo con entusiasmo, y el otro sonriendo con afabilidad. Zuko inclinó la cabeza hacia Sokka, levantando una ceja expectante.

-Deberías dejar que tu padre se divierta -le sugirió encantadoramente (¿y cuándo, se preguntó Katara, había aprendido _eso_?).

-¡Sí! -Alentó Sokka, palmeándole el hombro a su "futuro yerno"-. ¡Déjame ir y divertirme! ¡Me cansa verlos hacerse ojitos todo el tiempo, sabes!

Zuko se contuvo de hacer una mueca de dolor ante la mirada letal de Katara. Acomodó el peso de Daichi en sus hombros y se esforzó por mantener un aire casual.

-Déjalo ir -insistió con toda la despreocupación que pudo reunir (y a Sokka se le iluminó la cara, mostrando una hilera de dientes perfectamente saludables)-. Tiene los días contados después de todo.

Sokka se alejó un paso del príncipe, inseguro de si estaba aludiendo a su edad o al hecho de que Katara con seguridad lo ahogaría mientras dormía. Se rió, nervioso, pasándose los dedos por el bigote.

-Buen punto, buen punto, mi buen amigo -le reconoció con una repentina sofisticación, asegurándose de poner una buena distancia entre él y su hermana-. ¿Así que, qué dices, querida, indulgente, comprensiva, compasiva, para nada temperamental... ?

Katara puso los ojos en blanco.

-Oh, ya vete.

Dejó escapar lo que Daichi juraría fue un ¡_Iupi_! (pero seguro había escuchado mal) y se alejó con una rapidez sorprendente para un hombre de su edad. El muchacho lo miró parpadeando.

-Guau. Es rápido.

Katara resopló.

-Deberías verlo cuando intento y hago que se coma sus vegetales.

Daichi tiró una vez más del cabello de Zuko.

-¡Bueno, vamos a ganar algunas cosas! -Exclamó, señalando con la mano un stand cercano-. ¡Quiero ganar un oso-ornitorrinco! -Agregó, saltando un poquito en un intento fallido de ocultar su entusiasmo.

Zuko rió, caminando hacia el puesto, y se detuvo, volviéndose para mirar a la maestra agua. Le sonrió, medio de perfil.

-¿Vienes, cariño?

Ella se sonrojó con un hermoso rojo y los siguió, diciéndose que la imagen de Zuko y Daichi juntos_ no_ le hacía preguntarse como serían sus hijos (o con quién podía llegar a tenerlos). Era una idea ridícula, de cualquier modo, una que solo había surgido a partir de la estúpida situación y su estúpido hermano y su estúpida afición a los disfraces. Estúpido. ¡Y luego la afinidad de Zuko por hacer sútiles referencias a su situación no ayudaba para nada! Con sus estúpidos sobrenombres y estúpidas sonrisas...

-¿Sa?

Katara parpadeó volviendo a la realidad para verlos mirándola fijamente y con extrañeza. Sacudió la cabeza y pasó a grandes zancadas junto a ellos, con un humor de perros.

-¿Cuál es el problema con Sassy*? -Inquirió Daichi con tranquilidad, observando a la maestra agua llevar al puesto y volverse para hacerles impacientes señas para que fueran.

Zuko suspiró (y se obligó a no reírse del alias que le había puesto Daichi).

-Se llama estrogeno.

Para cuando llegaron al puesto, Katara se había calmado un poco, y estaba en un notable mejor humor. No le tomó mucho a Zuko deducir _por qué_. El chico que se ocupaba del stand no tenía más de dieciocho años, tal vez diecinueve, y estaban coqueteando abiertamente. Ella estaba sonrojada a más no poder, claramente adorando tanta atención, tanto que, ninguno notó cuando Zuko se aclaró la garganta.

-Tienes los ojos más azules que he visto, sabes -dijo el vendedor con una voz que emanaba masculinidad.

Katara se ruborizó y bajó la mirada, encogiéndose de hombros ante el halago.

-De donde vengo, todo el mundo tiene los ojos azules.

-¿En serio? ¿Y son todas bonitas, también?

Para la sorpresa de Zuko, fue Daichi el que terminó con el descarado espectáculo.

-_Disculpa_ -interrumpió, demandando la atención del joven-, ¡pero quiero _jugar_! ¿Tú también vas a jugar, Sassy? -le preguntó Katara, que parpadeó con horror al escuchar el sobrenombre. Pero era demasiado tarde.

-¿Sassy, es? -Repitió el muchacho con suavidad y una de esas sonrisas_ tentadoras_-. Bueno, que suerte; sucede que me gustan las chicas con actitud.

Zuko golpeó el mostrador con la mano (con más fuerza de la necesaria), dejando sobre el mismo dos monedas de cobre.

-Tres cocos, por favor -gruñó, tratando de permanecer civilizado, aunque la mirada en sus ojos era desafiante, oculta en alguna especie de juego de dominación masculina.

El galán lo miró extrañado, lo miró de arriba abajo, como midiéndolo, y luego buscó los tres cocos.

-El objetivo del juego -empezo a explicarle a Daichi, pero Zuko lo calló.

-¡Él sabe jugar!

Levantó a Daichi de sus hombros y lo dejó en el piso. El niño tenía que ponerse de puntitas para ver por encima del mostrador, y Katara le dirigió al vendedor una sonrisa fugaz.

-Oh, el pobrecito apenas llega y menos puede ver -hizo un mohín bonito, y el galán rió.

-Déjalo sentarse sobre el mostrador, adelante, no le diré a nadie.

Zuko frunció el ceño mientras levantaba a Daichi.

-Vamos... Arrojalos a esos... ¿_son trozos de carnes_? -Inquiró el príncipe al ver los asquerosos blancos.

-Es un festival de _carne_, y_ no_, sabiondo, no son _reales_ -respondió el tendero.

-¡Mira, Lee! -Daichi levantó un coco y lo arrojó con obvio esfuerzo. Derrapó por la esquina de la mesa, sacudiendo el puesto un poco, pero obviamente errando el blanco. Katara escondió una sonrisa con la mano mientras Daichi se apresuraba a coger otro-. ¡Le acertaré esta vez! -Y esa vez... golpeó el otro lado de la mesa, pero el resultado tuvo el mismo efecto. Frunció el ceño-. ¡Esta vez, seguro que esta vez! -Exclamó con fervor, tomando el último coco.

Cuando falló, su expresión se desmoronó.

-No me gusta este juego -se quejó, moviéndose hacia Zuko para que lo bajara del mostrador-. ¡Ni siquiera me gustan los premios!

Katara le pasó los dedos por el cabello.

-Au, Daichi...

-¿Así que, ustedes son hermanos o algo? -Interrumpió el vendedor, mirando a uno y otro maestro.

Katara se sobresaltó sorprendida, no esperaba la pregunta. Primero porque, bueno, le avergonzaba un poco admitir que ella y Zuko eran algo, y segundo, porque... honestamente. ¿_Hermanos_? ¿Este tipo era un idiota?

-Eh, bueno...

Zuko fijó una intimidante mirada asesina en el pobre chico.

-Algo así -respondió con incontenible sarcasmo-. Estamos juntos -era difícil no reírse de la cara del tipo cuando los tres dejaron el puesto en busca de otro juego.

-No me gustaba ese juego, igual -admitió Daichi de mala gana, pateando un montón de tierra.

El príncipe sonrió.

-Mentiroso.

-¡No!

-¿Entonces por qué lo jugaste?

-Porque parecía divertido -respondió el chiquito con solemnidad.

Zuko soltó una carcajada ahogada.

-Claro -continuó con tranquilidad (Katara tuvo que preguntarse de donde venía tal reserva de paciencia)- ¿Así que por qué no te gusta ahora?

-Porque soy malo en el -respondió Daichi-. _Perdí_.

El príncipe se inclinó, enfrentando los ojos del niño, y apoyó una mano en su cabello oscuro y rebelde.

-¿Quieres saber un secreto? -Susurró bajito, y Katara tuvo que esforzarse por escuchar, porque por más molesto que Zuko fuera, tenía un poco de curiosidad de lo que le iba a decir. ¿_Sí, tienes razón, perdiste, pero súperalo? _O tal vez, _¡Regresemos y destruyamos el stand! _Zuko le sonrió-. Ganar es mucho mejor si tienes que pelear por ello.

Daichi se animó, aunque fuese solo un poquito.

-¿Podemos regresar luego?

-Por supuesto.

-¡Entonces le _mostraremos_ de lo que somos capaces!

Zuko se enderezó.

-Sí. Le mostraremos.

Y Daichi salió corriendo hasta otro puesto, sin saber que su ídolo no estaba hablando del juego.

-Eso fue lindo -le admitió Katara poniéndose a su lado, mirando al niño que hacia cola y les hacía exageradas señas-. ¿Tu Tío te dijo eso?

-No -contestó el maestro fuego con ligereza, con una simple exhalación-. Es mi lema.

-¿Tu lema? -repitió ella con una sonrisa divertida, y Zuko se limitó a mirarla con algo parecido a dureza.

-Sí, ¿tú sabes, como el tuyo es_ si vas a coquetear, hazlo descaradamente_?

La maestra agua no apreció eso.

-¿Disculpa? -Le escupió la maestra agua,ofendida, insultada y, por sobre todas las cosas, disgustada- ¿Cuándo estuve coqueteando descaradamente? -Sus mejillas se estaban caldeando un poquito, ¡simplemente porque _no_ estaba coqueteando descaradamente con él! Y cómo podía considerar que sus charla con él llevaban esa intención y siquiera, era _tan_ mala haciéndolo o...

-Oh, nunca -bromeó Zuko mientras caminaban apresuradamente hacia el puesto y el muchachito que los esperaba ansioso-. Excepto hace cinco minutos.

-¡Ni siquiera estabamos hablando hace cinco minutos!

-¡Nunca dije que fuera conmigo!

Y en ese incómodo momento de incómoda revelación, todo súbitamente cobró sentido.

Katara parpadeó, a punto de explicarse, de decirle que ella no estaba coqueteando descaradamente (y si estaba, ¡tenía una buena razón!) cuando Daichi llegó y los agarró de la mano.

-¡_Apuren_! -Exclamó-. ¡No puedo pagar yo porque me hicieron devolver esas monedas!

El maestro agua desvió sus ojos de su futura esposa, reprendiéndose por haberla regañado por haber coqueteado cuando no debería importarle siquiera y qué importaba si un tipo estaba intentado ligar con ella. Solo le importaba porque eso podía arruinarles los planes, solo por eso. Le asintió a Daichi.

-Oh, lo siento, toma -le dio un par de monedas. Solo cuando el niño volvió a su juego (que consistía en golpear topos-tejones en la cabeza - un juego que Toph seguro hubiera desmantelado y prendido fuego), volvió su atención a Katara. Ella estaba confundida, podía decirlo, y un poquito avergonzada-. Olvida que dije algo -aseveró antes de que ella pudiera decir algo coherente.

Ella frunció el ceño.

-Trabaja para el palacio -susurró adoptando su marcha-, me contó que es uno de los sirvientes -Zuko no dijo nada, mientras ella se estrujaba las manos, sintiéndose obligada al menos a explicarse (pero nunca se le ocurrió que _tenía_ que... era impactante que Zuko se sintiera irritado por sus acciones... o eso se dijo)-. Estaba haciendo... negocios -eligió la palabra con cuidado, mirándolo fugazmente.

Zuko dejó de caminar entonces y la miró largamente de reojo.

-¿No te dije que lo olvidarás? -Le espetó con inconfundible irritación.

Pero a pesar del tono, Katara sabía que había visto una sonrisa torcida en sus labios cuando reanudó la marcha.

Daichi estaba en el juego, aporreando los topos tejones de juguete, y lo estaba haciendo bastante bien,Zuko no pudo dejar de notarlo.

-Guo, despacio, despacio -intervino al ver al muchacho golpear sin piedad a las criaturas antes de que siquiera salieran de sus "huecos"-. Vas a destruir todo.

-¡Estoy ganando, Lee! -Le respondió con infantil felicidad- ¡Mira, mira, estoy ganando!

Zuko tuvo que reírse.

-Sí, es verdad. Buen trabajo, amigo.

Katara le dirigió a la anciana dueña del puesto una sonrisa amable, deslizándose unas cuantas piezas de cobre.

-Por cualquier daño que le cause al juego -le explicó con una sonrisa, y la anciana rió, rechazando las monedas.

Solo después de que Daichi ganó el topo tejón más grande coolgado en la pared se llamó satisfecho, y se alejó saltando del stand, hasta otro, arrastrando a su ídolo con él. Katara rió al verlos y contó las piezas de plata para pagar los_ once_ intentos de Daichi. La anciana tomó las monedas con una sabia sonrisa y señaló al dúo de ojos dorados con la cabeza.

-Es igual a su padre -comentó-. Pero tiene tu sonrisa.

La maestra agua se sonrojó y murmuró un extraño y muy incómodo _gracias_, antes de alejarse con prisa, sintiéndose curiosamente... _encantada_ con la idea de ser una familia. Pero solo porque la mujer era agradable, y Daichi era tan tierno, que ella estaba meditándolo, ¿y por qué se sentía tan avergonzada? ¿De qué tenía que avergonzarse de cualquier forma? Zuko se volvió, sosteniendo dos tazones de tarta (y Daichi luchando con el suyo, con el topo tejón debajo del brazo como si intentara escapar).

-¿Tienes hambre? -Preguntó el príncipe con afabilidad, entregándole a la joven uno de los tazones, y ella parpadeó aceptándolo con clara vacilación- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta la tarta de crema?

-¿A quién no le gusta la tarta de crema? -Chilló Daichi- ¡Es lo _mejor_!

Katara negó con la cabeza, dedicándole a Zuko el fantasma de una sonrisa.

-No, no, me encanta la tarta.

Había algo en su tono, en la suavidad de su voz, que sugería que ella no estaba hablando de la tarta.

-Gracias -respondió con extrema sinceridad, tomando el postre.

-¡No olviden esto! -Clamó el vendedor, entregándole a Zuko tres cerillas, y el príncipe hizo una inclinación de cabeza,antes de volverse a los otros dos. Katara y Daichi, uno con piel morena y ojos de agua, el otro con piel pálida y ojos de sol, ambos felices y contentos, sonrientes, y se preguntó si ese sería uno de los momentos en la vida que nunca olvidaría.

-Vamos -apremió, ladeando la cabeza-. Busquemos un lugar para sentarnos y comer.

Daichi lanzó un hurra, y salió disparado hacia la fuente.

* * *

-Ordené_ Jazmín_ no _tomillo_ -exclamó la mujer con tal condescendencia que solo provocó que el humor de Smellerbee se alterara-. Llevalo, esto no es lo que quería.

Smellerbee sintió sus músculos tensarse ante la orden y abrió la boca para decirle a la señora lo que pensaba, cuando Short-Bow la llamó desde la cocina, su voz monótona, apagada y extrañamente familiar (y la chica tuvo que ordenarse dejar de compararlo con compañero perdido largo tiempo atrás).

-Tengo el de Jazmín aquí, y el de Lavanda listo -le indicó, dirigiéndole una mirada mordaz que decía _Cálmate _antes de volverse hacia las teteras y demás.

La mujer vestida de escarlata y dorada miró fugazmente al mesero (¿o era una _mesera_?) y levantó su nariz grande y pomposa en el aire.

-Creo que_ esa_ es mi orden, señorita.

Yu volvió tras haber terminado con el correo y se encontró con una de las Damas del Consejo Administrativo de la Provincia de Hin Siu empapada en lo que parecía jazmín o tomillo y desparramando amenazas por todos lados.

-¡Madam! -Exclamó en un grito ahogado-. Madam, lo lamento mucho, ¿qué está sucediendo aquí? -Yu llegó hasta ella, examinando el traje de satén manchado, la insignia que indicaba su estatus, y casi podía _ver_ la declaración de desahucio de su casa.

La mujer volvió un dedo extremandamente arreglado hacia él y soltó un gruñido que le recordó a Smellerbee de los cerdos mono salvajes que había encontrado años atrás.

-Esa _cosa_ -y con su dedo regordete señaló a la camarera- ¡tuvo la _audacia_ de echarme el té encima después de confundir mi pedido! -y por la forma que chillaba también le recordó a los mismos cerdos mono-. ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?

Yu miró a Smellerbee, a la expresión culpable de su rostro (lo divertido que era, que ni siquiera _intentaba_ ocultarlo), y luego volvió su atención a la Dama.

-Eh... ¿la taza va por la casa?

Ella quedó boquiabierta y levantó los brazos en el aire.

-¡Haré cerrar este lugar! -Aulló en un ataque de rabia, haciendo gestos a los demás clientes para que la respaldaran-. ¡Ustedes vieron lo que me hizo!

Por suerte para Smellerbee, el Distrito Nueve estaba harto del Consejo de Hin Siu y su prepotencia para con todos. La mujer soltó _un grito_ frustrado (_exactamente igual_ al llamado de apareamiento) y se giró sobre sus talones. Un hombre bajito y robusto, excesivamente más alegre que la alta y robusta mujer, se escurrió dentro del local.

-¿Qué está pasando? -le preguntó a la mujer, su esposa.

-¡Esa espantosa criatura me echó a propósito todo el té encima! -Chilló.

El hombre se limitó a reírse, mirando a Smellerbee que le estaba mirando con cara de _y-tú-qué-me-miras._

-¿O esa preciosa muchachita? -(y la expresión de inmediato se suavizó)-. ¡Vaya, estoy seguro de que ella no haría algo así! Debe de ser un error, un malentendido, ¿verdad? -se esforzó por leer la etiqueta con su nombre-. Smellerbe, ¿cierto?

La luchadora por la libertad, parpadeó, casi como una tonta, antes de sonreír de la forma más dulce.

-Oh, por supuesto -concedió con una engañosa voz dulce-. Yo nunca ensuciaría el atuendo de alguien tan estimado y de elevada posición como Miladi -y se inclinó en una burlona reverencia ante la furiosa miembro del Consejo.

-Entonces no veo daño alguno -replicó el hombre-. Puedes hacer lavar tu ropa y estoy seguro que esta encantadora jovencita te dará una nueva taza de té.

-Cierto, señor -respondió Smellerbee, entregándole una casa de _Jazmín_ recién preparado-. Regalo de la casa.

La mujer frunció el ceño, sorbiendo un poco por la nariz, y se volvió para alejarse a grandes zancadas.

-Como si quisiera un recuerdo de este lugar.

Yu contuvo el aliento hasta que se fueron, y se giró hacia Smellerbee.

-¡Me estaba sacando de quicio! -Empezó a protestar la guerrillera- ¡Deberías haberla visto! ¡Con todo lo "_esta no es mi orden_" y eso! -Explicó Smellerbee, incluso pinchándose el puente de la nariz en un intento por imitar el agudo tono de voz de la mujer.

Yu no pudo hacer otra cosa más que reírse y sacudir la cabeza.

-Tienes suerte de que su esposo estaba aquí. Quizás no esté la próxima vez.

Smellerbee bufó poniéndose de vuelta a trabajar.

-No creo que vuelva por un tiempo.

La camarera regresó a las cocinas para buscar un lampazo y Yu miró las puertas.

-Pero estará blandiendo una orden para cerrar la tienda si vuelve.

* * *

-¿Puedes hacerlo solo? -Le preguntó Zuko a Daichi entregándole uno de los palillos. Daichi asintió con energía, dejando a un lado su topo tejón y sosteniendo la tarta sobre su regazo. Estaban sentados en el borde de la fuente, Daichi entre los dos maestros, quitando contento los papeles decorativos que envolvían al palillo. Sus guardianes lo observan destapar la corteza metálica y, con un golpe experto contra el borde de la fuente, encender el fósforo gigante. La llama rugió y casi de inmediato tomó la forma de una chispa, y Katara sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando el niño la clavó en su tarta.

-¡Ves!

El príncipe rió, asintiendo en aprobación.

-Sí, buen trabajo -alentó, haciendo lo mismo con la suya. Katara no recordaba esa parte, la suya siempre había estado hecha, pero imitó al niño a su lado, y terminó frustrada mirando el palillo que se rehusaba a encenderse.

-Demasiado acostumbrada a extinguir las llamas, ¿no? -Se burló Zuko.

Ella respondió con una mirada letal.

Él se estiró, quitándole la cerilla sin preguntar.

-Necesitas ser rápida, es todo -explicó, dedicándole una de esas sonrisas burlonas-. Crea fricción. Tiene que ser rápido, inadvertido; si lo haces muy despacio no se encenderá, nada sucederá. No tengas miedo de ser un poco ruda con él -y se lo demostró con un golpe fluido, prendiendo el fósforo. Se lo entregó, todavía adorablemente sonriendo con suficiencia- ¿Ves?

Katara resopló y tomó esa especie de vela, la metió en la tarta y esperó a que la llama llegara a la empalagosa delicia.

-Pude haberlo hecho sola -murmuró, y Daichi negó con la cabeza.

-No, es por que Lee lo _hizo_ por ti.

Y Zuko no puedo evitar no sonreír.

No le tomó mucho a las tartas prenderse fuego, las propiedades comestibles de la cera del palillo (o del glaseado, como le gustaba decirle a Daichi) se esparcieron sobre la superficie, coloreando la crema durazno y blanco en un vibrante escarlata o en un dorado amarronado. Los colores de la Nación del Fuego, por supuesto. La de Katara era roja y parecía... extrañamente poco apetecible -a ella siempre le había gustado más la dorada (la roja parecía tener picante). Pinchó su tarta, tomando un pedazo de la corteza y se la metió a la boca. Hizo un mohín.

Sí, tenía ese picante ácido.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera suspira, Zuko le ofreció su tazón.

-Cambia conmigo -ordenó, pero de la forma más dulce posible.

Katara frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no me gustan las doradas.

Daichi observó el intercambio con los ojos como platos, su propia boca llena de la cremosa tarta debajo de la cubierta cristalizada.

Ella bufó, pero accedió con mucho gusto.

-Eres_ tan_ quisquilloso.

Solo cuando Zuko se paró para arrojar su tazón vacío fue que Daichi se giró a la maestra agua.

-Lee me dijo que odiaba las rojas.

* * *

-¡Caray, este lugar estuvo _asombroso_! -Sokka suspiró feliz marchándose con una pata de paloma pavo colgando en su machete-. ¡Nunca había visto tanta carne en mi_ vida_! -Echó un vistazo a Daichi durmiendo en los brazos de Zuko, la mejilla del niño apoyada sobre el hombro del príncipe, quien llevaba en su mano un topo tejón de felpa que parecía casi del tamaño del pequeño, y se rió ahogadamente-. El pequeñín está destruido -comentó con tranquilidad-. Un día ocupado, ¿eh?

Katara soltó una carcajada mientras descendían por la calle, ella sostenía un pequeño oso-ornitorrinco contra su pecho.

-Casi nos deja en la calle -comentó cariñosamente, estirándose para quitar una mecha de cabello oscuro del rostro del niño-. Jugó tantos juegos.

-¿Y todo lo que pudo ganar fueron esos juguetes?

Katara arrugó el entrecejo.

-Al menos ganó algo -no sintió la necesidad de añadir que Zuko había hecho trampa para ayudar a Daichi en ese juego donde tenía que arrojar bolas de coco. El vendedor era muy desdeñoso para con el príncipe, si sus miradas de reojo y descorteses comentarios sobre la masculinidad de Zuko servían como señal.

-¡_Yo_ gané algo! -Retrucó Sokka, levantando la pata de pavo-paloma (y luego dándole un mordiscón)-. ¡Y además es comestible! ¿Qué hace el tuyo? -Apretó el oso-ornitorrinco en sus manos y se escuchó una especie de nana de la Nación del Fuego. El guerrero bufó-: Tierno.

-No es mío -rebatió con energía, palmeándole la cabeza al animal de felpa-. Es de Daichi, él lo ganó.

-Para ti -añadió Zuko, mirando a los hermanos.

Katara se convenció que era el calor él que le caldeaba las mejillas.

-Como sea -interrumpió el hombre barbudo- ¿Vieron ese puesto que se prendió fuego hasta quedar en astillas? -Inquirió con ligera diversión-. ¡El pobre tipo no sabía que hacer! Igual, me preguntó quién fue.

Zuko vaciló, pero no mostró otra señal de reconocer el crimen. Por supuesto que había visto el stand, él lo había incendiado. Pero solo porque el chico le estaba tirando los perros a Katara, y era un idiota, y trabajaba para el palacio, y ni siquiera _sabía_ que había sido Zuko - ¡Y había sido un idiota con Daichi! Y bueno, Zuko tenía algunos problemas con los celos sobre los que debía trabajar. ¿Recuerdan lo que sucedió cuando esos chicos coqueteaban con Mai? ¡Destruyeron la casa entera de Chan! Un puestito no era _nada_.

(Deliberadamente ignoró el hecho de que esta situación era completamente diferente al incidente de la playa)

...

(Y el hecho de que en realidad no lo era)

Su hermana le dirigió a Zuko una mirada cómplice.

-Sí, yo también me pregunto eso.

Sokka se detuvo de repente.

-No-o-o-o -Exclamó con incredulidad, mirando a Zuko-. ¡No lo hiciste!

El príncipe se encogió de hombros.

-Es tarde, deberíamos llevar a Daichi a casa.

-¡Lo hiciste! -Gritó Sokka, sin molestarse siquiera en ocultar su hilaridad- ¿Estás loco?

-Tú eres el que esta riéndose de forma maníaca -le espetó Katara, dándole a su hermano un golpe en el brazo-. Ahora cierra la boca y camina, los padres de Daichi se van a preocupar -ignoró premeditadamente el comentario de Sokka que sus padres ya _debían de estarlo_.

Para cuando llegaron a la casa de té, ya era muy tarde (los padres de Daichi no estaban para nada preocupados, para la sorpresa del trío, y Katara se sonrojó furiosamente cuando le dijeron a Zuko que llevara a su amiga para cenar, lo cual era raro porque él ni siquiera _vivía_ ahí) y los luchadores por la libertad estaban durmiendo. Sokka se movió lenta y sigilosamente por encima de los niños, con cuidado de no pisar a nadie, y aterrizó en la cama después de perder el equilibrio.

-Hay demasiado de ellos -murmuró para sí quitándose los zapatos.

Katara sonrió abiertamente en la oscuridad.

-Sí, así que deberías hacer silencio o se despertarán y te atacarán.

De más está decir que mantuvo la boca cerrada.

No hubo tiempo para conversaciones esa noche, viendo como Zuko se durmió en el instante en que su cabeza tocó la almohada, y Katara se preguntó, mirando fijamente la parte posterior de su cabeza, el cabello oscuro, y la pálida piel de su cuello entre mechones negros, cuánto había dormido él la noche anterior ...si había podido hacerlo. Siempre se despertaba antes que ella... y se dormía _después_, ahora que lo pensaba. Sokka se acomodó a su izquierda, dándose vuelta y roncando, y ella sonrió, cerrando los ojos.

No necesitaba hablar esa noche, para apaciguar su conciencia.

El día entero había sido perfecto.

* * *

Los siguientes tres días encontraron al grupo dentro del orden habitual. Los luchadores de la libertad trabajando en la casa de té, con Yu y Sokka empezando a trazar los planos para la renovación. Zuko se levantaba antes del amanecer, y se había ido para cuando Katara despertaba, ya en los depósitos para limpiar metales y restos, para desechar apropiadamente las cosas peligrosas. Katara había ayudado a nacer a dos bebés (le dijeron que el verano era la temporada de los nacimientos). Daichi estaba en la escuela y no lo veían mucho, pero eso era bueno, porque por más tierno que fuera, Zuko debía admitir, daba mucho trabajo. Y le dolía un poco el cuero cabelludo.

Para el atardecer, todos regresaban, se reunían en el departamento como una loca familia, cenaban y reían. Sokka jugaba con los niños (o más bien, los niños acosaban a Sokka) y Smellerbee se sentaba con Zuko y Katara, bromeando, intercambiando historia de sus días (_¡Oh! ¡Me olvidé de contarles! Vino una gran señora hace unos días..._) y luego sus historias devenían en territorios más serios. Abandonos de hogar, añoranza por sus amigos, sus antiguas vidas... y eventualmente, en como había terminado Smellerbee en la Nación del Fuego.

-¿Te acuerdas cuándo estabamos en Ba Sing Se, verdad? -Empezó, con su ronca voz calma, sincera-. Bueno, después de que los otros y tú se fueron, Longshot y yo nos quedamos con Jet. Estabamos preparados para pelear por él, para morir allí con él, pero ya conoces a Jet. Como le gustaba hacerse el héroe, el noble -y esbozó una sonrisa débil, como si lo escupiera, pero lo adorara al mismo tiempo-, nos dijo que corriéramos. Que nos vayamos. Longshot y yo, bueno, no podíamos simplemente dejarlo atrás... Era difícil, era nuestro líder y... -se le quebró la voz, y Katara extendió la mano.

Los ojos de la maestra agua eran comprensivos pero también mostraban preocupación.

-No tienes que hablar de esto, Smellerbee -le dijo con honestidad, apretándole la mano. Todo estab tranquilo, los otros se habían dormido, los niños desparramados por el piso, Sokka debajo de una pila de ellos. Le sonrió a su hermano, a los niños metidos bajo sus brazos, uno -Daga, la niña más pequeña- despatarrada sobre su pecho, y unos cuantos entre sus piernas-. Sé que sería difícil para mí hablar si alguna vez pierdo a Sokka.

La luchadora por la libertad negó con la cabeza.

-No, necesito contarles esto. No se lo he contado a nadie y... -apretó los puños, bajó la vista-. Entonces, Longshot y yo dijimos que nos quedaríamos, pero Jet insistió, y es tan terco. Finalmente nos fuimos - y lo llevamos con nosotros, justo cuando esos espeluznantes guardias empezaron a rodearnos. Escapamos apenas, pero no habíamos terminado de salir del bosque aún. Teníamos que atravesar la ciudad, teníamos que escondernos, y Jet, bueno... murió mientras estabamos escondidos. Longshot y yo... estabamos devastados, pero no podíamos dejarlo atrás. Esa noche fue... fue la -se ahogó y se desmoronó hacia delante, le temblaban los brazos ante el recuerdo-. Esa noche fue la más dura de toda mi vida -terminó Smellerbee con una exhalación brusca.

-Lamento oír eso -murmuró Zuko bajito, fijando su mirada en el piso, sintiéndose tan horriblemente culpable, y Katara miró en su dirección, reconociendo el eco de sus palabras debajo de Ba Sing Se.

Smellerbee sacudió la cabeza, lloriqueó un poco.

-Llegamos a la costa donde planeabamos darle a Jet un entierro apropiado en el mar. Robamos tablas de un lugar abandonado, forzamos la puerta y tomamos lo que pudimos, e hicimos un pequeño ataúd flotante para él. Era bastante patético, pero flotaba. Después de eso Longshot y yo, no sabíamos que hacer, a dónde ir. Reconocimos que debíamos buscarlos -y miró a Katara, sus ojos aguados, brillantes y tristes-. Contigo, Cola de Caballo y el Avatar, pero no teníamos ni idea de dónde estaban.

"Nos quedamos en al costa por un par de noches; estaba empezando a creer que nunca nos iríamos. Pero después me empecé a poner realmente furiosa, verdad, y Longshot, trató de calmarme, pero estaba furiosa. Como Jet cuando la Nación del Fuego mató a todos en la aldea, a su familia - no entendía de razones. Me estaba obsesionando, como él, y se me metió la idea de continuar con su misión. Longshot trató de persuadirme, pero yo estaba decidida. Y esa noche la máscara...

Los ojos de Zuko saltaron sobre la muchacha.

"... la máscara del Espíritu Azul, llegó a la costa y supe que era una señal. Me decía que me escondiera, que me disfrazara, que continuara el legado de Jet. No sabía de dónde venía la máscara, ni nada, pero la tomé, y Longshot dijo que me dejaría tomar mi camino, así que nos separamos -se frotó un ojo con la muñeca, secándose las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro. Ella casi nunca lloraba, le daba verguenza hacerlo, pero esta vez... no podía arreglarselas para sentir nada de eso-. Pero mientras viajabamos, los guardias de la Nación del Fuego iban tras nosotros, y yo pensé que era porque estabamos en Ba Sing Se, pero me di cuenta que era por la máscara - aparentemente este Espíritu Azul había hecho desastres.

El príncipe se acomodó en el lugar, liberando la presión de una pierna, estirándola frente a él.

-Longshot y yo nos separamos, y yo me escondí con una familia, cierto, que pensó que yo era una pobre huérfana, y me dijeron que estaban en camino a la Nación del Fuego. Supuse que estaría segura con una familia, y los guardias venían, así que me metí con ellos y vine hasta el Distrito Nueve. Huí de la familia, diciéndole que estaría bien, que tenía familia aquí y cosas así; me dejaron ir, y me escondí en el depósito y empecé mis aventuras como el Espíritu Azul. Y los niños, saben, estos niños -señaló con la cabeza en dirección a la pila de chicos y de Sokka, con las lágrimas remitiendo-. Me admiran, ven. Eran huérfanos y les di comida y cosas, y empezaron a seguirme. Y me di cuenta que estaba continuando el legado de Jet...

Katara exhaló con fuerza notando que había estado conteniendo el aliento sin darse cuenta, preguntándose como Smellerbee había podido pasar por todo eso sola, como podía estar sentada allí y contar todo, desnudando el alma entera ante ellos, a dos personas que apenas conocía. Le ardían los ojos, lo sentía, probablemente incluso estuviera llorando, pero no podía hacer otra cosa más que asentir con la cabeza, temblorosamente, ofreciéndole una pequeña y tímida sonrisa.

-Y entonces llegamos nosotros -suspiró.

Smellerbee miró a la maestra agua parpadeando, devolviéndole la sonrisa con mucha más vivacidad.

-Sí, es verdad -asintió con esa sonrisa que era su marca distintiva-. Pero las cosas siempre están cambiando. Ustedes no se van a quedar para siempre.

-Puedes venir con nosotros -porfió Zuko, con los ojos tranquilos, sinceros, _comprensivos_.

Smellerbee sacudió la cabeza.

-Na. Me doy cuenta que tengo algo bueno aquí con Yu y los luchadores por la libertad. Estamos pensando en renombrar el lugar, ¿sabían? _El té de la libertad de Yu_.

-Bueno, la invitación siempre seguirá en pie.

-Para ti y los chicos -añadió Katara con energía.

Y Smellerbee se limitó a sonreír, ni un poquito avergonzada de que regresaran sus lágrimas.

* * *

Katara estaba profundamente dormida a su lado, no tan cerca como siempre dado que Sokka dormía en el piso. La sentía tan lejana, y estaba hecha un bollito, como si tuviera frio - pero eso era imposible, el calor debía de resultarle insoportable. Zuko se sentó, lentamente, para no despertarla, y se paró de la cama, alejándose. Permaneció un momento allí, observando dormir a la chica, mirando la expresión de paz de su rostro, apacible y tranquila, y luego se salió por la ventana sin mirar atrás.

Las calles estaban oscuras, todas las luces apagadas, lo cual era algo raro, en verdad, considerando que era la Nación del_ Fuego_, pero no importaba, podía ver bien. Zuko corrió por los techos, sus pasos ligeros y rápidos pasaban desapercibidos. El murmullo de un par de hojas fueron el único indicador de su presencia, mientras se movía por los jardines, evitando la calle lo más posible en caso de que hubiera algún vigía. Su capa cubría su figura, tenía la capucha sobre la cabeza, se mezclaba con la noche, era una extensión invisible de la oscuridad.

Llegó al depósito, sin perder tiempo en irrumpir. Trabajó rápido, escogió la puerta y entró. El príncipe creó una llama para iluminar el camino, y buscó con prisa, asegurándose de mantener la llama baja, estable, para no llamar la atención, y la encontró, tirada donde había sido abandonada el día que se encontraron con la impostora.

Zuko cogió la máscara, la cara demoníaza azul gruñendole, con los colmillos al descubiertos, los ojos fieros y la metió debajo de su capa. Sin demasiada vacilación, extinguió la llama y salió del depósito, cerrando la puerta tras él, sin prestarle atención a la cesta, vacía de todo producto, yaciendo en la entrada.

* * *

-¡Vamos, ya sal del baño! -Suplicó Sokka, aporreando la puerta.

Un sonoro rugido le respondió, la puerta se abrió apenas y Smellerbee asomó la cabeza.

-¡Lo estoy _usando_, Cola de Caballo! -Respondió lacónicamente-. ¡Es por eso que la puerta está _cerrada_! ¡Que la golpees no me va a hacer _abrirla_! -Y se la cerró en la cara, narrando con determinación lo que estaba haciendo y haciéndolo muy lentamente a propósito.

El guerrero se dio la frente contra la pared.

-Odio mi vida.

Katara se rió desde la cama, peinándose el pelo con los dedos.

-Eso te pasa por levantarte tarde -se burló- ¡Y eso que te dormiste temprano anoche!

Sokka se giró, volviéndose para encararla cuando la puerta se abrió y le dio de lleno en la cara.

-¡Terminé, Cola de Caballo! -Exclamó la chica, rechinando de limpia y luciendo como una _chica_. Parpadeó confundida- ¿Cola de caballo? -Venían sonidos sordos de detrás de la puerta y Smellerbee arqueó una ceja, apartó la puerta y se encontró con Sokka contra la pared, con la frente de rojo brillante-. ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí atrás, genio?

Él la miró con el ceño fruncido, y sin responder, entró al baño con dificultad.

El guerrero no tardó mucho en estar listo, y todo el grupo estaba preparado para partir a Hin Siu. Les llevaría más o menos medio día de viaje (había sido mucho menos cuando fueron con Daichi porque Daichi no _caminaba_, pero con todos los niños...) Hicieron planes para quedarse una noche y Yu se encargó de encontrarles alojamiento.

-Recuerden el nombre del lugar -les insistió mientras dejaban la tienda (tenía que cerrarla de todas formas, por el feriado)-. El dragón...

-Sí sí -le cortó Sokka-. ¡_El Dragón de Jade_, ya sabemos! -se perdieron entre las calles y el muchacho levantó las manos sobre la cabeza-. ¿Qué tan difícil es de recordar? No es exactamente el nombre más original.

-Solamente está preocupado -le respondió Katara, echándose al hombro una bolsa de ropa limpia y provisiones que pensaron podían necesitar-. Es reconfortante tener cerca a alguien parecido a un padre.

-¡_Yo_ soy tu padre! -Se quejó en defensa de sí, pero ella solo suspiró.

-Me refiero a la clase de padre que no siempre le crispa los nervios a su hija, o come todo el tiempo. O que no actúa como un padre para nada, sino más bien como un_ hermano_ muy molesto.

El resto del viaje continuó de manera similar, con los hermanos peleando sobre esto o aquello, dónde comer, dónde descansar. Smellerbee y los niños se comportaban muy bien, tan bien como podían comportarse los luchadores por la libertad, y Zuko, bueno... él se sentaba y disfrutaba del espectáculo.

-¡Llévala tú si vas a querer algo de la mochila cada diez segundo! -Espetó Katara con furia, empujando la mochila en las manos de su hermano.

Él no hizo más que empujarla hacia ella.

-¡No puedo llevar esto a cuestas! ¡Soy viejo y tengo problemas con mi espalda!

-¡Oh, te daré problemas de espalda! -Farfulló la maestra agua, sonándose los nudillos, y en ese momento Zuko interfirió, ofreciéndose a llevar él la mochila. Ningún hermano pudo discutir eso y el grupo continuó la marcha.

Smellerbee se rió por lo bajo.

-¿Por qué tenías que parar la diversión?

-Porque se vería bastante sospechoso si su hija lo estaba moliendo a palo, y su prometido y un puñado de niños no hacían más que rodearlos y mirar.

-Y reírse -añadió la chica con solemnidad.

Él sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Eso, también.

Para cuando llegaron finalmente a la Provincia de Hin Siu, ya había pasado el mediodía y el lugar estaba decorado de un lado al otro. Era tentador saltar de una a los festejos, pero la primer tarea de la lista era encontrar el lugar donde se iban a quedar. Sokka fue derecho hasta el _Loto Dragón de Jade_, y se volvió hacia sus amigos, haciendo gestos hacia el extravagante cartel.

-¿Ven? ¿Qué les dije? ¡Sería fácil!

Katara arrugó el entrecejo.

-Sí, es difícil de no ver, de acuerdo -respondió con cinismo-. Está allí también -y señaló _La Perla Dragón de Jade_.

Smellerbee se golpeó la frente con una mano.

-¡Y allí!

-_El Fuego del Dragón de Jade_.

Zuko soltó un gemido.

-Y allá.

-_El Dragón de Jade Volador_.

-Bueno, Señor "Es-muy-fácil-de-encontrar", ¿cuál es? -Inquirió Katara.

Y el guerrero dejó caer los brazos.

-Me rindo.

Eventualmente lo encontraron (Era la _Casa de Té del Dragón de Jade_, la cual debería de haber sido la opción obvia, ¿y por qué nadie la notó en el medio del pabellón?) y se le informó al grupo de sus misiones. Smellerbee se frotó la nariz con el pulgar, sonriéndole al príncipe.

-No te preocupes, Peste de Fuego -le aseguró con confianza-. Los luchadores por la libertad y yo podemos causar tanto caos que este lugar se olvidará del palacio.

-Solo asegúrate que Ozai y Azula se queden aquí -repitió Zuko tranquilamente-. No llamen la atención sobre ustedes si pueden evitarlo.

-¡Comprendido! -Aseveró Smellerbee, acomodando una máscara gris con lentejuelas doradas sobre su rostro.

Zuko se volvió hacia el guerrero.

-Sokka, tu trabajo es...

-Asegurarme que Katara esté segura, lo tengo -completó con una inclinación de cabeza.

Y su hermana lo golpeó en el brazo.

El príncipe negó con la cabeza (aunque él hubiera accedido a ese plan en sin pensarlo dos veces, no era lo que habían decidido, y no serviría de nada tener dos personas capaces haciendo absolutamente nada para ayudar).

-No -respondió con simpleza, borrando la sonrisa tonta de la boca del guerrero-. Serás la campana. Si Azula y Ozai regresan al palacio, o si algo, lo que sea, sale mal, enciende los fuegos artificiales en la torre que visitamos hoy -le entregó petardos y Sokka los guardó en su mochila-. Las rojas son por si regresan, y las azules por si algo sale mal aquí.

Él asintió dando a entender que había comprendido, cubrió su rostro con una máscara de demonio negra, que también llevaba unas rídiculas plumas blancas en la parte de arriba.

Zuko se volvió hacia Katara entonces, y vaciló visiblemente. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Sé lo que se supone que tengo que hacer -advirtió-. Voy a ir contigo.

-Sí -respondió con fuerza contenida. Sería más fácil infiltrarse en el palacio con otro maestro acompañándolo, pero había una falla mayor en su estrategia - no quería arriesgar a revelar que había un maestro agua entre ellos. Si se enteraba, Azula sabría de inmediato quien era. Tenía sus espadas gemelas... pero Katara... bueno, todo lo que ella tenía era su control. Se hizo una nota mental de simplemente mantenerse alejados de cualquier problema - o asegurarse de que no necesitara hacer agua control... o de matar a cualquiera que la viera.

-¿Cuándo se van? -Preguntó Smellerbee con curiosidad.

Katara encontró la mirada de Zuko, azul sobre dorado.

-Al atardecer.

Y deslizó una máscara blanca con manchas rojas sobre su cara.

* * *

Hubo una tensión anticipada por parte de Zuko y Katara mientras esperaban que llegara la hora. Sokka, Smellerbee y el resto de los chicos estaban completamente despreocupados, disfrutando del tiempo libre, desparramados por el festival; pero el par permanecía junto, mirando constantemente a derecha e izquierda. Ella seguía olvidando que Zuko era el que estaba a su lado, su máscara - un vertiginoso espiral de granate y dorado - resultó ser un excelente disfraza. Tenía una espada atada a la espalda, pero no le prestaba mucha atencnión a eso, siempre la usaba, y además, bastante gente andaba portando armas. Eso le hizo preguntar que clase de lugar era ese realmente.

Se levantó la máscara por un momento, el calor se estaba llevando lo mejor de ella, y una mano volvió a bajarsela sobre el rostro.

-¿Qué haces? -Le demandó al Príncipe de Fuego que ni siquiera estaba mirando en su dirección, sino a la distancia entre la multitud.

Él miró fugazmente.

-Azula puede estar en cualquier lado -le respondió con tranquilidad, la máscara apagando el sonido de su voz-. No te saques nunca la máscara.

-Un segundo de aire fresco no hará daño -replicó Katara, pero Zuko mantuvo la mano en su lugar hasta que ella accedió a no quitarse la máscara. La maestra puso los ojos en blanco y se cruzó de brazos-. Eres peor que Sokka -gruñó de forma inaudible.

Excepto que no lo había dicho tan bajo porque él la escuchó.

-¡_Shh_!

-Lo siento, lo siento -se disculpó sin convicción, dejando caer los brazos- ¿Quieres tomar algo?

Zuko suspiró y asintió, caminando hasta un vendedor, y ahora que lo veía mejor, no era otro sino el idiota que los había atendido en el puesto de juegos. Para su fortuna, no reconoció a Zuko. Para su desgracia, reconoció a Katara.

-¿Eres tú, hermosa? -Inquirió, entregándole una copa de sidra.

Katara parpadeó.

-¿Disculpa?

El tipo ni siquiera notó que el agarre de Zuko sobre su taza se ceñía, o el hecho de que Zuko estaba pagando por _dos_ - ¿le estaba regalando un trago a Katara?

-Nadie por aquí tiene un bronceado tan bueno como el tuyo -comentó, destellando esa sonrisa suya. Su máscara cubría solo sus ojos (la parte equivocada para cubrir, en opinión del Príncipe) y Zuko reconoció las facciones de su mandíbula, y su_ voz-_. ¿Sassy, verdad? ¿Así que dónde está ese novio raro tuyo?

La maestra agua estaba a punto de decir que estaba justo _ahí_, cuando Zuko desapareció de su lado, y quedó como un pescado fuera del agua mirando el espacio dónde_ había_ estado - y agradeció tener la máscara.

-Honestamente puedo decir que no lo sé -respondió, desconcertada.

-Grandioso, ¿entonces, que te parece si bailamos? -Preguntó.

Se notaba que no quería desperdiciar perder tiempo.

-¿Bailar?

Él hizo un gesto hacia el lugar iluminado con luces colgantes y cosas, donde la gente se movía en círculos.

-Sí, tú sabes. ¿Dos personas, moviéndose juntas al ritmo de la música...?

-Oh.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien qué?

-¿Te gustaría bailar? -repitió el muchacho, y Katara se preguntó si estaba acostumbrado a tratar con chicas que eran especialmente lentas para las reacciones, o si simplemente estaba siendo muy paciente con _ella_.

Forzó una sonrisa, incluso aunque el no podía verla, y asintió con la cabeza.

-Eh, seguro. Vamos.

A él se le iluminó el rostro, y la llevó hacia la pista (llamando a alguien antes para que se encargara del puesto).

-Y no te preocupes. A tú novio no le importará.

_Sí que no._

Zuko no los hubiera dejado ir, se hubiera quedado justo ahí y le hubiera dicho al muchacho que dejará de intentar ligar con chicas que estaban ocupadas (y, como el supuesto prometido de Katara, _estaba_ ocupada, y_ tenía_ derecho a ofenderse cuando otro tipo coqueteaba con_ su_ chica... todo teóricamente hablando, por supuesto), pero la oportunidad se presentaba sola para que Katara le sacara información sobre el palacio, sobre quienes usualmente eran los que hacían guardias, sobre las charlas de los sirvientes y cosas por el estilo. Así que los dejó ir a la pista de baile, esperando que Katara se diera cuenta de la oportunidad... era una chica inteligente, ¿no? Tenía sentido común, y razonamiento y lógica y...

¿Estaba _bailando_ con el tipo ese?

El príncipe resistió el impulso de golpearse la frente. Por alguna razón dudaba que ella estuviera pensando en recolectar información, y se metió la pista (por la única razón de alertar a Katara sobre el potencial que tenía entre manos), agarrando a la chica más próxima quien, para su sorpresa, se sintió bastante halagada en ser elegida. Era una chica bonita, por lo que podía decir de la parte baja de su rostro, a excepción de que hablaba mucho. Él respondía sus preguntas con monosílabos, su voz le forzaba los tímpanos...

¿A quién le importaba cuál era su color favorito? _Azul_

¿A quién le importaba cuál era su día favorito? _El fin de semana_

¿A quién le importaba cuál era su canción favorita? _La nana que su mamá le cantaba para dormir._

De todas formas, nunca le respondió con sinceridad.

_Rojo._

_Hoy._

_Las chicas de Ba Sing Se._

Y ella se rió como tonta, esta misteriosa chica con una voz molesta e incluso una risa todavía más molesta.

-Soy de Ba Sing Se -comentó con tímidez, y en ese momento la canción dio la señal para que cambiaran de pareja. Interceptó a Katara de inmediato, y la muchacha de Ba Sing Se quedó bastante ofendida por haber perdido a su primer compañero.

-¿Lee? -Adivinó Katara.

-No, es Wang -respondió Zuko con sarcasmo (podía imaginar el ceño de su rostro)-. ¿Tú...?

-¿A dónde te fuiste? ¡Me dejaste sola ahí y ya es casi el atardecer!

-Te dejé y te pusiste a bailar, sí, gran plan para buscarme -no pudo evitar replicar.

-¡Bueno, si tú no te hubieras ido...!

-Escucha -le cortó, sabiendo que cambiarían de pareja pronto- ¿ese tipo te dijo algo sobre el palacio?

-No... todo lo que dice es lo grandioso que es él -respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco, él la giró y ella regresó calzando perfectamente en sus brazos- y sobre las novias que tuvo en el pasado. Y sigue preguntandome cosas sobre mí y si estamos en una relación seria, sabes, y esas cosas.

Zuko parpadeó, tentado de preguntarle que le había respondido - pero por supuesto, ¿que le podía decir? Estaban _comprometidos_, por supuesto que era una relación seria. Aparte del hecho de que todo era una farsa, pero eso era una mera tecnicalidad que el cretino ese no necesitaba saber realmente.

-Pregúntale -la apremió en un acalorado susurro-. Pregúntale todo, sobre cualquier cosa.

Con un giro final el cambio de parejas tomó lugar y murmuró un rápido _Lo haré _antes de encontrarse enfrentada con un demonio verde.

Esa chica de Ba Sing Se lo estaba siguiendo, podía afirmalro, y entonces Zuko se salió de la pista y se cambió la máscara para evitarlo. El Espíritu Azul echó a andar entre la gente una vez más, pero por suerte para él, había muchos Espíritus Azules corriendo por el lugar. Metió la otra máscara debajo de la capa, y esperó al anochecer, quedándose cerca de la pista y con un ojo puesto sobre Katara. Bailó con el muchacho la mayoría del tiempo, se abría paso hasta ella cada vez que tenían que cambiar (patético en verdad) y se la imaginó riéndose y coqueteando para sacarle información.

El muchacho la sacó de la pista entonces, a un lugar más privado y demás, y Zuko los siguió en silencio, escondido gracias a las sombras que proyectaba el sol poniente.

-Eres una gran bailarina, sabes -le dijo, sonriendo, a la maestra agua.

Katara asintió, probablemente también sonriendo.

-Gracias, Shin.

Zuko de inmediato odio el nombre.

_Shin_ se inclinó a por un beso (lo cual era estúpido - Katara tenía una _máscara_, idiota) y Zuko intervinó, agarrando la mano de Katara y con una propiedad posesiva que quizás podría haber sido insultante de no ser por el hecho que Katara no quería _en verdad_ besar a ese tipo. La tomó de la muñeca y tiró de ella sin decir una palabra.

_Shin_ frunció el ceño, haciendo un mohín con la boca (por primera vez desde que había visto a Katara, notó ella)

-Oye, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo, amigo?

Zuko le clavó los ojos a_ Shin_ y el chico quedó evidentemente espantado con la sola aura que irradiaba el hombre detrás de la máscara. El príncipe se sonrió con suficiencia - un par de cosas que había aprendido de Azula servían para algo - e inclinó la cabeza como despedida para _Shin_ (quien quedó parado como una especie de idiota... y en verdad, era un milagro que pudiera levantarse en la mañana y darse cuenta como salir de la cama). Pero no llegó muy lejos (solo hasta un callejón cercano) sin que Katara se detuviera bruscamente y sin más le preguntara quién era. Por más romántico que fuera todo aquello (lo de ser salvada del peligro - aunque Shin era más una molestia que un peligro real- por un misterioso enmascarado) era _peligroso_ y tonto, ¡y ya estaba_ atardeciendo_!

Y su agarre de veras le estaba empezando a doler.

Él la miró, inseguro de que decir. No quería identificarse como el Espíritu Azul, ¿y qué diablos estaba haciendo, entrometiéndose sin cambiar de máscara? Era impropio de él - o tal vez, era_ justo_ como él. El no pensar.

El príncipe se golpeó mentalmente.

-¿De dónde sacaste esa máscara? -Inquirió Katara, los ojos como platos buscando entre la multitud a sus amigos, a cualquiera, incluso a Zuko. Pero no veía más que gente, ¡y maldita sea la Provincia de Hin Siu por ser mucho más grande que el Distrito Nueve! Estaba sola, atrapada allí con ese muchacho con una mascara demoníaca, la misma máscara que Smellerbee había arrojado, abandonando en el depósito.

Su compañero se rehusaba a hablar, sin embargo, miraba de reojo la esquina del callejón, a la gente pasar. Tenía una espada sujeta a la espalda, y no podía distringuir que parecía en la oscuridad. Pero el hecho de que portara armas era suficiente para hacerla tensar, y se alejó un paso de él, cerrando la mano en un puño.

Él la observó en silencio, llevándose un dedo a la boca de la máscara.

-¿Por qué no hablas? -Susurró ella, sintiéndose por alguna razón, segura, a pesar de las circunstancias menos que favorables.

De nuevo, silencio.

Katara frunció el ceño.

-¿Quién _eres_?

El muchacho se encogió de hombros con despreocupación, antes de responder con un divertido e inesperado:

-Tu príncipe azul.

Muy bien, eso la completó.

-¡Para cuando termine contigo, desearás_ tener_ un _Príncipe Azul_...! -Exclamó, zafando su muñeca y preparándose para pelear, pero Zuko levantó ambas manos en el aire en lo que solo podía ser una rendición. Katara no se movió-. Quiero respuestas, y las quiero ahora.

-¿Ahora? -Repitió Zuko, haciendo una insinuación al tiempo, a la hora, a la carencia de _sol._

-¿Acaso tartamudeé? -Desafió la muchacha, y el príncipe no supo que hacer.

Vaciló, tratando de encontrar las palabras.

-¿No tienes... que _estar_ en otro lugar?

-Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo -retrucó ella sin perder un segundo.

Zuko frunció el seño. ¿Entonces si no fuera él mismo, estaría esperandoa Katara mientras ella se tomaba el tiempo que quería en interrogar a su enmascarado salvador? Sin importar que en realidad estaba ahí y no esperando, y que _lo_ estaba interrogando porque era la base del asunto y esa era - ¡que iban a llegar tarde! Y no le importaba si eso tenía sentido o no.

-Bueno, _yo_ no -replicó, con la voz apagada por la máscara-. Y solo te robé para mantener a esa sanguijuela aparte.

Robé_. _Como si le perteneciera, como si fuera un objeto.

-Él... -Katara se sonrojó- ¿Qué te dio la impresión de que necesitaba ayuda?

-Oh, tengo un sexto sentido para esas cosas.

La maestra se tensó en su lugar, mirándolo con sospecha.

-No necesito que un entrometido caballero enmascarado venga a rescatarme -rebatió airadamente.

-Me aseguraré de decirles a los caballeros que te dejen en paz -respondió con calma, trepando a un tacho de basura, planeando escalar hasta el techo para escapar.

Katara lo observó alejarse y trepar.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? Tú también tienes que mantener distancia.

Zuko se volvió para mirarla, oculto por la oscuridad solo la máscara azul le quedaba a la vista y le dirigió un saludo militar.

-Soy un príncipe, ¿recuerdas?

Ella frunció el ceño.

-Es lo mismo.

¿Qué hacía discutiendo con ese muchacho que intentaba irse? Debía de ponerse en marcha y encontrar a Zuko, ¿y por qué no podía dejar de sonreír detrás de la máscara ante el descaro del joven? Ante su... _encanto_. Había algo en él que era muy excitante, ese aire de misterio, y su astucia. S epreguntó si quizás era una especie de príncipe azul, o si solo había tenido suerte que la única vez que había intentado ligar con una chica, ella no lo había rechazado (y ella realmente había estado en una situación de la cual necesitaba ser rescatada).

-Bien, si realmente me quieres lejos, cumpliré tus deseos -no pudo evitar responderle. Ese alias, esa liberación, era emocionante. Podía hacer lo que quería, decir lo que quería, sin que eso afecte ni un poquito su relación con otras personas, y ese pensamiento era serio y embriagante al mismo tiempo. Sin restricciones, sin limitaciones... era vigorizante. Zuko notó, mientras Katara respondía que no le _molestaría_ verlo de nuevo, que estaba pisando una delgada línea. Pero la imaginó sonriendo bajo la máscara y se dijo - al diablo. Él era el _Espíritu Azul_, y_ el Espíritu Azul_ podía hacer cualquier cosa. _El Espíritu Azul_ era libre.

_El Espíritu Azul_ estaba de regreso.

Saltó por los techos, cambiándose de máscara con rapidez, y encontró a Katara justo donde la había dejado. Parecía... perdida. La maestra se volvió y lo encontró justo detrás de ella.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

Ella se sobresaltó, llevándose una mano al pecho para detener la súbita aceleración.

-¡Me asustaste! -Le espetó, mirando alrededor como buscando a alguien.

Zuko la tomó de la mano, incapaz de contener la sonrisa de suficiencia de sus labios.

-No hay tiempo.

Y se fueron.

* * *

**¿Y** bien? LOL espero que les haya gustado tanto como adoré escribirlo. Todo en un día, ¿pueden creerlo? Jaja me llevó un par de horas, pero no podía parar una vez que me envolvió la corriente. Así que sí, no es un final demasiado atrapante, pero el Zutara Ninja vendrá en el próximo capítulo C: y más de la trama se revelará también. Como sea, aquí está el extracto que todos están esperando. Y los reviews y cosas así serán muy apreciadas C:

**OH** y un último detalle, soy consciente de que la cultura de la Nación del Fuego no permite el baile. No, no añadí ese pedacito para que ellos pudieran bailar, lol, si lo notaron, ni Katara ni Zuko prestaban mucha atención al hecho de que estaban bailando C: no se preocupen. Tengo todo planeado (la mayor parte).

* * *

**Capítulo XII - Puntos muertos** _**Extracto**_

-¡Déjenme salir! -Exclamó la muchacha, peleando contra las cadenas sujetando sus muñecas y tobillos.

-No tiene caso que pelees -una voz peligrosa y casi viperina le indicó arrastrando las palabras, perezosa y cansinamente, como si lidiara con ello todos los días. Y probablemente era así. La princesa puso los ojos en blanco, llevándose las manos a las caderas con elegancia real - aburrimiento-. Estas cadenas estan diseñadas especialmente, son un nuevo artefacto de ese mecánico del Reino Tierras. Esposas que bloquean el chi.

-¡Y vienen en tres colores! -Añadió Ty Lee con una sonrisa alegre.

Toph sacudió la cabeza, rehúsandose a rendirse, y siguió luchando.

-Me sacarán de aquí, sabes -rebatió-. Vendrán y te _matarán_. ¡A ti y a ese mono ccerdo que llaman Señor del Fuego!

Azula soltó un suspiro desinteresado.

-Oh, por favor, eres incluso más drámatica que Zuzu.

-Ellos vendrán por mí... -insistió la maestra tierra, cerrando las manos en puños.

La princesa se limitó a sonreír con suficiencia, curvando sus labios en una sonrisa ladina.

-Lo sé.

* * *

NT:_ GRACIAS _NinieN, KaoruB, funny-life y Asphios de Geminis _por sus reviews y estar siempre al pie del cañón :D _

_Gracias en general a todo mundo por llegar hasta acá y espero que lo hayan disfrutado... 27 páginas, que probablemente se volvieron 30, por el cambio de formato y esas cosas :P No les prometo actualizar pronto pero si les prometo actualizar. Por favor sigan leyendo y comentando, no saben cuanto bien hacen sus comentarios y cuantas ganas dan de traducir aún cuando se me apilan libros que estudiar. Un beso grande, gente, espero oír de ustedes pronto :) _

*Sassy: una persona sassy es alguien caradura, con mucha actitud. Por eso el juego de palabras que hace Shin.


	12. Encuentro de puntos muertos

**HE AQUÍ **el capítulo 12, escrito durante una larga noche porque quería darles todo esto C: Tengo muchas sorpresas así que no me extenderé mucho... además, estoy cansada. Así que... ¡que comience la función! Oh, y me gustaría que le gritaran a _Jaeeton_ por ser la personifación de lo formidable y ayudarme a inventar nombres y cosas así :D y por ayudarme a ... eh... ¿determinar el canon? LOL. Es genial. Vayan a ver su trabajo, y mientras están en eso, visiten la página de _Electric Risk_, también. Ella también es genial. Oh, sí. C:

* * *

**A Q U I E S C E N C I A**

* * *

_El Espíritu Azul estaba de regreso._

_Saltó por los techos, cambiándose de máscara con rapidez, y encontró a Katara justo donde la había dejado. Parecía... perdida. La maestra se volvió y lo encontró justo detrás de ella._

_-¿Qué estás haciendo?_

_Ella se sobresaltó, llevándose una mano al pecho para detener la súbita aceleración._

_-¡Me asustaste! -Le espetó, mirando alrededor como buscando a alguien._

_Zuko la tomó de la mano, incapaz de contener la sonrisa de suficiencia de sus labios._

_-No hay tiempo._

_Y se fueron._

* * *

_**Capítulo XII**_

**Encuentro de puntos muertos**

* * *

**-N**o veo por qué tiene que preguntarse tanto -clamó el maestro fuego con ligereza, sin preocupación, como si el asunto fuera algo que se pudiera descartar-. La carta decía que estaban bien - ¿qué es lo que hay que temer? -Mazo miró a la maestra tierra que caminaba a su lado, sin esforzarse en lo absoluto por avanzar en la oscuridad. Los túneles subterráneos eran sinuosos y para alguien acostumbrado a la luz, en la Nación del Fuego, al aire libre, esto era ennervante. Por supuesto, no admitiría que tenía sus reservas al explorar los sistemas de alcantarillas de Nuevo Ozai - _Omashu_, se recordó deliberadamente, no queriendo ganarse un puñetazo de parte de la maestra tierra - así que el maestro se guardó sus quejas.

Después de que Aang recibió la carta, el Avatar había ido a hablar con Bumi, probablemente sobre cosas de Avatar, cosas aburridas... Mazo estaba mucho más interesado en pasar el tiempo con las chicas (aunque, debía admitirlo, Jing-Wei parecía estar en un humor difícil vayan los Espíritus a saber _por qué)_. En ese momento Toph y él deambulaban por los túneles, sus voces resonaban, y sus pisadas chapoteaban en las que Mazo ni siquiera quería pensar.

La muchacha, mucho más baja que él (por lo tanto evitaba chocar con lo que sea que cuelga en las alcantarillas), y mucho más familiarizada con el entorno (por lo tanto evitando pisar por accidente algún charco particularmente profundo), caminaba unos pasos delante de él, su voz resonaba por lo que parecía venir de todas partes al mismo tiempo.

-No puedes culparlo por preocuparse -le respondió con total naturalidad-. Yo también estoy preocupada. Son nuestros _amigos_. Chispas, Cabeza Hueca y la Princesita... Te diré que si fueran Jing-Wei y tú los que estuvieran en la Nación del Fuego, no me importaría ni la mitad.

Mazo espero que su comentario picara, pero no lo hizo, simplemente porque el sentía lo mismo. Apenas eran amigos, él y Toph, e incluso Aang. Eran aliados, claro, y se ayudarían el uno al otro cuando hubiera peligro, pero en cuanto a preocuparse se refiere...

-Sin ofender -añadió la maestra tierra, volviéndose para mirarlo por encima del hombro, sus pálidos ojos jade brillaban en las sombras de las tuberías subterráneas.

Él sacudió la cabeza antes de darse cuenta que no podía verlo.

-No hay problema -le aseguró, y siguieron explorando el acueducto. Le gustaba Toph, no de una forma romántica (y si era así, estaba seguro que lo despellejaría vivo si alguna vez siquiera intentaba flirtear con ella), sino de una manera amistosa. Ella era una persona fácil para conversar y sabía que podía determinar si le estaba diciéndo la verdad. Ella tenía que confiar en él ( viendo que era una especie de detector de mentiras humano) y por eso sabía que no podía ni decir una mentira blanca. Era una relación fácil de deconstruir, para nada compleja, y eso, suponía, era lo que le gustaba.

En comparación a su relación con Jing-Wei, Toph era franca, grosera y...

-Pero lo que me resulta extraño es -la maestra tierra interrumpió sus pensamientos-, por qué Katara o Sokka, o Chispitas siquiera, no podían escribir ellos mismos.

Mazo parpadeó.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Lo que quiero decir es... ¿quién es este tipo? ¿Por qué quien fuera el que escribió la carta no nos dio un nombre? ¿Por qué esa persona sintió la necesidad de advertirnos que permanezcamos alejados de la Nación del Fuego?

El maestro fuego se encogió de hombros, sintiendo que se le hundía el pie en frías aguas residuales.

-_¡Maldición!_ -perjuró por lo bajo, frunció el ceño y levantó el pie cubierto en lo que estaba seguro que solo podía ser una capa de sedimentos-. No lo se, ¿por preocupación? -Sugirió para responder a sus preguntas anteriores.

Toph sacudió la cabeza.

-No lo sé. Hay algo raro en eso. Conozco a Katara. Ella nos hubiera esacrito. Y si Chispitas no la habría dejado, se hubiera puesto todo "¿_Estás loca_? _Se verá sospechoso que estemos mandando halcones mensajeros, ¿y si los interceptan?_" y entonces Dulzura fastidiaría y fastidiaría ¿_Qué tiene de sospechoso que le mandemos mensaje a nuestros parientes en Omashu_? y entonces Cara de Piedra seguiría encaprichado y ella le discutiría y al final terminaría mandando la carta, una simple carta, probablemente explicando que no mandarían más porque Zuko es un aguafiestas y...

Mazo se apoyó contra la pared.

-¿Hay un punto en todo esto? -la interrumpió, bastante divertido (y solo un poquito alterado) por las precisas imitaciones de los dos maestros control.

-El punto _es_ -retomó Toph, girándose para enfrentarlo con sus ojos penetrantes que no podían ver-, que si iban a enviarnos una carta, la hubieran escrito ellos.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? -Saltó el maestro fuego, mirándola con curiosidad. Era realmente una buena persona, una que había empezado parcialmente a ...

Soltó un suspiro exasperado.

-Estoy _diciendo_... ¡que el mensaje es falso!

Y en ese momento, de súbita revelación, desde el techo cayeron cuerdas hacia abajo.

Toph retrocedió, sintiendo el ritmo de muchos pies aterrizando en el piso, uno tras otro, un aluvión de enemigos. Cerró la mano en un puño mientras Mazo se acercaba a su lado, alerta, su corazón, latiendo con un ruido sordo.

Estaban rodeados.

* * *

Los maestros echaron a correr por las calles, colocándose sus máscaras, Katara la roja y blanca y Zuko la roja y dorada. Las dos figuran corrían con la brisa, moviéndose a través de las sombras cambiantes mientras el sol descendía por el horizonte. Su destino no estaba lejos de la Provincia Hin Siu, al contrario, el Palacio estaba a la vista, pero aún así estaba lejos. La mano de Zuko soltó la de Katara una vez que salieron de entre la multitud (no quería perderla de nuevo, saben, era excelente en el arte de desvanecerse) y se apresuraron juntos por las calles, como dos figuras encapuchadas y enmascaradas, en aparencia celebrando el Festival del Señor del Fuego, pero en realidad lo estaban socavando en todos los sentidos.

-Zuko -susurró la maestra agua cuando se acercaban al límite con la Ciudad Capital-. Hay guardias por todos lados.

Él se limitó a mirarla a través de la máscara, ella podía decir por la forma en que estaba parado, la forma en que tenía los hombros - y cómo podía decirlo era simple: Katara estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con el príncipe desterrado.

-Por supuesto que hay guardias por todos lados, es la Ciudad Capital -razonó, sus palabras cubiertas de condescendencia-. Y además, hay una guardia en la frontera de la Nación del Fuego misma, ¿qué te hace pensar que nos habrían de recibir con carteles sobre las puertas al corazón de la ciudad? -Zuko resopló dentro de su mascara-. La Nación del Fuego no es exactamente la más amigable, sabes.

Katara puso los ojos en blanco.

-Solo _decía_ -replicó a la defensiva, observando el cambio de guardia. Se movían mecánicamente, como un reloj-. Tengo el presentimiento de que nos están esperando o algo.

-¿Por, tus_ instintos_? -Se burló.

Ella arrugó el entrecejo, golpeándolo suavemente en el hombro, un hábito que había adquirido de Toph.

-¡Deberías saber que mis instintos son _mucho_ más confiables que los de mi hermano!

-¿Eso es mucho?

Ella volvió a golpearlo. Zuko sonrió contra su voluntad.

-Bien, bien. Pero hemos llegado hasta aquí, no podemos simplemente retroceder. Y no quiero esperar para que el Festival vaya al Distrito Nueve o a Hee -replicó, enúmerando las otras dos provincias.

Katara negó con la cabeza, volviendo su mirada hacia los guardias y reconoció dos rostros familiares saliendo por las puertas. Una chica con apariencia de aburrida y la otra haciendo piruetas. Estiró la mano para agarrar a Zuko del hombro y le dio un fuerte y único sacudón.

-_¡Mirá!_ -Murmuró-. ¡Mai y Ty Lee! ¡Están_ aquí_, Zuko!

-¿Cuál es tu_ punto_? -Inquirió el maestro fuego, zafándose del agarre mortal.

-¡Probablemente nos están esperando! -Siseó, levántandose de su posición.

Zuko también se paró, dos maestros encapuchados ocultos en los techos, usando máscaras de las celebración del festival, bastante alejados de ese lugar. Katara imaginó que él debía de estar sonriendo ampliamente, aunque ni siquiera podía verle la cara.

-Entonces nosotros estaremos esperando que ellas nos esperen, y si _no_ nos están esperando, las cosas serán mucho más fácil de lo esperado.

Con esas últimas palabras echó a andar, bajó del techo y rodeó la Ciudad Capital para abrir una brecha en el muro menos custodiado.

Katara parpadeó mirándolo, incapaz de creer que lo que había dicho tenía sentido, antes de bajar rápidamente tras él.

Por la mayor parte pasaron desapercibidos, cortesía de la hora, al cruzar por los techos. La Ciudad Capital era grande y opulenta, y era un largo camino hasta llegar al límite más indefenso. Zuko sacó una cuerda de entre su capa y le hizo un nudo al final, arrojándola hasta una pica. La sujetó y el príncipe le hizo gestos a Katara para que pase primera. Ella puso los ojos en blanco, tirando de la cuerda.

-¿Estás seguro que aguantará? -Preguntó, calma.

-No. Por eso quiero que vayas primero.

Ella frunció el ceño y se apresuró a subir, con el maestro fuego siguiéndola de cerca.

Oscureció del todo para cuando cruzaron al otro lado del muro, tan oscuro que se mezclaban perfectamente. Zuko miró rápidamente a la ciudad, fastuosa y chillona, y echó a andar en una dirección. Katara salió corriendo tras él, alerta para ver aparecer a Mai o Ty Lee que se veía muy diferente con su cabello suelto, pero nadie podía _doblarse_ como ella así que tenía que ser ella (¿qué estaban haciendo allí y con Azula en Hin Siu...?) Corrieron y corrieron... y corrieron un poco más, y finalmente Katara tuvo que tironearlo del brazo.

Zuko se giró para enfrentarla y ella soltó un suspiro exagerado.

-¿Sabes siquiera a dónde estamos _yendo_? -Preguntó, con la respiración un poco agitada.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! -Le espetó el príncipe, ligeramente indignado sin razón aparente.

Katara se llevó las manos a las caderas.

-¿Estás _seguro_?

-Sí, estoy seguro -respondió Zuko, exasperado-. Solo _viví_ aquí por trece años.

-Muchas cosas pueden cambiar en tres años.

-Ahora _realmente_ no es el momento para discutir -le rebatió el maestro fuego, girándose para seguir en cualfuera la dirección que había tomado, diciéndose que las muchachas eran fastidiosas y que definitivamente sabía a donde iba.

Katara puso las manos en el aire.

-¿Quién estaba discutiendo?

-¿Estás perdido? -Inquirió la maestra agua, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, una ceja arqueada en silenciosa burla.

Se encontraban en las puertas del Palación... o más bien, delante del muro que separaba el Palacio de la ciudad en sí. Zuko murmuraba para sí, midiendo la barricada, caminando de un lado al otro, en aparente busqueda de algo en particular. ¿Una entrada, tal vez? ¿Un pasadizo?

-¡No! -Saltó de una-. Solo... ¡solo me estoy asegurando de evitar a los gaurdias!

La maestra agua suspiró mientras el rodeaba el murallón y le hacia señas para que la siguiera. Se acercó y miró la pared, sin impresionarse.

-¿Y esto es...?

Zuko hizo una mueca ante su cinismo.

-La entrada -exclamó, presionando un ladrillo que levantó una puerta abisagrada, revelando un oscuro sótano de poca altura-. Las damas primero.

Katara retrocedió un paso.

-No, no -insistió, mirándo la estrecha vía-. Después de ti.

Él negó con la cabeza.

-Tengo que cerrar el pasadizo; tú no sabes cómo.

Con un suspiro contrariado, la maestra agua se puso de rodillas y se metió a gatas.

-No puedo ver nada -se quejó, avanzando con dificultad y a tientas. Zuko los encerró y quedó en completa oscuridad-. ¡_Zuko_! -Lo llamó con un susurro brusco- ¿Esta cosa sigue derecho o...?

Y un grito escapó de sus labios mientras su mano se deslizaba por un tobogán y el resto de su cuerpo tras ella.

Aterrizó en un montón de lodo y Katara soltó un jadeo de disgusto, apenas se hubo parado cuando Zuko cayó trastabillando tras ella. El par quedó tumbado en el suelo en una combinación de miembros y capaz y gruñidos agitados. Zuko frunció el ceño al sentarse, alejándose de la chica que estaba al borde de mandarlo de vuelta al vertedor con agua control para sacárselo de encima. Una capa de barro cubría su capa negra y se paró, quitándosela.

-Deben haberlo cambiado, o algo -admitió, mirando el desparramo de barro a sus pies-. Solía conducir a una parcela de césped.

Katara lo fulminó con la mirada, poniéndose de pie y sacudiendo furiosamente la tierra que manchaba su ropa.

-Sí, bueno, no me sorprende. No creí que nada verde pudiera sobrevivir en la Nación del Fuego -refunfuñó, sacándose la capa con los hombros-. Primero lo primero...

Zuko la miró y luego se giró.

-Necesitamos conseguir disfraces.

-¿Qué? Ya tenemos disfraces -y se señaló la cara, escondida tras la máscara.

-No puedes caminar por el palacio así -rebatió el príncipe, apuntando su atuendo, prendas rojas y doradas, apropiadas para un aquelarre de gitanos pero no para residentes del palacio-. Además, sería sospechoso andar enmascarados por aquí.

-Todo para ti es sospechoso -espetó Katara-. Es el Festival del Señor del Fuego; ¿no deberían de ser normales las máscaras?

-No en el palacio -respondió Zuko, y la maestra agua bien podía reírse ante la ironía si su acompañante no hubiera sonado tan solemne. Él le hizo una inclinación de cabeza, adelántandose a grandes zancadas-. Vamos.

Caminaba con un propósito, sus pasos ligeros pero confiados, mientras se abrían paso por los sótanos subterráneos. Las paredes eran de ladrillos rojos, y las antochas titilaban rodeándolos por adelante y por atrás, en lo que parecía ser un camino eterno. Atravesaron las puertas de madera, con barras en las ventanas, y Katara no tuvo que mirar para saber que había detrás de las mismas. Había tantos de ellos, cerrando los puños, yendo al mismo ritmo que Zuko.

-¿Todas estas personas quebraron la ley? -Susurró, mirando de una puerta a la otra.

Zuko apartó la vista de ella.

-No todos -y siguió caminando.

Katara trató de no mirar más, a través de los barrotes a la gente que se veía tan perdida y desesperada. Hubiera sido malo escucharlos quejarse, gemir y rogar por su libertad, pero su silencio era mucho peor. Ya ni siquiera sentían la necesidad de clamar por libertad...

-Tenemos que ayudarlos -resolvió con calma, mientras llegaban a las escaleras-. No podemos simplemente dejarlos aquí.

Zuko la encaró, con un pie sobre el primer escalón, vacilando al principio.

-Tenemos una misión -le recordó con tranquilidad. Y era una misión bastante importante - no podían permitirse desviarse del objetivo cuando estaban en busca del _arma secreta_ de Azula contra el _Avatar_.

-Bueno, podemos tener otra misión -persitió.

-No podemos arriesgar la primera -rebatió el príncipe con un dejo de irrevocabilidad, y siguió subiendo, dejando una distraída Katara en conflicto. Dio un último vistazo a los corredores, tipo redes en su construcción, antes de deslizarse silenciosamente por las escaleras. No estaba bien. Dejar a esa pobre gente que se pudriera. No estaba bien, no deberían de estar en esas celdas, privados de toda emoción y esperanza. Ya no eran siquiera _humanos_.

Simplemente no estaba bien, nada de eso estaba bien.

Y la carcomió, le dio lata desde un rinconcito de su cabeza hasta que la mano de Zuko la agarró de la muñeca con fuerza y la llevó hacia algún lado, cualquier lado, mientras no fuera ahí, y no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle que estaba haciendo cuando la jaló dentro de un cuarto atestado, oscuro y sin iluminación (obviamente un armario de utilería, si las escobas servían como indicadores) y cerró la puerta tras ellos, porque ella había escuchado los pasos, parsimoniosos y perezosos, y supo que alguien venía. Una única voz, aparentemenet molesta, claramente femenina. Les tomó un solo gruñido "_Ugh_" para determinar quién era.

La seguían unos pasos enérgicos.

-Todavía no sé porque tuvimos que quedarnos atrás -gimoteó Ty Lee, haciendo un mohín para variar de su usualmente alegre expresión.

Las amigas deambulaban por el palacio, haciendo rondas cada tanto pero la mayor parte del tiempo Mai escuchaba a su amiga quejarse de su suerte. En verdad, Mai prefería quedarse a participar de las festividades.

-Son un montón de idiotas con máscaras haciéndoles reverencias a Azula y al Señor del Fuego - ¿qué hay de grandioso en eso?

Zuko sintió que se le contraía el corazón al escuchar su monótono acento, indiferente, aburrido y tan distante...

-Qué quiso decir Azula siquiera -continuó Ty Lee mientras pasaban por delante del armario, en el cual una horrorizada Katara fue empujada contra la pared, la mano de Zuko presionando firmemente contra la boca de su máscara-. "_Porque sería rudo no tener un comité de bienvenida para cualquiera que nos visite_" ¿Por qué vendrían invitados aquí si hay un festival en Hin Siu?

A veces Mai se preguntaba por qué había sido elegida Ty Lee.

Pero por supuesto la chica podía desenfundar sus incomparables artes marciales y noquear al enemigo en tan solo dos segundos.

La miembro del Loto Blanco puso en blanco sus dolorosamente aburridos ojos.

-No lo sé -suspiró, sin querer desperdiciar aire en explicarle a Ty Lee como funcionaba la mente de Azula (ya era difícil de por sí para el loquero Real)-. Vamos, Azula nos dijo que había un nuevo prisionero en camino -indicó Mai sin interés, abriendo una puerta; probablemente una que conducía al ala de prisión.

-Hablando de prisioneros -saltó su amiga-. Dijiste que el Avatar vendría... -Zuko se tensó dentro del armario, sus dedos presionando más fuerte la máscara de Katara-... y todavía no ha llegado. ¡He estado usando mi cabello suelto por semanas y ese tierno chico de la Tribu Agua todavía no ha aparecido!

Mai dubitó, su mirada se encendió por un momento, antes de deshacerse de la tensión.

-Nunca dije eso -y desaparecieron por la escalera con la puerta cerrándose tras ellas.

Katara apartó a Zuko de un empujón, inhalando aire con fuerza. Se levantó la máscara, mirándolo asesina y acusadoramente.

-¡Tu_ novia_ es una agente doble! -siseó en un ataque de rabia, apuntándolo a la nariz con un dedo- ¡Le dijo a Azula que vendríamos!

Zuko frunció el ceño, apartando su dedo acusador, y se levantó la máscara del rostro. El espacio era pequeño, y por lo tanto moverse era difícil. Hubo muchos roces y golpes, y Zuko esperó que fuera el mango de la escoba lo que lo pinchaba donde no debía.

-Nunca quisé confiar en ella en primer lugar -le retrucó en un acalorado susurro, fijando una mirada fulminante ante los alegatos de la maestra agua-. Yo _dije_ que no podíamos confiar en ella, pero tú empezaste con todo eso de_ "Todo el mundo merece una oportunidad"._

La maestra agua se tensó en su lugar.

-Supongo que toda la gente de la Nación del Fuego son unas _serpientes-paloma_.

-Lo que es mejor que ser un inútil _pinguino_.

Voces apagadas, respiraciones agitadas; el par no podía hacer más que fulminarse con la mirada en el compartimiento demasiado pequeño, oscuro y estrecho, el calor crecía por el humor que iba en picada.

Los bordes de las máscaras, levantadas sobre sus cabezas, se chocaban de tan pequeño que era el espacio. Pero la incomodidad, por el momento, había sido olvidado, y su temporaria amistad y camadería hecha a un lado, dado que una cuestión de principios y confianza se había alzado ante ellos. La rodilla de uno presionaba el muslo del otro y el codo de alguien estaba apoyado no muy cómodamente sobre una repisa. Pero nadie parecía notarlo por el asunto que se los impedía.

-No se ni por qué me_ molesto_ siquiera -escupió Katara, tratando de moverse, intentando desenredarse del príncipe (y consiguiendo empeorar las cosas)-. Por todos los espíritus, _muévete_, ¿quieres?

-Oh, no, creo que así estoy bastante cómodo, ¿tú no? -Replicó, su voz chorreaba sarcasmo mientras intentaba alejarse de ella, aunque las paredes se rehúsaban a dejarlos separarse.

Katara sintió que algo rozaba su trasero y soltó un gritito involuntario.

La mano de Zuko cubrió sus labios y se quedó quieto, mientras ella lo acribillaba con la mirada. Él se llevó la otra mano a su boca, con un solo dedo levantado sobre ella, en señal de silencio, y ella se dio cuenta con creciente horror que algo más le había rozado el trasero.

Algo que se _movía_ y que claramente no era Zuko, ya que estaba plenamente consciente de que todos y cada uno de sus puntos de contacto. Una mano se curvaba sobre la parte baja de su rostro, la pierna de ella abrazaba la parte interna de su muslo (el cual era el punto más incómodo), su codo le daba en el hueco de su cuello, y la parte interior del codo de él encerraba uno de sus costados, aplastado entre su figura y las repisas en una especie de incómodo abrazo.

Y ella permaneció inmóvil, dejando que se le calmara el corazón una vez más, dejando que se le regularizara la respiración después de su disputa, y se dio cuenta que su piel olía a canela y té y algo más que no podía identificar del todo, pero era calmante, y se relajó. El rostro de Zuko se ensombreció, la única fuente de luz, una vela trémula y débil los apuntaba por encima de sus cabezas desde un recipiente de vidrio. El humo se iba hacia arriba, hacia algún lado, y se preguntó si alguien pudo haberlos oído a través del conducto de ventilación.

Pasó un momento sin que nada pasara, y ella se aventuró a hablar.

-¿Qué sucede?

Le quitó la mano de la boca y negó con la cabeza.

-Nada, es solo que no puedo pensar contigo chillando tanto.

* * *

-¡Otro! -Exclamó Smellerbee mientras ella y Sokka giraban y giraban entre los bailarines, los niños los seguían, cada uno con una máscara de variados colores.

Sokka rió al cambiar y la más pequeña, Daga, le agarró la mano. Se rió ahogadamente y la levantó en el aire, haciéndola girar en círculas, y ella tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, extendiendo los brazos y mirando el cielo estrellado.

-¡Más rápido! -Clamó y el guerrero obedeció, logrando una carcajada infantil de la más pequeña de los Guerreros por la Libertad.

El Festival del Señor del Fuego era divertido, para ser una celebración en un lugar que restringía cosas tales como el baile y la libre expresión, y Sokka se preguntó porque se le permitía en ese momento a la gente, tomar parte en tal festejo. Pero se le ocurrió entonces, que la estricta aplicación de la política de Nada-de-Diversión solo se practicaba en la Ciudad Capital. Le preguntó a una muchacha, cubierta con una máscara de dragón volador de plata, si era cierto, y ella lo confirmó, comentando que la Ciudad Capital podía ser bonita y la gente allí quizás fuera elegante, pero que ella prefería su libertad antes que cualquier título extravagante.

Se rió y la dejó ir con un giro encontrándose con Smellerbee una vez más, quién claramente estaba disfrutando.

-¿Has visto a Su Majestad? -Exclamó Sokka por encima de la música y la bulla.

Pero ella no hizo más que negar con la cabeza, gritando un fuerte:

-¡_Qué_!

Y entonces la pista de baile fue separada, los hombres de un lado y las chicas del otro, así que Sokka y Smellerbee debieron separarse. Se formaron dos líneas, que iban más allá del área designada para el baile, pero no importaba, a nadie le interesaba. Al comienzo de la celebración, se había eregido una plataforma, sobre la cual se habían levantado dos tronos. La familia Real observaba con ojos desinteresados como los hombres realizaban una especie de baile salvaje y extravagante (que consistía en sacudir piernas y brazos, gritar con fuerza y patear el piso - todo en lo cual Sokka era bastante bueno). Las mujeres miraban con altanería mientras sus compañeros pateaban el piso, y Smellerbee se rió cuando Sokka le piso el pie a alguien, pero todo era en nombre de la diversión.

Entonces le tocó bailar a las mujeres, un zapateo ligero en el lugar, y unas palmadas de vez en cuando; parecía un baile de la Nación del Fuego, o más bien un baile de Provincia, lo suficientemente simple para que cualquiera lo aprendiera, y lo suficientemente divertido para mantener a todos entretenidos. Sokka sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando Smellerbee le erró y aplaudió cuando debió haberse agachado, la mujer a su lado estiró el brazo (como todas las otras mujeres en la fila habían hecho) pegándole satisfactoriamente a la luchadora por la libertad en la cara.

Smellerbee balbuceó algo y se tambaleó contra la persona a su derecha, y la fila de mujeres cayó al suelo, como una fila de resplandecientes dominóes.

Ozai miró el desorden con el ceño fruncido, y se volvió hacia su hijo, cuyo rostro carecía de todo interés para con el baile y la celebración en sí.

-Deberías mostrarle a estos idiotas como hacerlo -le sugirió y la princesa le contestó con una _mirada_, una mirada que solo ella podía darle porque si alguien se atrevía siquiera a pensar en darle una mirada así al Señor del Fuego, sería quemado vivo antes de siquiera parpadear.

-En serio, padre, ¿crees que me rebajaré a su nivel? -La muchacha sacudió la cabeza, dejando que un suspiro escapara de sus labios, y volvió la atención al baile, donde la fila de mujeres se estaba levantado; no habían sufrido daño algo, parecía, y era una lástima porque una reyerta hubiera sido mucho más entretenida. Prefería estar en el palacio, esperando a su hermano y a quien fuera hubiera tenido la audacia de infiltrarse en su hogar, pero no podía haccer nada. Ser una princesa tenía sus beneficios, oh vaya si tenía beneficios, pero todo tiene un lado malo siempre.

Un joven, un hombre que reconoció como un sirviente del palacio, al final de la larga hilera de hombres bailando, que le dedicó lo que podía presumir era su sonrisa más encantadora.

-¡Princesa! -La llamó por encima de la música-. ¡Princesa! -La mirada de Ozai era suficiente para desalentar a alguien menos hombre (o a uno más inteligente), pero el idiota no captó el mensaje-. Princesa, ¿qué tal un baile?

Azula posó sus ojos dorados sobre él, su mirada penetrante e implacable.

-Yo no _bailo_.

-¡Vamos, es fácil! -Insistió el muchacho.

-Si quieres conservar tu lengua, dejarás de hablar en este momento -le replicó, clavándole las uñas al brazo del trono.

Estaba incómodo, pero no dijo nada mas, y se conformó con volver a bailar.

-Creo que rompiste su corazón -comentó Ozai, bastante divertido.

Azula puso los ojos en blanco, apoyando su mentón en su mano.

-Si seguía molestando le hubiera roto mucho más que eso.

La línea de hombres y mujeres se deshizo de nuevo, transformándose en una masa de máscaras y fastuosas fajas y cosas, las monedas tintineaban al ritmo de la música, al ritmo de los tambores de cuero y al ritmo de las cuerdas de la pipa. Sokka y Smellerbee se tomaron del brazo y saltaron en círculos, antes de soltarse para girar con alguien más en una larga cadena humana de máscaras y carcajadas, y Sokka se abrió paso hasta el final, donde Ozai y Azula contemplaban todo con total aburrimiento. Sintió que se tensaba, consciente de ellos, pero sabía que no lo reconocerían. Al girarse, piso a su compañero en el pie y trastabilló con sus piernas, sintiendo que sus brazos y su mentón golpeaban el piso antes de que pudiera tomar verdadera consciencia de lo que pasaba.

Su ficha de Pai Sho se le salió del bolsillo, resbaló por el piso, y Sokka gimió por el impacto de su caída, sintiendo el aire fresco enfriar el sudor que le corría por la frente...

_¿Aire fresco?_

El guerrero miró de inmediato hacia arriba, a una Azula que se había puesto de pie, con los ojos amenazantes, un gruñido retorcido en sus labios. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, un sonoro grito de: _¡PLEITO!_ emergió de entre la multitud y las masas se enfrentaron, tomando parte en la pelea, lo cuál presumió era el desarrollo normal de un festival. La imagen de Azula fue oculta instantáneamente, y se puso de pie a tropezones. Podía verla buscándolo entre la multitud, y escuchó su estruendosa demanda para que todo mundo quede _quieto_, y él hizo como le dijeron, se agachó y quedó cubierto por un par de cuerpos.

Azula bajó de la plataforma, sus ojos dorados llameaban.

-Formen una _fila_ -ordenó con brusquedad, y todos obedecieron, incluso Sokka, que se había vuelto a poner la máscara.

Vio a Smellerbee de pie frente a él, a los niños alineados tras ellas, y sus ojos se movieron hasta la mochila- se habían repartido explosivos entre ellos, en caso de que algo así sucediera. La muchacha asintió, sabiendo que estaba pensando, y apretó la tira de la mochila.

Sokka estaba un poquito lejos de Azula en la fila, pero sabía que ella lo atraparía - si no había visto su máscara, simplemente lo sabía porque Azula parecía haber visto _todo (_por lo cual su rostro conmocionado y alarmado era simplemente_ invaluable)_. Se acercaba y se acercaba y él cerró los ojos, el corazón acelerándose en el pecho y sabía que si Toph hubiera estado allí le hubiera dicho que la cortara porque le estaba dando dolor de cabeza.

La broma le ayudó a aclarar su mente, pero la inminente _condena_ seguía allí.

Azula avanzaba por la línea de hombres y mujeres, mirando a ambos en caso de que el idiota hubiera intentado esconderse entre las mujeres. Caminaba como una leona cazando a su presa; y la mirada en sus ojos sugería eso mismo. Podía saborear la victoria, otro as para ganar; uno a uno estaba juntando a los amigos del Avatar, los coleccionaba como figurines invaluables; acomodándolos en una repisa en su casa. Una sonrisa irónica cruzó sus labios y se detuvo, señalando con el dedo.

-¡_Tú_! -Siseó, agarró la máscara solo para encontrar a un sonriente Shin tras ella.

-¡Princesa! ¿Has cambiado de opinión?

Azula soltó la máscara sobre su rostro, y soltó un gruñido sanguinario, sus ojos abarcaban todas las caras que la miraban.

Sokka tragó saliva, temblando en su lugar. Tenía su espada y su bumerán, pero por alguna razón, dudaba que fueran de mucha ayuda contra el relámapgo de Azula. Fue en ese momento cuando empezaron los disturbios, alguien hizo fuego control contra alguien y de repente todos corrían y en la frenética confusión, Sokka se agarró a Smellerbee que agarró a uno de los niños y a la larga cadena que habían formado ellos, los Luchadores por la Libertad.

-¡Suenen la alarma! -Exigió la voz de Azula-. ¡Tenemos enemigos en nuestro territorio! ¡Informen al palacio! ¡Aseguren el perímetro! -Soltó una especie de bufido demoníaco, de la manera más elegante posible, y se giró, dando más y más ordenes-. ¡Quiero al _campesino_ vivo!

Y alguien tomó a Sokka del brazo y él jadeó cuando lo sacaron a tirones del lío y lo metieron dentro de una especie de casa y cerraron la puerta tras él y se incorporó frente a los niños (que lloraban y temblaban, aferrándose fuertemente a sus guardianes), como cualquier guerrero haría, con las rodillas temblándole.

-¡Retroceda! -Advirtió, sacando su bumerán.

Era una mujer, bastante alta y vestida con opulencia. Se quitó la máscara, mirándolo con reproche.

-Deja eso, estoy aquí para ayudar. ¡Guarda ese juguete de inmediato antes de que le saques un ojo a alguien!

Sokka ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de explicar bastante a la defensiva que su bumerán no era un juguete, porque Smellerbee empujó a un lado al guerrero, apuntando con un horrible dedo a su salvadora.

-¿_Embajadora?_

* * *

Katara estaba a punto de decirle al Príncipe de Fuego que fácilmente podía mover su rodilla apenas un centímetro y aplastar sus joyas familiares, cuando unos sonoros pasos resonaron sobre ellos, haciendo caer polvo del techo. Haciendo las discusiones a un lado, el par se miró a los ojos y Zuko le sacó las palabras de la boca.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí -ni bien acabó de decirlo cuando las alarmas sonaron y Zuko supo que tenían que salir de allí _rápido_-. Ven, muévete hacia la derecha -la apremió por lo bajo, forzando la voz e intentando liberar su mano-. ¡No, no, tu _otra_ derecha! -susurró.

-¡Solo _tengo_ una derecha! -Le espetó la maestra agua.

Zuko soltó un suspiro de exasperación mientras más pisadas estruendosas sacudían el techo.

-Por aquí, solo _muévete_ -susurró, acomodándose de modo que quedó de cara a la puerta, bloqueándole la barrera (una experiencia _dolorosa_, sus miembros chocaron, sus huesos amenazaron con hacerse añicos, y debió de hacerse más cortes y moretones, pero en ese momento no tenían el lujo de escapar sin un par de rasguños) y manoseó el picaporte, aflojándolo, hasta que la puerta se abrio finalmente, exponiéndolos al aire fresco. Salieron tambaleando, Katara cerró la puerta, y apenas el príncipe vio unas sombras parpadeantes al otro lado y se dio cuenta que los guardias se acercaban. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la agarró de la mano una vez más, poniéndose la máscara sobre el rostro- ¡_Por aquí_!

Salieron disparados por el pasillo, doblando de forma cerrada para evitar a los guardias, pero no habia caso, una vez que las alarmas sonaban, todo el mundo estaba alerta. Katara podía sentir la sangre agolpándose en su cabeza y regularizó su respiración de la mejor forma que pudo, pero tenía miedo incluso aunque se rehusara a demostrarlo. Zuko derrapó antes de detenerse después de subir un tramo de escaleras atropelladamente.

La voz de Mai le llegó desde arriba.

-Por allí -le indicó a los guardias que venían-. Vi a alguien corriendo en esa dirección -y señaló en una dirección en la que Zuko y Katara no habían estado.

El príncipe no perdió tiempo preguntándose a quién debió haber visto, y siguió en la dirección contraria, bajando por un pasillo. Estaban en los cuartos de los sirvientes, el piso reservado para los trabajadores del palacio y demás. No quería admitirlo ahora, pero esstaba perdido. La agarraba por la muñeca con fuerza, y deambularon por las recámaras de los sirvientes, pasando puerta tras puerta, evitando las que estaban abiertas, y luego dobló y se encontró con una pared, y Katara chocó con él.

-¿Ahora qué? -Inquirió por lo bajo, claramente asustada pero reticente a demostrarlo.

Zuko frunció el ceño, volviendo la cabeza para observar con detenimiento el pasillo de donde habían venido. Las sombras, débiles pero creciendo, de la gente que corría decoraba la pared más alejada.

-Ahora... ahora... -sus ojos saltaban por las puertas, ¿cuál, cuál? Se debatía pensando en quién podían ser sus residentes, y se quedó allí por un momento, pensando que hacer - y las palabras de su tío resonaron en su cabeza _¡Nunca piensas las cosas!_

Y lo resolvió, _Al diablo,_ y arremetió contra la puerta más cercana, porque no había llegado tan lejos pensando, y lo había hecho bastante bien.

Cerró la puerta tras ellos de inmediato, y mantuvieron sus espaldas contra ella, Zuko atento a las pisadas que se alejaban, presumiblemente dirigiéndose en una dirección diferente, y suspiró.

Katara le dio un codazo y él la miro. Tenía los ojos como platos, sorprendida, pero de una buena manera, y él miró hacia delante, una ligera sonrisa se esparció lentamente por sus labios. La maestra agua se alejó bailoteando, dirigiéndose hacia el lado izquierdo de la habitación donde una colección de vestidos estaba colgada. A la derecha había montones de corazas de pecho, cotas de mallas y cascos. Ella se volvió hacia él, sacando dos batas de los percheros.

-¿Qué tal? -Preguntó, sosteniendo uno y uno contra su figura-. ¿Verde o azul?

El príncipe arqueó una ceja, cerrando con llave la puerta tras él y se alejó hacia la sección de los guardias.

-Definitivamente azul -y tomó una de las túnicas rojas que colgaban contra la pared.

Siempre se había preguntado donde estaba el cuarto de la lavendería.

Se quitó la remera de inmediato, tirando a un lado la máscara de inmediato, y se vistió con la toga. Miró fugazmente a Katara que tenía los ojos fijos en él, apabullada, y un poco ofendida, como si acabara de insultarla.

-¿Qué estás esperando? ¿Que alguien te vista? -Y agarró una cota de malla, probándosela.

Katara se sonrojó.

-¿Te _importaría_? -apremió.

-No, no, para nada -repuso bruscamente y empezó a quitarse los pantalones.

La maestra agua se tiñó de reojo y se volvio.

-Solo - ¡no mires! -Demandó, agarrando con fuerza el vestido azul, la tela era suave y sedosa entre la punta de sus dedos.

Zuko bufó, pero ella lo escuchó quitarse los pantalones, sacarse de una patada las botas, y el revuelo y el susurro de la ropa y el armadura.

-¿Realmente crees que estaría pensando algo_ así_ en un momento como _este_?

La parte curiosa de sí quizás le hubiera preguntado en que momento pensaba en eso, pero la parte lógica le dijo que se callara y se cambiara. Así que eso hizo. No fue tan difícil, pero estuvo roja a más no poder duranet todo el proceso porque él estaba justo allí, y aunque estaba detrás de un perchero lleno de vestidos hermosos, se sentía completamente expuesta (y todo lo que podía ver; si siquiera se atrevía a mirar, lo cual no haría, ¡porque tenía demasiado autocontrol para eso!, hubieran sido sus pies).

Katara terminó y salió de allí atrás, atando desordenamente el obi a sus espaldas.

-¿Y bien?

Zuko la miró brevemente mientras elegía un casco.

-Sí, lindo -y entonces reacción. No había forma de negar que se veía asombrosa en azul, extrañaba verla en azul. No se le había ocurrido que había estado usando rojo por dos semanas. Parpadeó entonces, acomodándose el casco sobre la cabeza como para esconder el sonrojo que que se le desparramaba por la cara. Dejaron la ropa en una pila sobre el piso (y él metió la máscara del Espíritu Azul debajo de la armadura).

-No estás encariñada a nada de esto, ¿verdad? -La muchacha sacudió la cabeza-. Bien

Y dejó la evidencia achicharrada.

-Vamos.

En el momento que salieron de la habitación, una voz imponente les ladró.

-¡Ustedes, ahí!

Se congelaron y se volvieron para enfrentar a un guardia que les hacia señas.

-Vamos, ¿qué están haciendo? ¡Estamos en alerta y tú estás perdiendo el tiempo con las concubinas! ¡Tienes suerte de que no te denuncie!

Zuko asintió, sin decir una palabra, y le dirigió a Katara que le indicaba que siguiera el juego.

-Y tú -el guardia le llamó la atención a la maestra agua-. ¡No deberías estar vagandoo por ahí durante un código rojo, escóltala hasta sus cuartos y luego encuéntranos en el patio!

Zuko saludó y el hombre desapareció.

Katara lo golpeó en el brazo.

-¿_Qué_? -Se quejó, aunque no le dolió.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que estaba buscando entre los vestidos de las concubinas?

Y Zuko no respondió pero le tomó la mano (notó que lo había estado haciendo con demasiada frecuencia últimamente) porque si hubiera sabido que eran los vestidos de las concubinas no la hubiera dejado que se los pusiera. De la misma manera, no tenía ni idea donde dormían las concubinas, pero no importaba. La llevó hacia arriba por unas escaleras y terminaron en un piso donde todos parecían desaliñados, o por decirlo de otra forma en una especie de apuro maníaco.

Miró hacia arriba, sus ojos dorados alertas.

-Escucha, Katara, si es necesario -respiró hondo, dandole a su mano un ligero apretón-, quiero que corras...

-¿Qué? -preguntó la maestra agua, volviendo la cabeza en su dirección- ¿Por qué habría de correr? Yo no voy a correr - ¡Corre tú!

Zuko parpadeó, confundido.

-¡No voy a correr!

-¡Bueno pero solo me lo estás diciendo porque te sentías obligado!

-¿Qué significa eso siquiera? -Inquirió en un murmullo rápido, mientras se mezclaban entre los otros.

-Me lo estás ofreciendo porque es lo correcto.

-¿Eso es malo?

Katara estaba a punto de decirle que sí, que era malo, cayó en la cuenta de que no... de que en realidad no lo era, y cerró la boca, girándose. No era malo; al contrario, era muy bueno, noble, gallardo y cortés...

-No voy a correr -afirmó con decisión. Antes de que Zuko pudiera responder, una mujer con cabello gris los divisó y agarró a Katara.

-¡Desgraciada! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí afuera con un guardia? ¡Sabes bien que no se puede! ¡Debería darte veinte latigazos, pero un tiempo de crisis tendré que dejarlo pasar! ¡Ahora vamos, a las recámaras!

Y así, el dúo se separó.

Katara se volvió para mirar a Zuko con los ojos preocupado, pero él se limitó a inclinar la cabeza, una silenciosa promesa de regreso, antes de unirse a los otros guardias en el patio. La mujer la arrastraba (con un agarre mortal incluso peor que el de Zuko, como un pájaro, con las uñas, rasgando...) era alta y tenía una postura rígida, la espalda derecha, los hombros hacia atrás, la barbilla levantada. Katara avanzaba a los tropezones balanceándose rápidamente, preguntándose si los dedos de la mujer le marcarían la piel. La llevaba (la arrastraba, la jalaba, la remolcaba) de vuelta al piso de los sirvientes y la detuvo delante de dos enormes plantas que no podía creer que Zuko y ella hubieran pasado por alto.

Con dos golpes fuertes, una muchacha, sorprendemente hermosa pero obviamente mucho más joven que la maestra tierra, respondió parpadeando con miedo.

-¿S-Sí, Lady Muzuashii? -Preguntó, temerosa, echándole un vistazo a la concubina que claramente no reconocía.

-Ésta estaba deambulando lejos de su hogar -espetó Muzuashii, metiendo Katara a la fuerza-. Ve que no cene esta noche -giró sobre sus talones, alejándose indignada.

La puerta se cerró y Katara se encontró mirando un cuarto lleno de jóvenes, todas vestidas como ella, pero con el cabello recogido, el maquillaje fresco e impecable. La muchacha que respondió la puerta miró a Katara parpadeando.

-Eres una de los intrusos, ¿verdad?

-¿Q-qué? -Preguntó Katara, alarmada-. No... yo...

-¿Katara?

La maestra agua levantó la mirada de inmediato y encontró una concubina de aspecto familiar que parecía haberse abierto paso a través de la horda de muchachas.

-¡_Suki_!

* * *

-¡Tú! -Exclamó la embajadora, mirando fijamente y con horror a Smellerbee- ¿Estás afiliada al Loto Blanco?

Smellerbee frunció el ceño.

-¿El Loto qué?

Sokka levantó la mano.

-Aguarden un segundo -intervino, mirando a la una y luego a la otra-. ¿Ustedes se _conocen_?

-¡Esa es la horrenda criatura que me echó té encima! -declaró la embajadora, mirando a Smellerbee con odio.

El guererro, sin embargo, se volvió hacia su amigo, soltando una carcajada divertida.

-¿_Ese_ es el mono-cerdo que...?

-¡Mi _nombre_ es Lin-Lin! -Chilló la mujer.

Smellerbee le pegó un codazo en estómago a su compañero.

-¿Eres _buena_? -Le preguntó a la estirada mujer.

Lin Lin se sonrojó.

-¡Por supuesto que soy _buena_!

Sokka volvió a levantar su mano.

-Así que... tú eres buena, nosotros somos buenos... ¿qué tal si nos ayuda a escapar? Medio como que tenemos a una psicótica maestra-relámpago detrás de nosotros. Sé que debe pasarle todo el tiempo, pero sería grandioso si pudiéramos, sabe, ¿ponernos en marcha?

La embajadora sacudió la cabeza, claramente confundida.

-Sí, por supuesto... pero esperen, esperen. ¿Son parte del Loto Blanco o no? -Le preguntó.

-Yo sí, ellos no -respondió el guerrero débilmente-. Y creo que acabo de escuchar un grito de fatalidad afuera y juzgando por la luz repentina, Azula debe haber mandado a alguien al olvido con fuego control... viendo que ese sea el caso, de veras creo que sería mejor si...

Un hombre bajo y robusto apareció entonces, mirando sorprendido a los invitados. Bajó la vista a la bandeja en sus manos y luego volvió a levantarla para mirar a los demás.

-¿Debería buscar más té?

Smellerbee se golpeó la frente.

-¿Peligro? ¿Psicópata loca? ¿Seguridad?

-Cierto, cierto, por supuesto, primero... todos ustedes, bajen a la bodega y...

-¿Este lugar tiene una _bodega_? -Sokka no pudo evitar preguntar, y la Embajadora le dirigió una mirada-. Perdón, perdón, es que se ve tan pequeño.

Lin Lin puso los ojos en blanco.

-Vamos, todos ustedes, _ugh_, Rohi y yo tenemos que ir y ayudar a Azula...

-¿Tienen que hacer _qué_? -Rugió Smellerbee.

-_Relájate,_ pequeño demonio -replicó la mujer irritada-. Estamos en contra ella. ¡Ahora antes de que abra nuestra puerta de una patada y nos frite a todos! Despues de que lidiemos con eso vamos a tener una pequeña charla, y luego le mandaremos un mensaje a Iroh...

Los hicieron pasar a todos por un pasadizo secreto donde fueron llevados como ovejas lobos a un corral. Lin Lin y su esposo, Rohi, les exigieron que permanezcan callados y quietos y que no salgan hasta que ellos los buscaran, antes de desaparecer hacia el mundo para enfrentar a una malhumorada Azula. Sokka echó un vistazo alrededor, midiendo las paredes, el espacio cerrado, el aura subterránea de todo aquello y se dejó caer sobre un asiento.

-Genial, volvimos al comienzo.

Smellerbee se encogió de hombros.

-¿Preferirías estar ahí _afuera_?

Sokka dejó caer los hombros.

-Buen punto.

La luchadora por la libertad soltó un suspiro pesado, mirando las escaleras.

-Yo solo... solo me preocupa, tú sabes...

-Lo sé -susurró Sokka, apretando su mochila llena de petardos-. Pero son inteligentes... bueno, Katara lo es.

-La Peste de Fuego no dejará que nada le pase -afirmó Smellerbee sin más.

-¿Tú crees? -Preguntó el guerrero de forma ausente, golpeándose por haber dejado ir a Katara.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, confiada, casi objetivamente porque estaba muy segura.

-_Lo sé._

* * *

La búsqueda resultó en vana - el campesino había desaparecido, se le había deslizado de entre los dedos, y Azula y su padre dejaron a Hin Siu convertida en un desastre carbonizado. Estaba furiosa, claramente_ rabiosa_, y esperaba que al menos los guardias del palacio (o al menos Mai y Ty Lee) fueran lo suficientemente competentes como para haber capturado a su querido hermano quien (estaba tan segura como era poderosa) había pasado por allí. Pero cuando llegaron al Palacio, se encontró a todos los guardias reunidos en el patio y a Mai y a Ty Lee de pie con ellos, la primera con su típica apariencia de completo aburrimiento, y a la última coqueteando con un par de muchachos.

Sus subalternas eran _patéticas_.

Pero eran _sus_ adláteres, y nadie tenía la infalible precisión de Mai, así como nadie podía bloquear los chi como Ty Lee... así que no le quedaba otra que quedarse con ellas.

Miró a los guardias atentamente, los ojos entornados y con sospecha mientras desfilaba delante de las filas, hasta llegar finalmente con el Capitán.

-¿Qué encontraron? -Inquirió con severidad.

Él alzó dos capas embarradas.

-Esto. En el vertedor, Lady Azula.

Zuko cerró los puños desde su lugar, pero se mantuvo firme, maldiciéndose mentalmente por haber olvidado las capas.

La princesa frunció el ceño. El vertedor. Su hermano _debía _de haber estado en los alrededores; o todavía estaba.

-¿Eso es _todo_?

-Bueno, buscamos por todo el palacio pero nadie encontró nada -le informó el hombro, conteniendo el miedo-. Es como si la tierra los hubiera tragado.

Azula tuvo que refrenarse para no abatirlo.

-¿_Como si la tierra los hubiera tragado_? -Repitió-. ¿Eres _realmente _tan estúpido como...? -Y parpadeó. Su mirada era fría, calma, realmente malvada, y asintió-. Puedes irte -sin otra palabra, la príncesa les ladró a su cohortes para que la siguieran adentro, y empezó a descender hacia donde estaba la única maestra tierra prisionera que se atrevería a ayudar a un par de renegados.

-¡Déjenme salir! -Exclamó la muchacha, peleando contra las cadenas sujetando sus muñecas y tobillos.

-No tiene caso que pelees -una voz peligrosa y casi viperina le indicó arrastrando las palabras, perezosa y cansinamente, como si lidiara con ello todos los días. Y probablemente era así. La princesa puso los ojos en blanco, llevándose las manos a las caderas con elegancia real - aburrimiento-. Estas cadenas estan diseñadas especialmente, son un nuevo artefacto de ese mecánico del Reino Tierras. Esposas que bloquean el chi.

-¡Y vienen en tres colores! -Añadió Ty Lee con una sonrisa alegre.

Toph sacudió la cabeza, rehúsandose a rendirse, y siguió luchando.

-Me sacarán de aquí, sabes -rebatió-. Vendrán y te _matarán_. ¡A ti y a ese mono cerdo que llaman Señor del Fuego!

Azula soltó un suspiro desinteresado.

-Oh, por favor, eres incluso más drámatica que Zuzu.

-Ellos vendrán por mí... -insistió la maestra tierra, cerrando las manos en puños.

La princesa se limitó a sonreír con suficiencia, curvando sus labios en una sonrisa ladina.

-Lo sé -levantó las dos capas, cubiertas en lodo fresco-. También sé que hay gente que irrumpió en el palacio hoy.

Toph bufó.

-¿Por eso es todo el jaleo? Pensé que te habías quebrado una uña.

Ty Lee soltó una risita y Azula le dirigió una mirada severa, antes de volver su vista a la recientemente atrapada maestra tierra.

-Bueno, dos personas rompieron las defensas y están en algún lugar, lo sé.

-Bravo, ¿te gustaría una medalla? -Se burló la chica.

-Sé que los estás ocultando -le respondió Azula sin inmutarse, arrugando los ojos aunque la maestra era inmune a sus múltiples expresiones intimidantes.

Toph se limitó a arquear las cejas.

-Eh, ¿hola? -Sacudió las cadenas- ¿Dónde los esconderías, entre mis pantalones?

-Los has visto, entonces -insistió la maestro fuego.

-¡Soy _ciega_! -Refuto con un suspiro exasperado-. En serio, ¿por qué la gente siempre se olvida de_ eso_?

Azula gruñó, arrojando las capas a sus pies.

-Sé que sabes que están aquí, y los encontraré.

-Quienes sean que son, no son lo suficientemente estúpidos para dejar que los encuentres.

Ella le sonrió y Toph no necesito verlo, la sonrisa de suficiencia era obvia en su tono.

-Oh, pero verás, ellos lo son, porque han venido a rescatar_te._

Toph espero que ella y su amiga se fueran (¿Dónde estaba la Señorita Condenación y Oscuridad?) antes de intentar liberarse de las cadenas una vez más, gastando su energía, desperdiciando su tiempo, pero lo intentó y lo intentó, porque nadie más lo haría, y en esas otras celdas, sus espíritus estaban quebrados, pero el suyo nunca sería aplastado; ni por una princesita mimada y narcisista, ni por _nadie._

-Sokka, Katara, Zuko -murmuró entre dientes-, quien sea que eres... _por favor_... no me vengas a buscar.

* * *

_Avatar:_

_Tuvimos un cambio de planes. Sokka, Smellerbee y seis niños están actualmente aquí, en la casa del maestro espadachín. Hubo una revuelta en la Nación del Fuego y la misión fue descubierta. Necesitamos planear algo nuevo, pero por ahora, no llamen la atención y no, NO, se aventuren en territorio enemigo. Mi sobrino y tu Sifu de agua control todavía deben pasar informes. Vengan aquí de inmediato, de inmediato, ¿entiendes? Nada de desvíos, o se te enfríara el té y no calentaré para ti._

_El Dragón del Oeste._

Aang bajó la carta, los ojos grises decididos al tiempo que recorrían los rostros que lo miraban fijamente.

Mazo, Jing-Wei, Bumi...

Los números disminuían, disminuían _rápido._

Inclinó la cabeza, estrujando el mensaje.

-Vamos a ir a la Nación del Fuego.

* * *

**¿Y bien? ¿Cómo estuvo?** C:

Haciendo a un lado los errores de grámatica y de ortografía - Los arreglaré después de dormir un poco.

**POR **cierto. Este fic tendrá una secuela. Pensé que les gustaría saberlo. LOL.

Se aprecian los comentarios. Me gustaría oír de todos esos _Lectores Fantasmas_ que andan al acecho.

* * *

**Capítulo XIII - **_**Un golpe preventivo**_

La agarró por la fuerza, le colocó una navaja contra la garganta, y Jing-Wei soltó un grito estrangulado.

-¡Aang!

El Avatar vaciló, estudiando al enemigo con la mirada endurecida.

-¡Suéltala! -Exigió.

-¡Retrocede! ¡O la mataré!

Aang se adelantó un paso.

-¡No me pruebes, Avatar! -Rugió el muchacho, el tono no dejaba lugar a la negociación.

El grupo de maestros, amigos reunidos una vez más, rodeban al par, observando con mirada atenta, debatiendo si atacar o no.

Jing-Wei agarró la fuerte mano que la tenía por el cuelo, intentando zafarse haciendo tierra control, pero sabiendo que no podía. Incluso si su vida estaba en peligro, no podía, no podía obligarse a herirlo. Las lágrimas surcaban sus ojos y caían por sus mejillas con cruel amargura, y sacudió la cabeza, suplicando a su captor.

-¡Por favor, por favor, no hagas esto! No tienes que...

Pero él bufó, presionando la hoja contra su carne de modo que una una línea rojo marcó su pálida complexión, sonsacando un jadeo agudo de la muchacha con nombre de ave.

-¡Basta! -clamó el Avatar, su mano se cerró con fuerza sobre su planeador cerrado, inseguro de que hacer.

Y de la nada una flecha pasó volando, apuñalando a su enemigo en un costado.

* * *

_NT_: TamiiV, funny-life, KaoruB, NinieN y Pamex17 _GRACIAS, GRACIAS :) Los rr's si que hacen de mi día uno muy lindo __:) No dejen de hacer comentarios, críticas constructivas y demás! :D Gracias por leer y comentar! :D :D _


	13. Un golpe preventivo

**ES **medianoche y estoy muerta de cansancio, he trabajado en este capítulo por seis horas más o menos; estoy cansada y somnolienta así que me disculpo por las partes apresuraas y los errores de gramática y ortografía - los arreglaré mañana. Definitivamente agradeceré cualquier comentario. Y café. Agradeceré un poco de café enormemente.

**GRACIAS A: **_Fiery-Chan, Groggy-Rae, AliensRockMyWorld, Harlequin Jade, ChipFest_.

**ME **estoy olvidando de un par de lectores, lo sé, pero es que estoy cansada. A todos los que dejaron review desde que comencé y llegaron hasta acá conmigo

**PAZ**

* * *

**A Q U I E S C E N C I A**

* * *

_Aang bajó la carta, los ojos grises decididos al tiempo que recorrían los rostros que lo miraban fijamente._

_Mazo, Jing-Wei, Bumi..._

_Los números disminuían, disminuían rápido._

_Inclinó la cabeza, estrujando el mensaje._

_-Vamos a ir a la Nación del Fuego._

* * *

_**Capítulo XIII**_

**Un golpe preventivo**

* * *

**Z**uko aflojó la mano mientras Azula se alejaba caminando de una manera tanto provocativa como intimidante. Debía admitir que su hermana era hermosa, cualquiera admitiría eso, pero aún estaba el hecho de que era pura maldad, hasta su centro más interno, y, suponía que, era tan hermosa en el exterior como repugnante en el interior – lo cual ciertamente significaba algo. Aunque al patético tonto enfermo de amor a su lado no le importaba mucho lo que había en el interior, a menos que fuera el _interior de sus ropas_. Una idea que hizo al príncipe encogerse de asco.

-Diablos que puede ser tenebrosa y una sociópata empeñada en la dominación mundial, pero cuando se para ahí luciendo como una diosa, realmente aprendes a que no te importe un comino –exclamó con entusiasmo el muchacho con complicidad, sonriéndole a Zuko-. ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero?

El maestro fuego frunció el ceño debajo de la máscara, entornando los ojos ante la sola idea de saber a lo que se refería el desesperado joven.

-No –respondió con sinceridad, cortante y un poco disgustado-. No sé.

La fila se deshizo y los guardias se relajaron, yéndose cada quien por su lado, algunos volvieron al palacio, otros se pusieron a dar vueltas, hablando de los intrusos y como en realidad no había ninguno, y como la princesa Azula estaba chiflada (y como a ninguno le _importaba_ porque era el ser más hermoso que adornaba la Nación del Fuego). Zuko deliberadamente ignoró tales (_enfermizas_) conversaciones e hizo ademan de entrar al palacio, cuando el obsesivo soldado bloqueó su camino. Le tomó un segundo al príncipe darse cuenta de que no era un acto de hostilidad.

Más bien… de amistad.

Lo cual era un cambio agradable, pero no cuando Katara estaba en algún lugar del palacio, sin él. No cuando ellos eran los intrusos. El muchacho claramente ignoraba el aura de _rajá de acá_ que irradiaba Zuko, y lo miró quitarse el casco y estirar un brazo en lo que podía percibirse como una de esas despreocupadas encogidas de hombro. Una _masculina_.

-¿En serio? –preguntó con un tono más alto de lo normal-. ¿No sabes? ¿Cómo _no_ sabes? –Continuó, girándose para ir al mismo ritmo que el príncipe-. ¡La princesa Azula es perfecta! Bueno, bien, tiene todo eso de "Soy fuerte, témeme o te mataré" pero con un cuerpo como ese –y movió las manos marcando el contorno de una especie de florero en el aire-… ¿a quién le importa?

_A mí_, pensó Zuko disgustadísimo. Era su _hermana_ – simplemente estaba _mal_. Y sin olvidar esa afición que tenía por torturarlo. Eso medio que sofocaba _cualquier_ interés en lo _atractiva _que podía ser Azula. Prefería enamorarse de su tío.

Aparentemente el silencio de Zuko fue tomado por _interés_ en el asunto.

-Realmente no lo ves –prosiguió el guardia, entrando junto al príncipe en el palacio-. ¿Cómo no puedes?

Zuko puso los ojos en blanco, caminando con un propósito, como si supiera a donde estaba yendo. Bueno, por supuesto que sabía – nada había cambiado en verdad desde que se había ido. Las escaleras todavía estaban ahí, las puertas chillonas, los cuartos, los candelabros y las velas – todo allí, todo justificado. Excepto por el tapiz familiar que colgaba en el rellano de la gran escalera que una vez mostraba un grupo de cuatro (o más bien, dos pares) había sido reducido a un par de apariencia petulante, que le sonreía con suficiencia a cualquiera que tuviera la mala suerte suficiente de entrar a su (no tan) humilde morada. Un hombre adulto y amenazante, con su mano sobre el hombro de su hija menor quien sonreía con un brillo malicioso en los ojos.

-¡Lo tengo! -El joven a su lado (quien había sido temporalmente olvidado) chasqueó los dedos y se volvió hacia Zuko, señalándolo, con el casco metido bajo el brazo-. Ella no es tu tipo.

Zuko parpadeó.

-Mm… sí –accedió. ¿Quizás eso lo sacaría de encima?-. Así es.

-Uh, pensé que Azula era el tipo de cualquiera –musitó el soldado perezosamente, acariciando el patético mechón de cabello en su barbilla que él consideraba barba.

_Sí, si te gusta el tipo asesino en masa_, no pudo evitar pensar mirando alrededor, buscando a la estirada mujer que había sacado a Katara a la rastra del pasillo. Avanzó en esa dirección, y el obsesivo muchacho la siguió.

-¿Así que cual es tu tipo? –Preguntó-. Digo, si la perfección no lo es. No, no, espera… déjame adivinar…

El príncipe frunció el ceño.

-Me gusta el tipo callado.

-Callado, ¿eh? Supongo que eso tiene sentido. Las chicas que hablan mucho pueden ser muy molestas, supongo. No eres muy hablador, ¿verdad? A mí medio que me gustan las charlatanas – son entretenidas. Digo, si es lo suficientemente bonita supongo que no importaría… no hablaríamos mucho, ¿sabes a lo que me refiero? –y lo hizo de nuevo, esa sonrisa, ese codazo a las costillas.

Zuko le dirigió una mirada molesta que él no podía ver.

-Sabes que no tenemos que seguir con el casco –señaló el muchacho, trotando a su lado.

-Lo sé –respondió Zuko, lacónicamente, cerrando un puño para evitar dejar al pobre idiota inconsciente. Quizás en los pasillos cuando no hubiera nadie.

-No te reconozco, debes ser nuevo. Soy Rojo… bueno, no. Ese no es mi nombre real. Pero es más genial que mi nombre verdadero, además todo el mundo aquí tiene un alias. ¿Tú ya tienes uno?

-Eh, no… -Zuko sintió las uñas clavándosele en la palma a medida que se acercaban al pasillo. _Ya casi…_

-Bueno entonces yo te daré uno –se ofreció Rojo, pensando que había encontrado a un nuevo amigo-. Qué tal Sombra, es misteriosa, oscura y silenciosa - ¡así como tú! O, o qué hay de Susurro… nah, eso suena un poco femenino. Oh, ¡lo tengo! Gordito.

-¿Gordito? –El príncipe no pudo evitar replicar, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar a su compañero.

Rojo asintió.

-¡Sí! –Exclamó-. Es un gran sobrenombre. Es inteligente porque _no _eres Gordito.

Zuko mantuvo la boca cerrada mientras se movían hacia las sombras del pasillo y doblaban en una esquina. Se detuvieron allí, y parecía algo común porque Rojo no se alarmó. Siguió hablando sobre motes y como estos tenían que ser inteligentes. Como podían hacer o quebrar a un soldado – y cuando se giró hacia atrás, el príncipe levantó la mano para descargar un golpe…

-Como sea, ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí? ¡Ah! ¿Vas a ver a las concubinas?

El príncipe se detuvo a medio hacer y bajó el puño justo cuando Rojo se daba la vuelta.

-¿Concubinas? –Repitió con ligera sorpresa.

-Tú sabes, ¿esas chicas que son bonitas pero no tan bonitas como Azula y nos mantienen entretenidos mientras estamos en el palacio porque se supone que eso es lo que tienen que hacer?

Zuko se contuvo de concretar el golpe y asintió rígidamente.

-Sí. Sí voy a ver a las concubinas.

Rojo sonrió con suficiencia.

-Ja, muy bien, ¡vamos! -Exclamó, pasando un brazo por encima de los hombros del príncipe, conduciéndolo hacia una escalera cercana- ¡Y aquí yo estaba a punto de marcarte de asexual o algo así!

Jamás le había resultado tan tentador golpear a alguien.

* * *

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -inquirió la guerrera Kyoshi, incapaz de contener la carcajada que escapó de su boca cuando Katara arremetió contra ella. Las otras concubinas se congregaron alrededor, mirando a la recién llegada con intriga- ¿Dónde está Sokka? -Continuó Suki- ¿Y los demás?

Katara se apartó, sin creer del todo todavía que Suki estaba ahí, de todos los lugares, justo en la Nación del Fuego.

-Yo... los otros, no lo sé -respondió, atrapada en una mezcla de frenesí y éxtasis-. Zu... -se calló de inmediato, mordiéndose la lengua por haberse atrevido a revelar que el príncipe desterrado estaba con ella.

Suki leyó la vacilación en los ojos de su amiga, y entendió.

-¿Qué están haciendo todas aquí? Vuelvan a sus asuntos -les espetó a las muchachas, las cuales eran todas más jovenes. Obedecieron de inmediato, alejándose para arreglarse el cabello y pintarse el rostro y las uñas, adornándose con joyas y cosas por el estilo. La guerrera Kyoshi tomó la mano de Katara, la llevó por una puerta hasta otra sección de los cuartos de las Concubinas. Estaba separada en una serie de habitaciones - una grande para las aprendices, dos más grandes paras las concubinas, y tres cuartos más pequeños para... bueno, Katara supuso que eran para la gente importante.

Se sorprendió de que Suki la llevara hasta un cuarto de esos.

Estaba adornado espléndidamente, con sedas rojas y doradas, y Suki cerró la puerta tras ellas, asegurándola con un satisfactorio click.

-Muy bien, puedes contarme aquí.

Katara miró a su amiga con recelo, sus dedos encogiéndose para controlar el agua de los jarrones que estaba sobre una mesa cercana.

-Suki... ¿qué es todo esto? -Preguntó, mirando rápidamente el cuarto, los retratos del Señor del Fuego y otros Señores del Fuego anteriores, los regalos y las cosas finas que colgaban en la habitación. Su amiga... no podía...

-Katara... -empezó la muchacha, adelantándose un paso hacia ella, pero la maestra agua retrocedió.

-¿Qué es todo esto, Suki? -le preguntó de nuevo, la mirada cobalto era demandante.

-No es lo que crees -empezó Suki.

-Bueno, mejor explícame porque más tiempo paso aquí, más pienso que _es_.

Pero no podía ser. Ella no podía estar del _lado _de la Nación del Fuego.

Suki se quitó los rídiculos postizos que adornaban su cabello, y los dejó sin cuidado sobre su tocador.

-Soy... una concubina -admitió, con un poco de timidez; pero eso no era sorpresa-. Las guerreras Kyoshi y yo encontramos a Appa herido -explicó, mirando a su amiga-. Y lo cuidamos hasta que se recuperó. Pero Azula nos encontró, y me capturó.

Katara hizo un borrón mental de su memoria. Appa estaba perdido. ¿Habían capturado a Suki mientras estuvieron en Ba Sing Se? Sokka había mencionado algo de que Suki estaba prisionera... pero había hecho parecer como si Azula estuviera al tanto y esto... esto no parecía en lo absoluto de que Suki estuviera siendo retenida contra su voluntad, o siendo torturada, de hecho. ¡La chica estaba viviendo en pleno lujo! (Haciendo a un lados sus _llamados de dama de la noche_).

-Me trajeron aquí, para permanecer con los otros prisoneros abajo -continuó Suki; y Katara sabía a que lugar se refería-. Y estuve allí por un tiempo, y fue horrible. Siempre me hablaba de una _Roca Hirviente _o algo así. Aparentemente es una prisión en una isla -la guerrera se encogió de hombros-. Vivía diciéndome que me iba a poner ahí e iba a dejar que me pudriera. Que no había forma de escapar.

"Constantemente me preguntaba por ustedes. Por el Avatar y su hermano y el resto. No sabía que tramaban, así que no podía decirle nada y... y... -se quebró en ese punto, sus palabras, sus labios se estremecieron ligeramente, y se cubrió velozmente la boca con una mano, como para apagar un sollozo, pero no aparecieron lágrimas. Se veía tan quebrada, avergonzada, que Katara se estiró para tocarle suavemente el brazo. La guerrerea le ofreció una sonrisa débil y asintió ante la pregunta silenciosa, _¿Estás bien?_-. Siempre me he enorgullecido de ser fuerte e independiente -volvió a hablar-. Pero... pero con todo lo que esa tipa me estaba haciendo pasar yo... yo sentía que de haber _sabido_ algo sobre ustedes, quizás se lo hubiera _dicho..."_

Y ahí fue cuando las lágrimas cayeron.

Katara tomó a su amiga por los hombros, frunciendo el ceño preocupada. Suki no le parecía el tipo de chica que se quebraba bajo presión, al contrario, era alguien con determinación, que aguantaba todo, que perseveraba, y mientras esas primeras lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro, corriendo su maquillaje prolijamente pintado, la maestra no podía evitar sentirse mal por la pobre muchacha. Se requería de mucho para quebrarla... y Katara no podía imaginar que le había hecho Azula.

-Está bien -afirmó la maestra agua llevando a la guerrera Kyoshi hacia la cama-. Azula está loca; es una psicopáta. Pero encima de eso, es una genia, y es manipuladora. Estoy segura que podría quebrar a cualquiera que estuviera en sus garras el tiempo suficiente.

-Pero no entiendes -insistió Suki, sacudiendo la cabeza-. Los habría traicionado. A ti, a Aang y... y a Sokka.

-Pero no lo hiciste -señaló Katara.

-¡Solo porque no sabía nada! -Rebatió la joven, apartándose de las caricias reconfortantes de su amiga-. ¿Por qué no estás _enojada_? ¿Por qué no me estás gritando?

Katara arrugó el entrecejo, más por preocupación que por furia.

-¿Qué hizo, Suki? -La presionó con suavidad, implorándole a su amiga que respondiera-. ¿Que te hizo?

Ella desvió la mirada, su cabello, suelto ahora de las restrictivas horquillas y postizos, caía sobre su rostro, como una cortina de seda caoba.

-Ella solo... me decía muchas cosas sobre la prisión y no me importaba. Me amenazaba y todo pero no importaba... y un día empezó a hablar de Sokka... y me atacaba con eso, con él. Decía que lo conocía, que se lo había encontrado, que ella y sus amigas los habían perseguido con frecuencia y que Sokka había escapado apenas con vida. Me dijo que... que lo mataría la próxima vez y que sería mi culpa, porque a ella solo le interesaba el Avatar, y si yo simplemente le decía donde estaba ella... lo tomaría a él y les iba a perdonar la vida al resto pero... pero no le creía.

"Y luego apareció esta prisionera, esta niña de Gaoling del Reino Tierra. Habían matado a su madre en la invasión por desafíar a soldados de la Nación del Fuego y la trajeron aquí; no sé por qué, hasta que la trajo a mi celda -su voz tembló, abría y cerraba los puños, le temblaban los brazos con el recuerdo-. Si no le decía donde estaba el Avatar, iba a matar a la niña -reveló con un solo respiro, y se dobló hacia delante, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos, y Katara la dejó llorar porque solo un amigo haría eso. ¿Quién era ella para decirle a Suki que parara? ¿Qué todo estaba bien cuando obviamente no lo estaba?"

Levantó la mano para palmearle la espalda a la guerrera insegura de qué decir.

-Suki, yo...

Se sentó erguida, sacudiendo su cabeza, claramente devastada. El maquillaje de la joven cubría sus palmas, restos duros y manchas de blanco, rojo y un poco de naranja.

-Ella la mató, Katara -Suki completó con un tono mortalmente bajo-. Esa maníaca la mató. Esa pobre niña inocente que lloraba por su madre. La mató justo frente a mí; y yo no podía hacer nada por esas malditas _cadenas_. ¡Ella la _mató, _a esa pobre, indefensa y perdida niñita! ¡Porque yo no pude responder una estúpida pregunta!

-No es tu culpa -replicó Katara-. No es tu culpa que Azula sea una asesina de sangre fría.

-Pude haber salvado a esa niñita -explicó Suki, mordiéndose el labio inferior, con las lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas, lágrimas de arrepentimiento, verguenza y un odio vengativo-. Pude haber hecho algo, pude haber _mentido_; pero... pero si Azula se hubiera dado cuenta de que mentía hubiera seguido adelante y matado a la pobre niña de cualquier modo... y yo no sabía que hacer. Solo miraba, miraba como la niña gritaba por su madre y lloraba y rogaba y Azula... Azula le dijo que era yo la que lo causaba. Que era _mi_ culpa, y la niñita corrió hacia mí... corrió y me rodeó la cintura con sus brazos y me suplicó que me detuviera.

"Estaba llorando, sollozando, me miraba a la cara, rogándome que no la matara. ¡Y entonces Azula le dio de lleno y sentí que se le aflojaban los brazos y caía al piso a mis pies y ni siquiera podía levantarla!"

-No fue tu culpa -la maestra agua lo intentó de nuevo, su propia voz temblaba ante la revelación, ante las imagenes de niñas - Dagger, Smellerbee - siendo asesinadas así, como una especie de ardid. Usadas. Deshechadas-. Suki, no fue tu culpa.

Miró a su amiga, los ojos hinchados y rojos, el rostro crispado por una pena iracunda que sugería que no había sido capaz de contárselo a nadie.

-Sí -respondió Suki completamente seria, con firmeza-. _Fue. _Fue todo mi _culpa._

Y Katara sabía que no podía convencer a su amiga de lo contrario a pesar de lo equivocada que estaba.

Todo se calmó después de eso, la asquerosidad del acto de Azula mezclándose en el aire, dando un gusto patético cuando alguna de ellas respiraba, pero finalmente las lágrimas de Suki amainaron y permanecieron sentadas al pie de la cama, el cabello de la guerrera que había estado perfectamente peinado ahora era un desastre alrededor de su rostro, su maquillaje antes perfectamente hecho le ribeteaba las manos. Se miró los pies fijamente, los zapatos saliendo de debajo del dobladillo del vestido, y suspiró, dejando caer los hombros.

-Eso fue hace un par de semanas -añadió quedamente-. Y luego me enteré que Aang estaba muerto y Zuko estaba de regreso y... no se. Se me acabó la paciencia. Para cuando Azula estaba a punto de mandarme a la Roca Hirviente fue cuando sucedió un extraño bloqueo o algo así. Quería matar a Ozai, y a Azula... nunca había querido tanto matar a alguien en mi vida. Pero ella y Ozai estaban en unos túneles y se suponía que me mandarían a prisión... junto con unos otros. Pero Taihen; ¿la chica que atendió la puerta?, ella me ayudó.

"Me disfrazó de concubina y me trajo hasta aquí y con todo el caos de lo que pasó el Día del Sol Negro, Azula ni siquiera lo notó. No se si al final se dio cuenta de que yo no estaba allí, pero no ha dicho nada; no se ha dado cuenta de que todavía estoy acá. Pero ese día... ese día sentí tanto alivio de que Aang estuviera vivo, pensé que de veras habían perdido y... -Suki meneó la cabeza-. Pero están bien, ¿verdad?"

-Sí -respondió Katara-, estamos bien.

-Pero tú estás aquí -replicó Suki, tenía todavía la voz áspera por llorar-. Qué pasó. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí y por qué eres una concubina?

Katara notó que Suki no le explicó porque le habían dado esa habitación, pero decidió no entrometerse con los detalles aún, no después de su inesperado momento de catarsis. En vez de eso, se encogió de hombros, y fijó su mirada en el piso.

-Zuko vino a ayudarnos -comentó sin rodeos, y sonrió un poco ante la obvia sorpresa de Suki-. Lo se, yo también estaba conmocionada... -_¿así lo llamas?_ Le susurró su mente, pero descartó esos pensamientos, la culpa-... se convirtió en el maestro de fuego control de Aang. Nos encontramos con el tío de Zuko en una aldea y... nos enteramos de una sociedad.Y entonces nos separamos, yo, Sokka y Zuko vinimos aquí, a la Nación del Fuego, encubiertos.

-Para espiar -completó la guerrera.

-Exacto. Oh... Mai es...

-Buena -terminó Suki-. Lo sé. Ella también me ayudo a ocultarme, sabes, a, cubrir el rastro.

Katara parpadeó, insegura de como tomar la noticia, pero decidió pensar en eso luego.

-Bueno, ella nos contó sobre un arma secreta en la que Azula está trabajando que dañaría o incapacitaría el Estado Avatar de Aang, así que Zuko y yo vinimos a investigar.

-Durante el festival -indicó Suki con una sonrisa en ciernes, cariñosa y distante, pero una sonrisa al fin.

-Sí -afirmó la maestra agua, incapaz de evitar que su propia sonrisa le cruzara los labios-. Sokka y los otros - nos encontramos con una vieja amiga y algunos niños en el Distrito Nueve - se suponía que fueran la campana en el festival de Hin Siu mientras Zuko y yo nos infiltrabamos en el palacio -dejó de hablar, terminando encogiéndose de hombros-. El resto es historia, supongo.

-Supongo -accedió Suki ligeramente-. Entonces... ¿sabe Sokka que los descubrieron?

-No lo sé -confesó Katara, su rostro desanimándose ante la mención de su hermano-. Zuko y yo escuchamos las alarmas y nos disfrazamos. No tengo idea de lo que pasó en el festival...

Un momento de silencio, y luego la mano de Suki se posó sobre su hombro.

-Estoy segura que está bien. Él es... hábil.

-Sí, probablemente tienes razón...

...

-Entonces... -empezó Katara, tratando de levantar el ánimo - aunque fuese cambiar el tema-. ¿Cómo terminaste _aquí_?

Suki se rió, sacudiendo la mano como restándole importancia al asunto.

-Oh, bueno, Taihen, es del Reino Tierra y la capturaron y la trajeron aquí porque era excepcionalmente hermosa (la hija de una embajadora o algo así, no lo sé) ¿y aparentemente las concubinas aquí adoran a la difunta Señora del Fuego Ursa...? No lo sé. La Señora del Fuego desapareció una noche y las concubinas se preocuparon por ella porque era la única que les había mostrado preocupación por ellas, que las protegía contra lascivos soldados y demás. La Señora del Fuego Ursa, es una especie de Espíritu, algunas creen que la mataron la noche de su desaparición, y que es culpa de Ozai. Así que con el correr de los años han seguido adelante juntas y han jurado derrocar al Señor del Fuego para vengar la injusta muerte de la mujer.

"Una concubina que visitó el Reino Tierra en su juventud habló de alguien llamado Tía Wu quien predijo que "_una nueva adición a la familia proveerá las respuestas a la confusión del pasado_" cuando yo entré en escena, simplemente asumieron que era yo,tonto, ¿no? Supongo que debería de estar agradecida con esa "profecía" porque me salvó de cual sea esa prisión. _Inexorable,_ según Azula."

Katara dejó que todo le cayera, la historia, la extraña coincidencia. Sonrió ligeramente ante el recuerdo de Tía Wu, ante sus predicciones, y como se volvían realidad, de un modo un cierto irónico y rebuscado. Y luego parpadeó, volviéndose hacia su amiga, con el rostro un poco enrojecido.

-Um, entonces... ¿cómo... cómo va el negocio?

Le tomó a Suki un segundo antes de entender, y entonces sus propias mejillas se ruborizaron.

-Oh... eh. ¿Lento? -Respondió incómoda-. Bueno, yo soy... soy un poco. _Soy pura_ -contestó, con el rostro completamente colorado-. Así que estoy reservada exclusivamente al Señor del Fuego. Y no me ha llamado así que...

La maestra agua se sentía muy inmadura por sonrojarse tanto.

-Las chicas y yo, nosotras decidimos que lo mataré cuando él... tú sabes.

-Oh -respondió Katara, un poco confundida, y entonces agrandó los ojos-_ ¡Oh!_

Y el asunto cayó en el olvido.

En retrospectiva, sería un plan bastante bueno... para Suki, inofensiva, virgen, concubina, matar a su señor la noche que estaba a punto de arrebatarle su pureza. Y suponía que Suki era la mejor para siquiera tener una oportunidad de derribarlo – era hábil (_para la pelea_) y estaba entrenada para tal… _ardid_. Dudaba que las otras chicas pudieran siquiera dar un puñetazo como se debía.

-¿Así que has estado esperando aquí por semanas para…? –Empezó Katara, solo para que la interrumpieran dos golpes en la puerta, rápidos y nerviosos, si los golpes podían ser tal cosa.

Ambas muchachas alzaron la vista y se encontraron con la cabeza de Taihen en la puerta.

-Eh… ¿Kyo?

-¿Mm? –Respondió Suki ante su falso nombre- ¿Qué sucede?

Taihen abrió completamente la puerta y entró, retorcía la parte delantera de su vestido con sus delicadas manos.

-El Señor del Fuego Ozai quiere verte.

* * *

Los cuatro estaban sentados en un silencio tenso, alrededor del fuego chispeante en el sistema de alcantarillado. Aang miraba las llamas fijamente, las palabras de la carta de Iroh se filtraban en su mente.

_Hubo una revuelta en la Nación del Fuego y la misión ha sido descubierta._

Cerró los puños estrujando la tela de sus pantalones, sentado sobre sus piernas cruzadas en un intento por meditar.

_Necesitaremos planear algo nuevo, pero por ahora, no llamen la atención y no – no – se aventuren en territorio enemigo._

Aang frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por calmarse, por relajarse, por controlar sus emociones y forzarse a pensar claramente. Tenía que ocurrírseles un plan. Bumi, Mazo, Jing-Wei y él… tenían que idear un plan de acción. Si la Nación del Fuego sabía que había espías entre los suyos, tomarían precauciones extras. Tenía que pensarlo bien…

_Todavía se esperan noticias de mi sobrino y tu Sifu de agua control._

-¡No soporto esto! –Exclamó el Avatar, poniéndose de pie de un salto- ¡No podemos sentarnos sin hacer nada aquí mientras Katara, Zuko y Toph están quién sabe dónde en la Nación del Fuego! –Soltó un suspiro exasperado, de impaciencia y de impotencia- ¡Tenemos que ir ahora! ¿Quién sabe qué les están haciendo? ¿Qué tal si…?

-Si tus amigos son tan débiles, ¿por qué los enviamos? –Interrumpió Mazo.

Aang se volvió hacia el maestro fuego.

-¡No son débiles! –Prácticamente le gritó al muchacho-. ¡Son maestros control muy fuertes! ¡Maestros control!

Él arqueó una ceja.

-Entonces deja de actuar como un niño y siéntate.

-¡Tiene todo el derecho a preocuparse! –Espetó Jing-Wei, dirigiéndose al maestro fuego-. ¡Son sus mejores amigos!

-Ellos pueden cuidar de sí mismos, no es inteligente apresurarnos en esto. Nunca pelees con tus emociones –agregó Mazo con solemnidad-. Nunca es bueno –Y luego miró a Jing-Wei fugazmente, guiñándole un ojo-. Es por eso que siempre te gano en los entrenamientos. Te cabreas mucho.

Ella frunció el ceño, cogiendo una roca.

-¡Retira eso…!

-¿Ves? –Replicó mordaz, sonriendo ampliamente, la pajilla en sus labios se hizo para arriba.

Jing-Wei soltó un suspiro de frustración, arrojó la roca a un lado, y se quedó echando chispas en el lugar.

Aang fulminó con la mirada su escenita.

-No llegaremos a ningún lado si ustedes dos no dejan de discutir –los regañó.

-Tampoco el actuar por impulso te llevará a algún lado –añadió Bumi, defendiendo el comentario anterior de Mazo. El viejo loco miraba a su amigo con sus enormes y maníacos ojos- ¿Recuerdas lo que solía decirte? Piensa…

-¡Fuera de la caja! –Exclamó Aang-. Sí, lo tengo ¡Estoy pensando_ tan_ afuera de la caja que ya ni siquiera hay _una_ caja y lo único que veo es que tengo que ir a salvar a Katara…!

Bumi parpadeó.

-No, en realidad, te iba a recordar del _Chi Neutro_ –explicó el rey destronado- ¿Recuerdas? Escucha y aguarda el...

-Momento correcto para atacar –completó Aang sin convicción, dejando caer los brazos ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado un principio tan básico de tierra control? Respiró hondo para calmarse – era una lección de la que no se olvidaría tan fácil (no después de todo lo que había hecho pasar Toph para que_ aprendiera_ – con _una venda_ en los ojos)-. Bien,_ bien_ –accedió, casi con reticencia-. Esperaré.

Bumi asintió con la cabeza.

-Solo hasta que tu mente se aclare.

…

-¡Muy bien, todo aclarado, vamos…!

-_Aang._

El muchacho se sentó, enfurruñado.

-No te preocupes, Aang –insistió Jing-Wei con calma, palmeándole el hombro-. Estoy seguro que están bien. Y cuando podamos, todos iremos a la Nación del Fuego a salvarlos.

Él la miró, con los ojos grises llenos de alarma.

-¿Tú también vendrás?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, lentamente, porque a pesar de su temor para con la Nación del Fuego, a pesar del odio que le tenía y la repulsión que le provocaba la sola idea de poner un pie sobre territorio de la Nación del Fuego (Omashu _no_ contaba), en el poco tiempo que había pasado con Aang y Toph, había terminado considerándolos como unos verdaderos compañeros… y ella haría lo que fuera para ayudarlos. A pesar de sus miedos.

-Sí. Iré.

Y ella no había esperado demasiada recompensa, pero la brillante sonrisa de Aang y el abrazo de agradecimiento fueron más que agradecidos.

Bumi rió ahogadamene, arrojando su taza de té (bastante sobre hervido) al fuego.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Iremos mañana por la mañana!

* * *

_Toc, toc_.

Katara levantó la vista y la clavó en la puerta principal del salón de las concubinas. Se detuvo en medio de su ir y venir, habían pasado apenas quince minutos desde que Taihen había enviado a Suki con el Señor del Fuego, pero estaba preocupada, mortalmente preocupada, porque eso significaba que era hora de que el plan se llevara a cabo. Y no podía estarse quieta, no podía tranquilizarse como otras chicas que andaban pululando por ahí, mordiéndose las uñas, murmurando entre sí. Taihen era la única de pie con ella, yendo de un lado a otro también, mascullando para sí lo que podían ser planes de acción en caso de que algo saliera mal.

La molestia externa sacó a todos de su preocupación y Taihen cambió su expresión por una de practicada elegancia, se deslizó hasta la puerta y la abrió. Frunció el ceño al muchacho que le sonreía abiertamente como un tonto.

-Rojo, sabes que se te prohibió la entrada aquí, ¿verdad?

Apoyó un brazo contra el marco de la puerta, y tenía su casco bajo el otro.

-Estoy aquí escoltando a un amigo, Tai-Tai –repuso, su voz rebalsaba de insoportable afecto.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco, asqueada.

-Bueno, dile a tu _amigo_ que estamos…

-¡Espera! –Intervino Katara, moviéndose hacia la puerta- ¿Quién es su amigo?

Rojo la miró arqueando una ceja, la miró de arriba abajo, estudiándola.

-¿Eres _nueva_?

Le disgustó pensar que pasaba el tiempo suficiente alrededor de las concubinas para saber si había alguien nuevo.

El soldado esbozó una sonrisa socarrona.

-Bueno, no sé si alguien te lo dijo, pero soy del comité de bienvenida y…

Un_ golpe_ sordo se escuchó.

Cayó a un costado, y los desinteresados ojos de Katara cayeron sobre Zuko, con el puño todavía levantado por el golpe. Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja, aliviada, al reconocer su disfraz de antes, la forma en que se paraba, y sus ojos a través del casco – y como podía determinar que era él era algo que iba más allá de ella, pero suponía que se había acostumbrado tanto a sus maneras que ni siquiera una máscara podía confundirla.

-Zuko –susurró con gran alivio, contenta de que la encontrara, de que regresara por ella.

Taihen pareció no escuchar, o si lo hizo, no le importó.

Tenía la mirada todavía sobre el caído Rojo, y sonrió perversamente, chasqueando los dedos.

-Chicas. Lleven a_ Rojo_ adentro -solo después de que lo hicieron (¿acaso había cierto brillo malicioso en los ojos de las muchachas?) volvió su atención a Zuko-. Recuérdame agradecerte por eso –le dijo de cierta forma encantadora-. Así que, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

Zuko miró rápidamente a Katara.

-Oh –respondió Taihen con una sonrisa ladina-. Ya veo. Bueno, está bien. Ustedes diviértanse, y traéla de vuelta mañana por la mañana, ¿entendido? –Y empujó a la recién llegada fuera de la habitación, sin darle a Zuko la oportunidad de aclarar lo que había querido decir.

-Eso no es lo que… -Empezó, pero ella se echó hacia adelante y lo atrapó en un abrazo. Zuko parpadeó, conmocionado por el gesto y bastante inseguro de que hacer. No se le había ocurrid_o devolver_ el abrazo en esos primeros segundos de completa incredulidad, y cuando finalmente lo hizo, ella ya se había alejado. Y no pudo evitar preguntar-: ¿A qué vino eso?

_Por ayudar a Aang._

_Por ayudar a los niños._

_Por ayudarme._

-Yo… no lo se –respondió con timidez la maestra agua, y desvió la mirada-. Yo solo... Estaba preocupada, ¿está bien?

Zuko estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando unos pasos resonaron por el pasillo.

-Vamos –apremió, tomándola de la mano (de nuevo) y arrastrándola a algún lugar donde pudieran hablar en privado sobre asuntos importantes – y en lo absoluto de que productos usaba que hacían que sus manos fueran tan condenadamente suaves. La guió por un pasillo, la hizo subir un tramo de escaleras y bajar por más corredores. Giraban y doblaban, y ella estaba perdida, completamente perdida, pero él parecía saber exactamente a donde estaba yendo. Entraron en un cuarto oscuro, y Zuko cerró la puerta, encendiendo la luz justo cuando Katara exclamaba:

-_¡Más vale que esto no sea otro armario!_

No lo era.

Ella miro a su alrededor, y soltó la mano de Zuko sin considerarlo demasiado. Había estantes desde el piso hasta el techo, estantes y atriles, todos llenos de libros. Libros de todos los colores y tamaños, y ella se volvió hacia Zuko quién no parecía para nada sorprendido con la habitación.

-¿Una biblioteca? –Le preguntó-. ¿Por qué aquí?

Zuko bufó.

-Porque ya nadie viene por aquí –respondió por lo bajo, y había amargura en su tono.

-Oh –como si entendiera. No entendía.

-Mi madre solía traerme aquí –explicó el príncipe-. Desde que ella… bueno, nadie ha vuelto a entrar aquí. Azula no necesita venir aquí a leer. Ella pide los libros y se los llevan; probablemente también se los leen –Añadió tras pensarlo un poco, aunque probablemente no fuese cierto. Se volvió hacia Katara tras haberse adentrado unos pocos pasos en la habitación, como reconociendo la habitación, los recuerdos, tratando de sentir la presencia de su madre y sabiendo que ya no estaba-. Necesitamos encontrar una salida –aseveró finalmente-. El tobogán debe estar custodiado, pero hay otra salida…

-No –le cortó Katara-. No podemos.

-A qué te refieres con que _no podemos_. Por supuesto que podemos –retrucó el príncipe.

-No, no –insistió la muchacha-. Es decir, hay alguien más que tenemos que llevar con nosotros, y no podemos… llevárnosla ahora –Katara enrojeció nuevamente; parecía que el rojo se había convertido en un color común en ella últimamente-. Suki, es una amiga nuestra; fue capturada y la encontré y…

-Entonces la liberamos y…

Katara levantó la mano, un dedo, en protesta.

-Un problema.

-¿Qué? ¿Azula la tiene ahora mismo? –Replicó Zuko sarcástico, no le gustaba para nada como empeoraba su situación.

-No… tu padre la tiene.

* * *

Suki, vestida con las sedas verdes más brillantes, se acercaba tentadora a la puerta que conducía a las recámaras del Señor del Fuego. Enormes y cubiertas con adornos de oro, eran obviamente sus habitaciones, si los guardias no eran suficiente indicación. Las puertas eran el doble de alto que ella, y se inclinó ante los soldados apostados en la entrada, con delicadeza sosteniendo una bandeja de té (con una taza envenenada) en sus delicadas manos, con sus maneras de muñeca, su pie pisó el dobladillo del vestido y derramó té por el borde del borde. Un guardia se estiró para estabilizarla, y se encogió cuando el agua caliente tocó su piel. Ella le dedicó una discreta sonrisa, sus ojos, pintados de modo que quedaban exageradamente sesgados hacia arriba, entornados con casi una malicia sensual, y él le devolvió una amplia sonrisa – ganándose un golpe de su compañero que farfulló:

-¡_Ella es del Señor del Fuego!_

La muchacha se contuvo de arrugar el ceño ante el susurrado comentario mientras avanzaba delicadamente por las puertas y entraba en la habitación tenuemente iluminada, donde el Señor del Fuego estaba reclinado sobre su cama – enorme y extravagante, más apropiada para una familia de cinco que para una sola persona. Levantó la cabeza cuando ella entró y la inclinó suavemente. Ella le ofreció una sonrisita, como Taihen le había enseñado, y se adentró aún más en el cuarto con timidez, hasta que llegó al centro. Y entonces hizo una reverencia, con la gracia de un cisne ostra, y se enderezó.

-Señor del Fuego Ozai –murmuró en ese tono perfeccionado de recato-. ¿Me llamó?

Él se sentó en la cama, vestido con nada más que sus batas reales escarlatas y doradas, y asintió con la cabeza, dándole permiso para que se venture hacia él. Ella lo hizo, y sus ojos, dorados y alertas, apreciando su apariencia, como un depredador echándole el ojo a su presa. Suki bajó la vista, como una señal de sumisión y humildad, y permaneció de pie frente a él, ofreciéndole la bandeja. El Señor del Fuego dejó que su mirada se deslizara por su figura, subiendo por las curvas que creaba el obi, hasta su cara, maquillada hasta la perfección una vez más, hasta su cabello recogido, liso, tirante y brillante.

-Puedes dejar eso –le dijo en una voz tan suave y fría como una piedra pulida.

Ella lo hizo, en la mesa junto a su cama, y se enderezó, estirando las arrugas de su kimono.

-No hay necesidad de eso, querida –le aseguró Ozai poniéndose de pie con elegancia real, con movimientos fluidos, como el agua. Era mucho más alto que ella, una cabeza y media, más o menos, y miraba desde arriba su cara de muñeca. Tenía el cabello largo, y lo tenía suelto, era una cascada de agua negra, sobre sus hombros. Tenía la bata abierta, y no llevaba nada más que unos pantaloncillos, exponiendo los músculos de su pecho, su físico tonificado, y Suki instantáneamente extrañó la construcción mucho más esmirriada de Sokka, preguntándose si acaso Ozai no la aplastaría por accidente.

Ella regularizó su respiración cuando él llevó una mano hasta su barbilla, sus dedos eran delicados pero oh-tan fríos, y se encogió ante el contacto, pero él lo tomó como ansiedad. Una lenta sonrisa cubrió sus labios.

-¿Nerviosa? –Inquirió con esa voz sleek-. No tienes que estarlo. Yo cuidaré de ti.

_¿Como cuidaste a Ursa?_ Susurró su mente.

Su mano atrapó su mejilla entonces, y avanzó un paso hacia ella, bajando sus labios para tocar su cabello, cepillado y alisado hasta alcanzar la perfección de la seda.

-No te lastimaré –susurró entre los zarcillos de caoba, a través de los sedosos rizos, y su aliento helaba al llegar a su cabeza. Sus manos buscaron su espalda, y sus dedos se movían a través del nudo del obi; y Suki podía sentir todos y cada uno de sus movimientos sobre la tela como si le estuviera tocando la piel y era tan sensual y extrañamente alluring y quizás era algo en la habitación que la hacía sentirse mareada porque no parecía poder mantener la cabeza.

El Señor del Fuego sonrió con suficiencia, quitándole el obi.

-¿Relajada? –Murmuró, íntimo, y ella asintió. Una risa ahogada escapó de sus labios-. El incienso, libera un aroma meditative que calma el cuerpo… -y sus manos buscaron el cuello de su kimono, pero no sin antes subir por sus brazos, dejando un rastro de escalofríos-. Estimula los sentidos –explicó aletargada-, el sentido del olfato –y hundió su nariz en su cabello-, del oído –y sus labios buscaron el hueco de su oreja-, del tacto…

Las punta de sus dedos encontraron la piel de su cuello y soltó un jadeo de sorpresa ante la frescura de sus manos cuando le quitó lentamente el kimono, pulgada a pulgada bajando las mangas desde sus hombros de una forma tan seductora que Suki casi se perdió.

-¡Señor del Fuego!

Ella posó toda su atención en guardia de la puerta, alarmada y aterrorizada e inmediatamente recuperó su valor, parpadeando salió de la pausa de comodidad y consuelo del incienso (desde luego era una artimaña, ¿alguna especie de droga…?)

Ozai fulminó al hombre que los había interrumpido.

-¿_Qué sucede_? –Rugió.

-¡El té! –Exclamó el guardia-. ¡Alguien ha envenenado el té!

Los ojos de Suki saltaron de inmediato al otro guardia que había estado custodiando la puerta, él que la había ayudado. Estaba en el piso, muerto. Los ojos de la guerrera Kyoshi destellaron, y buscó la daga sujeta en su muslo, sintiendo como la hoja presionaba su carne.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes? –Espetó el Señor del Fuego.

-Se le cayó té encima –y señaló a su compañero-. Lo lamió y luego cayó.

Ozai se volvió hacia el té, luego hacia Suki. La agarró con fuerza de los hombros y ella se preparó para soltarse, pero en lugar de eso, él le dio un beso tosco y exigente, intenso y posesivo, _exaltado_, antes de retroceder.

-Mañana – y salió hecho una furia, gritando que se cerrara la cocina para interrogaciones.

Suki quedó allí, atónita, con el corazón en la garganta, y miró al guardia que la miraba con curiosa sospecha y antes de que pudiera llamar a Ozai, sacó la daga y lo derribó.

* * *

-¿Ella está _qué_? –Preguntó un incrédulo Zuko. Katara no necesitaba ver su cara para saber que estaba profundamente disgustado.

-Con el Señor del Fuego –repitió Katara, explicando rápidamente la situación de Suki.

El príncipe sacudió la cabeza, y se quitó el casco, y ella tenía razón: profundo disgusto.

-Una concubina para mi_ padre_ –repitió, con una expresión perturbada en la cara-. No funcionará –aseveró, mirando seriamente a la muchacha-. El Señor del Fuego es más listo que eso.

-No todos los de la Nación del Fuego son genios, sabes –replicó la chica mordaz.

Zuko sacudió la mano restándole importancia.

-Tú no lo conoces como yo.

-Bueno, no nos vamos a ir sin ella.

-Bueno, entonces nos iremos mañana… después de que… ella… -tuvo que contenerse para no tener arcadas.

Katara se estremeció ante las imágenes mentales.

-Zuko…

-_¡TRAICIÓN! ¡TRAICIÓN EN LA CASA DEL SEÑOR DEL FUEGO!_

Los maestros se volvieron hacia la puerta y Katara se alejó un paso de ella. Clavó sus ojos en los de Zuko, el mismo pensamiento ocupando sus mentes – Suki había sido atrapada. Sin una palabra, la agarró del brazo (porque estaba demasiado apurada para buscar su mano) y apagó las luces, antes de tirar de ella en la oscuridad (y contra varios estantes) hacia la parte trasera de la biblioteca donde conjuró una llama y encendió las antorchas de la pared.

Resonaron pisadas a su alrededor otra vez y ella estuvo agradecida de que al menos esta vez estuvieran atrapados en una _biblioteca_ y no en un armario…

(Zuko bajó una antorcha y empujó a Katara dentro de un compartimiento secreto, antes de entrar él mismo.

Katara encontró que las paredes apenas la rozaban los hombros, y miró al príncipe frente a ella con el ceño fruncido)

-No importa.

Había una especie de conmoción, podían escuchar el arrastre de los pies, gritos, y luego nada. Zuko echó un vistazo a una perturbadísima Katara, y estaba a punto de abrir el pasadizo secreto, cuando el sonido de una puerta abriéndose llegó a sus oídos. Se congeló, presionando la oreja contra la pared. La luz se metía a través de las rajaduras bajo la puerta del pasadizo, y retrocedió un paso hacia Katara quién jadeó con el súbito movimiento. Levantó la mano para taparle la boca, y observó la luz, esperando ver sombras. Y entonces, alguien pasó justo por delante del pasadizo. La sombra era consistente, iba y venia delante de la puerta, como tratando de encontrar una manera de abrirla, y Zuko retrocedió lo más que pudo, conteniendo la respiración, obligando a Katara a agacharse detrás de él de modo que pudieran ir lo más atrás posible.

La sombra desapareció, y esperó otro minuto antes de relajarse.

Estaba en silencio, pero la luz todavía estaba encendida.

Zuko estiró una mano hacia atrás, con la palma abierta.

La maestra agua la tomó con la intención de ponerse de pie.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –Preguntó el príncipe por lo bajo.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿No me estas ayudando a pararme?

Zuko abrió la boca, y luego la cerró.

-Sí. Claro.

Katara de inmediato dejó caer su mano, parándose sola.

-Bueno, está bien, ¿pero qué se supone que piense? Estaba en el piso y me ofreciste tu mano. No puedo leer mentes, sabes –le replicó de mal humor.

-Iba a pedirte un espejo.

-¿Un _espejo_? –bufó- ¿En un momento como _este_? Zuko, perdón por darte malas noticias, pero dudo mucho que tu_ apariencia y encanto_ nos saque de esta.

El príncipe frunció el ceño.

-Solo ven aquí –y sus manos descendieron por su figura y ella se contuvo de gritar de sorpresa. Tanteó por su cabello y sacó un prendedor, que tenía un pendiente redondo colgando en la punta. Lo pasó por debajo de la rajadura de la puerta, tratando de ver si había alguien afuera. Todo despejado.

Katara salió con esfuerzo de detrás de él, obviamente contrariada y ligeramente ruborizada.

-Podría habértelo _dado_ yo, sabes –le espetó, pero él no le hizo caso.

-Vamos, andando –susurró, abriendo el pasadizo y saliendo.

Solo para encontrarse a Mai recostada contra la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y una expresión aburrida en la cara.

Zuko y Katara no sabían que decir.

-¿Bueno? ¿Qué están esperando? –Inquirió Mai, un poco impaciente-. Ya, váyanse. Tú, regresa con las concubinas. Tú: a los cuarteles. Apuren.

Y obedecieron.

-¿Cómo sabía que éstabamos allí? –Le preguntó Katara a Zuko mientras cruzaban rápidamente los pasillos.

Zuko frunció el ceño, débilmente, pensando, recordando sus frecuentes viajes a la biblioteca con la chica, y un ligero rubor le trepó por la nuca. Acomodó el casco sobre su cabeza antes de que Katara pudiera verlo colorear sus mejillas.

-No lo sé.

* * *

Jing-Wei despertó esa noche, empapada en sudor frío, y se llevó una mano al corazón que latía desaforado, intentando calmar el ritmo. Había tenido una pesadilla, y todo lo que podía recordar era el _miedo_ apoderándose de ella. La muchacha jadeaba, esperando a Mazo para que la consolara (como siempre lo hacía, y entonces ella lo empujaba). Cuando no lo hizo, miró su bolsa de dormir, y se dio cuenta de que estaba vacía.

La maestra tierra frunció el ceño, moviéndose hacia él, pasando a Aang, a Bumi, al fuego apagado, y encontró una nota, escrita con sangre, donde se suponía debía estar su almohada.

Jing-Wei jadeó, tambaleándose hacia atrás, y cayó en un charco poco profundo. Algo suave le tocó el brazo y miró hacia abajo, sacando un papel blanco del agua.

-¿Jing-Wei? –Un cansado Aang bostezó, sentándose en su bolsa de dormir-. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Encendió el fuego y Jing-Wei encontró un rastro de papeles blancos que llevaban a las alcantarillas.

-_Dos menos. Faltan tres._

* * *

Para cuando Katara regresó a las recámaras de las concubinas, Suki ya estaba ahí, en una rabieta frenética.

-¡Pude haber _acabado_ con él! –Bramaba la muchacha, perjurando por lo bajo mientras las otras se reunían a su alrededor, escuchándola con atención-. ¡Si no hubiera derramado ese té entonces;_ ugh_! –Se sacaba y arrojaba las cosas que adornaban su cabello, yendo y viniendo tan rápido que su kimono, abierto para mostrar su ropa interior, creaba una brisa-. ¡Mañana hará _revisar_ el té! –Continuó Suki furiosa-. Era nuestra _oportunidad_. ¡Lo_ teníamos_!

-Está bien –la calmaba Taihen-. Hemos sido pacientes, podemos esperar un poco más –pero incluso ella parecía estar conteniendo su propia rabia.

Katara cerró la puerta tras ella y parpadeó al ver a Rojo luchando, amordazado y atado a una silla. Lo miró arqueando una ceja, observando su rostro pintado, obviamente le estaba rogando que lo ayudara, pero ella se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco, olvidándose inmediatamente de él.

-Suki, tenemos que hablar.

Y agarró a su amiga, arrastrándola lejos de allí.

Regresaron a las habitaciones de Suki.

-Lo _tenía_ Katara –explicó la Guerrera Kyoshi-. Lo _tenía_, y yo…

-Suki, vamos a escaparnos mañana.

-¿Qué?

-Mañana. Nos vamos.

Suki parpadeó, perpleja.

-No… no puedo. Tengo que hacer esto por ellas –protestó-. He estado aquí por meses por esta noche, no puedo simplemente dejarlas después de haber llegado tan cerca.

-¡Suki! Zuko y yo necesitamos salir de aquí lo antes posible, no podemos quedarnos esperando…

-He estado esperando por _meses_, y esas chicas por _años_ –retrucó la muchacha por experiencia, cruzándose de brazos-. ¿Tú y Su Alteza no pueden esperar dos días?

-Suki –insistió Katara, pero ella no la escuchaba.

La Guerrera Kyoshi sacudió la cabeza con determinación.

-No voy a dejar a las chicas –aseveró-. Me necesitan. Tú y Zuko pueden huir si quieres –añadió vacilante-. Pero yo necesito quedarme aquí y ayudarlas. Quizás no sea la guerrera anunciada, pero soy todo lo que tienen. Hemos estado planeando esto, y si tan solo las abandonara, ¿entonces qué? Perderían la esperanza, estarían atrapadas. ¿Entiendes por qué no me puedo ir?

La maestra agua estudió a su amiga por un momento, y asintió.

-No puedes darle la espalda a la gente que te necesita.

-Por mucho que quiera ir contigo… -agregó Suki, y su expresión se suavizó-. Tengo un trabajo aquí.

Katara asintió, comprensiva.

-Lo sé.

Abrieron la puerta y Taihen se enderezó, miró a Suki con los ojos como platos. Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, la concubina se arrojó a los brazos de su ídola, de su esperanza.

-Vete –le exigió por lo bajo-. Ve con ellos.

-¿Qué? Taihen… -Empezó Suki, pero la muchacha se rehúso a escuchar.

-No podemos arriesgar su escape. Ellos deben regresar con el Avatar –replicó Taihen-. Y además, tú has cumplido con la predicción –una sonrisa débil y torcida pero appreciative apareció en sus labios-, nos has dado las respuestas para lidiar con esto. Nos has enseñado a pelear, a defendernos. No solo nos has enseñado la importancia de la dignidad, sino que también nos las has devuelto; Kyo… tú has hecho más de lo que cualquier guerrero prometido podría –se alejó un paso entonces, inclinándose en una reverencia-. Podemos manejarnos solas a partir de aquí.

Y por segunda vez esa noche, Suki lloró.

Luego de que Zuko acompañó a Katara a sus aposentos, exploró el piso de prisioneros, haciendo "rondas" con el único propósito de verificar el deslizadero, las salidas, y pasó por la celda de un muchacho de rostro familiar. Estaba peligrosamente delgado, pero sus ojos, su nariz, sus facciones eran muy familiares; vio a Zuko mirándolo y frunció el ceño, levantando la barbilla en terco desafío. El príncipe enfrentó su mirada glacial, sus propios ojos dorados imperturbables, y luego dio media vuelta, impasible.

-¡Ya basta, Sensu! –Ordenó alguien- ¡Vas a ganarte otra paliza, burlándote de los guardias!

Zuko se detuvo en su andar y miró sobre su hombro al muchacho en la celda, un poco mayor que él, quizás por un año o dos.

-¿Cómo es tu nombre? –Preguntó, mirándolo débilmente frunciendo el ceño.

La mirada fulminante del muchacho regresó.

-Sensu.

El príncipe parpadeó, y asintió con la cabeza, antes de continuar su camino en silencio.

Parecía que otro prisionero se agregaría a la lista de E_scape_ suya y de Katara.

* * *

Jing-Wei siguió el rastro de papeles, el cual obviamente era una trampa, pero no le importaba, no iba a escuchar a nadie, porque por mucho que insistiera que odiaba a Mazo, realmente no lo odiaba para nada. Sus pisadas hacían ruido al chapalear bajo las tuberías, Aang iba tras ella y Bumi lo seguía, mordiéndose la lengua para no hablar del _Chi neutro_ porque obviamente la compañera maestra tierra no lo iba a escuchar, y ella entendía los principios de la tierra control lo suficientemente bien como para que él confiara en su juicio.

Terminaron en un sistema central, donde desembocaban muchas alcantarillas, y Jing-Wei se apresuró a entrar.

-¡Mazo…! –Las luces se encendieron con un chasquido (más bien, unas cuantas antorchas habían sido puestas sobre el piso) y Mazo la miró desde su posición en el suelo, atado y amordazado pero aparentemente ileso. Jing-Wei soltó un suspiro de alivio, apresurándose a su lado para liberarlo de sus ataduras-. ¿Estás bien?

Y tres Dai Lis saltaron desde el techo por segunda vez, rodeándola, al Avatar y al rey destronado.

Aang retrocedió un paso, preparándose para pelear

Jing-Wei jadeó, poniéndose de pie de inmediato, con los ojos como platos al ver a los agentes.

-Tenemos una debilidad por los ataques sorpresas –Indicó Bumi con el ceño fruncido-. Deberías haber pensado en avisarnos primero. Pero no importa –y pateó el piso con fuerza, creando dos columnas de tierra.

Su oponente detuvo el pilar, parándosele encima, y realizó unos rápidos y fluidos movimientos sobre la masa creada, para disparar discos de tierra hacia el rey.

Aang estaba atrapado en su propia batalla contra un agente, levantando la tierra para bloquear los ataques, utilizando agua control dado que tenía una amplia fuente para hacer eso.

Y Jing-Wei se volvió hacia el último Dai Li, la mirada fiera mientras hacia la tierra temblar.

-¡Cómo te_ atreves_ a secuestrar a mis amigos! –Exclamó llena de furia, haciendo un movimiento para atacar, cuando escuchó a Mazo moviéndose detrás de ella, liberándose de las cuerdas que ella tan solo había podido aflojar-. Mazo…

Pero tenía una daga frente a la nariz de repente y se congeló.

-Todo mundo deje de pelear –demandó con aspereza.

Aang y Bumi obedecieron de inmediato, los Dai Li los siguieron. Los ojos de Jing-Wei estaban enormes por la conmoción, observando a su amigo, su compañero, su (no quería pensarlo) amor. Estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja, smugly, por lo tanto, la pajilla entre sus labios se ladeaba cuando él movía la boca.

-Bueno, ¿acaso no fue perfecto? –Fanfarroneó, sus ojos oscuros estudiándolos a los tres-. Un Dai Li para llevar a casa a un prisionero de la pandilla del Avatar… y luego al Avatar mismo. Definitivamente me van a dar un bonus por eso –meditó perezosamente.

-Mazo, ¿qué estás haciendo? –Preguntó bajito la maestra tierra, le temblaba la voz al mirar la punta de la espada, el reflejo le mostraba sus ojos, oscuros y provocativos y tan _diferentes_.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo? –Repitió burlonamente-. Vaya, estoy haciendo lo que siempre esperaste que hiciera –Sonrió el maestro fuego, y se inclinó hacia adelante- ¿Adivina qué? –le murmuró al oído-. Tenías razón.

Y ella soltó un grito de frustración, levantando tierra y dándole forma al mismo tiempo que Aang y Bumi tomaban posiciones ofensivas.

Pero él la agarró, y colocó la espada contra la base de su garganta, entonces Jing-Wei soltó un grito ahogado:-¡Aang!

El Avatar vaciló, midiendo al enemigo con la mirada endurecida.

-¡Déjala ir! –Exigió.

-¡Atrás! ¡O la mataré!

Aang dio un paso adelante.

-¡No me pruebes, Avatar!

Los dos maestros, amigos una vez más, rodeaban al par, observándolos con mirada atenta, debatiendo si atacar o no. Mazo estaba en el centro, con tres agentes Dai Li a cada lado, Jing-Wei en sus brazos y una daga en su cuello, luciendo completamente feliz consigo mismo.

La muchacha agarró la fuerte mano que rodeaba su cuello, intentando salir, pero sabiendo que no podía. Incluso cuando su vida estaba en juego. Porque ella confiaba en él, confiaba con su vida, confiaba en sus palabras, en sus halagos, en sus acercamientos. Lo había dejado llegar a ella, que se le metiera bajo la piel. Lo había llegado a aceptar como Nación del Fuego, quizás incluso a _amar_. Las lágrimas nadaban en sus ojos, descendían por sus mejillas, y sacudió la cabeza, rogándole a su captor.

-¡Por favor, por favor, no hagas esto!

Pero él no hizo más que bufar, presionando la hoja contra su carne de modo que una fina línea roja manchó su pálida piel.

-¿Por qué te sorprendes tanto? –Se burló con frialdad-. Esto es lo que habías esperado que hiciera todo este tiempo, ¿no es así? –Soltó una carcajada que sonó como un ladrido-. Tú, de entre todos, deberías haberlo visto venir.

-¿Por qué? –Susurró roncamente- ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué? –Repitió Mazo- ¿_Por qué?_ Porque la Nación del Fuego es lo mejor, porque el Señor del Fuego Ozai merece reinar, ¡y porque se me prometió grandeza en este nuevo orden…!

Y de la nada una flecha se le incrustó en un costado.

El maestro fuego se tambaleó hacia atrás y Jing-Wei sintió el borde de su navaja arañarle la piel. Hizo un mohín y se llevó una mano al cuello donde una fina línea de sangre le caldeaba la mano. Aang conjuró una fuerte ráfaga de viento que voló a los cuatro oponentes contra una pared y Bumi manipuló la tierra para mantenerlos quietos, con los brazos y las piernas trabadas a los costados.

De entre las sombras saltó una figura y se enderezó, y los ojos de Aang se iluminaron al ver un rostro familiar.

-¡Longshot!

* * *

**¿Se acuerdan de Sensu? :D (De la serie de verdad, no de este fic).**

**Y para aquellos que se lo están preguntando, Suki mató al guardia y escondió su cuerpo.**

**Yeah.**

**Oh, y las notas (los papeles blancos) decían **_"Dos menos, faltan tres"_

**Y estaban escritas con la "sangre" de Mazo para dejarles un rastro que** seguir.

* * *

_Bueno, la verdad que ha pasado un tiempo, lamento muchísimo la demora y agradezco muchísimo también que sigan del otro lado leyendo. Este capítulo fue larguísimo y la verdad no se cuando voy a poder subir otro porque tengo exámenes finales hasta diciembre y ciertamente la facultad va a absorberme la vida... Los adoro, chicos, gracias por estar ahí :)_

¡EclipseLunar02, Marazula, CamilaFanel, zutaraa forever, TamiiV, KaoruB, Pilikaluna, Pamex17, NinieN y funny-life _gracias inmensas por haber comentado y espero que sigan ahí tras la larga espera y hayan disfrutado este nuevo capítulo! :D_


	14. El gran escape

**¡SÍ,****UNA ****ACTUALIZACIÓN!** Sé que dije que iba a reescribir esta historia, pero tuve un súbito ataque de inspiración (o algo así) para continuar donde había quedado. Aquí es donde la historia toma un giro inesperado ya que Sokka, Katara y Zuko ya no están más en la Nación del Fuego (No tengo idea de donde llevarlos ahora, ¿alguna sugerencia?) Sé que este capítulo es más corto que los anteriores, pero todavía no puedo obligarme a escribir como lo hacía antes. ¡Aún así una actualización es un gran adelanto ya que yo no había planeado escribir este capítulo! Así que estoy muy contenta de haber sido capaz de traérselos C: Gracias a todos los que me han acompañado a lo largo de este fic, de veras aprecio su apoyo y palabras de aliento, esto es para ustedes, por ser tan fantásticos.

**PD: **Todavía estoy tratando de ser lo más fiel al canon posible (no a los hechos, sino más bien a los personajes y por lo tanto, deberán aguantar un poquito de Maiko) ¿O algo así? Bueno, no mucho, pero supongo que si todo lo que tuvieron de despedida era una carta de Zuko, seguro hay asuntos sin terminar y confusión entre ellos. ¡Por favor, tengan eso en cuenta!

* * *

**A Q U I E S C E N C I A**

_El maestro fuego se tambaleó hacia atrás y Jing-Wei sintió el borde de su navaja arañarle la piel. Hizo un mohín y se llevó una mano al cuello donde una fina línea de sangre le caldeaba la mano. Aang conjuró una fuerte ráfaga de viento que voló a los cuatro oponentes contra una pared y Bumi manipuló la tierra para mantenerlos quietos, con los brazos y las piernas trabadas a los costados._

_De entre las sombras saltó una figura y se enderezó, y los ojos de Aang se iluminaron al ver un rostro familiar._

_-¡Longshot!_

* * *

_**Capítulo XIV**_

**El gran escape**

**-N**o es lo que crees –su voz era vacía, queda, su aliento apenas movía la llama de la vela que tenía en su mano. Miraba fijo hacia su lado, pero no a él, mientras hablaba, caminando por el corredor bajo la premisa de controlar a los prisioneros. Su mirada parecía perdida en la distancia, la vista fija en algún lado, en cualquier lado que no fuera _él_-. No te estoy traicionando.

Zuko bufó detrás de su máscara, caminando a su lado, o a tan lado de ella como alguien podía caminar; parecían estar realizando una inspección de rutina más que teniendo una reunión clandestina.

-Así que Ty Lee simplemente inventó eso antes, eso de que tú le dijiste que el Avatar vendría –le contestó sarcástico-. ¿Qué tan tonto crees que soy?

Sus pisadas resonaban juntas, a lo largo de las inquietantemente silenciosas recámaras. Las linternas alumbraban débilmente en las paredes, proyectando sombras siniestras en cada grieta subterránea. En algún lugar, había quedado abierto un grifo y un caño goteaba agua. Entre ellos colgaba cierta intensidad, un odio fiero que era casi tangible.

-No entiendes –replicó la mujer.

-_Entiendo _que todavía estás en alianza con Azula –espetó Zuko.

Mai se detuvo a medio a andar y lo miró fijamente con la más furiosa de sus miradas fulminantes. Había algo en su expresión que denotaba emociones que ninguno podía siquiera empezar a comprender. Emociones que consumían todo su ser, y tal vez el de Zuko también, de haber tenido el tiempo suficiente para recibir el impacto. Parpadeó y de repente esas emociones, esos miedos, esas heridas, esos deseos, esa furia se había evaporado.

-_No _es así –respondió sin más, observando a la vela parpadear en su mano-. Además, el Avatar nunca vino, ¿o sí? Eso nunca fue parte del plan. Él nunca estuvo por venir –susurró Mai, sus labios apenas formaban las palabras-. Si la hubiera estado ayudando, ¿no crees que ya sería el final para ti y Katara? -Ella siguió caminando por el pasillo entonces, girando y doblando en varias esquinas.

Zuko la miró parpadeando. Era un sonido extraño, el nombre de Katara en boca de Mai. ¿Había imaginado ese dejo de desprecio? ¿Su mente estaba jugando con él, o acaso Mai había sonado amargada? Sacudió la cabeza, desechando esos insignificantes pensamientos.

-¿Cómo puedes esperar que confíe en ti?

Mai se detuvo y lo miró por encima del hombro.

-Nunca he hecho nada para lastimarte antes. ¿Por qué empezaría ahora?

Silencio.

Y siguió alejándose; alejándose de él y de su conmoción pura ante su respuesta.

Zuko frunció el ceño, expresión que pasó desapercibida bajo su casco de guardia. ¿Qué había querido decir con _eso_? Bueno, por supuesto que una parte de él sabía precisamente que había querido decir e ignoró la sorprendentemente aguda punzada de dolor que lo mantenía pegado en el lugar. No fue hasta que la joven dobló en una distante esquina y perdió de vista su espalda que Zuko atinó finalmente a moverse, siguiéndola con una extraña e incómoda rigidez cargada de culpa.

-¿A dónde vamos? –Preguntó por fin, después de que transcurriera un momento; o tal vez sólo habían sido segundos, minutos. De cualquier forma, parecía como que había pasado una eternidad.

-Tú crees que no puedes confiar en mí, ¿así que para que molestarme en decirte? –Refutó Mai.

Zuko acribilló su mejilla con la mirada.

-Vamos, ya casi estamos allí.

Una parte de él quería hacer algo inmaduro e infantil, y eso sería _no _seguirla. Pero otra parte de el sabía que hacer eso solo empeoraría su situación y sería estúpido (sin mencionar que Katara, de estar allí, probablemente lo golpearía en la cabeza). Así que siguió a la enfurecida mujer en la que no quería confiar; estaba en una situación peligrosa y no tenía demasiadas opciones. Zuko contó su respiración concentrándose en dónde estaban yendo, controlándose para no perderse en los giros y vueltas; ella fácilmente podía estar llevándolo a una…

-Aquí es –indicó Mai, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Se pararon delante de una gran puerta de metal con un extraño diseño circular en el centro y círculos más pequeños en cada esquina de la barricada. Parecía como si hubiera que poner algo en el medio de las hendiduras con forma de rueda. Mai sacó una llave herrumbrada de su bolsillo. Se mantuvo en silencio mientras metía la llave en la cerradura y luego sus ojos miraban bruscamente al príncipe al príncipe-. Necesitarás hacer fuego control –le dijo simplemente-. ¿Ves esa ranura? –Zuko asintió como respuesta-. Haz fuego control justo ahí.

El príncipe inhaló hondamente para calmarse y recordó su encuentro con los Maestros de Fuego control. Una firme llamarada de fuego partió de sus manos con un simple movimiento de sus brazos y las llamas llenaron el diseño central, antes de viajar por tuberías escondidas por toda la puerta. El fuego viajo por los caños y escapó por cuatro huecos más pequeños en las cuatro esquinas. Se agachó para evitar las llamas.

Hubo un fuerte ruido metálico y Mai abrió la puerta de un empujón, haciéndole señas para que entre.

Zuko echó un vistazo dentro y se encontró a Toph sonriendo con suficiencia encadenada a la pared.

-Por fin, pensé que nunca me encontrarían.

* * *

La brisa del alba era relajante mientras se colaba entre su ropa; pero las circunstancias eran tan nefastas que Aang no podía encontrar ni el menor de los consuelos en su propio elemento. Zumbaban preguntas en su mente. Preguntas sobre la lealtad y la confianza. Preguntas sobre Katara, Sokka y Zuko, y sobre Toph y Iroh. Con la última traición revelada, ya no sabía que creer; ¿en quién podía confiar? ¿Quién realmente estaba tratando de ayudarlo y quién estaba trabajando en su contra? ¿Podía creer en algo de lo que cualquiera le dijera? ¿Y las cartas?

El Avatar suspiró y cerró sus cansados ojos, tratando desesperadamente de aclarar su mente. No podía pensar claro, ni pensar en tomar decisiones que afectaran al grupo entero, o lo que quedaba de él. Aang miró por encima del hombro, a Jing-Wei que se había dormido llorando, a Bumi durmiendo cómodamente sobre la piel de Appa, y a Longshot sentado en la parte más lejana de del bisonte volador, con el sombrero cubriéndole la cara. Estaba más que extasiado de encontrarse con un rostro familiar, pero perder a alguien en quien había depositado su confianza, eso dolía más de lo que podía haber supuesto.

Llego a la conclusión de que Bumi tenía razón: tenía que esperar al momento oportuno para atacar. ¿Y si hubieran ido a la Nación del Fuego? Era, muy probablemente, una simple carnada para atraerlos hasta allí. Si sus amigos hubieran estado en peligro, con seguridad él iría a rescatarlos, cualquiera con ojos podía ver su apego a ellos (a Katara). ¿Pero y si de verdad estaban en peligro? ¿Entonces qué?

El agarre de Aang se tensó sobre las riendas y exhaló de forma particularmente ruidosa, lo suficientemente fuere para captar la atención de cierto arquero.

Sin una palabra, Longshot se paró de su lugar y caminó por encima de la espalda del bisonte, abrazándose contra el viento, y se sentó junto a un confuso y solitario maestro aire.

-De veras estoy contento de verte de nuevo –exclamó Aang por lo bajo, la vista fija en el horizonte-. No tienes idea de lo bueno que es ver un rostro familiar.

Era como si todos a su alrededor estuvieran desapareciendo.

Longshot no dijo nada, solo le dedicó una mirada aparentemente vacía.

Aang asintió, ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

-Lo es –continuó, en respuesta a algo tácito pero completamente entendido.

_Es __alentador __encontrar __un __amigo, __cuando __crees __que __estás __completamente __solo._

* * *

-¿Cómo vamos a hacer esto?

-Todavía no lo sé.

-Bueno, más vale que empieces a pensar rápido porque ya casi amanece.

Zuko fulminó con la mirada a la maestra agua.

-Sí, gracias por la actualización –respondió sin detenerse, yendo y viniendo a lo largo de las cámaras vacías. Se estaban quedando sin tiempo y tenían que escapar, quedándose más tiempo se arriesgaban a ser encontrados – no parecía como si la alerta en el palacio fuera a levantarse y solo el tiempo diría si Azula se daría cuenta que para evitar ser detectados tenía gente trabajando desde adentro. De hecho, le sorprendía que no hubiera llamado a todos los guardias y entrevistado por traición. No estuvo, sin embargo, para nada sorprendido de escuchar sobre la decisión de su padre de contratar un nuevo grupo de cocineros para reemplazar a los otros que habían "renunciado".

-Lo siento es solo que… no me gusta estar aquí –susurró Katara vacilante, mirando las enormes puertas de metal que los separaban de los corredores, del resto del palacio. Había sido una larga noche, y todo empezaba a sentirse como un sueño que estaba yendo terrible, terriblemente mal. Estaba con el corazón en un puño, sin saber qué más hacer. Y Katara daría lo que fuera para tener a su hermano con ellos; podía ser molesto y detestable, pero llegado el momento, sus planes eran con frecuencia exitosos.

El príncipe suspiró, pasándose una mano por el cabello.

-Lo sé, lo sé… y saldremos de aquí, no te preocupes –le aseguró, mirando fugazmente a la mujer vestida de seda azul. Nunca la había visto tan… frágil, tan temerosa. ¿Qué le había pasado?

-Katara.

Unos ojos azules enfrentaron su mirada.

-Vamos a salir de aquí, ¿me oyes?

Había tal convicción en sus ojos, en su voz, que todo lo que Katara pudo hacer fue asentir.

-Bien –afirmó Zuko, retomando su incansable ir y venir-. Lo que necesitamos es una especie de distracción –pensó en voz alta-. Podemos usar uno de los globos para salir de aquí, pero si podemos o no maniobrarlos a través de ráfagas de fuego es otra historia.

La maestra agua se removió en su asiento sobre el suelo, estirando su acalambrada pierna a un costado.

-¿Cómo siquiera agarraremos un globo? Es un poco notable, ¿no crees? –Preguntó-. Y además, ¿no tienen una flota entera de globos? ¿Qué los detendría de seguirnos si nos las arreglamos para escaparnos?

Su compañero frunció el ceño pensando.

-Podríamos desarmarlos a todos menos uno –sugirió Zuko-. Creo que Toph puede entrar ahí… pero eso todavía deja la posibilidad de que nos derriben… -¿Cómo podrían escapar sin ser atrapados? No podían salir a escondidas, no después de que la alarma se activaba. Cada entrada y salida era monitoreada…

-¿Y si destruimos los cañones también?

Zuko bufó.

-¿Te das cuenta de cuánta destrucción sería eso?

-Bueno, tú estás pensando en destruir una flota entera de naves…

-_Desarmar__ –_le corrigió el príncipe.

-… como sea –replicó Katara con impaciencia-. ¿Por qué no ocuparnos de los cañones también?

El maestro fuego lo pensó, sabiendo que era irracional y tenía un gran riesgo de fallar, pero era también la única manera segura de no ser seguidos o capturados – asumiendo por supuesto, que todo fuera de acuerdo al plan. _¿Pero __con __cuánta __frecuencia __van __las __cosas __de __acuerdo __al __plan? _Le susurró su traicionera menta. Zuko sacudió la cabeza para sacarse esas dudas de encima; no había lugar para dudas en tiempo de crisis. Funcionaría. Tenía que funcionar.

-Si no funciona… -empezó, pero su compañero sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Qué tenemos que perder? Ya estamos en la peor posición posible –señaló Katara, levantándose del piso y estirando los brazos por encima de su cabeza-. Las cosas pueden ponerse peor o mejorar extremadamente. Si nos quedamos aquí, hay un cien porciento de probabilidades de que empeoren. Si intentamos irnos, tenemos una oportunidad de escapar. Las probabilidades están en nuestra contra, Zuko –afirmó, dejando caer los brazos a los costados-. Tenemos que tomar esta oportunidad.

Y él encontró que su sonrisa reconfortante era suficiente para despejar sus dudas.

-Necesitamos decidir un lugar para encontrarnos, y que señales usaremos –continuó Katara, sintiéndose repentinamente más tímida bajo la mirada dorada de su compañero. Había algo en la forma en que la miraba que la ponía nerviosa. Debía de ser el miedo subyacente o la incertidumbre de su situación, pero sea cual fuere la causa, no le gustaba demasiado-. Y probablemente tengamos que hablar con Suki y Toph.

-Y hay un prisionero más al que me gustaría liberar –agregó Zuko.

-Me dijiste que solo podíamos hacer lo que habíamos venido a hacer.

-Pero ya fallamos en hacer eso –rebatió el príncipe, levantando un brazo en el aire por la frustración-. Hemos fallado en encontrar el arma secreta de Azula en contra del Avatar, ni siquiera hemos descubierto que hace. Infiltrarnos en el palacio, poner nuestras vidas en peligro, todo fue para nada.

Katara frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? –empezó quedamente, estudiando al maestro fuego con una mirada suave-. No fue para nada. Hemos encontrado a Toph y a Suki. Valió la pena el peligro.

Zuko se limitó a darle la espalda, a fulminar con la mirada la enorme puerta de metal y a odiarse a sí mismo por siempre, _siempre_ fallar.

Una mano le tocó el hombro entonces, consoladora, comprensiva y familiar.

-Tú solo has fallado cuando te has dado por vencido, Zuko.

Él sonrió, aunque ella no podía verlo, y se sorprendió de darse cuenta de que extrañaba su cálido roce una vez que dejó su hombro.

-Ahora vamos, deberíamos irnos; le diré a Suki que estamos planeando.

Zuko asintió, sabiendo que tenía razón, y se acomodó el casco sobre la cabeza una vez más. Se dirigió hacia la puerta, estirándose para abrirla y se encontró con un guardia parado en la entrada. Ambos hombres quedaron bastante atónitos, pero Zuko fue el primero en hablar.

-¿Qué estás haciendo en este sector?

-Escuché voces al pasar. Pensé que eran los intrusos –explicó-. Mi error. De cualquier modo, ¿qué estás haciendo tú a…? –su mirada se poso en la joven dentro de la habitación, parada detrás de Zuko y espiando por encima de su hombro. El guardia soltó una risita ahogada-. Oh, _ya __veo_, bueno deberías llevarla de regreso a su habitación pronto. Sabes cómo se pone esa vieja cuando las concubinas salen hasta muy tarde; necesitan su sueño de belleza. Te agarraste una bonita eh, nueva, creo. Vaya bienvenida que le estás dando, ¿eh?

Y el extraño siguió su camino alegremente por el pasillo.

Zuko y Katara regresaron a las recámaras de las concubinas en un silencio incómodo.

-¿Están todos en su lugar? –Inquirió Zuko.

-Sí –respondió Mai sin más cuando pasó a su lado por las escaleras.

Su intercambio fue rápido e imperceptible, ni siquiera duró lo que un suspiro ya que pasaron en apariencia ignorantes de la presencia del otro. Sin embargo, Zuko no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de culpa al pasar, ante la sequedad de sus palabras, ante la carencia de emoción, o preocupación; ya que, Mai no era de expresar tales cosas, pero no podía evitar pensar que se las merecía.

_-Sé que no confías en mí, pero nunca te he dado pie para que lo hicieras. Simplemente asumiste cosas, ¿y por qué? ¿Porque sucede que estoy siguiendo órdenes de Azula? ¿Alguna vez se te ocurrió que quizás, solo quizás, no soy más que amiga de Azula en primer lugar por nuestras familias? ¿Alguna vez se te ocurrió que quizás no soy una marioneta sin cerebro que hace lo que su titiritero quiere? ¿Que quizás tengo una mente propia y tomo mis propias decisiones? ¿Te olvidaste que soy parte del Loto Blanco desde hace años?_

_Zuko fulminó a la pálida mujer a la que había amado, inseguro de saber cómo tomar su ataque._

_-No me has dado razones para pensar lo contrario. Has estado haciendo su trabajo desde que puedo recordar._

_-Y ella siempre te ha superado en cualquiera de las cosas que han intentando; pero yo no voy por ahí asumiendo que siempre perderás –replicó Mai, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho._

_-¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti, cuando eres una de sus manos derechas…?_

_-¿Cómo puedes no confiar en mí? –Repuso la muchacha, mirándolo con los ojos dolidos que decían lo que ella se sofrenaba de decir: ¿Acaso mi amor no significó nada?_

El príncipe quitó la conversación de su mente y se concentró en el asunto que tenían a mano. Era la primera hora de la mañana, apenas amanecía y tenía un plan que comenzar. No era el momento de preocuparse en las mujeres y sus confusas y frustrantes mentes. Se adentró en las celdas de la prisión, caminando con un propósito, con un juego de llaves colgando del cinturón, y entonces se detuvo frente a una puerta, mirando fijamente al muchacho en el interior.

-¿Qué? –Espetó el prisionero, aunque su garganta estaba seca, anhelando agua.

-Voy a liberarte –anunció Zuko con calma-. Voy a devolverte con tu hermano. Voy a llevarte de regreso al Reino Tierra.

-¿Qué? –repitió Sensu, confundido y sospechando con ganas- ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué has hecho con Lee? ¡Déjalo en paz!

-Silencio –clamó Zuko rápidamente-. Soy uno de los intrusos –confesó-. Estoy planeando una fuga, y quiero liberarte. Tu familia te extraña. Estoy segura que tú también los extrañas.

Sensu miró al guardia con los ojos entornados, el hombre que no podía estar diciendo la verdad, ¿pero como era posible que supiera de su hermano? Empujándose de la pared, el cautivo se adelantó un paso, con aprehensión pero mucho más _vivo_ de lo que había parecido un segundo antes. Tal vez fuera la súbita esperanza de libertad, el prospecto de que la prisión no era el único camino a seguir.

-¿Cuándo vas a escapar?

Una explosión hizo temblar las paredes. Zuko metió la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta que chirrió.

-Ahora mismo.

Y echó a correr por el pasillo, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por ignorar las protestas y ruegos de otros prisioneros. "_Lo __siento_", pensó en silencio, pasándolos de largo sin siquiera una mirada, "_no __puedo __salvarlos __a __todos_".

Zuko giró en los corredores y bajó volando un tramo de escaleras con Sensu detrás. No se había cruzado con ningún guardia, pero tenía el presentimiento de que tal suerte pronto acabaría. Se dirigieron directamente a la escalera que llevaba exactamente a la flota aérea, ignorando el ruido estridente de los enormes estruendos, los gritos, el caos, sabiendo que estaban evacuando a todos al patio. Si todo había ido de acuerdo al plan, una serie de bengalas colocadas en el ala este del palacio ya había sido detonada. Solo esperaba que Suki hubiera podido evitar las llamaradas.

Se apresuró por la escalera caracol, chocándose con las angostas paredes de piedra de camino hacia arriba, Sensu trastabillando detrás para poder seguirle el paso, y el par salió en las recámaras de guerra, corriendo hacia delante, adentrándose en un área cubierta donde se guardaba una flota entera de aeronaves. Toph ya estaba allí, masajeándose las muñecas y contenta de estar libre de las cadenas.

-Es bueno verte de nuevo, Chispitas –lo saludó-. Creo que lo hice bastante bien, ¿no?

Zuko tuvo que sonreír. Ella había hundido todas las naves, a excepción de una, dentro de la tierra lo suficiente para que no pudieran moverse.

-Excepcionalmente –respondió el príncipe mientras se dirigía a la única nave disponible-. ¿Dónde está Katara? –Preguntó mientras los tres abordaban la nave.

-No he visto a la Princesita todavía, pero estoy segura que aparecerá pronto.

Zuko sintió que se le volcaba el estómago.

-¿Qué estás esperando? ¡Enciende está cosa y vámonos de aquí de una maldita vez! –Exclamó Sensu, frenético.

-No, todavía no –fue la veloz respuesta del príncipe. Sin embargo, preparó todo para salir. Las velas estaban izadas, el motor encendido, todo lo que faltaba era…

-¡Zuko!

Se giró para ver a la maestra agua corriendo dentro del hangar (1) con una persona que solo podía suponer era Suki siguiéndola. Zuko no podía explicar su alivio al ver su rostro, sabiendo que no había sido atrapada en el acto de congelar las municiones. El par trepó dentro de la nave, sin aliento y coloradas, pero en apariencia ilesas.

-¿Todo bien? –Preguntó, aunque sin importar la respuesta despegarían.

-Sí –respondió Katara sin aliento-. Podrán derretir el hielo, pero eso al menos nos dará tiempo para salir fuera de tiro –levantó los ojos hacia el toldo de metal que los cubría- ¿Qué hay de _eso_? –Preguntó con recelo, pero Toph ya había aplaudido como para llamar la atención.

-Tú deja que yo me preocupe por eso, ya _vámonos_, ¡escucho gente acercándose en esta dirección!

Zuko obedeció y la nave se levantó con una embestida, haciendo tambalear a sus ocupantes, y luego se levantó levemente y cada vez más alto mientras él se esforzaba por mantener el motor en marcha.

-Vamos –apremió-. Más rápido, muévete _más __rápido__ –_la cubierta de metal se acercaba y Toph se puso en posición, dura e inamovible. Levantó los brazos sobre la cabeza y se hizo a un costado, girando con sorprendente gracia, deslizando los brazos hacia abajo, antes de arrojar los puños hacia el cielo. El metal se rompió sobre ellos, dejando que los rayos de la aurora pasaran por allí, y ella sonrió de oreja a oreja con suficiencia, abriendo las manos. El metal siguió su movimiento, abriéndose para ella, y el aire fresco chocó contra los rostros ansiosos de los pasajeros.

Habían salido por completo de la bodega antes de que el impacto de una roca sacudiera la nave.

-¿Qué fue eso? –Gritó Suki por encima de la conmoción.

Katara echó un vistazo por encima del borde y se agachó, esquivando por poco un Boulder dirigido a ellos.

-¡Parece que son los Dai Li! –Le gritó a Zuko- ¡Nunca tuvimos en cuenta que están trabajando para Azula!

Otro golpe sacudió la nave y Sensu quedó desparramado sobre el piso.

-¡Devuélvanles el ataque! –Ordenó el príncipe, señalando los cañones a bordo.

Suki de inmediato se hizo cargo de un cañón y apuntó directamente a los Dai Li. Se dispersaron justo cuando el disparo rompía la tierra, pero no fue suficiente para parar sus intentos. Una mirada a través del toldo roto del hangar mostraba guardias furiosos y confusos tratando de seguirlos en vano.

Fue Katara quien divisó un destello de azul y empujó al maestro fuego fuera de su camino. El timón giró cuando el cayó a un lado, haciendo virar la nave a la derecha. Zuko quedó con los ojos como platos mirando fijamente a la maestra agua que acababa de salvarle la vida, pero no había tiempo para _gracias _y _de __nadas_ así que se levantaron de inmediato. Se recordaría agradecerle luego – asumiendo que vivieran para entonces.

-¡Están trayendo los cañones! –Exclamó Suki.

-¡Estamos fuera de su alcance! –Replicó Zuko, sintiéndose súbitamente eufórico con las noticias.

Pero su felicidad duró poco al ver un globo de guerra alzarse tras ellos, con una furiosa Azula a bordo.

El color abandonó el rostro de Sensu y se agachó para salir fuera de la vista de la princesa.

Un destello de un relámpago atravesó el cielo, pero no encontró ninguna víctima.

Sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que la nave chocara o se quedara sin combustible, ¿y entonces qué? El globo de guerra de Azula los alcanzaría y todo habría sido en vano. Zuko trató de no pensar en el inevitable desenlace, pero se encontró con que sus manos se deslizaban del timón por el sudor que cubría sus manos. ¿Por qué siempre ganaba Azula?

-Zuko, ¿qué hacemos? –Preguntó Katara, volviéndose para mirarlo.

Y en todo en lo que podía pensar era _Lo __siento._

Entonces la amenaza se hundió.

Zuko observó como el disparo del cañón atravesaba el globo y, por la primera vez en su vida, sentía la victoria en la punta de sus dedos.

-¡Buen tiro, Suki!

-¡Esa no fui yo! –Respondió la Guerrera Kyoshi, mirando el palacio y viendo a un grupo de guardias rodear a una muchacha que reconocía demasiado bien.

-¿Quién fue entonces? –Inquirió Zuko maniobrando la nave hacia la seguridad.

-Ella, supongo –respondió Suki, señalando la lejana figura-. ¿Por qué haría eso? Ella fue una de las que me capturó…

_-Nunca te di ningún motivo para que no confiaras en mí –le espetó Mai al príncipe, a su ex amante, al muchacho con el que creció y que había llegado a admirar, a adorar y a querer … más que a su propio hermano, más que a sus amigas-. Tú fuiste él que me dejó. Tú fuiste él que huyó._

_-No tenía opción –respondió Zuko, sin hacer ni un movimiento para evitar que saliera por la puerta-. No entendiste. No podías entender._

_La joven le dedicó una última mirada, al príncipe que la afectaba más de lo que podrían hacerlo alguna vez cualquiera de las amenazas de Azula._

_-Tú tenías una opción. Todos tienen siempre una opción._

Zuko sacudió la cabeza dirigiendo su mirada al horizonte.

-No lo se.

* * *

Sabían que sería muy peligroso regresar a lo de Yu, o despedirse de Daichi o ver como estaban Sokka y Smellerbee y los otros niños, pero eso no significaba que les fuera fácil dejar la Nación del Fuego, sabiendo (por la mayor parte) que estaban dejando esa gente atrás. Katara fue la que peor se lo tomó, pensando en su hermano, en dónde estaba.

-¿Y si lo capturaron? –Inquirió de repente, los ojos alarmados-. ¿Y si regresaron al palacio pero no sabíamos? ¿Y si…?

-Si los atraparon, estoy seguro que nos habríamos enterado. Por Mai, o alguien más –razonó Zuko-. Además, Sokka es listo. Tienes que darle crédito; sabe como salir de situaciones difíciles.

Katara no estaba aplacada, pero asintió, parándose junto al maestro fuego. Habían estado viajando por la mayor parte del día y el sol estaba empezando a ponerse en el horizonte. Suki y Sensu estaban intentando hacer comida en la cocina y Toph había encontrado un bonito lugar para acomodarse y se había aferrado a él con ganas. La nave era enorme y vacía y solitaria. La sensación embargaba ambos maestros.

-No me di cuenta que tendríamos que dejar a todos –indicó la maestra agua con calma, dejando que el aire tirara de sus cabellos-. Espero que no estén enojados.

Una carita sonriente y brillante de inmediato se le vino a la mente.

-Está mejor sin nosotros –repuso Zuko, pensando en Daichi, ese inocente niño que simplemente parecía atraer a la peor clase de gente-. Somos problemas –arriesgó una mirada hacia su compañera y sonrió de oreja a oreja-. Digo, nos infiltramos en la Nación del Fuego, liberamos prisioneros, volamos un tercio del palacio, robamos una nave…

-Y ni siquiera es la hora de cenar –completó Katara con emoción en sus cansados ojos. Y entonces su mirada captó un borrón oscuro oscurecía su paso-. ¿Qué es eso?

Él siguió su mirada y notó el halcón volando junto a ellos, con un mensaje atado a su pata.

-¡Es un halcón mensajero! Toma el pergamino –replicó el príncipe de inmediato- ¿Quién pudo haberlo enviado?

Katara dejó que el ave aterrizara en la nave, y desató el mensaje.

Una ficha de Pai Sho del Loto Blanco cayó de entre los pliegues.

_Hemos oído de su escape y enviamos este halcón a volar._

_Su éxito no está garantizado así que este mensaje será vago y corto:_

_Diríjanse a dónde la más negra de las espadas fue forjada._

-¿Qué significa eso?

Katara sonrió ampliamente.

-Significa que tenemos que dirigir el curso hacia lo del Maestro Piandao.

-¿El maestro espadachín Piandao? –Repitió el maestro fuego, reconociendo el nombre de uno de los camaradas de su tío-. Está bien, pero tendremos que hacer un pequeño desvío primero.

_Toc, toc._

La puerta se abrió y una temerosa mujer lo fulminó con la mirada como saludo, moviéndose inmediatamente para cerrar la puerta. Para su sorpresa, no se cerró, y bajó frenéticamente la mirada para encontrarse con el pie del extraño bloqueando la puerta. Ella agarró el picaporte, preparándose para cualquier ataque; obviamente alguien de _su_ procedencia blandiría su fuego control. Lo había hecho antes, y estaba más que segura que lo haría de nuevo.

-¿Qué _quieres_? –Demandó, el miedo era claro en su voz, pero había una convicción maternal en sus ojos.

Zuko no movió el pie ni dio muestras de entrar a la casa donde claramente ya no era bienvenido.

-Vine a devolverles algo que perdieron –aseveró, en voz baja, de disculpa-. Debes recordarme…

-¡Tú viniste y destruiste nuestra aldea! –Le acusó la mujer.

"_Salvé __a __tu __hijo __de __los __soldados __del __Reino __Tierra__"__,_pero Zuko dejo de lado ese hecho.

-Vine a arreglar una familia rota –explicó el príncipe-. ¿Este hombre –e hizo señas a su espalda, a un Sensu de apariencia frágil- luce familiar?

Los ojos de la mujer se agrandaron al verlo, el rostro del joven no delataba nada más que durezas y penas, y jadeó, llevándose una mano a la boca.

-S… Sensu –murmuró tras su palma, apenas se le movían los labios al formar las sílabas de su nombre. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en ese breve momento, y entonces las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por su rostro- ¡Sensu! ¡_Sensu_!

Y Zuko se hizo a un lado mientras ella corría hacia adelante, envolviendo a su hijo en brazos.

-¡Lee! ¡Llama a tu padre! ¡Sensu está en tu casa!

El maestro fuego observó en silencio cómo el joven que recordaba tan bien salió corriendo de la casa, el rostro brillante e incrédulo. No había cambiado, claramente estaba tan exuberante como antes al saltar para abrazar a su hermano y en no perder tiempo en fastidiar a su hermano con preguntas. Un hombre mayor que Zuko reconoció como el padre salió de la casa, vacilando en el umbral al ver a Zuko. Una tensión estática se levantó entre ellos pero Zuko permaneció en su lugar, inclinando la cabeza en un ligero asentimiento como saludo. La mirada del hombre se suavizó al posar los ojos en su familia.

-Has salvado a nuestros dos hijos –dijo con sinceridad-. Y por eso, te estamos agradecidos.

Y se unió a la gente que amaba en un abrazo mientras se regocijaban en el regreso de su hijo.

Zuko no se quedó después de eso, eligiendo mantener su distancia; parecía como si todos a los que se acercaba siempre terminaban heridos de algún modo, y además, le habían dejado bastante claro que su presencia no era bienvenida.

-¡Espera! –Una voz lo llamó. Dudó y se giró para encontrarse con Lee saltando tras él. Y todo había pasado tan rápido, el niño corrió hacia él y se colgó de su cintura, ofreciéndole una enorme sonrisa-. ¡Gracias, gracias! ¡Sabía que mi hermano te caería bien!

Zuko asintió, devolviéndole la sonrisa lo mejor que podía.

-De nada.

-Así que, ¿qué fue todo eso? –Inquirió Katara mientras el maestro fuego volvía a la nave.

Zuko se encogió de hombros.

-Le había prometido a alguien que le devolvería a su hermano.

Ella no pudo evitar observar al príncipe ponerse a preparar la nave para zarpar una vez más, poniendo curso hacia lo del Maestro Piandao. Se sonrió ante la imagen de Zuko, el mocoso del fuego, el hombre que había odiado por la mayor parte del año, luchando con el nudo de una cuerda. Inclinándose hacia adelante, la maestra agua le ofreció una mano.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

Él estaba a punto de decir que _no, _que _no_ necesitaba ayuda y que era completamente capaz de preparar las velas solo, pero una sola mirada al modo en que sus ojos brillaban al sol poniente, a la sombra de una sonrisa en sus labios, al viento jugando en su cabello, se tragó la respuesta y asintió.

-Claro.

Y Suki, Toph, Katara y Zuko zarparon hacia el poniente horizonte, sin seguridad de lo que estaba por venir, únicamente sabiendo que no estaban solos.

* * *

**MUY lejos de mi mejor trabajo creo, pero aún así, ¡estoy sorprendida de haber podido terminar un capítulo! Se siente apresurado, y corto, pero hay una desconexión entre la trama y yo. Una nueva tendrá que crecer a partir de esta ahora, pero supongo que su escape de la Nación del Fuego llegó en el momento justo porque ahora puedo formar un plan nuevo para la GaAng.**

**¡Con ****suerte ****tendré ****inspiración ****para ****sacar ****un ****capítulo ****nuevo ****pronto! ****Sino, ****pueden ****esperar ****algo ****nuevo ****para **La guía de supervivencia de Sokka II

_¡**Muchas ****gracias ****por ****leer**!_

* * *

_(1) Hangar: Cobertizo grande y abierto, de techo sólido, destinado a guardar o reparar aparatos de aviación._

_¡HOLA! Muchas gracias por haber esperado! Aprobé todas las materias, excepto una a la cual no me presenté porque mi cerebro ya era una masa derretida e inútil. Con suerte, en Febrero me desharé de ella :) Repito, gracias por haber esperado y espero disfruten este nuevo aunque corto capítulo. Muy posiblemente mañana o pasado subiré el otro, es que son súper cortitos estos dos :)_

_He revisado ochenta veces este capítulo, quería que estuviera perfecto para recompensar la espera, peeeeero... siempre se me puede escapar algo, así que agradecería que ¡no duden en marcarme cualquier error que encuentren! :)_

_GRACIAS: _mamori anazaki _(¡Bienvenida!:]), _Orihime No Miko_ (Bienvenida vos también :D),_ zutaraa forever _(muchas gracias por estar del otro lado! espero que hayas disfrutado este nuevo capítulo)__, _funny-life_,_ Marazula y KaoruB. _Gracias, gracias por leer y comentar! Prometo no demorar tanto próximamente :) _


	15. De aquí en adelante

**GRACIAS **a todos los que han dejado review y me han apoyado a lo largo de este fic y han luchado para que continue, ¡aprecio sinceramente sus comentarios y ánimo! Este capítulo no es ni un poco tan largo como los otros, ¡pero espero que sea lo suficientemente bueno por el momento! Como que estoy en medio de un apuro, así que cortaré aquí; ¡por favor déjenme saber que piensan!

* * *

**A Q U I E S C E N C I A**

* * *

_Inclinándose hacia delante, la maestra agua le ofreció una mano._

_-¿Necesitas ayuda?_

_Él estaba a punto de decir que no, que no necesitaba ayuda y que era completamente capaz de preparar las velas solo, pero una sola y mirada al modo en que sus ojos brillaban al sol poniente, a la sombra de una sonrisa en sus labios, al viento jugando en su cabello, Zuko se tragó la respuesta y Zuko asintió._

_-Claro._

_Y Suki, Toph, Katara y Zuko zarparon hacia el poniente horizonte, sin seguridad de lo que estaba por venir, únicamente sabiendo que no estaban solos._

* * *

_**Capítulo XV**_

**De aquí en adelante**

* * *

**-L**ongshot, ¿qué sucedió contigo? ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? –Le insistió Smellerbee a su mejor amigo. Ahora estaban solo ellos dos, lejos del grupo que previamente había estado reunido alrededor de la mesa de la cena. Se hicieron muchas preguntas, muchas menos se respondieron en realidad, pero el arquero permaneció en silencio durante la reunión, a pesar de los varios interrogantes dirigidos a él. Por supuesto, su carencia de palabras no había desconcertado a nadie; a excepción de Zuko, Iroh, Piandao y Toph, pero ellos no lo habían conocido antes. Aquellos que ya lo conocían no esperaban nada más que una mirada vacía como respuesta. Pero Smellerbee lo conocía por mucho más tiempo que los demás. Smellerbee podía leer su silencio, los diminutos cambios en su expresión, mejor incluso de lo que Jet podía.

Solos al fin, afuera en un balcón en algún lugar del segundo piso, los dos camaradas podían hablar libremente, o tanto como uno con tan pocas palabras pudiera hacerlo. Longshot se limitó a mirar el jardín, donde sus ojos entrenados distinguieron una figura sentada perezosamente sobre una roca. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios entonces, fundiéndose en la suave brisa como si lo robara el viento, coaccionándolo a hablar.

-Pensé –empezó, la voz ligeramente ronca y muy baja- que estabas frita.

Smellerbee observó como su boca formaba las palabras. De no haberlo hecho, hubiera supuesto que esa suave voz no era más que el viento.

-¡Vamos, Longshot! –Replicó la muchacha con una sonrisa cómplice, sacudiéndose la punta de la nariz con un puño-. ¡Tú sabes que estoy hecha de algo resistente!

El joven dejó que sus ojos se deslizaran de la figura sombreada encorvada sobre la roca debajo de ellos hasta la muchacha que se había vuelto más cercana que si fuera familia.

-Estaba… preocupado –admitió, un ligero ceño manchando su rostro. Sonaba extraño, reconocer el hecho, aunque debía ser universalmente entendido ya que eran prácticamente familia. Raramente expresaba sus pensamientos o emociones, pero Smellerbee simplemente _sabía _siempre. Y eso hacía la diferencia, supuso, que le permitía no solo darse cuenta sino también compartir el hecho de que sí, _estaba_ preocupado por ella. El Duque, Pipsqueak, Jet, todos habían desaparecido. Pero ella todavía estaba por allí, y dependían el uno del otro más que nunca. Y si repentinamente perdían incluso eso…

Longshot se estremeció ante la sola idea.

-¡No necesitas preocuparte por mí! –Clamó Smellerbee, asintiendo a la noche con una mirada llena de determinación-. Puedo manejar lo que sea. Tú sabes que puedo. Soy una chica grande, Longshot. No desperdicies tu tiempo preocupándote por _mí_ –y le dedicó un atrevido guiño- ¡No le temo a nada!

Y Longshot decidió guardar silencio en lugar de decirle que no estaba preocupado por ella, sino por sí mismo… y lo que su ausencia le haría.

* * *

Era bueno verlos de nuevo, por supuesto que sí. A Sokka y Smellerbee, y a esos niños que no conocía pero que le recordaban lo gozosa que era la infancia, y lo optimista que podían ser; le recordaban tanto a su propia vida, antes de todo eso del Avatar sucediera, antes de que la responsabilidad súbitamente se alzara sobre sus hombros. Cuando en todo lo que tenía que preocuparse era en estudiar e inventar nuevos trucos de aire control para mostrarle a sus amigos. Pero todo eso le había sido arrebatado. Era obvio que extrañaba su infancia, que deseaba revivir esos días, cuando podía estar con los otros Nómades Aire, con su gente, con el _Monje Gyatso_. Un suspiro escapó de entre los labios del Avatar mientras cruzaba las piernas debajo de sí, enderezando su columna. Aang estaba sentado solo en el jardín bajo la luz de la luna que dominaba el cielo nocturno, la luna que lo llenaba todo con un brillo de plata que era tanto reconfortante como familiar.

Cerró los ojos pasando de los recuerdos a pensamientos sobre el presente. _Equilibrio, poder, energía_ resonaba en su cabeza, pensamientos susurrando un flujo aleatorio de palabras. _Sol, luna, Katara. _Y allí, se detuvo. _Katara_. Allí, permaneció. _Katara._ Allí, sonrió. La más suave de las sonrisas acarició sus labios y la idea de ella y sus ojos que estaban grabados en su mente. Ella era una fuerza que debía reconocerse, una muchacha cuya mano era capaz de curar y de infligir grandes cantidades de dolor. Cuyos ojos podían ser serenos y glacialmente severos. Cuya voz podía sonar como música o como un irritante zumbido que se rehusaba a dejar tus oídos. Katara era su maestra en muchas cosas más que solo agua control; ella le había enseñado sobre el amor, la vida y crecer. Ella era su constante, su razón para salvar el mundo. Ella era su chica.

A pesar de eso, a pesar de la seguridad en su mente, en su corazón de que Katara y él estaban destinados a estar juntos (como Tui y La, Oma y Shu, Sokka y la carne), Aang era incapaz de detener la sensación penetrante de que, por alguna extraña razón, la maestra agua que lo había encantado desde el comienzo se le escapaba de entre los dedos. Y que eso estaba fuera de su control…

-¿Aang?

Ella interrumpió sus pensamientos, pero era una perturbación bienvenida. El Avatar se volvió para ver su figura en la parte superior de las escaleras que dirigían al jardín de rocas. Le sonrió como saludo, aunque ella muy seguramente no lo vio.

-¿Descansaste lo suficiente? –la voz le salió baja, más suave incluso que la brisa de la noche.

La joven asintió con la cabeza, cruzando el jardín para detenerse cerca de él, estudiando los ojos con la luna.

-Lo suficiente –respondió-, es un poco difícil dormir cuando Sokka está haciendo alardes de sus progresos en esgrima ante el Maestro Piandao –Katara soltó una risa nasal y miró en dirección al maestro aire-. Tú sabes como le gusta exagerar a Sokka. Y ser muy… ruidoso.

Aang no pudo lograr compartir su intento en ser graciosa.

-Katara…

La seriedad en su voz la estremeció y sus ojos perdieron su alegría.

El Avatar se negaba a ver la preocupación en sus profundidades, pero parecía no poder borrar el recuerdo de _su_ chica en los brazos de alguien más.

_Él estaba en el medio de la biblioteca, contemplando los vastos estantes pero con la mirada pérdida. Era obvio que tenía algo más en mente, algo más que los libros que estaban frente a él, y tal vez las paredes que lo rodeaban se habían fundido para formar una nueva forma, una que sólo él podía ver. Katara apenas podía ver su cara, el perfil de su lado intacto. La piel pálida y limpia de marcas o cicatrices. Cerró su único ojo visible y podía verlo luchar para mantener su respiración estable._

_-¿Zuko?_

_Los ojos del príncipe se abrieron súbitamente ante su intromisión, pero no se molestó en apartar los ojos de los estantes que estaba estudiando distraídamente._

_-¿No deberías estar con los otros? –Le preguntó de forma apagada, sin prestarle realmente atención a ella o a su presencia o a las palabras que caían tan automáticamente de sus labios tristes._

_Katara permaneció en la puerta, inmóvil (pero no de miedo, sino más bien, compasión)_

_-¿Y tú? –Repuso a su vez, dejando que su voz suave imitara su tono apagado. El maestro fuego parecía no haber oído-. Zuko…_

_-¿Por qué lo hizo? -La muchacha se le quedó mirando, sabiendo de inmediato de que estaba hablando- ¿Por qué lo hizo, Katara? –y se volvió hacia ella entonces, con el rostro confundido y roto en la más dolorosa de las formas. Oh, cómo entendía demasiado bien esa añoranza y carencia de entendimiento. Preguntarse y desear y temer y extrañar. La incertidumbre de su situación, el silencio del amor y el anhelo de comprensión. Estaba todo ahí, tan claro como el sol que brilla en el cielo._

_-Porque, Zuko –empezó la maestra agua con calma, adentrándose en la habitación-, ella te ama._

_-¿Por qué ella haría algo tan estúpido? –Continuó el príncipe, rechazando sus palabras-. Podríamos haber escapado solos. Ella… Azula probablemente, Dios, no sé lo que Azula le hará… ella está loca…_

_-Mai hizo lo que pensó era lo correcto._

_-Era tan _buena_ mentirosa. Azula siempre miente pero Mai miente igual de bien…_

_-Lo hizo por la Sociedad del Loto Blanco._

_Zuko se pasó una mano por el cabello, impaciente. Apabullado, irritado e inseguro de por qué._

_-Fue estúpido e irresponsable y…_

_Una mano le rodeó la mejilla. Suave y frágil._

_El dorado enfrentó al azul._

_Esa reconfortante sonrisa de ella._

_-Lo hizo por ti._

_Zuko dejo que lo envolviera en un consolador abrazo, pero en todo el tiempo que duró no pudo callar a su traicionera mente. Mai había sido buena todo el tiempo, y él la había tratado mal todo el tiempo. Mai era buena, siempre había sido buena, y él le había partido el corazón. Mai era buena y había salvado sus vidas. Mai era buena, y ella lo amaba, y por alguna bizarra y desconocida razón, dudaba que pudiera pagarle ese gesto._

_Afuera en el pasillo un joven maestro aire observaba la escena que podría haber sido inofensiva y platónica, sino fuera por la forma en que Katara acariciaba el rostro del maestro fuego, sino fuera por la manera en que lo abrazaba tan fuerte, y la forma en que peinaba su cabello con sus dedos tan delicadamente, como si tuviera entre sus manos algo muy preciado para su corazón._

-¿Aang, está todo bien? -Pero probablemente estaba siendo un tonto, ¿verdad?- Te ves un poco decaído… -Porque su maestra agua solo estaba siendo dulce, cariñosa y _maternal_- ¡Sé que te animará! –Como era siempre- Ver a una chica patearle el trasero a Sokka –Con todos- ¡Vamos! –Incluso con él.

Aang le devolvió su excitada sonrisa con una bastante frágil y asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí, eso siempre hace a cualquiera sentirse mejor –accedió, poniendo su mejor cara antes de seguirla por las escaleras hacía el extravagante hogar de las montañas.

* * *

-Debes odiarme

-Nunca podría odiarte

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Después de lo que hice?

-Solo estaba triste. Triste de que hubieras perdido tu camino.

Zuko miró a su tío con atención, con la vista nublándose inesperadamente. No entendía como el viejo podía restarle importancia a sus errores tan fácilmente, ¿cómo alguien podía estar tan dispuesto a perdonar? Nadie más a quien Zuko había hecho mal le había dado tan sincero perdón; a excepción tal vez del Avatar, e incluso eso era porque Aang lo necesitaba a él y a su fuego control. Pero su Tío…

-Pero lo encontraste de nuevo, tú solo –continuó Iroh con calma, asintiendo en aprobación-. Y eso me ha dado la mayor de las alegrías.

Envolvió a su sobrino en un abrazo acogedor y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Zuko se sintió verdaderamente en paz.

* * *

Sokka estudiaba el mapa del Reino Tierra y la Nación del Fuego, murmurando cosas aparentemente sin sentido. Cualquiera que podría haber estado escuchando a hurtadillas no habría podido formar una sola oración con sus palabras. Suki se inclinó sobre la mesa mientras seguía las líneas que separaban en secciones a los continentes. Varias áreas habían sido marcadas con una pequeña bandera que llevaba el emblema de la Nación del Fuego.

Apartó la vista, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Cómo se supone que nos enfrentemos a un ejército entero? –Demandó, frustrada, incapaz de dejar de pensar en Taihen y en las otras concubinas. La habían despedido con tanta seguridad, con tanta fuerza, que Suki se fue con tan solo una mirada, engañándose a sí misma diciéndose que las jóvenes podían arreglárselas solas. Pero ahora que estaba segura y fuera del camino, tenía una extraña sensación de que había tomado la decisión incorrecta. El pánico tomaba posesión de ella y se negaba a soltarla.

Fue la maestra tierra ciega sentada en una de las cabeceras de la mesa que respondió, rascándose perezosamente la oreja con su pulgar.

-No creo que ese sea nuestro problema más grave –determinó Toph-. Somos los suficientemente fuertes para encargarnos del ejército, es el Señor del Fuego y sus megalómanos seguidores los que se nos interpondrán en el camino.

-Te refieres a Azula –apuntó Katara.

Toph sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Piénsalo, si mandamos unos cuantos mensajes y reunimos a todos nuestros amigos, combinando fuerzas podríamos irrumpir en los límites de la Nación del Fuego, estoy segura de ello. Pero, ¿qué hay de cuando estemos allí? ¿Entonces qué?

-_Entonces_ voltearemos al Señor del Fuego –terminó Aang.

-No es así de simple –insistió la maestra agua.

Y para su sorpresa, él replicó:

-Nunca nada es fácil, ¿o sí? Todo lo que puedes hacer es intentar – _ganar tu corazón_- y esperar –_que nadie más lo tenga ya_-. Pero ahora mismo es claro que alguien les está diciendo a Azula y a Ozai de nuestros movimientos. Necesitamos pensar un plan.

-_Necesitamos_ esperar y ver –añadió el Rey Bumi, sirviéndose una taza de té-. Esperar a su acción y ver que hace, o que están intentando hacer.

-¿Cómo pueden sentarse y_ esperar_ sin más? –Exclamó Jing-Wei, parándose de su asiento-. ¡Se están perdiendo vidas cada segundo que _esperamos_ y _vemos_!

Suki solo pudo estar de acuerdo.

-Toda mi vida me he apresurado con los problemas y he tomado decisiones apresurados –intervino Zuko, atrayendo la atención de todos-. Nunca pensé nada.

-¿Y cómo te ha salido eso? –Inquirió Sokka, mirando al maestro fuego con una ceja arqueada.

Zuko vaciló.

-No muy bien al principio. Estaba constantemente tratando de capturar al Avatar.

-Oh, los buenos viejos tiempos –cortó Sokka.

-… Pero siempre fallaba. Dejaba que la ira determinara mis acciones. Confíen en mí, no lleva a ninguna parte.

-Puedes decirlo de nuevo –saltó Smellerbee en voz baja, Longshot asintió una vez, rígido, a su lado-. La ira no es una motivación muy buena, puede sentirse genial, pero al final es realmente frustrante.

-Así que estamos de acuerdo en que necesitamos ir de a un paso a la vez –concluyó Piandao, rascándose distraídamente la barbilla mientras estudiaba minuciosamente el mapa con su pupilo-. Lo primero es lo primero, ¿qué es lo que necesitamos hacer antes de tomar la capital de la Nación del Fuego? ¿Qué necesitamos hacer para juntar apoyo y levantar la moral? ¿Un paso firme más que nos acerque a una eventual invasión?

Después de un largo silencio, fue la voz baja y extraña de Longshot la que respondió.

-Recapturar Ba Sing Se para el Reino Tierra.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo –lo animó Iroh con una carcajada cordial.

Piandao asintió entonces, agarrando un pergamino de un estante cercano y lo extendió sobre la mesa.

-Necesitaremos números más grandes. Podemos llamar a algunos miembros del Loto Blanco –sugirió-. Pero no estoy seguro de que eso será suficiente.

-Nosotros tenemos amigos en el pantano –sugirió Sokka-. Y maestros aguas en el Polo Norte, ¡y podemos pedir ayuda a papá y a los demás!

-Hay un montón de gente que conocimos que sé que nos ayudará –se entusiasmó su hermana, los ojos se le encendieron ante la idea de ver rostros conocidos. A medida que la noche se acercaba, los ánimos de todos se habían levantado con los planes en proceso. De repente, el futuro no parecía tan negro. Llamarían a los numerosos amigos que habían conocido en sus viajes, entrenarían todos los días hasta que llegara el momento correcto, tal vez incluso aprenderían habilidades nuevas y pulirían las viejas…

_-Zuko, me gustaría enseñarte a crear un relámpago –mencionó Iroh-. Pero para eso, necesitaremos la ayuda de Katara._

_-Será un honor –respondió la maestra agua con una expresión de determinación_

Después de la reunión, el grupo se relajó y decidió prepararse para dormir el resto de la noche – lo poco que quedaba de la noche que podían rescatar. A entrenar y a mandar mensajes empezarían a la mañana siguiente, recapturar Ba Sing Se requeriría de mucha ayuda. Iroh, Piandao y Bumi se fueron a dormir, los niños que habían seguido a Smellerbee habían estado roncando desde hacía horas en una habitación al final del pasillo de la biblioteca.

Aang y los otros estaban sentados afuera sobre el pasto fresco, bajo la luz plateada de la luna. Estaba tranquilo, y una paz reinaba sobre todos, poniendo sus mentes en calma por primera vez en semanas. Las cosas no habían estado mucho mejor desde que habían empezado, pero parecían encaminarse en esa dirección, lento pero seguro, y sería agradable, pensaban, estar reunidos con sus amigos otra vez, estar entre rostros reconfortantes y familiares.

Jing-Wei estaba sentada sola bajo un árbol de apariencia peculiar con frutas que parecían extrañas colgando de sus ramas. Era Katara quién se le acercó, ofreciéndole a la solitaria muchacha un poco de compañía. Katara se arrodilló junto a ella, mirando atentamente la oscura enramada sobre ellas. Si la maestra tierra notó su llegada, no lo demostró. Katara se inclinó hacia delante, estirando las piernas ante ella y suspiró.

-¿Cómo estás? –Empezó vacilante, reacia a activar una bomba de tiempo. Por el poco tiempo que hacía desde que conocía a Jing-Wei, sabía que la muchacha era un carbón encendido.

-Te contaron, ¿verdad? –murmuró la chica desde entre sus brazos, que descansaban sobre sus rodillas dobladas.

-Eh, sí… -respondió Katara incómoda, mirando de reojo a su compañera.

Jing-Wei sacudió la cabeza…

-No lo sé –dijo-. No sé que estoy haciendo. Odiaba a Mazo, en serio. Lo sentía en mi estómago –se sentó erguida, se llevó una mano a la panza-. Un impulso fiero y crudo de simplemente… no se, lastimarlo, ¿sabes? Pero no en verdad –añadió después de pensarlo-. Era como si, como si no lo soportara, pero no quería que se muriera ni nada. Yo solo quería lastimarlo lo más posible; y nadie más podía lastimarlo, ¿sabes? Si alguien más lo hacia, me enojaba.

Para sorpresa de Katara, entendía perfectamente lo que Jing-Wei sentía.

-Es casi lo mismo que siento con Sokka a veces –explicó.

Jing-Wei se rió. Sonó un poco hueco y amargo.

-No, no lo entiendes. No es como eso.

-¿Entonces cómo es?

La maestra tierra dejó caer los hombros y observó el césped bajo sus pies.

-Lo amaba.

Era algo que había sabido todo el tiempo pero se había rehusado a aceptar, algo que había querido con tanta fuerza que no fuera verdad porque Mazo (estúpido, imbécil maestro fuego) había estando tan al tanto de su afecto, desde el momento que se conocieron que pareció haber visto el futuro. La acosaba constantemente, y al mismo tiempo coqueteaba con ella, y ella estaba empecinada contra eso. Pero no había vuelta que darle. Había caído irremediablemente enamorada de él.

Fantástico.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? –Preguntó Katara con gentileza-. Eres tan joven. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de lo que es el amor? ¿Especialmente en época de guerra?

Jing-Wei le dio un vistazo a su compañera y supo que a pesar de los años que la separaban, ella estaba más al tanto de los asuntos del corazón, el alma y la mente que su compañera maestra agua. Tal vez si Mazo no la hubiera traicionado, ella todavía estaría felizmente ignorante de todo aquello, todavía ingenua; pero su abandono, su traición, la habían despertado. Era amor, lo sabía, porque solo el amor podía dolerle tanto.

-Tienes suerte, ¿sabías eso? –Exclamó Jing-Wei suavemente, pensativa, con la mirada vidriosa y mirando distraídamente a la distancia-. Tienes suerte de que Zuko sea bueno.

Y Katara frunció el ceño pensando el sentimiento, apartando los ojos de su amiga maestra tierra con el corazón roto, dirigiéndolos a cierto maestro fuego que estaba sentado entre Aang y Toph, sonriendo ampliamente mientras Sokka recreaba exactamente lo que había pasado en el festival.

Ella asintió entonces, una sola vez, lentamente, una sonrisa vacilante abriéndose paso en sus labios.

-Sí… su, supongo que sí.

Jing-Wei vio el fantasma de una sonrisa en los labios de su amiga y le rogó a los espíritus que a Katara no se le rompiera el corazón igual que ella.

* * *

**NI se acerca en cuánto al largo, perdón por lo corto :C**

**Sé a dónde quiero ir, pero supongo que estoy teniendo problemas llegando allí**

**Todavía estoy trabajando en los personajes y llevándolos a los lugares correctos**

**Ni siquiera tengo una dinámica de grupo todavía tampoco**

**PERO muchas gracias a todos por leer**

**Y ya tengo diagramado el resto de los capítulos**

**¡Estaré trabajando en ellos pronto!**

**Fl**_ii_**ck**

* * *

NT: _Cortito, cortito, verdad? Sé que lo prometí para el jueves o viernes, pero rompí la entrada para internet en mi compu y tuve que esperar que viniera mi hna a salvarme con un pen drive. Supongo que los milagros de Navidad sí existen, no? _

_No tuvieron que esperar mucho, verdad? Les agradezco inmensamente sus reviews, no saben lo lindo que es ver que siguen allí del otro lado a pesar de las ausencias. Son de oro, gente :) muchas, muchas gracias. Muchas felicidades, pasenla lindo y disfruten con y/o sin excesos. __GRACIAS__:_Orihime No Miko, Anabananer _(que bueno que te guste! :) muchas gracias por leer y comentar n.n), _KaoruB, Pamex17, NinieN, gluco y funny-life :) _Feliz Navidad! :)_

_Oh, prometo que el próximo capítulo no va a tardar mucho :) ya estamos cerca del final! _


	16. Repercusiones y preparaciones

**Y **aquí está un Nuevo capítulo, sin editar la gramática y demás. Lo haré pronto, ¡pero estoy tan animada por haberlo terminado que tenía que subirlo! He decidido que este fic tendrá alrededor de 20 capítulo, ¡así que estamos llegando al final! He diagramado cómo quiero que siga el resto de la historia, también, ¡así que cuenten con que voy a terminarlo! ¡_Suspiren_! Lo sé, jaja. En otras noticias, hay un flashback en este capítulo que es una escena entre Aang y Katara, y sucede que es un flashback que escribí para esta historia, creo que para el Capítulo 10 _Cuerdas tensas. _Mm… estoy bastante cansada, así que terminaré aquí. Gracias a todos por leer y comentar, creo que les he respondido atodos… Oh, un agradecimiento especial a _Saraii_dragon_ porque es anónima y no puedo responder tus reviews, pero aprecio tu dedicación en comentar en cada capítulo C:

**¡También **un gracias enorme a: _lazyguy90, ., Eriolchan, _y _earlyparades _por seguir con este fic a pesar de mi ausencia y brindarme su apoyo!

* * *

A Q U I E S C E N C I A

* * *

_Jing-Wei vio el fantasma de una sonrisa en los labios de su amiga y le rogó a los espíritus que a Katara no se le rompiera el corazón igual que ella_.

* * *

_**Capítulo XVI**_

**Repercusiones y preparaciones**

* * *

**-¿P**uede alguna decirme por qué están todas aquí? –La voz de la princesa era fría y demandante mientras permanecía de pie delante de una fila de hermosas mujeres, ninguna de las cuales, notó con maliciosa vanidad, se comparaba a ella en eso- ¿Puede alguna decirme por qué las he reunido en esta pequeña reunión? –Sus ojos dorados estaban llenos de furiosa acusación, aunque cuidadosamente entornados para revelar nada más que un aire profesional. Azula apenas frunció los labios, paseándose tranquilamente delante de las jóvenes vestidas de seda y cosas por el estilo, con la barbilla en alto y las manos juntas a la espalda- ¿_Nadie _puede responder? –Se burló- ¿No tienen cerebros a la par que belleza?

Una muchacha sonrió como tonta en su lugar, soltando un bufido de temor, y la princesa se volvió a ella de inmediato, con la mirada ámbar centrándose en el eslabón más débil como un halcón descubriendo a la presa herida, débil. Azula avanzó aireadamente y se detuvo frente a ella, una pequeña niña: frágil y delicada, con un rostro inocente y ojos aterrorizados. Parecía no tener más de doce años, o tal vez trece, y las sedas de su traje engullían su figura aún en formación.

-¿Dijiste algo? –Inquirió Azula con desprecio, mirando desde arriba a la pobre niña desde la punta de la nariz.

La más joven de las concubinas sacudió la cabeza, las lágrimas rodaban por su pequeño rostro.

-N-no, Princesa Azula –apenas logró formar la frase. Parecía tener obvios problemas para respirar, e hipaba llorando.

-¿Entonces te callarás para que alguien que sí tenga algo para decirme pueda ser oída? –Espetó la mocosa real, cuyo ceño era enfatizado por la luz de la antorcha que parpadeaba a sus espaldas-. Tu lloriqueo es vergonzoso. Y apenas puedo oírme a mí misma pensar. Honestamente, si tienes tanto miedo de este lugar, deberías irte –y se giró, alisando perezosamente una mecha de su cabello-. Vamos, entonces, _vete_ –cuando la chica ni se movió ni emitió sonido alguno, Azula la fulminó con la mirada-. ¿_Y bien_?

-No, no le temo a este lugar –fue la respuesta suave y aterrorizada de la concubina.

Azula se volvió a mirarla por encima del hombro por un breve instante.

-No, no entiendes. Te _estoy diciendo _que te vayas.

-Pero Princesa, no tengo a donde ir… ¡perdí a mi familia durante el asedio…!

La maestra fuego dejó caer los hombros despreocupadamente, dándole nuevamente la espalda a la joven que se encogía de miedo.

-¿Realmente crees que me importa? –Preguntó displicentemente, ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado-. Deberías haber considerado lo bien que la estabas pasando aquí en el palacio. Pero… a las calles. ¿Guardias?

Y ante la orden, un pequeño grupo de hombres de rojo se adelantaron para apartar a la niña que lloraba de la fila.

-No, no, por favor… Princesa Azula, por favor, no quise ser irrespetuosa…

-¿Irrespetuosa? –Repitió Azula, volviéndose a mirar a la patética criatura- ¿De qué estás hablando? Simplemente no puedo soportar excusas tan patéticas de gente que está viviendo bajo el mismo techo que yo –y le dedicó a la muchacha una tosca inclinación de la cabeza, como despachándola, y le hizo una seña a los guardias-. Llevénsela.

Y ellos obedecieron.

-¿Ahora, dónde estábamos…? –Prosiguió la princesa, cuya mirada cayó en el resto de las concubinas. Ella sabía que habían albergado a una vigilante, había reconocido a esa Guerrera Kyoshi demasiado tarde, y le enfurecía saber que la muchacha se había estado ocultando entre las _concubinas_. ¿Había sido ella, tal vez, la que había envenenado el té del Señor del Fuego? ¿Estaría esa Campesina de la Tribu Agua entre las concubinas también? ¿Cuánto sabían estas jóvenes? ¿Qué estarían tramando? A Azula _no_ le gustaba pensar en una conspiración cociéndose, especialmente bajo sus narices- ¿Alguien aquí tiene alguna idea de cómo una prisionera que tenía que ser enviada a la Roca Hirviente terminó pasando el tiempo en el palacio?

Silencio.

Azula frunció el ceño.

-Si nadie es capaz de ayudar, tal vez debería enviarlas a todas a la Roca Hirviente.

-¡No!

Buscó con sus ojos dorados la procedencia de esa desafiante voz y encontró a una muchacha de apariencia mayor, no mucho más que ella, pero con facciones alarmantemente hermosas.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-No deberías castigar a estas chicas por algo en lo que no participaron.

Azula arqueó las cejas.

-Oh, en serio. ¿Y cómo sabes que no tienen idea de la situación?

-Porque –declaró la muchacha con demasiado vigor, demasiada dignidad-, _yo soy_ la que ha estado albergando prisioneros y _yo soy _la que los ha ayudado a escapar.

-¿Es verdad eso? –Espetó la princesa con arrogancia, midiendo a la presunta traidora. Una mirada insolente encaró la entrenada arrogancia de Azula-. Muy bien –replicó Azula con rapidez, girando sobre sus talones, dejando a las temblorosas concubinas en el salón-. Pagarás con tu vida. Guardias.

Y los guardias avanzaron, tomando prisionera a la concubina.

::

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Taihen recibió un mensaje, mientras estaba encerrada en su celda, que decía que sería ejecutada al cabo de tres días.

* * *

La mañana llegó, áspera e imperdonable, el calor era tan pegajoso que se levantaban olas de aire del piso. Era un abrasador día de verano, y había muchas cosas que hacer. A pesar del clima pegajoso, todos se pusieron manos a la obra: Piandao, el Rey Bumi y Sokka escribieron mensajes para varios miembros del Loto Blanco así como también a los varios maestros y guerreros que Aang había encontrado a lo largo de su viaje, pidiéndoles ayuda para liberar Ba Sing Se. Suki ayudaba a entrenar a los niños más pequeños para que aprendieran lo básico de las artes marciales y de defensa propia. No se suponía que pelearan, pero si surgía la necesidad al menos sabrían como sobrevivir. Smellerbee y Longshot ayudaban con los niños, intentando enseñarles las tácticas de la guerrilla. Aang, Katara, Zuko y Jing-Wei entrenaban unos con otros, puliendo sus habilidades y forzando los límites de los elementos que ya dominaban.

-Necesitas respirar hondo –instruyó Zuko cerrando los ojos, llenándose los pulmones con aire-. Siéntelo en tu estómago, contrólalo, y luego exhala –el maestro fuego hacía como decía, mientras realizaba un movimiento simple, con los brazos estirados, los puños cerrados, y un chorro de fuego resultó de la acción, ardiendo a través del aire ya caldeado.

Aang observaba con atención, estudiando los pasos de su maestro, memorizando los gestos rápidos de sus brazos y manos, y asintió con la cabeza.

-Así, que respiro hondo y me estabilizo –repitió, inhalando lentamente-, llénate con el fuego que vas a emanar… -el Avatar cerró los ojos, imaginando un fuego ardiendo en el medio del estómago, tomando el control de su peligroso poder-… y luego exhala –Sus movimientos eran ágiles y precisos, sobrepasando la postura de Zuko, y un barrera de fuego letal lamió el aire ante ellos.

-Bien –asintió el príncipe con satisfacción. Aunque no lo expresaba, Zuko estaba bastante orgulloso del Avatar. Podía recordar la reticencia inicial de Aang en hacer aunque sea un poco de fuego control, y, si lo hacía, como era sin corazón, sin energía. Pero cualquiera podía ver que el Avatar realmente se estaba concentrando, de verdad, y aprendiendo, e intentando, y que claramente eso daba frutos-. Esa es la premisa básica del fuego-control, pero necesitas recordar todas esas cosas y grabarlas en tu mente para que cuando puedas hacer fuego control sin pensarlo, que puedas simplemente resolverlo en un segundo…

-¡Ey, mírame! –Aang le llamó la atención a su bisonte gigante, contorneando una llama en círculos en el aire, manipulando fácilmente la llama haciéndola crecer y achicarse y formar complicadas figuras.

-O simplemente puedes ser el Avatar y agarrar el concepto de una –se rió Katara desde el jardín cercano donde Toph, Jing-Wei y ella aprendían de las habilidades de los otros maestros.

Zuko le dedicó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja antes de volver su atención a su pupilo una vez más.

-Muy bien, creo que podemos hacer algo más difícil –sugirió, llamando al Avatar con la mano. Mientras Aang terminaba su exhibición de fuego control, claramente mostrando una gran aptitud para hacerlo, el príncipe murmuró un quedo-: O simplemente puedes ser como Azula –que solo Toph pudo oír.

* * *

-¡Aquí hay más comida! –Exclamó la muchacha con su voz familiar y reconfortante, haciendo caber la pequeña caja de fideos entre las pequeñas barras de hierro. Su rostro alegre espiaba dentro de la oscura celda, los ojos grandes incluso en las sombras-. Te hubiera traído un poco de torta de fuego también, sé cuánto te gusta, ¡pero los cocineros empezaron a hacer preguntas!

Mai aceptó alegre la caja de las manos de su amiga y le ofreció lo que podía entenderse como una sonrisa.

-Gracias, Ty Lee –respondió con monotonía, bajando la vista hacia las provisiones. Un silencio colgaba entre ellas, más tangible que la puerta que las separaba-. No deberías estar aquí –indicó Mai al fin, todavía mirando la cajita de fideos-. Azula te…

Ty Lee soltó una risita entonces, señalando al aire.

-¡Bueno, Azula no me hará nada si no se entera! –Replicó con esa insufrible, adorable y animadora sonrisa de ella-. ¡Además no puedo simplemente dejar que te sientes aquí sola y te mueras de hambre!

La muchacha de cabello oscuro no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa le alcanzara los labios. Solamente a Ty Lee se le podía ocurrir que Mai alguna vez se sintiera realmente _sola_. Por supuesto, quizás podía suceder, si no fuera porque la joven estaba tan acostumbrada a sentarse sola, a ser tan buena niña como sus padres la habían alentado en su infancia.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

La pregunta fue tan queda y cautelosa que Mai parpadeó y levantó la vista hacia el rostro repentinamente serio de su compañera. Parpadeó una vez más, lentamente, tratando de formar las palabras para explicar porque arriesgaba su propia seguridad, su propio futuro, para asegurar el escape de Zuko. Sabía lo que parecía, como sonaría, que su razón para actuar así era su _amor_ por el príncipe desterrado, pero Mai frunció el ceño pensativamente, ahondando sinceramente en la mirada de Ty Lee con sus ojos oscuros.

-No lo hice por él, si eso es lo que estás pensando.

Y era la verdad.

Ty Lee asintió con la cabeza, la sonrisa volvió a su rostro.

-¡Muy bien, regresaré luego para la cena! –Y desapareció por el corredor, rápida y silenciosamente.

Mai quedó mirando fijamente el lugar donde su amiga había estado parada, todavía aferrándose a la caja de comida, y sabía que, aunque con firmeza negaba haber sacrificado su coartada para salvar a Zuko (_y sus amigos_), todavía estaba esa parte de ella, sin embargo pequeña, que sí, que de hecho, lo amaba.

* * *

-Te he enseñado el proceso de redirigir un rayo antes –empezó Iroh, repasando las figuras con lentitud, con gracia-. Pero eso fue una rápida sesión de dejar salir y entrar el chi. Creo que entenderás mejor estudiando a una verdadera maestra agua en acción –le hizo una seña a Katara con la cabeza, y la muchacha adoptó su posición de combate, imitando la posición del general.

Ella estiró un brazo, cerrando los ojos cuando apenas se tocaba la muñeca con dos dedos, trazando el largo de su miembro estirado, y entonces la hizo bajar por el abdomen, antes de mover el brazo hasta el otro lado y alcanzar la otra dirección.

-Es como moverte con la corriente –explicó Katara, abriendo los ojos para mirar al maestro fuego para el cual se había exhibido.

Iroh asintió concordando mientras la maestra agua continuaba con los movimientos con aparentemente incomparable gracia.

-Ves cómo ella deja que el agua guíe sus manos, sus brazos. Ves como sus pies y piernas se mueven con el giro de su cuerpo, ella no está pegada a un solo lugar, sino que permite que su cuerpo se mueva libremente, como bajo la voluntad del agua. Esta trazando sus movimientos, como si un rayo corriera a través de tu cuerpo.

Zuko estudió a la muchacha con una mirada tan potente que Katara se removió inquieta ante sus atentos ojos, pero ignoró deliberadamente la manera en que la miraba, y frunció los labios, concentrándose en sus movimientos. El príncipe de fuego, por el otro lado, estaba demasiado distraído por el modo en cada delicado gesto parecía tan suave y semejante al cristal, por el modo en que sus tonificados brazos, piernas y estómago se tensaban cuando se movía tan lentamente, con tanto cuidado y tanta belleza, y mentalmente se reprendió por estar tan distraído, escuchando apenas las palabras de su tío.

-… inténtalo con ella, Sobrino –apremió el general, dándole un codazo al joven maestro fuego. Él obedeció, entonces, parándose frente a la muchacha que había llegado a conocer tan bien, _demasiado bien, _e imitó su postura-. Sigue sus movimientos fluidos –instruyó Iroh-. Genera fuego de modo que puedas ver el trazo de tu mano.

El fuego era bajo y estable, controlado, mientras se deslizaba junto al hilo de agua plateada de Katara. Ambos elementos se movían uno al lado del otro, en un arco elegante, muy cerca, pero nunca tocándose. Se levantaba vapor desde el pequeño espacio entre ellos, y nublaba la visión de los maestros.

-¡Excelente, excelente! –Azuzó el anciano-. ¡Estás haciendo un trabajo excelente, Sobrino!

Zuko se las arregló para sonreír entre la niebla.

-Tengo una maestra bastante buena.

El vapor difuminó las mejillas enrojecidas de Katara, y se detuvo, dejando el círculo de fuego solo en el aire.

-Probablemente deberías enseñarle esto a Aang –aseveró, con los ojos yéndose a dónde Toph le gritaba al Avatar, presuntamente en el medio de una lección-. Redirigir un relámpago es probablemente algo… que él debería aprender a hacer.

_Un destello de azul._

_El cuerpo de Aang convulsionando en el aire._

_Todo se volvía negro mientras la luz que brillaba de sus flechas se desvanecía._

_Y ella observaba su cuerpo mustio caer, como en cámara lenta._

Katara evitó los ojos dorados de Zuko mientras se alejaba, apartando el recuerdo de su mente y encontrando que tal acción era demasiado difícil.

::

Estaba sentada en una pequeña parcela de césped cercano mientras Zuko paseaba a su estudiante por los movimientos de la redirección del relámpago. Su mente, sin embargo, reproducía un escenario diferente en su cabeza, uno que Katara había querido olvidar, pero que aparentemente no podía. Los sentimientos que la habían sobrepasado en las catacumbas de Ba Sing Se volvieron a invadirla (miedo, desesperación, ira, dolor) y Katara sacudió la cabeza para quitarse esos sentimientos de encima. Había sido un momento aterrorizante de su vida, uno que dudaba pudiera olvidar alguna vez, pero que podía arreglárselas para no pensar en él.

-¡Mira, Katara! ¡Lo estoy haciendo! –Exclamaba Aang alegremente, habiendo aprendido rápidamente el movimiento. Su risa era infantil y optimista y casi inocente, pero ¿cómo alguien que enfrentaba la muerte y el peligro a diario (y estaba destinado a la grandeza) podía _ser_ tan inocente? El Avatar hizo un giro extraño en el aire, con los brazos extendidos, las pierdas estiradas, en un movimiento extravagante que imitaba una rueda giratoria.

La risa ahogada de Zuko llamó su atención a él, y éste le sonreía al maestro aire.

-Aprendiste eso fácilmente –observó divertido.

-Creo que es porque tengo una sifu de agua control muy buena –repuso Aang cuando aterrizó en el suelo, ligero como una pluma, y le dedicó una sonrisa brillante a la chica que estaba sentada no muy lejos-. Es simplemente como hacer agua control, redireccionar un rayo ¡Tienes que dejar que corra a través tuyo!

-¡Oye, Pies Ligeros!

Aang se encogió al oír la voz chillona.

-¡Si crees que hemos terminado de entrenar, piensa de nuevo!

Parecía que Toph había terminado de entrenar con Jing-Wei…

-¡No me _hagas_ contar hasta cinco! ¡_Uno_!

El Avatar hizo una mueca entonces, y se despidió de sus dos amigos.

-¡_No _empieces a contar! –Exclamó al partir, dejando tanto a Katara como a Zuko pensando que pasaba cuando Toph llegaba a cinco.

Una carcajada escapó de entre los labios de Zuko.

-Por como responde tan bien a las amenazas de Toph, te sorprenderías de saber que es el Avatar –bromeó, dejando caer los brazos a los costados con un suspiro. Cuando Katara solo asintió como respuesta, el maestro fuego frunció el ceño-: ¿Pasa algo?

-No, ¿por qué habría de pasar? –Replicó la maestra agua de inmediato, levantando la barbilla en una especie de desafío interno. Pero por como Zuko la miraba se dio cuenta de que no le creía. Katara se encogió de hombros, tercamente bajando los ojos hacia las hojas del pasto que le cosquilleaban los pies-. Es solo que si Aang hubiera aprendido a redirigir el relámpago antes…

De inmediato supo a dónde se dirigía y Zuko vaciló antes de moverse y dejarse caer junto a la muchacha que había llegado a tolerar, quizás un poquito demasiado.

-Katara –y su voz era baja, ronca, casi forzada, cuando pronunció su nombre, un tono que expresaba toneladas de arrepentimiento-. No creo que lo hubiera salvado, entonces. Estaba en un estado diferente en ese momento, incluso si hubiera aprendido la técnica, no era consciente de lo que estaba pasando –Zuko frunció el ceño mirando el piso, con la vista fija particularmente sobre un diente de león que asomaba entre el césped-. Azula lo atrapó justo en el estado de transición entre nuestro mundo y el mundo del Avatar…

Y sintió que se le cayó un peso encima, que unos brazos le rodeaban el cuello con fuerza, y caía agua sobre su hombro que estaba seguro que no era de agua control. Zuko se tensó por solo un segundo, antes de relajarse en su abrazo.

La voz de Katara era ahogada por las lágrimas que había escondido de todos por días, semanas.

-Casi lo perdí –le susurró, temblando lo suficiente para hacer que su compañero asegurara sus brazos alrededor de su figura.

-Yo… yo, el mundo casi lo perdió. No sé lo que hubiera hecho si él hubiera… si él…

Al menos Zuko entendía, y se limitó a callar a la pobre chica, palmeándole el cabello en lo que esperaba fuera consuelo.

-Él está vivo, Katara. Lo salvaste. Todo está bien, todo _va a estar_ bien.

Obviamente le aterrorizaba perder al hombre que amaba.

Y Zuko se dijo a sí mismo que eso no le molestaba ni un poquito.

* * *

-Tú.

Taihen alzó la vista de su triste ración de comida, los ojos hundidos de noches de insomnio tras noches de insomnio, y miró sin ver al guardia parado delante de la puerta de su celda. Había algo en como se sostenía el guardia que hubiera intrigado a una versión más viva de sí misma, pero se sentía muerta. Por dentro y por fuera. A pesar de las fuertes palabras que Suki le había dejado, a pesar de la profecía, de su lealtad a la difunta Princesa Ursa…

-Levántate.

La concubina obedeció, sorprendida de lo fácil que su cuerpo respondía a su voluntad. Se sentía mucho más débil de lo que estaba en realidad, pero no encontraba razones para hacer un gran esfuerzo cuando sus horas estaban numeradas. Debía de ser la mañana siguiente, la hora de su ejecución. Observó con los ojos vacíos como el guardia abría la puerta, y cerraba las esposas sobre sus muñecas, y la escoltaba por el pasillo.

Taihen ya había memorizado el camino que llevaba hasta la arena donde sería _ejecutada_, y se sorprendió cuando el guardia tomó un giro equivocado. La muchacha parpadeó pero se mantuvo en silencio, permitiendo que el hombre armado la guiara por los sinuosos túneles, por un tramo secreto de escaleras, y luego a través de una _pared_ que surgió cuando bajó una antorcha como una palanca.

Fue en esa habitación dónde el guardia se sacó el casco y un rostro alegre y alarmantemente hermoso encaró los ojos cansados de Taihen.

-Tú eres la concubina, ¿verdad? ¿La que ayudó a la Guerrera Kyoshi?

Se limitó a asentir como respuesta.

-Bueno vamos, ¡entonces vamos a fugarnos de aquí!

Se abrió una puerta en el lado opuesto de la pequeña extensión y una muchacha salió a la vista.

-¿Por qué demoras tanto, Ty Lee? Tengo un barco en la costa esperando.

La guardia que no lo era volvió a ponerse el casco en la cabeza.

-¡Ahí vamos, Mai!

* * *

Pasaron un par de días exitosos, recibiendo respuestas de los amigos de las diferentes naciones que habían accedido a encontrarse en una aislada playa de la costa del Reino Tierra. Aang había mejorado vertiginosamente con su entrenamiento de fuego control, impresionando a su maestro hasta el punto de que Zuko creyó no tener más nada que enseñar, y entonces se fue a entrenar esgrima con Sokka. Katara, con la intención de aprender combate físico en caso de estar alguna vez sin su elemento, aprendía de Suki. Los días progresaban de manera similar, halcones mensajeros y lechuzas-cerdos y otros medios postales haciéndose más seguidos. Finalmente, al final del cuarto día, Iroh declaró que le enseñaría a Zuko a crear fuego _azul. _

-Es un asunto de controlar el _calor_ –explicó el Drago del Oeste, extendiendo hacia delante una taza de té frío-. Así como puedo calentar el té, del mismo modo puedo fragmentar la delicada porcelana –y lo hizo, haciendo que el calor emanando de sus manos se volviera fuego tangible, primero de brillo naranja-rojizo, y luego más magenta, violeta, índigo, _crack_. La taza cayó al piso, el té en su interior ya evaporado-. Usar fuego azul es simplemente intensificar la llama.

Zuko asintió entendiendo y adoptando la postura de fuego control. Respiró hondo, y se movió a través de los pasos básicos de fuego control, concentrándose en _calor intenso_ (ojos azules, pelo oscuro, piel tostada) se sonrojó y trastabilló con los movimientos.

-¿Sucede algo, Sobrino?

-No –espetó el príncipe, volviendo su atención a los pasos de fuego control. Lo intentó de nuevo, concentrando su energía una vez más, sintiendo crecer el poder con cada movimiento, y disparó una llama que estaba en un punto entre un rosa desfalleciente y el rojo. Un suspiró frustrado escapó de sus labios y lo intentó de nuevo. Y de nuevo, y de nuevo.

-No te preocupes, Sobrino. Estoy seguro que le agarraras la mano –le aseguró Iroh tras el séptimo intento fallido.

Zuko le dedicó una _mirada_ al hombre y bufó, antes de murmurar un extraño:

-_Lo sé_ –entre dientes y continuar con la tarea.

::

(-_Aang, ten cuidado_)

-Ha sido un gran maestro –aseveró Aang uniéndose a la chica de sus sueños en el balcón. Sus ojos grises siguieron la mirada distante de Katara hasta los jardines donde Zuko todavía trabajaba en la intensificación de su fuego. El sol se había puesto hacía horas, pero el maestro fuego persistía.

Katara asintió, encogiéndose de hombros en el proceso.

-Ha estado ahí afuera por horas –repuso con calma-. Va a cansarse.

Aang observó a Zuko con un ceño pensativo, sabiendo que el silencio era algo que no debería romper, pero quería preguntarle directamente que era lo que sentía por el joven maestro fuego. Por como lo miraba, por como le sonreía y por como sus ojos parecían simplemente _encenderse_ cuando aparecía a la vista… todo le recordaba a Aang de la forma en que la mirada de Katara solía brillar para él.

(_El maestro aire la miró con los ojos como platos y levantó una mano para cubrir la de ella. Su piel en verdad era muy suave… _

_-Solo si _tú_ prometes tener cuidado_).

La maestra agua suspiró, apartando la mirada de los jardines y recostándose contra la baranda del balcón.

-Me recuerda a ti, sabes –indicó Katara-. Por lo determinado que es para corregir algo. Por como _entrena_. A veces tú eres tan testarudo como él –dejó que la más pequeña de sus sonrisas le acariciara el rostro entonces, pensando en Aang y en Zuko, y el Avatar se sorprendió de que pudiera siquiera compararlos. Nunca había estado más _equivocada_ sobre el vínculo entre los dos elementos.

(_Katara volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez dolor e incertidumbre reemplazaron el orgullo que egoístamente había proclamado como suyo._

_-Aang… -susurró vacilante, por un breve momento dejando que el afecto mutuo se manifiestara entre ellos_).

-No soy nada como Zuko –fue la incondicional respuesta del maestro aire-. Soy paciente y optimista y…

-Me refiero a cuando están haciendo control –le cortó Katara, echándole un vistazo a su amigo, su, tal vez, ¿algo más que un amigo? Lo estudió entonces, por primera vez desde su misión en la Nación del Fuego. Había determinación, pena y confusión en sus ojos, una tristeza en su expresión que se negaba a ver-. Ambos están perdidos en su elemento, ambos tan concentrados, tan… tan… _poderosos_ –y podía jurar haber oído la voz de la Tía Wu decir esa palabra a coro.

El maestro aire se removió inquieto en el lugar, mirando fijamente el horizonte que oscurecía.

-Katara, ¿recuerdas la promesa que me hiciste? ¿Antes de que fueras la Nación del Fuego?

(_Era algo hermoso, algo que era muchísimo más difícil de dejar atrás de lo que había anticipado. Su mano se deslizó de su rostro y el vínculo espiritual se estrechó, esforzándose por reconectarse, pero incapaz de hacerlo._

_-Lo prometo._

_Y con esas dos palabras él supo que ella se refería a mucho más que la explícita promesa…_).

-Prometí que tendría cuidado –respondió, bajando la mirada a sus pies.

Aang asintió, sin agregar nada, porque cada uno sabía lo que el otro estaba pensando.

Katara había prometido tener cuidado, y a pesar de la implícita conexión entre ellos, a pesar del afecto mutuo de amor creciente y floreciente, lo que alguna vez había sido estaba cayendo. La manera en que sus espíritus se tocaban y se abrazaban, la manera en que se entendían, que se reconfortaban, que, si osase pensarlo, se enamoraban, se estaba desvaneciendo, como cenizas en el viento.

-¿Katara?

-¿Mm?

-Gracias por mantener tu promesa.

Y Katara no podía decir si estaba siendo o no sarcástico.

* * *

_Este mensaje es corto, pero tenemos poco tiempo. El Avatar está reuniendo toda la ayuda que pueda. Planeamos recapturar Ba Sing Se en nombre del Reino Tierra._

_Necesitamos tu ayuda._

Le entregó la carta a la princesa que esperaba, observando la ficha del Loto Blanco que descansaba sobre el mostrador. El mensaje era obviamente de su _querido_ _amigo_, el General Iroh y era de vital importancia que Azula entendiera los planes de la sociedad secreta. Le dedicó esa maliciosa sonrisa de ella, si podía llamarse sonrisa, y el brillo de malicia absoluta en sus ojos aterró al hombre, pero su vida estaba salvada, así como la de su hermano, y era un pensamiento que le permitía a Yu dejar ir a la Princesa con el mensaje, y a él seguir manejando su Tienda de Té en el Distrito 9.

* * *

**IUPI y este capítulo ha terminado.**

**He diagramado los próximos capítulos.**

**Y estoy bastante contenta con lo que he logrado hasta ahora.**

**¡Finalmente se supo que YU de la Tienda de Té es el doble agente! Nunca fue Mai C: Ella es buena, iupi.**

**También, sentimientos confusos para Aang, Katara, Zuko y Mai. Porque ahora el KatAang y MaiKo están llegando al final. Proverbial fan.**

**¡Además, Ty Lee, Mai y Taihen escaparon!**

**Por favor, por favor, déjenme saber que piensan, ¡y muchas gracias por leer!**

**Fl**_ii_**ck**

* * *

_Otro capítulo arriba y no queda nada... El que sigue está traducido, faltan las correciones, probablemente sea mi regalo de Año Nuevo :) Ohhh, que feliz estoy de ya casi estar terminando y de que todavía quede gente del otro lado. No saben lo feliz que me hacen :) _

_Tengo que hacerle una mención especial a KaoruB: creo que casi, casi me hiciste llorar :) _Princesa del Desierto,gluco_ y_ funny-life_ Muchas gracias por leer y comentar :) :) _

_En otras noticias, estoy disponiendo de tiempo de... hacer pocas cosas productivas más que respirar, jaja así que he pensado en escribir mi propio Zutara, aunque que dicho sueño/proyecto se concrete no es muy posible, y he estado leyendo un zutara MUY BUENO llamado _**Fall of the White Lotus**_ de _**Boo-82**_. A todos los que quieran disfrutar de una historia bien escrita y con una trama complicada y excelente se la recomiendo. Está en inglés, pero no es difícil, y ciertamente creo que vale la pena :) De última, quizás, algún día pueda pedirle su permiso y traducirla, si es que alguien ya no lo hizo. Honestamente, es muy buena y no se van a arrepentir, se los aseguro._

_¡Nos vemos el domingo! :) ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!_


	17. Dar y quitar

**ESTOY **empezando a sentirme un poquito desanimada de nuevo. Eh… este capítulo fue una lucha para escribir, pero la historia está acercándose al final, así que realmente me estoy esforzando. Se aprecian mucho los comentarios, las sugerencias y demás. Estoy sintiendo un poco el no dormir, así que haré esto corto. Perdonen cualquier error que puedan encontrar, no estoy muy contenta con esta actualización, pero espero que esté bien. -¡_Que disfruten_!

* * *

A Q U I E S C E N C I A

* * *

_Le dedicó esa maliciosa sonrisa de ella, si podía llamarse sonrisa, y el brillo de malicia absoluta en sus ojos aterró al hombre, pero su vida estaba salvada, así como la de su hermano, y era una día que le permitía a Yu dejar ir a la Princesa con el mensaje, y a él seguir manejando su Tienda de Té en el Distrito 9._

* * *

_**Capítulo XVII**_

**Dar y quitar**

* * *

**-H**oy es el día –empezó Iroh, mirando atentamente los rostros de quienes se habían atrevido a responder a los varios pedidos de ayuda. Eran un ejército extraño, compuesto de varios maestros control y guerreros, de variadas edades y nacionalidades, pero todos compartían el mismo espíritu de fiereza; Iroh podía verlo en sus ojos. Saludó al grupo con los brazos grandemente abiertos, como haciendo un gesto hacia el mundo, su hogar, su derecho y libertad-. Hoy es el día que daremos el primer paso sólido para derrotar a la Nación del Fuego –declaró con un vigor que solo un General podía poseer-. ¡Hoy es el día que recapturaremos Ba Sing Se en nombre del Reino Tierra!

Un bramido unificado escapó de la multitud que se extendía sobre la costa y Iroh podía sentir el orgullo llenando su interior. La esperanza, la determinación, era casi tangible, como estática en la punta de sus dedos.

-La Nación del Fuego ha buscado destruir los hogares, las vidas y la moral de los otros. La Nación del Fuego les ha robado injustamente su libertad. Solos, no podemos alcanzar mucho, pero juntos –todos los elementos peleando como uno- ¡restauraremos finalmente el equilibrio al mundo! Tal cosa no es solo el deber del Avatar, sino el nuestro, como gente de esta tierra, también. Y nadie debería hacer esto solo. No es así, ¿joven Avatar?

Todos los ojos se volvieron sobre el Maestro Aire de pie a un costado. Vestido con su orgullosa túnica naranja y amarilla, despreocupado como una brisa pasajera pero con una habilidad atroz de destrucción en sus ojos grises; asintió una vez, rígido y tenso, a diferencia de su elemento nato, y les devolvió la mirada a sus camaradas.

-Todo este tiempo pensé que tendría que hacer las cosas solo. Desde que descubrí que yo era el Avatar, tuve miedo. Tuve miedo de que nadie entendiera, tuve miedo de que mi vida, mi destino fuera estar solo. Que solo yo podía mantener y restaurar el equilibrio al mundo, que solo yo enfrentaría al Señor del Fuego. Pero ahora entiendo –y miró rápidamente a sus amigos parados a su lado, a Sokka y Toph, a Suki y Zuko, y luego a Katara, y sonrió-: que nunca estuve solo, y que nunca tendré que _estar_ solo.

Una capa de algo que podían ser lágrimas nubló la mirada de la maestra agua, su mirada cristalina se volvió difusa ante una de las miradas más suaves de Aang. Por un breve momento se imaginó que la había mirado con perdón en sus ojos grises, perdón y comprensión por algo que no entendía del todo, pero luego él se volvió, de vuelta a su audiencia, y ella soltó la respiración que no era consciente de estar conteniendo.

-Así que hoy le pido a ustedes que me ayuden a restaurar el equilibrio al mundo, para que cada nación en el mundo pueda vivir feliz y libremente –continuó Aang, levantando una roca del piso con tierra control y dejándola sobre su palma-. Para que cada nación pueda prosperar y florecer con fuerza –una llama se erigió sobre el montón de tierra-. Para que cada nación pueda aprender a respetar y a vivir en bienestar con las otras naciones –y agua extinguió la llama, dejando solo cenizas en su mano-. Y para que el miedo se disipe en el viento, como el polvo –una suave ráfaga se llevó las cenizas de su mano por el aire, haciéndolas desaparecer en el cielo.

Sus palabras fueron seguidas de aplausos y él dio un paso hacia atrás, al mismo tiempo que Hakoda y Piandao se adelantaban para explicar los planes de batalla.

-Fue un discurso hermoso –susurró Katara, mirando fugazmente al rostro del maestro tierra.

Aang se limitó a girarse, aún no estaba listo para mirar dentro de esos ojos que una vez habían brillado para él, ojos que una vez lo habían amado.

-Gracias –respondió, fijando su mirada en la espalda de su padre. Estaba listo para pelear contra el Señor del Fuego, listo para confrontar a Azula, pero estaba lejos de estar listo para manejar lo que podía ver sería un rechazo.

* * *

Las nubes se cernían en el cielo que oscurecía, escondiendo las estrellas y la luna a simple vista. Viajaban en algo parecido al silencio, la tensión ahogaba el sonido de los pasajeros. Era hora de iniciar el ataque, y todo el mundo a bordo de la bestia voladora estaba al límite. Sokka era el que guiaba a Appa, con Zuko arrodillado a su lado. Katara y Aang trabajaban juntos, aunque silenciosamente para mantener una niebla de disfraz rodeando al bisonte volador que pudiera parecer como una nube. Jing-Wei, Suki y Toph estaban sentadas en la parte posterior de la silla. Los otros los seguían en sus propias aeronaves, o por vía terrestre.

Los una vez grandiosos muros de Ba Sing Se estaban a simple vista y las tropas siguieron avanzando. Los restos del desmoronamiento estropeaban lo que de otro modo era una ciudad magnífica, era una visión de desesperanza y pena. La mirada de Jing-Wei se endureció ante el paisaje y cerró el puño contra la piel de Appa. Una mano consoladora se apoyó su hombro haciendo que sus ojos saltaran sobre Suki, quien le ofrecía un consuelo silencioso, y la maestra tierra asintió, posando su mirada jade sobre el horizonte en ciernes. Apenas podía ver a través de la niebla que envolvía al bisonte volador.

-Ya casi estamos allí –indicó la voz de Sokka desde algún lugar cerca del frente de la enorme silla de montar-. Puedo ver los muros a través de las nubes. Mantengan la niebla, Katara, Aang –su tono era autoritario, muy parecido al de su padre, y entornó los ojos mirando la ciudad en sombras, contando su respiración. Le daba vueltas el estómago, amenazando con vaciar su contenido, pero el guerrero se tragó las dudas y miedos, endureciéndose contra esos traicioneros pensamientos-. Zuko, ¿puedes darles la señal a las aeronaves para que rodeen ahora? Tienen que ponerse en posición para infiltrarnos en los muros sur.

Dicho maestro fuego accedió, se puso de pie para creer una llama tenue. Haciendo un arco con su brazo, creó un aro de luz lo suficientemente brillante para que se pueda ver a través de su disfraz. Se desvaneció en la nada después de un mero segundo, pero los destellos que recibió como respuesta más allá de la bruma le permitieron saber que el mensaje había sido entendido.

-Las naves están rodeando la ciudad –Informó Zuko al Guerrero de la Tribu Agua.

Sokka asintió con la cabeza como respuesta y no dijo nada más.

Aang se concentró en su trabajo, sin prestarle atención a la maestra agua parada frente a él. No podía dejarse distraer por sus graciosos movimientos, fluidos, como el elemento que manipulaba. No podía dejarse perder en la forma en que la pálida luz lunar caía sobre sus facciones, elegantes y reales. No podía. _No podía. _Después de todo, se había apoderado de él una vez antes y la había besado; pero, ¿qué había pasado luego de ese incidente? _Nada. _Frunció el ceño y se reprendió mentalmente por dejar que la muchacha se le metiera tan hondo. ¿Pero cómo podía ser eso su culpa en verdad? ¡Ella constantemente plagaba su mente!

-¿Aang?

¡Y escuchaba su voz por todos lados!

-¿Está todo bien?

El maestro aire parpadeó, escapándose de sus pensamientos y fijando su mirada en _ella. _En la que se suponía era su chica. ¿Ya era demasiado tarde para eso?

-Mm, sí. Solo estaba pensando.

Katara frunció los labios; esos, suaves, suaves labios que podía recordar haber probado meses atrás, y le dirigió una mirada preocupada; moviendo ausentemente sus extremidades marcando las figuras de tire y afloje, arriba y abajo, en círculos y luego hacia afuera y con los brazos extendidos.

-¿En qué? –Cuando él no respondió, ella suspiró-. ¿El ataque? –De nuevo, no hubo respuesta-. Aang, sé que tienes miedo, pero…

-No estoy preocupado por la invasión –espetó el maestro aire. Cuando la maestra agua permaneció en silencio, claramente dolida por su reacción, Aang desvió la mirada-. Estoy bien. Todo está bien.

Katara no le creía, pero lo conocía lo suficiente para dejar el tema. En lugar de seguir, asintió con la cabeza, descartando la punzada de culpa que le atenazaba el pecho.

-Si tú lo dices.

Fue Toph la que notó el intercambio con algo de curiosidad y lo guardó en algún lugar de su mente. Por el momento, tenían cosas más importantes que atender.

-Nos estamos acercando al muro, todos prepárense para aterrizar –indicó Sokka desde la cabeza de Appa-. Katara, Zuko: ustedes van adelante. Tienen que cortar camino por Ba Sing Se para encontrarse con el General Iroh y el Maestro Pakku. Recuerden, peleen a quien puedan pero corran si tienen que hacerlo. Toph y Jiang-Wei ustedes irán las puertas este y oeste respectivamente para encontrarse con el Maestro Piandao y el Rey Bumi; volteen a los guardias allí así las naves pueden infiltrarse dentro de la ciudad por ahí. Suki, tú me ayudarás a guiar a los otros siguiéndonos por la ciudad y dirigiendo el golpe preventivo. Aang, tú vas a…

-Hacer nada –interrumpió el Avatar, la mirada oscura-. Mantener un perfil bajo, y hacer nada.

Sokka frunció el ceño.

-Tú eres nuestra arma secreta. Estate atento a todo lo que pasa, si las cosas marchan bien, no tendrás que pelear.

Zuko miró al maestro aire por encima del hombro.

-Pero no te olvides lo que te enseñé sobre redirigir el relámpago –le advirtió con cautela-. Nunca sabes que puede surgir.

Aang no dijo nada, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Si todo iba bien, no tendría que redirigir nada.

Y algo en ese aspecto, no lo hacía sentir cómodo.

-Vamos a bajar –advirtió Sokka mientras Appa descendía sobre el muro, aún sin ser vistos por los centinelas de guardia-. Zuko, Katara…

-Estamos en eso –declaró el maestro fuego poniéndose de pie.

Katara dejó de hacer agua control y la nube se esfumó, revelando al bisonte volador. Antes de que los guardias pudieran sonar la alarma, Zuko y ella ya se habían encargado de ellos y Appa pudo cruzar sin problemas el muro, aterrizando en la ciudad. Los saltaron de la bestia aérea y estaban a punto de echar a correr, cuando la voz de Aang llamó a la maestra agua. Ella se volvió para verlo aterrizar sobre sus pies ante ella, y arqueó las cejas en un silencio expectante.

Aang enfrentó sus ojos por la enésima vez esa noche, excepto que esta vez su mirada ya no era cautelosa e insegura. En las profundidades grises, Katara pudo ver al maestro aire que había llegado a querer, tal vez más de lo que debía. Él sacudió la cabeza y le tocó la mejilla con una mano, con ternura y amor.

-Ten cuidado.

Ella le ofreció una sonrisa y asintió.

-Solo si _tú_ prometer tener cuidado –fue su familiar respuesta, y luego se adelantó para posar un suave beso en sus labios expectantes…

Y Zuko fingió que eso no le molestó.

(Excepto que sí le molestó)

…El beso se sintió apenas, como el viento, y luego ella se movió tan rápido que Aang solo tuvo tiempo para poner los ojos como platos de la sorpresa. ¿Había imaginado ese osado movimiento?

-Te lo prometo…

Pero ella ya había desaparecido en la noche con Zuko

.

.

.

Se movían juntos, corriendo de sombra en sombra, cruzando las calles con inigualable agilidad. Había soldados de la Nación del Fuego apostados en cada manzana, parecían, patrullando los terrenos en busca de alguna señal de problema. Katara y Zuko se apretujaron detrás de una torre, escondidos por las sombras. Dando un vistazo alrededor, Zuko oteó la oscuridad, siendo apenas capaz de distinguir la figura de una persona caminando por la calle.

-Solo hay uno –susurró.

-Debe de haber más cerca –replicó Katara igual de bajo, recorriendo la calle con los ojos una y otra vez-. Allí –indicó cuando una sombra se alargaba sobre el empedrado que atravesaba la ciudad-. Creo que tienen un hombre en cada calle.

Un suave suspiró escapó del Príncipe del Fuego, un suspiró que Katara sintió contra su mejilla, y parpadeó antes de mirar hacia arriba, para verlo agachado encima de ella. Estaba oscuro, pero conocía la arrogancia en sus ojos demasiado bien.

-Nada que no podamos manejar –repuso Zuko con lo que sabía debía ser una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

Ella sonrió también a su vez.

-Por supuesto, después de infiltrarnos en el palacio, atravesar una ciudad no debería de ser un problema.

Por un momento los recuerdos se apresuraron en volver…

Conversaciones de trasnoche.

Miradas disimuladas.

Daichi.

Katara sacudió la cabeza. No era el momento.

-Después de ti.

Zuko saltó del techo en una manera que la pareció demasiado familiar, y aterrizó silenciosamente en la calle. Ella lo siguió de inmediato; sus pies apenas hicieron ruido cuando cayó, y estaba a punto de echar a correr tras el príncipe, cuando algo que dejó caer llamó su atención. Una máscara de demonio azul la miraba fijamente desde la oscura calle de piedra.

-_¿Quién eres tú?_

_-Tú príncipe azul._

Todo este tiempo, ¿había sido él? ¿Todo ese tiempo él había sido el Espíritu Azul? De repente todo le cayó, todas las pistas. Todo lo que él sabía sobre el demonio, todo por lo que lo había excusado; porque había estado tan interesado en encontrar al impostar, la persona que había usado la máscara después que él. ¿Por qué no le pudo contar? ¿No confiaba en ella tanto como ella confiaba en él? ¿Su secreto era tan peligroso? Después de todo por lo que habían pasado, todo lo que ella había compartido, él todavía le ocultaba cosas. Le mentía. ¿Cuánto en verdad sabía sobre el príncipe? Quizás fuera un detalle trivial en su vida, pero alguna razón, le dolía.

Ella le había contado de sus aventuras, de sus miedos, de la Dama Pintada, de Aang. Ella le había contado. Y todo ese tiempo, él le había estado ocultando cosas. ¿Pero qué importaba de todos modos? No debería de importarle tanto.

(Excepto que sí le importaba).

-¡Oye, tú!

Instintivamente se giró y sacó agua de su ánfora, silenciando al guardia que, aparentemente, no era un maestro fuego.

El príncipe estuvo detrás de ella en un segundo, demasiado cerca para su comodidad; en verdad, demasiado cómoda con la cercanía.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –Su aliento le acarició la nariz-. Se supone que estés justo detrás de mí.

Ambos pares de ojos cayeron sobre la máscara todavía en el piso entre sus pies.

-Katara, puedo explicarlo.

-Olvídalo –replicó la maestra agua-. Tenemos cosas más importantes con las que lidiar ahora mismo. Esto no importa.

Zuko se dijo que su tono áspero y la aparente decepción en sus ojos no le molestaban ni un poquito.

(Excepto que sí le molestaba).

No les llevó mucho tiempo llegar hasta la salida sur y los dos escalaron la pared, llegando a la torre del centinela que había arriba, tras derribar a los dos guardias, se posicionaron en las puertas. Katara oteó la oscuridad, mirando con dificultad pero atención las nubes sobre su cabeza, y descubrió una sombra que se movía sobre el cielo, hacia ellos.

-Allí están –susurró, señalando la nave que se acercaba.

Zuko asintió con la cabeza, sus ojos dorados estudiaban la nave que se aproximaba y luego su mirada se posó sobre la maestra agua a su lado, quien tras sumar dos y dos, se había rehusado a hablar con él hasta ese punto. Suspiró, inclinándose sobre el borde de la torre y mirando hacia el desierto.

-Yo era el Espíritu Azul.

La muchacha solo se encogió de hombros.

-No es que te lo estuviera ocultando –continuó el príncipe-. Ya me había deshecho de la máscara hacía meses. Estaba huyendo de mí mismo…

Katara se encogió de hombres.

-No es importante –sus cristalinos ojos miraban fijamente la oscuridad, suspiró-. Así que no me contaste. ¿Por qué eso debería molestarme? No tenías ganas de compartir tu secretito. ¿Desde cuando nos contamos todo después de todo? –Reprimió los pensamientos en su cabeza que lo discutían-. No es asunto mío…

-Katara…

El destello de un relámpago golpeó la torre y los dos corrieron a cubrirse, saltando fuera del camino de las piedras que se desmoronaban. Sus cuerpos chocaron contra el pavimento de la pared, y Zuko se levantó, distinguiendo apenas la figura sombreada de su compañera desparramada por el piso. Se levantó polvo a su alrededor, y todo lo que pudo ver era una columna tambaleándose sobre la maestra agua:

-¡Katara!

-Zu… -su jadeada respuesta llegó a sus oídos pero fue ahogada cuando el príncipe embistió hacia delante, aferrándola de la cintura, y los dos cayeron con un golpe sordo. El grito de sorpresa de la maestra agua quedó sepultado cuando la estructura cayó donde había estado parada. Se levantó el silencio junto con una nube de polvo y arena-. Zuko…

El maestro fuego estudió el rostro de Katara, y luego su figura, antes de darse por satisfecho de que ella estaba bien, y entonces la soltó.

-Es Azula –declaró Zuko roncamente, mirando hacia el cielo. Incluso en la distancia, podía ver una expresión desdeñosa en su cara, el triunfo en sus ojos, y ella saltó de la nave, aterrizando frente a su hermano.

-Hola, Zuzu.

Katara se puso de pie de un salto, impacientemente quitándose el pelo de la cara.

-¿Dónde están el General Iroh y el Maestro Pakku? –Demandó con fiereza, una sensación de ahogo en su interior le decía que si Azula había llegado, su nave había sido interceptada.

Azula entornó los ojos al mirar a la maestra agua, y bufó, ladeando la cabeza. Su nave pasó por encima del muro y aterrizó dentro de la ciudad. Los hombres a bordo se apresuraron a las calles y los gritos desde el interior de la ciudad les dejaron saber que los oponentes se habían encontrado cara a cara.

-La última vez que los vi, su nave caía al desierto, ¿pero me importa? No.

-¡Tú…!

-Katara –clamó una voz áspera y ella se congeló en su lugar, sus ojos saltaron sobre Zuko. El miraba fijamente a su hermana, los ojos clavados; dorado sobre dorado, ambos de un brillante dorado furioso, pero donde uno tenía _calor_ la otra era piedra fría. Zuko apretó los puños-. Ve a ayudar a los otros. Yo me encargo.

-Zuko…

Y entonces él la miró por encima del hombro, ofreciéndole la poca seguridad que podía con una mirada rápida.

-No te preocupes por mí –insistió-. Ellos te necesitan más que yo – _Aang te necesita más que yo._

Katara asintió, y con una última mirada fulminante hacia la princesa, bajó del muro.

El aplauso perezoso de Azula atrajo la atención de Zuko una vez más, y la portadora de los rayos arqueó una ceja.

-Eso fue muy conmovedor –se burló-. Salvar la vida de esa muchacha. Sabes que no puedes derrotarme. Nunca estarás a mi altura.

Zuko respiró hondo para calmarse y despacio adoptó la primera posición de fuego control.

-Ya veremos eso.

* * *

Una multitud de soldados de la Nación del Fuego llegó de la nada, y Sokka inmediatamente saltó a la refriega, perdiendo de vista a Smellerbee y los chicos a los que previamente había estado instruyendo para que se escondieran entre los techos. Habían anticipado alguna especie de ofensiva, pero no de tal magnitud; las simples trampas de guerrilla dispuestas no serían suficientes para espantar a estos soldados. Se agachó a un costado, rodando desordenadamente sobre el suelo cuando una llama le fue disparada directamente a él, iluminando brevemente la oscuridad, y Sokka sostuvo su preciosa espada con firmeza en su mano.

Todos a su alrededor se habían metido en algún combate con alguien, y los sonidos de lucha llenaban el aire, despertando a los de las casas, a las familias que dormían irregularmente en sus hogares, los niños bien despiertos en sus camas. Las linternas cobraron vida, y las cortinas se abrían lo suficiente para que los mirones pudieran echar un vistazo a las calles iluminadas por la luna.

Sokka se paró, pateando el barril tras el que se había ocultado y haciendo tropezar a un soldado, embistió hacia delante, balanceando su espada en un gracioso arco, antes de volverse con el movimiento para bloquear otro ataque dirigido a su izquierda. Escuchó un grito estridente desde la vuelta de la esquina, y su primer pensamiento fue _Suki_ pero ella estaba bien, tenía que estar bien.

_¡Sokka!_

_¿_Lo había oído, o era un truco de los ruidos de la batalla_?_

-¡Sokka! _–Eso _era real.

El espadachín giró y vio a su hermana corriendo hacia él, las mejillas coloradas y el polvo cubriendo su capa.

-Sokka –llamó de nuevo por encimad el caos-. El General Iroh y el Maestro Pakku –empezó Katara, antes de juntar agua de su ánfora y desviar un golpe que se le venía encima. El hombre con la armadura de la Nación del Fuego fue barrido por la fuerza y quedó aplastado contra la pared. Katara volvió a reunir el agua, dirigiéndola a otro soldado que se le venía, volteándolo, y luego giró sobre sí, con los brazos siguiendo sus movimientos.

Detrás de ella, su hermano estaba metido en una sanguinaria lucha de espadas, el ruido metálico resonaba por la calle.

-¿Qué pasa con ellos? –Sokka pudo preguntar entre estocadas y paradas..

-Azula… Azula está aquí. ¡Llego en su lugar! Creo que los interceptó –Katara levantó las manos en el aire, dejando que el agua se cerniera sobre ella por un momento, antes de aplastar a su oponente-. ¡Dijo que la nave había chocado en algún lado en el desierto!

-Ji-_¡yah! –_Gritó el guerrero antes de asestar el puño de su espada contra el cuello de su rival-. Estoy seguro de que están bien –Sokka continuó apresuradamente, agachándose para ocultarse-. Son maestros control, deben haber encontrado la manera de aterrizar bien; a menos que Azula los haya capturado.

Katara se rehusaba a siquiera pensarlo.

-¿Pero cómo pudo haber sabido sobre nuestra invasión? ¡Estos soldados no pueden haber estado todos apostados en Ba Sing Se!

La maestra agua frunció el ceño, buscando en su mente posibles soluciones; solo una venía a su mente.

-Hay un espía.

-Ya hemos ido por ese camino antes, recuerdas –repuso Sokka mientras corrían por las calles, todavía siguiendo el plan de recapturar la capital del Reino Tierra-. Mai…

-Yo nunca dije que fuera Mai –cortó Katara sin alterarse.

-¿Entonces quién?

Ella suspiró, derrapando antes de detenerse no muy lejos del muro sur y viendo los destellos de naranja y azul bailando sobre la torre caída.

-No lo sé. Pero tenemos que encontrar a Aang.

Sokka asintió.

-¡Estoy en eso! ¡Tú quédate aquí y ayuda a Zuko! ¡Parece cómo que necesita algo de ayuda!

Katara estaba a punto de protestar que el príncipe no quería su ayuda, pero ella vio volar su figura por los aires y colisionar contra una pared, y supo que no tenía otra opción más que ayudar.

Terco maestro fuego.

* * *

-¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer, hermano?

Zuko rugió asesinando a su hermana menor con una mirada fulminante, clavando los nudillos en el sendero de piedra debajo de él. Estaba de rodillas, la capa había quedado olvidada y quemada por un rayo. Apenas esquivaba los golpes de Azula, y podía sentir el peso de sus miembros cansados intensificándose con cada paso. El fuego ardiendo en su interior se negaba a rendirse, y entonces el príncipe se obligo a levantarse.

-No, puedo hacerlo mucho mejor –aseveró tercamente, adoptando una postura de control y soltando un aliento de fuego.

Azula saltó hacia atrás, disipando la llama con una llama azul propia. La estática llenaba el aire, haciendo que se le pusieran los pelos de punta, podía sentirla, la electricidad que surgía de la joven. Y ella se rió casi lastimosamente de su hermano.

-Parece que el viejo dragón te ha enseñado un par de trucos –remarcó. Entornando los ojos, la princesa dirigió una descarga hacia su hermana-. ¡Pero nada _nuevo_!

El príncipe extendió su brazo, sintiendo el súbito poder entrar en su cuerpo, latir entre sus dedos, subir por su muñeca y su brazo y extenderse en su abdomen. Era una sensación fascinante, pero aterrorizante al mismo tiempo, y Zuko muy lentamente apuntó su tiro hacia la princesa expectante, antes de liberar la energía.

Todo lo que pudo ver fue la forma en que la abrasadora luz proyectó sombras sobre su alarmado rostro, y luego el fuerte impacto eléctrico explotando tras el contacto.

-¡_Zuko_!

Los ojos de Zuko estudiaban el humo levantándose sobre el área de impacto, y frunció el ceño, esperando, _esperando _ver si había acabado realmente o no. ¿Realmente había derrotado a su hermana? No la había visto esquivarlo, pero tampoco había visto al rayo _golpear_la. El destello era demasiado brillante para registrar algo más allá de la conmoción en su rostro; y qué extraña había sido esa expresión en Azula. El miedo en sus ojos…

Lo sacudió, y, por un momento, temió haber tenido éxito, y no estaba seguro de por qué.

Katara se las arregló para subir sobre el muro, y por primera vez desde que había redirigido el relámpago, Zuko miró a la maestra agua, que llevaba una expresión de _orgullo. _¿Por él? Una sonrisa le tiraba apenas de la comisura de los labios al mismo tiempo que el agotamiento reclamaba su cuerpo y podía sentir que estaba luchando por estar de pie…

Y entonces la maestra agua había echado a correr hacia él, con un miedo absoluto en los ojos.

Su cuerpo le dio con fuerza.

El olor de la carne quemada junto con la tela y la descarga de estática que cruzó por sus dedos.

El rostro de Zuko se transformó en una expresión de horror al mirar la sonrisa delicada y de disculpa de su compañera.

-Zuko… -suspiró.

-¡Tonta campesina! –El grito de Azula llegó furioso.

El príncipe dejó a Katara en el piso con sumo cuidado.

-Solo resiste, Katara. Por favor, resiste. Todo estará bien, lo prometo –le tembló el cuerpo al ver su rostro dolorido, el apenas perceptible subir y bajar de su pecho, y sintió una especie de ira diferente, tumultuosa hirviendo dentro de él.

-Dar su vida para salvarte a _ti_. Bueno, es una lástima que su sacrificio será en vano…

Todo pasó demasiado rápido, demasiado para que la mente furiosa y exhausta de Zuko lo registrara. Azula voló de la cima del muro con una atroz y cortante ráfaga de viento, y Zuko tuvo que agacharse para cubrir la maestra agua caída; sus ojos dorados estudiaron la familiar figura del Avatar, alzándose en el cielo. Las flechas y los ojos de Aang brillaban en un intimidante tono azul, avasallante poder, ira y destrucción despiadada. Lo menos que daba era miedo, y vio con asombro como liberaba su poder sobre los soldados de la Nación del Fuego.

Era cuestión de tiempo antes de que Azula se retirara, y mientras Aang descendía sobre la pared, cansado de expeler tanta energía.

* * *

Mientras Ba Sing Se se regocijaba por la liberación de su gran ciudad, todo lo que Zuko podía ver, todo lo que podía oír, era el desgarrador llanto de Aang cuando tomaba el cuerpo mustio de Katara de entre sus brazos y el aullido de Sokka de dolor y las furiosas maldiciones que lanzaba a la noche.

_-Esta es agua del Oasis de los Espíritus del Polo Norte. Tiene propiedades especiales así que la he estado guardando para algo especial…_

-Quizás no sea demasiado tarde –dijo Zuko, reprimiendo el miedo, el enojo y la culpa que destrozaban su ser, que amenazaban con hacerlo pedazos-. ¿Qué hay… qué hay de esa agua de los espíritus del Oasis? –Requirió de toda su voluntad para no dejar que le temblara la voz al hablar, pero tenía que mantener la cabeza limpia.

Los ojos de la maestra agua se abrieron con dificultad mientras luchaba por respirar.

-Los curanderos del Polo Norte –pudo jadear, mirando al príncipe de Fuego que habría sido de otro modo ignorado-, son mucho más habilidosos que yo…

-¡Nos llevaría semanas llegar al Polo Norte! –Señaló Aang.

Y Katara sonrió con esa sonrisa suave y reconfortante mientras le acariciaba la mejilla a Aang y sostenía la mano de su hermano (pero sus ojos estaban firmes sobre el maestro fuego de pie tras ellos, pálido y temeroso).

-Resistiré hasta entonces. Lo prometo…

Los preocupados ojos dorados de Zuko fue lo último que vio antes de deslizarse en la oscuridad.

* * *

**C:**

* * *

NT:_ Hola! :) Perdón por haber dicho que actualizaría ayer y hacerlo hoy. Es lo malo de estar en casa por las vacaciones: compartir. Mi hermana estuvo ayer como dueña y señora de la conexión a internet y no me quedó otra que dejarla. Pero aquí está y prometo que los próximos capítulos seguirán lo antes posible :) Estoy adelantada creo :) Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, no falta nada para el gran final :)_

_Gracias_ NinieN, KaourB, gluco y funny-life :) por leer y comentar ! :) _Realmento aprecio que estén del otro lado :) :)_


	18. Revelaciones

**ME **doy cuenta que ya son casi dos meses de que actualicé. Perdón :C la vida real es demandante y me secuestró. Tengo un par de cosas con las que lidiar, y estoy pasando por algunas de esas cosas de la vida que todo el mundo odia, ¡pero finalmente pude sacar esto! Espero que les guste, hay un montón de Zutara por venir, jaja, creo que ahora está surgiendo todo. Todavía hay un poquito para hacer, y pueden esperar algunos saltos en el tiempo. Estoy apuntando a terminar en 20 capítulos, así que las próximas serán dos locas actualizaciones, ¿no? ¡Veremos si puedo terminar todo en dos capítulos!

**DE **cualquier modo, muchas gracias a todos los que me acompañan todavía, en verdad no creerían lo mucho que aprecio su apoyo. El ánimo que me dan es lo que me hace regresar a este fic y tipear lo que sigue y así, así que por favor, por favor, por favor, ¡déjenme saber lo que piensan!

* * *

A Q U I E S C E N C I A

* * *

_Y Katara sonrió esa delicada y reconfortante sonrisa de ella tocando la mejilla de Aang y sosteniendo la mano de su hermano – pero sus ojos estaban firmes sobre el maestro fuego de pie tras ellos, pálido y temeroso._

_-Resistiré hasta entonces. Lo prometo…_

_Los preocupados ojos dorados de Zuko fue lo último que vio antes de deslizarse en la oscuridad._

* * *

_**Capítulo XVIII**_

**Revelaciones**

* * *

**H**abía algo muy pacífico en volar a través de las nubes; el aire fresco de la noche secaba las lágrimas que manchaban los pálidos rostros. No había nada en el vasto espacio que yacía adelante, mientras volaban sobre el mundo que dormía, tranquilo bajo ellos. Pensó en los niños arropados sin peligro en sus camas, en los padres acurrucados juntos frente al fuego. Pensó en las criaturas nocturnas reptando en la noche, añadiéndole al misterio y la serenidad en lugar de arruinar la quietud. Pensó en los rostros de esa gente inocente, jóvenes y viejos, y en aquellos en medio buscando amor y peleando por un futuro, felizmente ignorantes de las catástrofes que aguardaban por suceder. El ceño fruncido quedo forjado en su cara, y Zuko cerró los ojos, el viento le robó un suspiro de los labios. Pensaba en todo y en nada, en el mundo y en el universo, en las simples cosas de la vida – en lo que sea con tal de que lo distraiga de la realidad de la joven moribunda, inconsciente, no muy lejos.

Estaba dormida. Tenía que estarlo. Estaba simplemente durmiendo en el largo viaje hasta el Polo Norte, un viaje que antes había hecho con facilidad. Appa llegaría pronto y ella despertaría y todo estaría y… ¿y entonces qué? Zuko inhaló profundamente, llenándose los pulmones con el aire que se sentía como hielo, y abrió los ojos para ver su figura, protegida con su hermano. La luz de Yue robaba un lugar entre las nubes y la acariciaba con un brillo consolador y casi dolido, como si la luna misma llorara por el destino del maestro agua. Si escuchaba con atención, el Príncipe desterrado podía escuchar a Sokka cantando una nana que debía de ser del Polo Sur…

-Quédate quieta y escúchame cantar –la voz del guerrero era ronca de tanto llorar, suave y esperanzada, mientras cantaba- duerme esta noche, mi amor. Tengo una hermana pequeña, gracias a Tui y La que me la mandaron, aunque ella todavía no sabe nada. Ella es tan dulce, y yo le canto…

-¿Qué…? –La voz de Zuko se quebró cuando habló, cortando la melodía extraña y delicada- ¿Qué es eso? ¿Eso que cantas?

Sokka levantó la mirada del rostro de su hermana mucho más pálido a la luz de la luna, parpadeó, y se encogió de hombros.

-Es algo que nuestra madre le cantaba para que dejara de llorar cuando era bebé. Yo, eh… le cambié algunas palabras.

-Oh.

Podría haber continuando la conversación, pero el príncipe no podía soportar la expresión de dolor en los ojos de su camarada, y el reflejo de la maestra agua durmiente en sus profundidades.

Apretó con fuerza la herida en su costado de la que manaba sangre abundantemente e hizo una mueca de dolor durante su patético intento por ponerse de pie.

-Maldición –siseó el joven tambaleándose, cayendo de rodillas, el impacto provocó una tos que escapó de sus labios partidos. La grava ante él se manchó de sangre con el movimiento, y se encogió, cayendo al piso completamente-. Estoy muriendo –aseveró sin más, a nadie en particular-. Estoy _muriendo_, mierda, no lo puedo creer –el maestro fuego cerró los ojos, aspirando una bocanada de aire ceniciento y siguió tosiendo incontrolablemente, girándose de costado-. Esto… esto es lo por que he dado todo...

Unas pisadas llamaron su atención hasta una sombra en la calle, y el hombre entornó los ojos, su visión se nublaba.

-¿Quién está ahí? –Tosió apenas, peleando por enderezarse para no parecer tan débil. Fue inútil. El maestro fuego volvió a tambalearse, cayendo sobre sus rodillas por la despiadada gravedad- ¿Estás aquí para exterminarme? –Demandó, fulminando el piso con la mirada, la voz llena de odio e incredulidad.

Una mano suave tocó su mejilla y se inclinó hacia la familiar calidez, permitiendo que le levantaran la cara.

-Debí haber terminado contigo hace tiempo –le susurró-. Debería haberlo hecho, pero no podía. No podía creer que tú… -estaba llorando. Ahogándose en sus lágrimas como ella se ahogaba en su propia sangre, y por un momento Mazo se olvidó del dolor y se las arregló para sentarse erguido, para tomar su mano en la suya y se deleitó en su presencia, en su calidez.

-Perico-Gorrión…

Pero ella se apartó de él con brusquedad, mirándolo con terror absoluto.

-¡Cómo te atreves a tocarme! ¡Cómo te atreves a llamarme así! –Jing-Wei se puso de pie de un salto, le temblaban los brazos, temblaba toda entera. Fue entonces que Mazo pudo ver la sangre manchando su atuendo, los cortes y cardenales que la cubrían de pies a cabeza, la ropa rasgada que llevaba, la desesperanza en los ojos y desvió la mirada porque no podía soportar verla tan rota.

-Tú… tú ¡_traidor_! –Su pie dio contra su brazo, su codo perdió la firmeza de modo que cayó al piso-. Confíe en ti, yo yo… _Te amaba –_Jing-Wei sacudió la cabeza, desmoronándose al suelo lejos de su alcance- ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Cómo pudiste, Mazo?

-Ella me prometió –su voz era ronca, tan apaleada como su cuerpo, pero luchó por formar las palabras, por explicarle aunque entendía que no existían excusas para sus acciones, solo consecuencias-. Ella me prometió… que yo gobernaría, a su lado. Azula –Mazo tosió repetidas veces, sangre acompañaba el atroz acceso, y respiró con dificultad una y otra vez-. Pero… pero ahora sé, que Azula mintió. Y… me ha costado, me ha costado todo.

-Te costó tu vida, tu poder, tu orgullo, siempre es sobre ti, ¿verdad? –Declaró Jing-Wei con frialdad, se le oscureció la mirada por la escena ante ella- ¿Qué es lo único que no fue tuyo para empezar que has perdido?

Mazo se las arregló a penas para ofrecerse su dolorosamente familiar sonrisa de superioridad.

-Tú.

Ella trató de acallar la avalancha de lágrimas, pero falló y cayeron apresuradamente sobre su rostro por el dolor del corazón y la pérdida y la desesperanza que los rodeaba.

-Te odio –exclamó Jing-Wei furiosamente, apresurándose en moverse a su lado para poder verle la cara, sacarle el cabello de los ojos hacia atrás, para calmar el dolor-. Te odio. Te odio tanto, te odio, te odio –sollozó incontrolablemente, abrazándolo con fuerza contra sí-. Te odio.

El maestro fuego se aferró de ella lo mejor que pudo con sus brazos rodeándola por la cintura, y dejó su cabeza sobre su regazo, cerrando los ojos.

-Tú y yo sabemos que eso nunca ha estado más lejos de la verdad.

Jing-Wei solo siguió llorando.

.

.

.

-Es imposible que ella pudiera saber –razonó Iroh, estudiando el desastre que yacía ante él. La una vez grandiosa ciudad de Ba Sing Se no era más que escombros. El muro mismo había sido reducido a escombros, las casas y tiendas en el interior habían sido destruidas; aunque había caído, su orgullo había sido restaurado, y todavía tenían esperanza en que el Avatar derrotaría al Señor del Fuego Ozai. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios, el General sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de seguir observando el desastre de lo que una vez fue un reino grandioso e impenetrable-. Alguien está trabajando para ella, alguien del Loto Blanco.

-¿Pero quién? –Se preguntó Piandao, rascándose su barba recortada. Sus ojos oscuros escanearon el área que Iroh se rehusaba a ver, y con una simple mirada podía contar los cuerpos esparcidos sobre las calles. El daño que no solo la Nación del Fuego, sino también el Avatar habían causado. Se encogió ante la idea de que el radiante monje inocente, con los ojos irreconocibles en el poderoso Estado suyo donde ninguna voz o razón podía alcanzarlo-. No puedo imaginar a ninguno de nuestros amigos traicionándonos…

Un golpe sordo atrajo su atención y se volvieron para encontrarse al Rey Bumi trayendo un hombre esposado con grilletes de piedra.

-No descarten a todos fácilmente –rió el viejo, apoyando un cauto pie sobre el cautivo-. Las cosas nunca son lo que parecen.

Los ojos de Iroh se agrandaron al descubrir al hombre que había sido traído ante ellos.

-¿Yu? ¿Tú eres el que está detrás de esto? ¿Tú entiendes el juramento hecho al unirte al Loto Blanco?

El dueño de la tienda de té agachó la cabeza con vergüenza.

-¡No entienden! Ella sabía, ella sabía que yo estaba involucrado en alguna sociedad. Tiene espías, la Princesa Azula ¡Tiene muchos espías! ¡Y me encontró! ¡Y me prometió, me prometió que mantendría a mi familia a salvo! A mi hermano, que no he visto en tantos años… pero al menos sé, que durante todos estos años, ¡ha estado a salvo! ¡Él y su esposa! No tuve otra opción.

-Nunca hay un solo camino trazado ante ti –replicó Iroh sin alterarse-, quizás hay dos, o tres, o diez, pero nunca uno solo. Está claro cuál has escogido.

-¡Lo hice por Jin! ¡Lo hice por lo que me quedaba de familia! ¡Hubiera sido asesinado, desertado del ejército de la Nación del Fuego!

Iroh frunció el ceño, cogiendo una ficha familiar antes de arrojarla hacia el traidor.

-Esta es su ficha de Pai Sho. El Almirante Jin ha sido asesinado.

Los ojos de Yu se agrandaron por la conmoción.

-¡No…!

-Se negó a dimitir y revelar los secretos de esta organización. Ambos, él y su esposa… -continuó Iroh.

-¿_Y _Chun…? –susurró el residente del Distrito Nueve, temblando dentro de sus esposas.

-Tu traición no ha cosechado recompensas –aseveró Piandao, sacando la espada de su vaina-. Y como poseedor de una teja del Loto Blanco, conoces las consecuencias. Hiciste un juramento de sangre al aceptar tu teja, un juramento que ahora está roto.

-Pero ella me prometió –Farfulló Yu entre lágrimas-. Me lo prometió. Azula me prometió que estarían a salvo.

Iroh sacudió la cabeza, apartándose del hombre al que había confiado su sobrino durante su breve estadía en la parte miserable de la Nación del Fuego.

-Hay algo que no notaste sobre la princesa –oyó la espada cortar el aire y un golpe sordo, y una lagrima corrió por el rostro arrugado del viejo amante del té-. Azula siempre miente.

* * *

_Extrañaba los suaves cielos glaciales de su tierra natal, extrañaba cómo la brisa siempre era fría y refrescante. Extrañaba el olor del agua salada y sentir la nieve en cada paso que daba, y extrañaba la comida que había crecido comiendo todos los días, todas las noches; el olor de su hogar, el sabor, el tacto y el sonido del Polo Sur. Katara cerró los ojos, pretendiendo por un momento que estaba nuevamente allí, sobre las nevadas pendientes, rodeada por el invierno y todo era blanco brillante, y suspiró ante la idea, el sueño y lo imposible que era en ese momento._

_-¿Katara?_

_Se volvió y sonrió al ver su rostro, uno al que se había acostumbrado, uno que indisputablemente adoraba, y la joven lo saludó con un suave beso._

_-Pensé que estabas ocupado hoy. Reuniéndote con delegados y eso –clamó la maestra agua, volviendo su atención al sol que besaba la mañana._

_Él se encogió de hombros, rodeándola con firmeza con los brazos, hundiendo su rostro en el hueco de su cuello e inhalando._

_-Envié a alguien en mi lugar para negociar el tratado. Alguien… a quien esos viejos seguro van a encontrar… dura._

_Katara parpadeó, y soltó una carcajada suave._

_-Toph._

_-¿Quién más es lo suficientemente testarudo para lidiar con ellos?_

_-Se enfurecerán contigo –repuso la mujer llanamente._

_Su compañero se limitó a bufar, presionando un beso detrás de la oreja de Katara._

_-Ya están furiosos. Además, estoy más preocupado por esto –y apoyó su mano suavemente sobre su protuberante abdomen._

_-¿Qué hay con esto? –Replicó Katara con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él._

_-Quiero estar aquí para ti, Katara. Tú sabes eso._

_-Lo sé, y me encanta que quieras eso. Pasar por todo lo de las nauseas matutinas y los cambios de humor y los antojos, ¡ey, quita esa cara! ¡Nadie dijo que sería fácil! Además, fuiste tú el que no pudo mantener…_

_Él se rió y ella calló, disfrutando su risa. Sintió sus labios contra su cabello, y luego en su sien, su abrazo haciéndose más fuerte casi posesivamente._

_-No puedo estar más feliz de que estemos trayendo un niño a este nuevo mundo._

_Katara volvió su mirada al horizonte, y se recostó contra su pecho, soltando un suspiro de satisfacción._

_-Bueno, cuando Katara Junior nazca, vamos a ir al Polo Sur para que pueda hacer Pingüino Trineo y…_

_-¡Guau, guau! Aguarda un segundo ahí… ¡No vamos a llamar a nuestra hija Katara Junior! ¿Estás loca?_

_La maestra agua solo rió y silencio su protesta en ciernes con un beso._

-¿Se pondrá bien, Lady Ame?

-He hecho todo lo que he podido, solo su fuerza de voluntad puede salvarla ahora.

-¿Todo lo que pudiste? ¿Qué quieres decir con _todo lo que pudiste_? ¡Se supone que eres la mejor sanadora de todo el Polo Norte! –Exclamó Aang cundiendo al pánico, sus grandes ojos grises molestos, perdidos y temerosos.

La anciana apoyó una mano sobre el hombro del Avatar, y Aang bajó la cabeza.

-El agua de los Espíritus solo puede ayudar hasta cierto punto. Tuviste suerte de que la Maestra Katara esté a tu lado en el momento en que lo necesitaste. Es un milagro que estuviera viva cuando llegó. Ha dormido durante el tiempo que les tomó en llegar aquí, ¿estoy en lo cierto? No se ha rendido.

Aang asintió con la cabeza.

-Por la mayor parte. ¿Y eso qué significa?

-Que es testaruda.

-¿Crees que lo lograra? –insistió el maestro aire.

Lady Ame esquivó sus ojos esperanzados.

-Depende de ella.

El rostro de Sokka se cayó y miró a su hermana, yaciendo, inmóvil, en el catre. Su expresión era de dolor y preocupación, aunque no hacía nada, ni se movía ni emitía sonido alguno en sueños. Se preguntó si tal vez estuviera teniendo una pesadilla, y le acarició suavemente el pelo.

-Vamos, hermanita –le apremió-. Puedes hacer esto. Puedes lograrlo. Eres más fuerte que esto, yo se que sí.

La Sanadora junto sus ungüentos, sus trapos y tazones llenos líquidos de olor extraño, dejando aparte un contenedor lleno de agua verde translúcida y un trapo.

-Aplica esto sobre su frente de vez en cuando para mantener su mente en paz –le indicó la anciana-. Regresaré cada hora para cambiar sus vendas y tratarle la herida. He hecho lo que he podido para evitar que la parálisis se desparrame, pero se ha extendido bastante durante el viaje.

Sokka asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar, y sacó el trapo del recipiente. Lo escurrió antes de colocarlo tiernamente sobre la frente de su hermana.

-Quédate conmigo, Katara. Quédate conmigo ahora, puedes hacerlo, yo se que puedes.

-Sokka…

-¿Por qué no pudiste entrar en el Estado Avatar antes? –Le demandó el guerrero, sin mirar al joven monje-. ¿Por qué… por qué nuestros planes no podían salir bien solo por una vez? ¿Por una vez en mi vida?

Aang estudió la cara de la maestra agua, cómo fruncía las cejas en un sueño profundo, cómo subía y bajaba apenas su pecho al respirar. Sus labios estaban pálidos y partidos, y deseaba tocarlos, esperaba poder despertarla con un beso de su verdadero amor. Pero eso era para los cuentos de hadas, y aunque ella era en verdad una bella durmiente, él ya sabía que no era su príncipe azul.

Era difícil no verlo en sus ojos, cómo se habían aferrado a alguien en lo que podían haber sido sus últimos momentos de vida. Ella no lo había mirado a él, su mirada brillante había encontrado a su Príncipe.

El Avatar mandó a volar ese recuerdo, apartando la mirada de la joven.

-No podía dejarla ir –respondió Aang por lo bajo, enojado, parándose del asiento a su lado. _Todavía no puedo dejarla ir_. Y dejó la choza dejando un Sokka ligeramente confundido atrás.

Aang acomodó mejor el saco prestado alrededor de su cuerpo al salir a la ventisca afuera, entornando los ojos para ver con dificultad a través de la ráfaga de nieve a dónde se dirigía. En verdad no tenía idea a donde iba, solo caminaba para alejarse, para mantenerse ocupado. Hubiera podido ir al Estado Avatar el sólo si hubiera aprendido a dejar ir a Katara en ese momento en el tiempo, en el espacio, con el Guru Pathik. Pero Aang se había negado, eligiendo el amor por encima de todo el poder del universo; ¿y por qué? Porque había pensado que podía ganársela, había pensado que estaban destinados a ser, que era su destino. Que tonto había sido.

Ella no era su chica, y nunca lo sería.

Se detuvo a medio andar al llegar a un punto, y reconocer una cabeza de cabello oscuro ya de pie encima del mismo. Algo parecido a la ira se henchía en su interior, y Aang se tomó un momento para inhalar hondo, antes de dejarlo salir todo. Era sorprendentemente fácil dejarlo todo a un lado, tal vez porque había otras cosas por las que preocuparse. Asintió para sí mismo y se acercó a la figura agachada contra la baranda, observando fija y ausentemente el agua congelada bajo el puente.

-Es mi culpa.

Aang miró al maestro fuego con atención pero no dijo nada al unírsele sobre el puente.

Zuko suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Todo es mi culpa.

-No digas eso -empezó el Avatar, pero su compañero golpeó la baranda del puente con un puño.

-¡No me digas que no porque sí lo es! –Bramó, la mano cerrada con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos-. Era mi batalla para pelear –continuó recuperando el control, sin dejar lugar a discusión-. Azula era mía, tenía que enfrentarla, solo; ella era mi batalla. Katara no debió… ¿Por qué tuvo que…? –dejó caer la cabeza entre sus temblorosas manos.

Aang lo estudió por un momento, preguntándose si estaba llorando y luego se dio cuenta de que era una pregunta estúpida; por supuesto que Zuko estaba llorando. Todos estaban llorando por la maestra agua caída. Alzó la vista al cielo sobre su cabeza, gris y nublado, sin un solo rastro de azul claro.

-Fueron Sokka y Katara los que me dijeron una y otra vez que nunca tendría que hacer algo solo –dijo simplemente, recordando las múltiples veces que los hermanos le recordaron que estarían a su lado-. Y una cosa que amo mucho de Katara es que ella nunca le dará la espalda a aquellos que la necesiten. No era tu destino pelear solo con Azula. Y ella estuvo ahí para ti.

-Ella salvó mi vida –aseveró Zuko con calma, contemplando el río congelado debajo de ellos-. Recibió el rayo que era para mí. Pensé que todo había terminado y ella se… ella puso tan… que yo… bajé la guardia. No debí haber asumido que Azula estaba…

-Ella tiene una tendencia a salvar vidas –indicó Aang irónicamente.

El maestro fuego lo miró de repente, tras el intento de humor. Amargo y un poco sarcástico, pero completamente comprensivo, y Zuko frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo puedes tomártelo tan a la ligera? ¿Por qué no estás enojado conmigo? ¿Por qué nadie está enojado conmigo?

-¿Cómo podemos estar enojados con la naturaleza de Katara de proteger a los que ama?

Le dolió a Aang decirlo, admitirlo, pero forzó a salir la verdad, las palabras, y Zuko cerró sus dorados ojos, esquivando al joven monje.

-Debí haber sabido que Azula viviría. Debí haber sabido que lo lograría, siempre lo hace; yo debí haber recibido el relámpago en su lugar. Aunque nadie más me esté culpando, aunque nadie más esté enojado, yo estoy lo suficientemente enojado, y nunca podré perdonarme por haber dejado que esto ocurriera.

Aang observó al maestro fuego alejarse apresuradamente, dejando pisadas bastante profundas en la nieve.

* * *

. . .

* * *

El príncipe se sorprendió de ver que la choza estaba desierta, y asumió que Sokka debió de haberse ido a acurrucarse a algún lugar con Suki y por supuesto, Aang se había ido a reunirse con su Tío. Zuko escudriñó el lugar, antes de plantarse delante de la maestra agua, todavía durmiendo en su catre en el tercer día de coma después de empezado el tratamiento. Se adentró, dejando que la cortina de la choza se cerrara tras él, y permaneció en las sombras, lejos de la débil luz del candelabro que titilaba junto a la mesa de noche.

-No debería estar aquí –susurró para sí-. Soy la última persona que debería… verte –pero no parecía poder ser capaz de dejar de acercársele, porque el rostro de Katara estaba en tal sufrimiento que sentía que algo en su interior temblaba ante esa imagen. Se preguntó a dónde habrían ido sus brillantes ojos azules, se preguntó por el silencio que la rodeaba, que la había rodeado por dos semanas y tres días más precisamente. Se permitió estar en su presencia, egoísta y solo, queriendo estar cerca de ella y sabiendo que no lo merecía-. Lo siento –murmuró tan suavemente como el aire que pasaba por los labios de ella-. Perdón por todo esto, Katara. No debería haberte dejado acercarte a mí en primer lugar… debería haber ido solo. Yo te dije que no te quedaras conmigo, ¿por qué volviste? ¿_Por qué_?

Su ruego permaneció sin respuesta y el príncipe del fuego se arrodilló a su lado, apoyando los codos sobre el catre. Zuko la miró con el ceño fruncido, incluso sin moverse, hablar o mirar, ella podía hacerle cambiar algo por dentro. Nunca hubiera pensado que ella podía ponerlo de rodillas, pero ahí estaba él, a su lado, rogando silenciosamente para que despertara.

-¿Por qué me salvaste? –le susurró a la noche- ¿Por qué regresaste después de que te dije que te fueras? Idiota. _Idiota,_ no necesitaba que me ayudaras. No necesitaba tu ayuda –porfió Zuko, tomando delicadamente su mano entre la de él-. Todo lo que necesitaba de ti era que te quedaras viva, que no te lastimaran, y metiste la pata a lo grande con eso –una carcajada amarga rompió la quietud, y negó con la cabeza-. Agni, sí que metiste la pata…

El maestro fuego suspiró entonces, volviendo a dejar su mano a un lado y cogiendo el trapo empapado que descansaba en un tazón lleno de un líquido inusual.

-Pero estuviste ahí para mí, Katara, y yo, yo nunca podré pagártelo… -llevó el trapo a su frente y dejó que una gota le corriera por la nariz-… te debo mi vida –le aseguró a su cuerpo dormido-. Te debo todo.

Enjugó la gotita que descansaba sobre el puente de su nariz con un dedo y se inclinó hacia atrás sobre el piso acolchado, apoyando sus brazos sobre sus rodillas.

-Quédate quieta y escucha mi canto, duerme esta noche, mi amor. Mi vida salvó, gracias a Tui y La que me la mandaron, aunque ella no sabe nada. Es tan dulce, por eso le canto...

Zuko estaba tan perdido en la canción que no era suya, mientras le cantaba a la chica que no era suya, que no notó al maestro aire que tropezó con ellos y dejó la choza sin pronunciar palabra.

* * *

_-Lo digo en serio, Katara ¡_No _vamos a llamar a nuestra hija como tú! –porfió el hombro, apartándose de sus labios._

_Ella soltó una risita tonta y él arrugó la nariz al ver sus avances, ponerse de pie para que sus bocas se encontrasen de vuelta._

_-Oh, vamos, ¿no quieres que crezca y sea como yo?_

_Él miró a la insufrible maestra arqueando una ceja, miró su sonrisa tímida y coqueta y esos enormes ojos azules propios de ella y suspiró._

_-Por supuesto que quiero que nuestra hija… aguarda un segundo ¿Estás diciendo que será una niña?_

_-Yo no dije eso –replicó Katara de inmediato, tratando y fallando en esconder su diversión._

_-¿Tendremos una niña? –Jadeó- ¡Tendremos una niña! –Y la levantó y la hizo girar en el aire._

_-¡Bájame, loco! –Rió Katara, golpeándolo juguetonamente en los brazos- ¡Vas a marearme!_

_La dejó sobre sus pies y la besó efusivamente._

_-¿Una niña?_

_- Nunca _dije _que tendremos una niña –remarcó la maestra agua con calma. Y luego lo besó para quitarle el mohín del rostro-. Pero si lo hiciéramos, ¿no te gustaría llamarla Katara Junior?_

_El hombre se apartó y la miró con una mirada severa._

_-Katara, hablo en serio. _No_ vamos a llamar a nuestra hija…_

_-Sé, sé… oh mira, ¿no es una mariposa muy bonita?_

_-¡Katara!_

_Ella se rió y le agarró la mano antes de que pudiera tirarla de la nariz._

_-Sabes, vas a ser un padre maravilloso. ¿Estás emocionado?_

_Él se tragó cual fuera la réplica que había preparado y depositó su atención en su panza._

_-Sabes que sí –su caricia era suave y adorable, justo como su voz-. Quédate quieta y escucha mi canto, duerme esta noche, mi amor. Tengo una hijita pequeña, gracias a los espíritus que la enviaron, aunque ella aún no lo sabe. Ella es tan dulce que yo le canto._

_Katara levantó su barbilla y él se encontró con sus ojos aguados._

_-No sabemos si es un niño o una niña todavía –le susurró._

_Y él enjugó una lágrima que escapó de sus ojos con su pulgar._

_-Quédate quieta y escúchame cantar. Nuestro bebé será perfecto, mi amor. Niño o niña, gracias a los Espíritus que completaron nuestro mundo, aunque nuestro bebé todavía no sabe. Esto es tan lindo, por eso yo canto._

_La maestra agua apenas tuvo tiempo de pronunciar su nombre antes de que él se inclinara a por un beso._

_._

_._

_._

-Zuko…

El príncipe parpadeó tras el sonido, fijando su visión borrosa sobre la maestra agua que aún dormía. ¿Se había imaginado su voz? ¿Había imaginado que lo llamaba por su nombre? Zuko se frotó el ojo sano y estiró los brazos por encima de su cabeza.

-Debo estar soñando –murmuró para sí, arqueando la espalda para estirar la columna. Había estado agachado junto a la joven toda la noche y juzgando por el gris suave que iluminaba la choza, la mañana no tardaría en llegar.

Se acomodó a su lado de nuevo, tomando el trapo del tazón y frotándolo sobre su frente, y sus pestañas se agitaron entonces, o había sido un truco de la luz. Zuko frunció el ceño mientras observaba su rostro buscando cualquier otro movimiento; no hubo ninguno. Suspiró y levantó el trapo, mojándolo de nuevo.

-Idiota –la regañó, escurriendo el trapo-. Eres una idiota por salvarme, por regresar, idiota de remate –Zuko acomodó el trapo sobre ella y le corrió una mecha de pelo-. ¿Por qué no despiertas de una vez? –Le preguntó, desesperado-. Solo abre tus ojos, Katara. Por favor, por favor, solo abre los…

-¿Z-Zuko?

El Maestro fuego casi cae al escuchar, su ronca voz por no usarla, la misma voz que solía ser suave.

-¿Katara? –Sus ojos recorrían su cara, sus ojos… ¡oh, Agni, _sus ojos_! ¡Enormes y hermosos y somnolientos y cansados pero aún así despiertos! ¡Muy despiertos!-. _Katara –_se las arregló apenas para suspirar su nombre con inmenso alivio antes de envolver a la muchacha en un fortísimo abrazo- ¡Estás viva!

-Pero claro que estoy viva –se le burló la maestra agua, encogiéndose ante el súbito tirón entre sus brazos y el dolor que eso le causó-. Pero si no me sueltas, quizás me sofoque –se dijo que no extrañaba su calidez cuando la soltó. Katara sonrió al ver el alivio en su rostro, al ver como sus ojos dorados estaban tan _queribles _y _vulnerables,_ y sintió como si hubiera algo que estuviera olvidándose; una extraña sensación de que había algo que quería decirle, o que debía decirle, pero esa sensación se borró inmediatamente cuando la portezuela de la choza se abrió y un sonriente Sokka se apresuró en saludarla, seguido de Suki, Toph y por último de Aang.

-¡Katara! Sabía que lo lograrías, ¡lo sabía! –Exclamó Sokka- ¿No te lo dije, Suki? ¿No te dije que ella lo lograría?

Suki se rió, secándose las lágrimas de los ojos al ver sobrevivir a su amiga.

-Sí, sí me dijiste, Sokka –susurró por lo bajo, dándole a la maestra agua un suave pero reconfortante apretón en la mano.

-Me alegro de verte despierta –la voz de Aang atrajo su atención hasta su rostro demacrado, sin vida y cansado, como si hubiera atravesado alguna especie de suplicio. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle sobre ello, él le sonrió con ganas, con esa luz infantil en su sonrisa pero que no alcanzó sus ojos-. No sé que hubiera hecho si te hubiera perdido.

-¡Ah, yo supe todo el tiempo que la Reina del Drama lo lograría! –Aseguró Toph-. ¡Ella es casi tan terca como yo!

Katara tuvo una súbita sensación de _déjà vu_ al oír esas palabras, como si fueran el eco de un tiempo anterior, y parpadeó mirando alrededor, los rostros felices que la rodeaban, notando que un maestro fuego en particular estaba ausente…

-¡Esto amerita una celebración! ¡Ciruelas de mar cocidas para todos! –Declaró Sokka.

-¡Le diré al General Iroh que estás bien! –Exclamó Suki, sacando pergamino y pluma.

-¡Recuperamos Ba Sing Se en nombre del Reino Tierra! –Añadió Toph.

Y Katara se dejó llevar por sus camaradas, olvidándose del sueño y la canción que la había despertado del mismo

.

.

.

_¡Katara está bien! Despertó está mañana y Sokka estaba eufórico. Aang todavía parece un poco conmocionado, pero no ha hablado de ello y no quisiera entrometerme con sus pensamientos. Zuko está bien, también. Ha empezado a comer como se debe de nuevo, y Toph dice que se ha calmado. Katara se estará tomando un par de días como máximo para recuperarse, y luego nos encontraremos en el área acordada para repasar los planes. ¡Le mandamos nuestro cariño a las tropas!_

_-Suki_

_._

_._

_._

-¿Zuko? –Lo encontró parado sobre un puente y se detuvo a metros de él hasta que finalmente levantó la vista y la vio. Intentó una sonrisa, pero él sólo desvió la mirada, escondiendo su expresión tras su capucha.

-No debería estar levantada y dando vueltas –dijo de manera ausente, rompiendo un pedazo de pan y arrojándolo al río.

Katara lo ignoró y se unió al maestro fuego.

-Tú no deberías estar desperdiciando comida –le replicó en broma, buscando su rostro- ¿Por qué estás tan triste? ¿No querías que viviera? –Inquirió por lo bajo, no queriendo ofenderlo pero sabiendo que tenía que preguntar.

Zuko la fulminó con la mirada, sus ojos eran tan fieros que retrocedió un paso.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Por supuesto que quería que vivieras –prácticamente gruñó, y se alejó de su mirada conmocionada, arrojando el resto del pan al cielo para que un pájaro que pasaba lo robara-. Estoy… muy feliz de que estés bien –_Casi que demasiado feliz._

-De verdad que no lo parece –aseveró Katara tercamente, apartándose.

Estiró la mano para agarrarla de la muñeca y antes de que ella pudiera decir o hacer algo, la había atrapado entre sus brazos y la sostenía tan protectoramente que Katara no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-No tienes idea de lo aliviado que estoy de que estés viva –le susurró al oído-. No tienes ni idea, Katara –_Ni la más pálida, remota, mínima idea, idiota._

-Estabas cantando –exclamó la maestra agua con suavidad-. Mientras estuve inconsciente. Cantabas una canción.

Zuko aflojó el abrazo entonces, lo suficiente para poder mirarla a los ojos, a esos enormes ojos azules que había pensado nunca vería de nuevo, y asintió con la cabeza.

Ella lo observó pensando, ladeando la cabeza mientras peleaba por recuperar un recuerdo que sabía estaba en algún lado de su cabeza, pero no parecía poder traerlo de nuevo a su consciente y Katara se decidió por una sonrisa afectuosa.

-¿La cantarías de nuevo? –le pidió, acomodándose en su abrazo y apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro.

Zuko vaciló por un momento, antes de apoyarse contra la baranda del puente buscando apoyo, y asintió, la voz ronca mientras cantaba su nana.

Fue entonces cuando su aliento le caldeaba el cuello y su estómago se volvió un nudo que Zuko se dio cuenta que estaba completamente enamorado

* * *

**¿Comentarios, preguntas, críticas?**

_**Para quien lo olvido**_

El almirante Jin es el hombre que Sokka buscaba en la pequeña aldea donde Mai interceptó a la pandilla por primera vez. ¿Se acuerdan? Jaja, yo como que no

-/releer-

* * *

_Honestamente me gusta más la última parte, o la reflexión que tiene Zuko más que el sueño de Katara, pero es que... no soy demasiado fan de lo cursi. 3 capítulos más y esta historia acaba, damas y caballeros, espero que la sigan disfrutando tanto como yo :)_

_GRACIAS:_ KaoruB, Orihime No Miko (_se aprecian tantos reviews ^^_) funny-life, NinieN y Pamex17 _por seguir del otro lado, ya casi 100 reviews :) Thank you, thank you so much!_

_Me está gustando esto de actualizar seguido, ¿a ustedes también? :)_


	19. Dando vueltas y vueltas y vueltas

**EDITO: ¡**Me disculpo por la falsa actualización del próximo capítulo! Estaba editando este y quise intercambiarlos pero accidentalmente ¡agregué la versión revisada como el capítulo 20!

**ESTE **capítulo me tomó cierto tiempo en tipear en lo que se refiere a tramar los sucesos y atar algunos cabos sueltos. Viendo que esta historia me tomó casi dos años escribir, no me sorprendería si quedaran una docena de huecos sin llenar, simplemente porque estaba armando la trama como loca y le puse tantas cosas y salidas a eso, que al volver al fic después de tanto tiempo, me olvidé de la mayoría y de cuáles eran mis intenciones en cuanto a dirección. Honestamente puedo decirles que estoy segura de que mi idea para terminar esta historia ha cambiado múltiples veces con cada giro cuando volvía a escribirla, pero ahora está determinado, y he decidido cómo va a ocurrir la batalla final y qué va a ocurrir así que ¡iupi! Solo queda un capítulo después de este, y estoy bastante ansiosa porque lo voy a subir al final de la semana que viene. Lo garantizo. Así tiene que ser. ¡Porque finalmente estoy al final de esta historia y me tomó su _bendito_ tiempo! Me tomó tanto tiempo como para arrancarme los pelos. Pero está llegando a un final, por fin c: ¡espero que lo disfruten y me hagan saber que piensan!

**DESPUÉS** de esto, estoy pensando en preparar _Memoirs_, aunque con algunas ediciones, así que ese será mi próximo gran proyecto, y con esperanza voy a seguir inspirada. Voy a terminar _Sokka's Field Guide II, _también, viendo que ya solo me queda un final antes de terminarlo, pero mi objetivo principal por el momento es terminar esta historia.

**¡ADEMÁS**la Semana Zutara está aquí! ¡Estoy trabajando en una serie de one-shot/drabbles llamada _Agni, Help Me_ en honor de nuestro dúo favorito! Me encantaría que fueran a echarle un vistazo y me contaran que piensan C:

* * *

**A Q U I E S C E N C I A**

* * *

Zuko vaciló por un momento, antes de recostarse contra la baranda del puente buscando apoyo, y asintió con la cabeza, la voz ronca mientras cantaba su nana.

Fue cuando su aliento le caldeaba el cuello y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago que Zuko se dio cuenta que estaba perdidamente enamorado.

* * *

_**Capítulo XIX**_

**Vueltas y vueltas y vueltas**

* * *

_**T**ío, Katara ya está bien. Despertó esta mañana. He estado pensando en lo que dijiste. He pensado en todo y me he dado cuenta de que has tenido razón todo este tiempo. Todas las mañanas he meditado y reflexionado, tal como me enseñaste. He pensado sobre nuestro pasado y nuestros viajes y en todo lo que he aprendido de ti, y he llegado a la conclusión de que no me puedo quedar aquí. Dijiste que el amor era lo más importante y yo no tenía idea de lo que estabas hablando._

_Ahora veo que sin amor, la vida no tiene sentido, alegría. No entiendo cómo pudiste haber sabido que llegaría a amarla, quizás una parte de mí siempre lo hizo, pero tú tenías razón. Tú siempre la tienes. Y quedarme aquí con ella, cuando está destinada al Avatar, sería auto flagelación. Creo que he enfrentado suficiente rechazo en mi vida, ¿no crees?_

_Enfrentaré a Azula solo, justo como nuestros destinos siempre han querido que lo hagamos, pero esta vez no sólo será por mi honor. Será por la chica que casi perdí bajo _su _relámpago. Una vida que apenas se salvó. Si hay lección alguna que me hayas enseñado en nuestros viajes, es proteger a los que amas. Y tengo la intención de hacerlo, pero no aquí, con ellos. Quizás he crecido y madurado y me he vuelto menos egoísta, pero no soy lo suficientemente desinteresado para quedarme._

_Lo siento._

* * *

Pasaron un par de días en silencio mientras Katara se recuperaba de su herida, el grupo incómodo y distante a pesar del milagro de su supervivencia. El abandono de Zuko había sacudido a todos y a Katara en particular que se sintió traicionada doblemente, era incapaz de contener las lágrimas todas las noches cuando practicaba con cautela su control con Aang. Era como si hubiera muerto un poquito por dentro con su desaparición, y si se preguntaba si tal vez el _no habría_ querido que sobreviviera a su suplicio. Era una ocurrencia que plagaba los pensamientos de la joven maestra, y cuando Katara recogió un hilo de agua plateada del estanque, flaqueó bajo su control antes de formar un charco entre ella y Aang.

-¿Katara, estás…?

-Estoy bien –le cortó irritadísima, frunciendo el ceño ante su falta de concentración. Levantó los brazos con un movimiento entrecortado que hizo que el agua se encogiera y los salpicara de nuevo. Aang hizo ademan de acercarse, pero ella negó con la cabeza-. No. Estoy bien. No es nada.

Aang permaneció en su lugar, a un par de metros de distancia, y asintió con la cabeza, la mirada se le oscureció ante el dolor evidente de su rostro, un dolor que sabía estaba lejos de lo físico.

-Quizás deberías descansar –sugirió, tratando de mantener un aire despreocupado, aunque cada vez que la miraba se le rompía el corazón.

Katara dijo que no, enderezándose y con terquedad volvió a recoger las aguas de modo que el charco a sus pies se levantó por encima de sus cabezas en forma de medialuna.

-¿No crees que ya he descansado lo suficiente? –Le preguntó con frialdad, sacudiendo el chorro de agua en el aire antes de congelarlo en un delicado tobogán que se derritió en la nieve. Una criatura parecida a un ave pequeña saltó alrededor de él, intentando treparlo y resbalando en cada intento. Katara lo observó intentarlo una y otra vez, siempre deteniéndose a sacudirse las plumas antes de saltar y luego deslizarse por la nieve. Un movimiento rápido de su muñeca transformó la escultura entera en agua y empapó al pobre pajarito.

-Estás desperdiciando energía –dijo suavemente, con amargura.

-Está decidido –retrucó Aang, mirando a su compañera con el ceño fruncido y ojos acusadores.

-Está haciendo lo imposible –insistió Katara-. Esa cosa nunca podría trepar una cuesta de hielo.

-Es un bebé tratando de usar sus garras. Está practicando. Tú lo estas alentando a darse por vencido.

Katara desvió la mirada, tomando otro hilo de agua del estanque.

-Como sea.

Una furiosa ráfaga de viento le sacó el agua de las manos y la muchacha jadeó, mirando a un fastidiado Avatar. La fulminaba con la mirada, con esos ojos grises tan propios de él que hacía tiempo habían perdido su vida e inocencia.

-¡No puedo _soportar_ este lado tuyo! –Exclamó con furia- ¡Estás actuando como si hubiéramos perdido la guerra o algo así! ¡Actúas como si alguien hubiera muerto! ¡Solo por que _Zuko_ no está! ¡Parece como si te hubieras rendido! ¿Qué _sucede_ contigo? ¿Por qué te estás portando así?

Su mirada se volvió glacial de inmediato, y Katara tomó aire como si la hubiera abofeteado. En retrospectiva, bien podía haber pasado.

-¡Cómo te _atreves_! ¡Para tu información el que yo actúe así no tiene nada que ver con que Zuko se haya ido! ¡Su traición solo añade dolor! ¡Aang, casi _morí_…!

-¡Ya sé eso! –Rugió el maestro aire- ¡No crees que me estaba muriendo de preocupación por ti! ¿Preguntándome si lo lograrías o no? ¿No crees que sufrí todas esas semanas en que casi te perdemos? ¡E incluso antes ya te había perdido, y sabía que despertaras o no te perdería de algún modo! ¿No crees que saber eso me _mataba _ por dentro? ¡Pero tengo deberes de Avatar, Katara! ¡Hay gente que depende de mí, y no voy a dejar que un corazón roto me distraiga!

-¿De _qué _estás hablando?

La mirada asesina de Aang se intensificó y se alejó de la maestra que verdaderamente había creído que le pertenecía.

-Si todavía no te has dado cuenta, no eres tan madura como crees.

Katara lo observó saltar en el aire y perderse de vista.

-¡Eres tú el que está huyendo de esta discusión! –Le gritó, sabiendo que, como Zuko, no regresaría.

* * *

_Sobrino, no es a mí a quién deberías pedirle disculpas._

Esas simples palabras en un pedazo de pergamino fueron suficientes para hacerle doler el pecho al príncipe como si un relámpago lo hubiera fulminado. Zuko frunció el ceño, estrujando el mensaje y arrojándolo a un lado. Era demasiado tarde para regresar, y ya tenía sus propios planes para realizar.

-¡Pongan curso al suroeste!

-¿_Disculpa_? –Respondió una voz indignada.

El maestro fuego contestó con una expresión vergonzosa.

-Digo… eh, por favor, si no le molesta –corrigió, aunque a regañadientes.

* * *

-¿A dónde vamos? –Inquirió Taihen, mirando alrededor del edificio de depósito. Estaba abandonado y sucio, y arrugó la nariz al estar tan metida en los suburbios de la nación. Solo había estado dentro de los muros del palacio, y había escuchado cosas malas sobre ese distrito en particular (¿Nueve, era?) Sí, había un puñado de historias de terror sobre el Distrito Nueve, que con frecuencia involucraban secuestros y robos y asesinatos en callejones a mitad de la noche. Se estremeció ante la idea y no pudo evitar dar un rápido vistazo alrededor de las calles relativamente bulliciosas con aparentemente buenas personas.

-Al desierto –respondió Mai con rigidez, estudiando con la mirada el área circuncidante buscando rostros familiares o guardias-. Necesitas salir de la Nación del Fuego, y Ty Lee y yo tenemos que encontrarnos con un viejo amigo –se acomodó la bufanda por encima de la boca, escudriñando alrededor bajo el sol del medio día, y le hizo señas a su amiga que era seguro. Dos centinelas patrullaban las puertas de la ciudad así que Ty Lee brincó hacia delante, sacudiendo su cabello y pestañeando, riéndose en esa tímida y coqueta manera que solo una acróbata podía usar. Era obvio que los guardias quedaron inmediatamente prendados de ella, y continuaron una conversación casual.

Taihen se acercó la bufanda a la cara, sintiéndose extraña y fuera de lugar. La muchacha llamó a Mai, quién se escondió entre las sombras y se trepó al techo con envidiable agilidad. La concubina quedó boquiabierta.

-¡Aguarda…! –Pero Mai no podía ser vista-. Ella no puede pretender que yo…

-¿Di-culpeme, señorita?

La joven parpadeó y miró hacia abajo, de donde había venido la voz, y se encontró con un muchachito de enormes ojos dorados y cabello oscuro que la miraba atentamente. Taihen miró alrededor rápidamente, antes de volver su atención a él.

-Eh, sí, ¿puedo ayudarte?

El pequeño aldeano asintió con la cabeza y señaló hacia arriba, a una ventana tapiada del almacén.

-¿Puedes llegarme a pasar por ahí? –Le preguntó con una adorable voz inocente.

Taihen arqueó una ceja, y se agachó para estar a la altura de su mirada.

-¿No estás tus padres por aquí, cariño?

-¡No-oh! ¡Están en el mercado! ¡Dijeron que podía venir aquí y jugar! ¿Jugarías conmigo? –Exclamó animadamente, saltando un poquito ante la idea. Se le iluminaron los ojos y salió corriendo hasta la base del almacén, estirándose en intentos vanos por alcanzar el alféizar de la ventana que estaba al menos a un metro y medio por encima de él-. Usualmente hay gente que juega conmigo, pero se fueron hace mucho tiempo y no sé a dónde fueron, y los extraño un montón. Pero está bien, porque tú puedes jugar conmigo, ¿cierto?

Taihen creyó que no tenía el corazón suficiente para desilusionarlo, y asintió con la cabeza, ofreciéndole una media sonrisa.

-Quizás, por unos minutitos.

-Guau, eres muy bonita, ¿sabías? –Comentó, antes de salir corriendo y agarrar una caja de cartón y arrastrarla bajo la ventana- ¿Crees que podremos encontrar cosas suficientes para ponerlas una arriba de otra para poder llegar?

No pudo evitar reírse ante sus payasadas.

-¿Qué hay ahí adentro que quieres verlo con tantas ganas de todas formas?

El pequeñito dejó de saltar y correr de aquí para allá y miró a la concubina con los ojos como platos llenos de esperanza.

-El Espíritu Azul ¡Él es mi héroe!

Taihen había oído de esa molestia enmascarada de Azul. Él no era un héroe, sino más bien una amenaza, pero no había escuchado nada de lo último sobre el alborotador encubierto. Suspiró y le desordenó el cabello, buscando con la mirada a sus padres en los alrededores.

-Creo que puedes encontrar un mejor héroe que él –le dijo de manera ausente-. Y estoy segura que tus padres están preocupados…

-Yo tenía otro héroe –le interrumpió el niño con tristeza-. Pero simplemente desapareció un día.

-¡Taihen!

Los ojos de la muchacha se desviaron hasta encontrarse con Mai de pie en la esquina del depósito, haciéndole señas para que la siguiera. Aparentemente los guardias estaban reducidos y su escape estaba listo.

-¿Taihen, ese es tu nombre? Es bonito –observó el niño, girándose para ver de dónde había venido la voz, sin encontrar a nadie en particular-. Tú no eres de aquí, ¿ver…?

La muchacha ignoró su pregunta y se inclinó hacia delante para quedar a la altura del pequeño extraño.

-¿Sabes qué? Los héroes nunca se van. Puede que se alejen por un tiempo, pero ellos siempre están aquí cuando los necesitas. Dime, ¿realmente necesitas a ese héroe tuyo? ¿Estás en peligro?

El muchachito sacudió la cabeza.

-Bueno, ahí lo tienes. Estoy seguro que él está por ahí ayudando a alguien que realmente lo necesita, ¿y sabes qué? Apuesto que el vendrá a visitarte de nuevo –aseveró en voz baja, con una sonrisita secreta.

El niñito le devolvió la sonrisa con una brillante de las suyas.

-¿De veras piensas eso?

-Lo sé –Taihen le dio un golpecito en la nariz y se enderezó-. Ahora tengo que irme. Tú regresa con tus padres, también, ¿de acuerdo?

El niño asintió y se alejó saltando en dirección al mercado

-¡Fue lindo conocerte, Taihen!

-A ti también, eh…

Asomó la cabeza en la esquina.

-¡Daichi!

-Daichi –repitió Taihen con una suave sonrisa. Y se volvió para seguir a Mai, esperando que no hubiera encaminado al niño hacia más desilusión. Se encontró la muchacha de cabello oscuro y parpadeó de sorpresa al ver el cuerpo de los dos guardias desplomados contra la parte externa de las puertas para que ningún civil pudiera verlos en ese estado.

-¿Quién era ese niño? –Demandó Mai, y Taihen se limitó a encogerse de hombros-. Ten cuidado con quien hablas –le indicó la joven antes de dirigirse hacia el par de caballos-avestruz que había podido robar de un establo cercano-. Tú ve con Ty Lee –la instruyó, apuntando a la acróbata ya sentada sobre la criatura. Vamos a dejarte en un pueblo donde estarás segura. Limítrofe al Reino Tierra, ¿entendiste?

Taihen dijo que sí con la cabeza y se subió ella sola a la silla y se agarró de donde pudo para evitar caer una vez que el cabello avestruz empezó a avanzar con un galope regular, siguiendo a Mai.

-¿Estás segura que sabes a dónde vamos, Mai? –Inquirió Ty Lee casi a los gritos contra el viento de verano.

La joven de cabello oscuro no respondió, pero sí sacó un pergamino de entre sus ropas, desenrollándolo brevemente para escudriñar su contenido.

_Vueltas y vueltas corremos en nuestro jardín. Abrasados, muriendo bajo el sol. Nos esconderemos en el castillo, a esperar la brisa y bailar mientras se lleva nuestro castillo._

Aunque era consciente de que tenía noticias vitales que entregar, y que su encuentro con Zuko era completamente con la intención de salvar al mundo, no parecía sofocar las mariposas en lo más, más, más hondo de su ser, y el sonrojo femenino que cruzaba sus mejillas cada vez que sus pensamientos volaban hasta el príncipe desterrado, a quién declaraba ya no le pertenecía su corazón.

Ella sabía que las cosas jamás podrían volver a ser como eran, aún si la guerra acababa a su favor en desastre; las cosas eran demasiado diferentes, y él había cambiado demasiado para volver atrás.

-Vueltas y vueltas damos y andamos –murmuró Mai para sí, bufando ante la idea de que las cosas eran tan simples como ir dando _vueltas y vueltas_.

* * *

-Gracias otra vez por dejarme usar este globo de guerra –aseveró Zuko mientras atendía la llama para mantener el artefacto en el cielo-. Todavía no puedo creer que haya habido uno en el Polo norte.

El anciano solo asintió con la cabeza mientras tallaba ausentemente una lisa piedra de marfil.

-Quedó después del último asedio de la Nación del Fuego –respondió tallando cuidadosas y precisas líneas-. Nadie podía operarlo, no teníamos los medios, así que permaneció en las pendientes, olvidado. Gracioso que lo encontrarás; ¿qué estabas haciendo tan lejos de la aldea? Planeabas regresar nadando a casa, ¿no?

Zuko desvió la mirada, bajando la vista a la parka, a sus pies, que había pedido prestada y ya no necesitaba.

-No estoy yendo a casa –respondió melancólicamente, apartando los pensamientos del lugar a dónde estaba yendo y lo que estaba haciendo y _por qué _estaba huyendo-. Estoy… en una misión.

-Una misión –repitió el anciano maestro, cínico.

-Sí, _una misión._

Un látigo de agua demasiado familiar le dio de lleno en la parte posterior de la cabeza y Zuko se giró, esperando ver a medias a Katara lista para reprenderlo, y de inmediato recordó que la había dejado atrás. Los había dejado a todos atrás.

El anciano bufó, todavía en su postura de agua control, y se relajó antes de levantar el pendiente y la daga, retomando su tallado.

-Cuidado con el tono. No eres más que un niño. ¿A dónde te diriges de todas formas y por qué es que te has ido sin el Avatar?

-Al desierto. Tengo que hacer algunas cosas que necesito hacer solo –gruñó el príncipe masajeándose la parte de su cabeza y que probablemente estuviera colorada por el ataque-. Estaba buscando un medio de transporte para irme, este globo de guerra fue solo un golpe de suerte. El universo generalmente no es tan complaciente.

-¿Las cosas han estado yendo bien últimamente? –Inquirió el maestro, alzando sus cejas blancas.

Zuko se encogió de hombros.

-De alguna forma.

-¿Entonces no crees que te diriges a una especie de catástrofe?

El maestro fuego frunció el ceño mirando la divertida y amplia sonrisa de su compañero pero no dijo nada en un primer momento, en su lugar, se concentró en mantener la llama lo suficientemente caliente para permanecer en el aire.

-Podría decirse que ya estoy en el medio de una –replicó, sus pensamientos volviendo a unos ojos azules, cabello oscuro y piel, piel tostada…

-El amor es algo extraño –continuó el maestro agua perezosamente, haciendo su daga a un lado y sostuvo a la altura de sus ojos el pendiente que estaba tallando-. Puede llevarte a hacer cosas extrañas y estúpidas.

Por un momento, el príncipe meditó lo que su acompañante había dicho, preguntándose qué había inspirado esas palabras.

-Hablas como mi tío –repuso Zuko finalmente, eligiendo no responder.

-¿Eso es algo bueno?

Un silencio, entonces: "Sí, lo es". La mirada de Zuko fue atraída por un halcón que revoloteando junto a la nave, y extendió el brazo para que el familiar mensajero descendiera. Tenía un rollo atado a su pata y lo desenvolvió.

_Corremos dando vueltas y vueltas. Reconstruimos nuestro castillo con agua y arena. ¿Pero dónde se puede encontrar agua en el desierto? Debemos buscar, dando vueltas y vueltas. Dando vueltas y vueltas, vueltas y vueltas, ven y busca, dando vueltas y vueltas._

Tras leer esa letra familiar, el príncipe no pudo evitar pensar en los días de su infancia, cuando él y su hermana jugaban en las costas de la Isla Ember, acompañados por sus amigas más cercanos, Ty Lee y…

-Mai –exhaló, no lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchado, y Zuko sacudió la cabeza quitándose los recuerdos de encima.

-Príncipe Zuko, te deseo la mejor de las suertes con tu tarea.

Habiéndose casi olvidado de su anciano pasajero, el príncipe salió de sus pensamientos parpadeando y asintió.

-Gracias, señor –respondió el maestro fuego con algo de incomodidad, inseguro de algo más que decir o cómo responder, y se entretuvo desatando y atando una cuerda que no necesitaba ajuste. Una piedra lisa le fue presentada ante él, y alzó la vista del nudo para encontrarse con el anciano ofreciéndole un pendiente intacto.

-Toma esto, tállalo de acuerdo a tu voluntad, y dáselo a esa muchacha especial –le indicó el hombre.

Zuko lo tomó de puro respeto más que por interés y sin mucho cuidado la dejó caer en el bolsillo.

-Sí, eh, señor.

-Por favor –replicó el viejo maestro agua con una sonrisa reservada-, llámame Maestro Pakku.

* * *

_Se que todos van a odiarme por lo que estoy a punto de hacer, pero les ruego que entiendan por qué necesito hacerlo. Azula es mi batalla. Siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será. Sé que todo lo que quieren hacer es ayudar, pero esta es mi vendetta personal y no sería capaz de vivir conmigo mismo si alguien más sale herido por eso. Debo enfrentarla solo, así como Aang debe enfrentar solo a mi padre. Al final, no importa quién esté a tu alrededor para apoyarte, esos momentos finales, cruciales involucran sólo a dos personas. _

_He luchado por hacer lo correcto en el pasado, he luchado por encontrar mi propio destino y he me dado cuenta que uno crea su propio destino, (pero este sendero, este ha sido elegido para mí desde el momento en que mi padre usurpó el trono). Quizás no sepa mucho sobre el destino, pero sí sé esto: Mi padre estaba equivocado. Yo no tuve suerte de nacer. Yo nacía para devolverle el honor a mi Nación. Nací para arreglar los errores de Azula. Nací para pelear contra Azula._

Ella siguió mirando fijamente el mensaje, los ojos los tenía tan enfocados que las palabras empezaban a borronearse y a fundirse unas con otras hasta que la carta entera no fue nada más que una mancha de varios tonos de negro. Katara suspiró, cerrando los ojos hasta que su vista se aclaro, y luego los abrió una vez más, recorrió la nota con la vista y deseó simplemente que hubiera una postdata en algún lugar al final que dijera ¡_Solo estoy bromeando_! No había ninguna.

Y además, ese no era ni cerca el estilo de Zuko.

La maestra agua frunció el entrecejo entonces, preguntándose el momento exacto en que se había vuelto familiar con su estilo, y no pareció olvidar la forma en que la comisura de sus labios adoptaba un tic cada vez que estaba a punto de soltar una carcajada espantosamente fuerte, o cómo se apretaba el puente de la nariz cuando intentaba controlar su genio, o como su cara y su cuello se teñían de rojo cuando era atrapado en circunstancias cuestionables…

-Basta –se ordenó con firmeza apoyando la carta en su catre. Con más frecuencia de la debida, su imaginación le huía y era un poco exasperante. Obviamente una Maestra Agua debería poder controlar sus propios _pensamientos_. La joven tenía al poderoso océano a sus órdenes, y aún así tontos recuerdos y fantasías se las arreglaban para escapar su agarre de hierro-. No merece que lo extrañes –se recordó la maestra agua incondicionalmente, pero no hubo caso, pronto su mente había vuelto a los recuerdos de su misión encubierta en la Nación del Fuego. Noches de dormir tarde y tartas dulces y una imagen y falsa pretensión de una extraña, disfuncional, pero de alguna forma perfecta familia…- ¡_Ugh_! –rugió la maestra agua, levantando los brazos en señal de derrotar y dejándolos caer sobre la cama-. ¿Por qué no puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza…?

-¿A quién no puedes sacar de tu cabeza?

Katara saltó de una, casi volteando una silla en el proceso.

-¡Suki! Yo, yo solo estaba…

La guerrera le dirigió a su amiga una mirada mordaz antes de adentrarse en la pequeña choza. Con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, Suki alzó las cejas en señal de silenciosa expectación. Pasó un momento de sofocante silencio antes de que quedara claro que Katara no iba a confesar y Suki finalmente decidiera tomar el primer paso.

-No soy ciega, ¿sabes? He sabido que algo está sucediendo desde que nos encontramos en el palacio. Ahora, no he dicho nada porque no es asunto mío, pero no puedes posiblemente pensar que soy tan inconsciente que no puedo ver lo que está pasando justo delante de mí.

-Suenas como Aang –gruño la maestra, evitando los acusadores agua de su compañera.

-Todos podemos verlo, Katara –insistió Suki con suavidad-. La dinámica entre ustedes aparentemente cambió desde su misión. Sokka, tan ingenuo como pueda ser a veces, lo vio. Toph puede sentirlo. Aang lo siente. Incluso Zuko, con toda su terquedad y negación se dio cuenta y lo entendió –hizo una pausa y se acercó a su amiga, que se derrumbó una vez más sobre la cama-. Dime, ¿a qué le tienes tanto miedo?

-A nada –respondió Katara llena de ira-. A todo –continuó, todavía amargada, todavía frustrada-. No lo _sé_.

-Creo que tienes miedo de permitirte confiar en él de nuevo. Creo que tienes miedo de que él vaya y traicione esa confianza –aventuró Suki.

-Bueno, ¿acaso no lo hizo? –Retrucó la maestra agua-. ¡Fue y nos dejó! ¡Nos abandonó…!

-Pero no nos _traicionó_. Tiene algo que tiene que hacer y todos nosotros podemos entender eso, así como también entendemos tu necesidad de conciliarte con _tus _demonios.

Katara permaneció en silencio, rehusándose a enfrentar la mirada de su amiga, y Suki suspiró, poniéndose de pie.

-No puedes cambiar lo que siente tu corazón –aseveró con calma-, todo lo que puedes controlar es como responder a eso, y eso es lo que realmente afecta a la gente que te quiere.

Y se fue dejando a una maestra agua confundida y exasperada en la choza, preguntándose exactamente cómo se sentía respecto al príncipe de la Nación del Fuego.

* * *

-¿Vas a algún lado, Pies Ligeros?

Aang casi saltó fuera de su propia piel ante la súbita voz, y se llevó una mano al pecho, sintiendo su corazón latir desbocado.

-¡Toph! ¡Me asustaste!

-Lo sé.

Estaba dispuesto a apostar que la maestra tierra estaba sonriendo una de sus típicas sonrisas de sabelotodo.

-También sé que te propones –continuó Toph lo más campante, sin moverse de su lugar sobre la colina. Estaba envuelta en una parka que era mucho más grande que su pequeña figura, mientras jugaba perezosamente con su brazalete de asteroide.

-¿Que me propongo? –Preguntó Aang, desviando la vista antes de sacudir la cabeza de una manera poco usual-. ¡No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando! Yo no me propongo…

-_Hola –_se burló la maestra tierra, señalándose a sí misma, aunque sus ojos ciegos estaban fijos en el horizonte-. ¡Hay un detector de mentiras humano por aquí!

El Avatar suspiró.

-Muy bien, me atrapaste. Me iré por un tiempo –admitió-, pero no te preocupes. Regresaré.

-¿De que huyes esta vez?

-No estoy huyendo de nada.

-En serio. ¡_Acabo _de recordarte que soy un detector humano de mentiras! Cielos, Pies Ligeros, ¿finalmente tu edad empieza a afectarte?

Aang arrugó el ceño y recuperó la compostura, sosteniendo a su planeador, ya abierto, a su lado.

-¿De qué puedo estar huyendo?

Toph rió.

-Oh, no lo sé –respondió, casi sin ganas-. ¿Quizás del enorme rechazo-en-tu-rostro? –El Avatar no respondió, y Toph continuó-. Quizás estás huyendo porque no puedes manejar el hecho de que la persona que quieres no te corresponde. _¡Oh, no, la persona que amo no me ama!_ –Lo fastidió, imitando a una damisela en apuros-. ¿Sabes qué, Pies Ligeros? Creo que si amaras a tu amiga la mitad de lo que crees amarla, estarías contento de ser solo su amigo. De estar tan cerca, como una familiar. ¿Te das cuenta que nunca habrá alguien que pueda reemplazarte? –Se paró y lo encaró, apuntando un dedo acusar en su dirección general- ¿_Por qué _estás siendo tan _terco _y _egoísta_? Estás arriesgando tu amistad con ella actuando de esta forma, ¿no crees que le duele por dentro? No puede forzarse a amar a nadie –apremió la maestra tierra, casi con tristeza-, y nadie puede _obligar_ a nadie a amar a otra persona.

Aang la observó, observó su rostro desmoronándose de una forma tan dolorosa que no pudo contenerse de preguntar:

-¿Esto es sobre Sokka?

Pero la maestro tierra solo lo ignoró, sacudiendo una mano, llamándolo zoquete por pensar algo tan ridículo, y ella únicamente estaba hablando de su distanciamiento con Katara.

Cuando el sol salió a la mañana siguiente, ambos seguían sentados juntos sobre la ladera, el planeador de Aang descansaba sobre la nieve, y Toph cerró los ojos, sintiendo tan solo la más ligera calidez, aunque apenas, y suspiró.

-Sé que es difícil. Créeme, lo sé. Pero tirar a la basura una amistad especial que tienes con alguien porque ellos no te quieren de la forma que tú quieres es estúpido. Porque ellos _sí_ te aman… solo que, _a su _propia manera. Y lo mejor que puedes hacer por ellos es aceptar eso.

Aang permaneció en silencio por un momento, y luego asintió con la cabeza, entendiendo sus palabras, su dolor.

-¿Sabes? Sokka te quiere como si realmente fueras su hermana.

Y fue entonces que Toph lloró.

* * *

Zuko divisó el oasis tras un fino velo de nubes, y entornó los ojos, bajando la intensidad del fuego para que el globo pudiera empezar su descenso. Recordó cuando su tío lo había llevado hasta allí cuando era más joven, después de que Azula naciera. Iroh era el que le había enseñado la canción infantil, _Castillo de Arena,_ y eventualmente, la importancia tras la rima y el oasis.

_-La canción no es más que una rima infantil, pero si escuchas las palabras, sabrás exactamente lo que significa –advirtió el general mientras él y su sobrino estaban sentados junto al lago-. Vueltas y vueltas corremos en nuestro jardín. Abrasados, muriendo bajo el sol. Nos esconderemos en el castillo, a esperar la brisa y bailar mientras se lleva nuestro castillo._

_Zuko frunció el ceño, hundiendo los dedos de sus pies en la arena y contoneándose._

_-Significa… ¿que deberíamos construir un castillo porque hace mucho calor?_

_Iroh rió ahogadamente, haciendo desaparecer el entrecejo fruncido del niño, y asintió._

_-Sí, Sobrino, eso es justo lo que significa._

_Y se pusieron manos a la obra para construir un castillo de arena, Iroh silbaba la melodía._

_-Ahí está –exclamó Zuko finalmente, con tanto orgullo como puede reunir un niño de cuatro años._

_-Casi perfecto –comentó Iroh, sacando una teja de su bolsillo y entregándosela al príncipe-. Pero creo que necesita una puerta, ¿no?_

_El joven maestro fuego se iluminó y tomó la teja, colocándola contra una pared del castillo, tras lo cual la escultura entera se vino abajo convirtiéndose en granos de arena suelta._

_-¡No! ¡Se cayó, Tío!_

_-Está bien, Zuko, es parte de la canción, ¿recuerdas?_

_El príncipe arrugó la cara en un intento por recordar la rima._

_-Corremos dando vueltas y vueltas. Reconstruimos nuestro castillo con agua y arena. ¿Pero dónde se puede encontrar agua en el desierto? Debemos buscar, dando vueltas y vueltas. Dando vueltas y vueltas, vueltas y vueltas, ven y busca, dando vueltas y vueltas –terminó Zuko mientras giraba en círculo imitando la canción. Y entonces parpadeó, mirando el oasis- ¿Dando vueltas y vueltas y vueltas? –Repitió lentamente, como si armando un rompecabezas gigante._

_-Es suficiente juego en la arena, debemos ponernos en camino a casa, estoy segura que tu madre quiere que pases más tiempo con tu hermanita._

_-No me gusta, Azula, siempre está llorando –respondió Zuko, parándose de la arena y tomando la mano que le ofrecía su tío. Corremos dando vueltas y vueltas. Reconstruimos nuestro castillo con agua… -canturreó el príncipe de forma ausente. Mientras la nave se levantaba del piso, el príncipe notó que la brisa que hacía volar la arena alrededor del oasis, creaba círculos concéntricos en al agua por kilómetros y kilómetros-. Dando vueltas y vueltas –susurró entonces, notando los círculos dentro de otros círculos dentro de otros círculos que se sucedían hasta el horizonte._

-Dando vueltas y vueltas… -iteró Zuko de forma ausente cuando las familiares ondas concéntricas se hicieron visibles.

Él y el Maestro Pakku se prepararon para el aterrizaje; asegurando la cuerdas una vez más y preparándose para el frenazo repentino. El ancla globo de guerra golpeó la arena y se arrastró unas docenas de metros antes de detenerse, ladeado en las dunas. El globo mismo había dejado un rastro, y los dos saltaron fuera de la cabina que ardía bajo el abrasador calor del desierto.

-Ya era hora –espetó una voz conocida arrastrando las palabras y el príncipe se giró para encontrarse con Mai saliendo de una tienda. Aunque la mayor parte de su rostro estaba cubierto, Zuko podía imaginar las facciones de su cara bajo la bufanda, los ángulos marcados, la pálida piel de marfil, y frunció el ceño, apenas, porque sí quería a esa muchacha, aunque odiara admitirlo. Su relación no había durado mucho, interrumpida por la guerra, y se preguntó, brevemente, si quizás ella también lo extrañara. Pero sacudió la cabeza apartando esos pensamientos de sí mientras la joven inclinaba la cabeza como un saludo casual, sus ojos cayendo sobre el anciano-. Tú no… eres el maestro agua que solemos ver –indicó Mai.

El Maestro Pakku le dirigió a la muchacha una mirada cínica.

-Claramente, no; yo soy el Maestro Pakku de la Tribu de Agua del Norte…

-¿Han venido del Polo Norte? –Interrumpió Mai, los ojos, si eso era posible, agrandándoseles de la sorpresa.

Ty Lee apareció entonces, caminando sobre sus manos, habiendo saltado de una hamaca cercana que colgaba entre dos árboles curvados.

-¡El Polo Norte! –Repitió la acróbata, sus enormes ojos creciendo hasta el tamaño de platos-. ¡Deberías haberlo dicho antes!

-Estoy bastante interesado en cualquier noticia que tengan sobre el arma secreta de Azula –discutió Zuko, dedicándoles a ambas jóvenes miradas agresivamente desafiantes-. Esa fue la razón por la que fui enviado a hacer un trabajo encubierto a la Nación del Fuego y no pude encontrar ninguna especie de arma secreta; ¿dónde la esconde Azula? ¿Puede realmente inutilizar el Estado Avatar?

-No es una máquina que tengan en el palacio –afirmó Ty Lee enderezándose, apoyándose con gracia sobre la arena caliente-. No es ni siquiera una _cosa _que tengas que encontrar.

-¿Entonces qué _es_? –Demandó saber el príncipe, apretando los dientes por la agitación.

-Es un plan –respondió Mai sin rodeos.

-¿Un _plan_? ¿Qué clase de plan?

-La _clase de plan_ que involucra meterse con el equilibrio y el orden del universo –agregó la maestra de los cuchillos de cabello oscuro-. Azula quiere usar los poderes de los espíritus de la Luna y el Océano para sacar al mundo de su armonía y causar una especie de colapso nervioso durante el Estado Avatar.

El Maestro Pakku fue quien saltó a llenar los agujeros.

-De acuerdo a una milenaria tradición, el Estado Avatar reúne todos los poderes del Universo. Eso es un montón asombroso e incontenible de energía para ser enjaezada por un único medio, contando sólo con la estabilidad de la naturaleza para mantener el poder puro contenido en sí mismo.

-Es el orden natural de las cosas que contienen energía sin límites fuertemente contenida porque cada opuesto se fía del otro, es atraído al otro. Sin uno, el otro no puede existir, arruinando el equilibrio –recitó Zuko, tratando de recordar cualquier cosa y todo de lo que Aang había mencionado sobre filosofías Avatar-céntricas-. Cuando esta energía es apenas contenida –empezó el príncipe, frunciendo el entrecejo en un esfuerzo por pensar mejor-, incluso el desbalance más perfecto puede causar que… que…

-¿Erupcione? –Sugirió Ty Lee.

El grupo quedó en silencio una vez que la noción cayó en cada uno de ellos.

-Azula quiere destruir a Tui y La cuando el Avatar esté en el Estado Avatar –supuso el Maestro Pakku-. Eso causaría que el medio perdiera el control…

-¡Aang sería consumido por poder puro!

-Tanta energía liberada podría destruir el Polo Norte entero y causar una onda expansiva a través de los mares que inundaría el Reino Tierra, quizás incluso alcanzando a la Nación del Fuego –calculó Mai.

Ty Lee frunció el ceño, pensativa.

-¿Pero por qué querría Azula hacer eso?

Hubo un silencio entonces, luego llegó la conclusión de Zuko.

-Para que mi padre pueda construir un mundo nuevo y eliminar el ciclo del Avatar.

* * *

-¡Lady Ame! ¡Lady Ame!

La anciana levantó la vista de su último paciente, frunciendo el ceño ante la interrupción de sus procedimientos médicos.

-¿Qué sucede, niño? –Inquirió irritada mientras un joven guerrero que reconocía como su sobrino nieto trajinando dentro de su choza.

Estaba sin aliento y derrapó antes de detenerse, con las manos en las rodillas jadeando por aire. Agarraba un rollo de pergamino en su pequeña manito, y se enderezó, sacudiéndolo delante de la cara de la sanadora.

-¡Mensaje… Urgente! ¡Para el… el Avatar!

Lady Ame puso los ojos en blanco, volviendo su atención a su paciente que gimoteaba.

-Me temo que él ya no está aquí. El Avatar ya se ha ido con sus amigos en esa gran bestia suya –respondió echándolo-. Ahora vete antes de que le diga a tu madre que estabas jugando con mis óleos medicinales de nuevo.

* * *

_¡Azula se dirige al Polo Norte para capturar las formas físicas de Tui y La! ¡Quédense dónde están, ella llegará pronto! ¡Tomen las precauciones necesarias para resistir un asedio de la Nación del Fuego, y hagan lo que hagan, no dejen que Aang entre al Estado Avatar!_

-¿Sus órdenes, General?

Iroh levantó la vista de la carta e inclinó la cabeza dirigiéndose al oficial.

-Pongan curso al norte –respondió, los ojos fijos en la distancia-. Espero que haya empacado abrigo, Teniente. Se pone bastante frío a dónde nos dirigimos.

* * *

**¡YAY! ¡FALTA UN SOLO CAPÍTULO!**

**-arroja confeti-**

**Daichi hizo un cameo en este capítulo**

**Porque lo extrañaba terriblemente**

**Mm, ¡espero que les haya gustado!**

**¿Les gustó? **

**C:**

* * *

_NT: Hola! :) Guau, eh muchas cosas, mucha gente corriendo, mucho movimiento en un solo capítulo. Y no se dan una idea del caos que es el próximo capítulo! :) Es lo más, mucha acción, mucho sentimiento, mucho, mucho, mucho todo. La espera hasta el viernes valdrá totalmente la pena, lo prometo._

_Oh, no les gustó la parte de Toph con Aang? Yo también creo que esa chiquita tiene algo por Sokka. Es que... yo lo tendría... jaja y por Zuko y por Iroh también (Qué? Me resulta súper adorable! ^^)_

_En fin gracias gente por el aguante, ya no queda nada! Yaay, que emoción! :D _

_GRACIAS: _Orihime No Miko,marazula (_justo me llegó tu rr cuando abrí mi correo, gracias por tanto!_), KaoruB, zutaraa forever _(gracias por esas palabras tan bonitas! Quién sabe, quizás algún día me anime a subir la historia)_, gluco y funny-life _ oh, gracias, gracias :) son las mejores! _


	20. Círculo completo

**EDITO: ¡**Por alguna extraña razón, me acabo de dar cuenta que el capítulo que subí inicialmente no incluía el final completo que había escrito en mi documento de Word! D: así que lo he añadido, ¡perdón por los inconvenientes! ¡Está hilvanado al final! El pedazo de interacción Zutara que termina la historia, y estoy trabajando en el epílogo C:

* * *

**AQUÍ ESTÁ. **¡Por fin el capítulo final de Aquiescencia! ¡Después de tantísimos años y tantísimos meses, me las arreglé para sacar los últimos tres capítulos en un tirón! Cerca de una semana, creo, ¿no? los últimos tres jugosos capítulos en casi una semana. Oh, Dios, es posible, pero ni loca pasó por algo así de nuevo. De cualquier forma, ¡espero que lo disfruten! Estoy muy orgullosa de haber podido completarlo porque soy conocida por abandonar mis fics. Claramente me tomé mi tiempo con este, me siento bastante realizada C: Un sonoro gracias a todos los que han ofrecido su apoyo a lo largo de esta historia, honestamente si no fuera por los reviewers que constantemente me animaron a seguir, no creo que hubiera tenido la motivación para molestarme en terminar; así que mil _gracias_ a todos.

**ATENCIÓN:** Este capítulo es bastante larguito, no el más largo, quizás el segundo o el tercero más largo del fic, pero aún así bastante largo. Espero que lo disfruten, y perdón por adelantado por cualquier error gramatical o de ortografía que haya, es la una de la mañana y estuve lidiando con este capítulo todo el día, así que estoy bastante cansada, lo revisaré cuando mi mente no esté tan quemada. ¡Pero apreciaré enormemente si me dejan saber lo que piensan! Sin más preámbulos, aquí está la largamente esperada conclusión del tumultuoso viaje.

* * *

**A Q U I E S C E N C I A**

* * *

_Iroh levantó la vista de la carta e inclinó la cabeza dirigiéndose al oficial._

_-Pongan curso al norte –respondió, los ojos fijos en la distancia-. Espero que haya empacado abrigo, Teniente. Se pone bastante frío a dónde nos dirigimos._

* * *

_**Capítulo XX**_

_**Círculo completo**_

* * *

**G**eneralmente cuando viajaba por el aire tan tarde en la noche era en una enorme bestia voladora con un pequeño grupo de varios maestros y guerreros que se habían fundido en una especie de familia disfuncional. Esa noche, sin embargo, estaba sobre un abarrotado globo de guerra con dos amigas de la infancia y un arrogante maestro agua. _Bueno, no es tan diferente,_ decidió el príncipe, pensando en sus acompañantes, pero la mordaz broma mental no hizo nada para animar su humor. Desde que los había dejado no parecía poder aclarar su mente, perseguido por pensamientos de qué la única familia en la que había aprendido a confiar probablemente estuviera furioso por abandonarla. Pero tenía que ser así: tenía que enfrentar a su hermana solo. Era simplemente mala suerte que ella se estuviera dirigiendo al Polo Norte en primer lugar. Si se hubiera quedado quieto, ella hubiera ido hasta él.

Zuko suspiró y se paró de su incómoda posición sobre el piso del globo de guerra. Este se sacudió ligeramente ante el movimiento, pero no lo suficiente para despertar a los otros de su sueño. Una rápida mirada sobre el pequeño cesto le dijo que los otros pasajeros estaban tan incómodos como él, enrollados en el piso con poco espacio para estirar las piernas y con nada sobre lo que reposar sus cabezas.

El maestro fuego se inclinó sobre el borde de la invención en vuelo, observando como la oscuridad y el tramo ocasional de blanco desfalleciente se deslizaban a sus pies. Las nubes eran delgadas y estaban muy lejos, pero a pesar de eso, la luna aún aparecía bastante pálida en el cielo, como si estuviera cansándose de tener un ojo atento sobre el mundo lleno de pecados, muerte y desesperación…

-¿Por qué tan abatido?

Zuko se tensó ante la súbita interrupción, antes de relajarse casi inmediatamente y girarse para encarar a Mai.

-Mira quién habla –replicó de forma infantil, dedicándole una mirada que probablemente no pudiera ver a través del velo de oscuridad que los rodeaba. Pudo oír el frufrú de sus ropas cuando se puso de pie, logrando salirse de la dolorosa posición en la que se había perdido.

La maestra de armas estiró los brazos sobre la cabeza, dejando escapar un silencioso bostezo, antes de dejar caer las manos a sus costados con alivio.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada –respondió demasiado rápido, esperando su pregunta.

Mai lo estudió por un momento más largo del necesario, antes de exhalar lo que sonaba como una risa nasal.

-Siempre has sido dado a recluirte –afirmó sin ganas, sus ojos oscuros siguiendo su campo de visión, viendo nada más que una expansión del cielo nocturno-, cuando la gente asumía que algo te estaba molestando.

El príncipe permaneció en silencio, la mirada ámbar distante y vidriosa por los recuerdos.

-Se… -contestó finalmente, después de que pasó un rato, y miró detenidamente pero con dificultad a esta especie de amiga de la infancia, la primera chica en mostrar interés por él, la primera en ofrecerle algo parecido a la felicidad-. Pero tú en general no eres una de esas personas que le interesan mucho esas cosas de cualquier forma.

-No –accedió Mai con algo que podía ser confundido con una sonrisa-. No lo era. No me importaba mucho.

-Siempre estabas tan aburrida –continuó el maestro fuego.

-Nada me interesaba –agregó ella con un aire de suficiencia-. La vida de la hija de un político no es para nada emocionante. Estaba aburrida de la vida y la rutina. Supongo… supongo que es por eso que estaba tan dispuesta a seguir a Azula. Por horrible y retorcida que fuera, la vida nunca era aburrida.

Una risa sincera provino del príncipe desterrado, y el sonido fue extraño para sus propios oídos.

-La vida con Azula es cualquier cosa menos aburrida –concordó-. Siempre es tan manipuladora. Incluso a la precoz edad de… ¿Cuánto era? ¿Cuando nos hizo caer en esa estúpida fuente?

Fue el turno de Mai de reír, aunque fue solo el fantasma de una carcajada.

-Ni siquiera lo recuerdo. Ella siempre hacía cosas para avergonzarme delante de ti –declaró la joven.

-Debí de haberte gustado un montón, ¿eh? –Preguntó Zuko con una especie de amplia sonrisa en los labios.

-Si estás buscando que infle tu ego, te decepcionarás –replicó Mai con cinismo, aunque la diversión era evidente en su tono-. Además, yo también te gustaba. ¿Por qué otra razón Azula planearía esa estúpida cena para nosotros?

Zuko en verdad rió en ese momento, recordando una de las más incómodas noches de su vida.

-¿Esa cita? Agni, fue un desastre.

-Bueno pero estoy segura que lo disfrutaste –repuso la mujer secamente.

La mirada del maestro fuego se suavizó.

-La disfruté lo suficiente como para pedirte otra.

Ella no respondió por un largo rato, dejando que el silencio hablara por ella. Era un tema delicado pero uno de mutuo entendimiento; solo estaban recordando el pasado, nada más. Cuando Mai finalmente habló de nuevo, su voz era ronca, y Zuko se preguntó si tal vez estuviera llorando, pero eso era tonto. No podía siquiera imaginar a Mai llorando.

-Así que, ¿por qué ya no viajas con ellos?

-Quería… ir tras Azula solo –respondió Zuko, eligiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras-. No podía arrastrarlos a algo que nos involucra solo a mí y a mi hermana.

La voz de Mai fue baja pero clara, casi desprovista de sentimiento.

-Espero que no se lo hayas hecho saber a ella tan mal como a mí.

-¿Cómo? ¿Hacerle saber qué a quién?

Ella le dirigió una mirada entonces, el afecto que solo podía venir de crecer con alguien obvio ante sus ojos.

-No te hagas el tonto, Zuko. Te conozco.

Y el maestro fuego no dijo nada, en su lugar posó su mirada sobre el mundo que estaba bajo ellos, tocando con los dedos de manera distraída el pendiente aún sin tallar que descansaba en su bolsillo.

* * *

-Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que estuve en la Isla de Kyoshi –anunció Suki, observando las tenues estrellas que pasaban por sus cabezas. Sokka estaba sentado a su lado, con un brazo envolvía sin preocupación los hombros de la guerrera, y asintió en un estado de semi adormecimiento. Suki inclinó la cabeza para mirar su rostro cansado, y le sonrió, dejando un beso prolongado en su sien-. Es incluso más especial ahora que tengo estos recuerdos de cuando te conocí.

Él se las arregló para formar una media sonrisa y levantó la cabeza, estirando los brazos a ambos lados.

-Sí, esos son recuerdos bastante buenos, ¿no? –Accedió el espadachín con la sonrisa estrafalaria que con frecuencia podía encontrarse sobre sus labios.

En algún lugar al otro lado de la silla de montar Katara se limitó a resoplar.

-Claro. Nunca olvidaré cómo te veías en ese vestido –se rió, siendo seguida inmediatamente por la carcajada del Avatar desde las riendas.

Aang echó un vistazo hacia atrás a su camarada y le ofreció una sonrisa invisible.

-¡Y ese maquillaje!

-¿Cabeza Hueca con maquillaje y un vestido? –Se oyó decir a Toph, una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios-. Bueno, lo que sea que te guste a ti, Chica Abanico.

-¿_Chica Abanico_? –Repitió Suki, sentándose un poco más herida tras oír el intento de mote de Toph- ¿Chi-ca-A-ba-nico?

La maestra agua se encogió de hombros, acomodando las manos tras la cabeza con sus ojos ciegos fijos en las estrellas.

-Todavía estoy trabajando en eso, no te preocupes, Bocina.

-¿_Bocina_? –Suki le dedicó lo que esperaba fuera una mirada de advertencia, aunque Toph no podía verla, y se acomodó de nuevo en el abrazo de un brazo de Sokka-. Bueno, será agradable estar en cosa.

-Yo solo espero que ese extraño tipo que escupe espuma por la boca no esté allí esta vez –añadió Aang con un escalofrío.

-¿Por qué no? ¡Ese tipo es genial! –Se entusiasmó el Guerrero de la Tribu Agua.

-Yo creo…

Pero lo que Katara pensaba el grupo nunca lo sabría, porque en ese instante la descarga de un relámpago atravesó el que de otra manera era un cielo sereno, y estuvo peligrosamente cerca de golpear a Avatar. La estática llenó el aire, causando que se les pusieran los pelos de punta, y Aang miró hacia arriba buscando la causa. No había sentido ninguna turbulencia en el aire… con seguridad habrían notado si una tormenta se acercara.

Otro relámpago les falló por poco, demasiado poco para estar seguros, y demasiado poco para ser una mera coincidencia.

-¡Miren! –Gritó Sokka apartándose de Suki y señalando a la distancia.

Una sombra en la noche se aproximaba demasiado rápido para hacer posible un escape seguro, siniestra y peligrosa, claramente letal y con intención de matar. Un tercer rayo fue predeciblemente lanzado, y Aang hizo virar a Appa a un costado, casi arrojando a todos los pasajeros por la borda y ganándose un grito de la maestra tierra ciega que inmediatamente se aferró al brazo más cercano.

-¡Es Azula! –Exclamó Katara, sin importarle el agarre mortal en su brazo.

-No es solo Azula –añadió Sokka, entornando los ojos.

El rostro de Aang se ensombreció y ciñó el agarre sobre las riendas de Appa.

-Es el Señor del Fuego Ozai también. ¡Todos, agárrense fuerte! –Ordenó al mismo tiempo que Appa descendió en picada hacia el vasto mar bajo ellos. Tal vez si fueran lo suficientemente bajo, ¿la noche los ocultaría de su vista?

No sucedió así.

Un relámpago disparado desde la nave que se acercaba, levantó las aguas en un torrente hacia el cielo, un geiser electrificado que Katara a duras penas pudo apartar de ellos. Soltó un siseo de dolor por el esfuerzo, y se agarró el abdomen vendado obligando una mirada distraída de preocupación por parte de Aang.

-¡Katara! ¿Estás…?

-¡Aang, cuidado!

Pero fue demasiado tarde y una ola de tumultuosa sal marina envolvió al bisonte volador, desorientando a la pobre bestia. El enorme animal derrapó sobre la superficie del agua, exhalando profundos gemidos de malestar, antes de golpear finalmente un iceberg relativamente grande. El maestro aire apremió a su amigo a tomar vuelo una vez más, pero fue en vano.

-Creo que puedo intentar curarlo –empezó Katara intentando levantarse, pero gimió, cayendo sobre Toph en el proceso.

-Dulzura, tú no vas a curar a nadie en tu condición.

-¡Tengo que hacerlo! –Exclamó la maestra agua con severidad, obligándose a ponerse de pie y desmontar del bisonte caído con esfuerzo que no podía afrontar desperdiciar. Se encontró con una línea de piel quemada y tocó con cuidado la herida donde el relámpago casi había golpeado. Levantó vapor de sus manos con agua y Katara frunció el ceño, sabiendo que no podría curarlo a tiempo. El tiempo, después de todo, no estaba a su favor.

-Katara… -la voz urgente de Aang la llamó desde arriba-. Haz tu mejor esfuerzo con Appa, ¡los contendré tanto como pueda!

-¡No, Aang…!

Él ya había saltado hacia los cielos con su planeador, dejando al grupo atrás sobre el glaciar.

Aunque era un poderoso maestro, Katara sabía que no duraría mucho contra la flota aérea _y_ Ozai y Azula, así que con determinación no miró como luchaba contra ellos lo mejor que podía, concentrándose en su lugar en curar la herida de Appa. Pero mientras Sokka y Suki jadeaban de miedo y terror y el calor de las llamas se acercaba más y más, la visión de Katara se volvía nada más que un borrón pero sin dejar nunca de dar todo de sí para cuidar a Appa porque en algún lugar, en una pequeña parte de su mente, se convenció de que una vez que Appa estuviera en el aire y volando, podrían crear una milagrosa escapada de la que podrían reírse todos más tarde.

Pero eso no era más que una esperanza vacía.

Y la Nación del Fuego, finalmente, tenía al Avatar en su poder.

* * *

…

* * *

-¡Ii-ya! ¡Toma _esto_! ¡Y _esto_! –proclamaba el muchacho con vigor embistiendo hacia delante hacia un oponente imaginario, con un bastón firmemente agarrado en su manito. Lo esquivó entonces, yendo incluso tan lejos como para rodar en la nieve y saltar de nuevo a sus pies, levantando las manos en una pose heroica-. ¡Nunca _me _alcanzarás, escoria de la Nación del Fuego! –Declaró el niño sin dejar de balancear el bastón-. ¡Tendrás que hacerlo mejor que eso!

-¿Kuni? ¡Kuni! ¿Te has llevado mi bastón de nuevo? –Un anciano salió tambaleándose de una casa cercana forjada en hielo, tenía una expresión gruñona y para nada divertida-. ¡Kuni, más vale que me regreses eso o haré que la abuelita Ame te de un sonoro reto!

El muchachito se detuvo a medio embestir y perdió el equilibrio, cayendo a la nieve.

-Perdón, abuelo –contestó, parándose y sacudiéndose los copos de su cabello-. ¡Lo estaba usando para pelear contra los maestros fuegos! ¡Voy a convertirme en guerrero, justo como tú!

Los ojos del viejo se ablandaron ante el sentimiento, y sacudió la cabeza, cogiendo el bastón que le tendía su nieto.

-Tienes un montón de entrenamiento por delante antes de eso –le regañó. Al ver el puchero del niño, suspiró, dándole un golpecito en el costado con la punta del bastón-. Bueno, nunca te convertirás en un guerrero así; ¡mira, acabo de darte!

Kuni lo miró parpadeando, los ojos como platos, y luego empezó una dramática y exagerada secuencia de muerte que incluyó jadeos y agarrarse el costado y tropezar aquí y allá antes de finalmente girar en un solo pie y caer de vuelta a la nieve, con brazos y piernas abiertas, la lengua afuera y todo eso.

El anciano rió ahogadamente entonces y estaba a punto de comentar sobre las habilidades actorales superiores del muchacho, cuando la sonrisa se le congeló en la cara al ver caer nieve negra del cielo.

* * *

Ella fue la primera en despertar, la cabeza le daba vueltas por la fatiga y la sensación de mareo hizo que la maestra agua devolviera sobre el piso de madera de la cabina todo lo que había comido. Katara hizo una mueca ante los contenidos de su estómago, ante el hedor que la abrumó, y reclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, golpeándosela con una pared.

-_Au –_gimió de dolor, levantando una mano para masajearse la nuca y dándose cuenta que estaba engrillada. Los ojos de la joven maestra se agrandaron y salió del estado entre los sueños y la realidad. Su mirada rápidamente escudriñó el área a su alrededor y dedujo que todos estaban encadenados y habían sido arrojados en lo que servía como la prisión de la aeronave. Katara sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas de nuevo, la sensación de mareo apoderándose de ella, y se recostó contra su costado de nuevo.

-¿Ka-Katara? –Un cansado Aang la llamó desde algún lugar cercano.

La maestra agua oyó movimiento a su izquierda, y echó un vistazo en dirección a su amigo, apenas viendo las quemaduras y rasguños que había sufrido enfrentando al Señor del Fuego y su cohorte él solo.

-¿Aang, estás bien? ¿Te lastimaron mucho? –Se alborotó de inmediato.

Aang formó una sonrisa cansada.

-Esa eres tú, siempre preocupándote por los demás –respondió con suavidad-. Estoy bien. Por lo que pude escuchar, me quieren vivo; al menos hasta que lleguemos al Polo Norte –la miró fijamente entonces, memorizando las líneas de preocupación de su rostro, las bolsas bajo sus ojos, la pálida complexión que usualmente ardía de vida y frunció el ceño-. Pero tú aún te estabas recuperando de tu herida, no debiste haberle gastado tanta energía tratando de curar a Appa…

-Lo siento –le interrumpió la maestra agua escapándosele las palabras de repente, sus labios secos y partidos apenas fueron capaces de formar las palabras-. Lo siento, Aang –podía verlo en sus ojos, la tristeza, la decepción y la ira y podía ver cómo ya no era el infantil y despreocupado monje que había liberado del iceberg hacía muchos meses. ¿O habían pasado años? No, no podía ser, su percepción del tiempo se le escurría. A pesar de eso, ciertamente se sentía como si hubieran pasado años. Como si su primer encuentro hubiera sido en otra era completamente…

Tantas cosas habían pasado.

Tantas cosas habían cambiado.

-Está bien –susurró Aang, la voz ronca por el agotamiento-. Lo sé –y su mirada se suavizó al posar sus ojos en ellos, verdaderamente mirándola en la manera en que había evitado hacer por semanas. Se había enamorado de su rostro cuando lo había despertado de su prisión congelada, y el rostro que observaba con el corazón cauteloso en ese momento tenía poco parecido con la joven de la Tribu Agua de su memoria.

Katara había crecido en el poco tiempo en que se conocía, se había convertido en una maestra de agua control, en una joven que conocía su mente y su corazón y que había ayudado a alivianar su carga de salvar al mundo. Le había enseñado a enfrentar su pasado y a tomar responsabilidades. Le había enseñado lo que era tener una familiar, a sentir la manera en que solo una mujer podía hacerlo sentir, y él siempre la amaría por todo lo que había hecho en lugar de odiarla por lo poco que no podía hacer.

-Yo… -la maestra agua vaciló, le temblaba el labio inferior y la visión se le volvía borrosa en esa manera que se le había vuelto tan familiar últimamente-… no estaba hablando de Appa.

Una sonrisa torció los labios del Avatar y deseó poder atrapar las lágrimas que lavaban las mejillas de su Sifu mientras susurraba un sincero:

-Lo sé.

* * *

Los ojos dorados de Ozai destellaron al poner los pies sobre el Polo Norte, luciendo una enfermiza sonrisa de maliciosas intenciones. De acuerdo a los informes del Almirante Zhao, las formas físicas de los espíritus de la Luna y el Océano estaban contenidas en médiums vivientes, dos peces koi que nadaban felizmente en un estanque. Con un gesto de su mano, el Señor del Fuego les ordenó a sus hombres arremeter contra la fortaleza de hielo que lo separaba de la aislada aldea de la Tribu Agua del Norte.

-Esto es tan anti-climático –se quejó Azula, arrastrando las palabras, sentada a su derecha. Su expresión era de aburrimiento, demasiado disgustada por lo fácilmente que caería ese muro de hielo que era la primera defensa de la tribu-. Nada en comparación al Asedio de Ba Sing Se.

Su padre bufó, su expresión altanera endureciéndose.

-Esto no es más que la primera parte, Azula. Para la grandeza, debes esperar.

La princesa se tensó ligeramente, pero no lo suficiente para faltarle el respeto a su Señor.

-¿Busco al Avatar?

-Todavía no –respondió Ozai sombríamente observando las paredes derretidas y a sus hombres entrar arrasando la aldea-. No arriesgaré su liberación hasta que tenga a los espíritus delante de mí –avanzó unos pasos dentro de la aldea, sus ojos estudiando el caos que le daba la bienvenida a la mañana. Un momento oportuno para sus avances. El Señor del Fuego sintió su poder henchirse con la salida del sol, y estiró los brazos ante él, deshaciéndose de la capa prendida a sus hombros de modo que la tele cayó junto a la nieve; una marca de la próxima derrota de la Tribu Agua del Norte.

-Padre –saltó Azula, poniendo en tierra una sola rodilla-. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Quédate aquí con la nave –ordenó el hombre-. Asegúrate que el Avatar y sus amigos permanezcan en nuestro poder hasta que llegue el momento correcto.

La princesa levantó la cabeza bruscamente ante su demanda, los ojos agrandándosele un poco por la conmoción y la ira.

-¿Qué? ¿Harás que me quede atrás mientras tú conquistas esta aldea de campesinos? –Exclamó Azula, parándose inmediatamente de su respetuosa pose-. ¡Soy la que te ayudó a tramar este plan! ¡Debería estar ahí cuando suceda! ¡_Debes _llevarme contigo, como te _atreves _a tratarme como… como a _Zuko…_!

-¡_Azula_! –Rugió su padre, de inmediato silenciando su diatriba-. Eres la única en la que puedo confiar para que mantenga un ojo atento sobre el Avatar. Su escape sería nefasto para la situación; no hay nadie más en quien pueda confiar para asegurar que el plan sea ejecutado de la forma en que lo hemos diseñado.

La princesa no respondió, en lugar de eso fijó su mirada enfurecida en cualquier lugar.

-¿Me he equivocado todo este tiempo en poner tal confianza y esperanza en mi hija menor?

-¡No! –Respondió Azula de una, mirando a su padre, derrotada. Asintió de manera cortante, haciendo una respetuosa reverencia-. Haré lo mejor que pueda, Padre.

-Justo lo que esperaba de mi hija favorita.

Azula lo observó desaparecer dentro de la aldea, sintiéndose por primera en su vida verdadera y completamente sola.

Una vez que se fue, ella se puso de pie, sacudiéndose cualquier signo de debilidad que podía sentir marcado en el rostro, y se giró para ordenar a los soldados de los que habían traído con ellos que habían quedado atrás.

-Ustedes tres, asegúrense de que el Avatar y sus amigos estén custodiados cada segundo. Ustedes cinco, sigan a mi padre a la aldea. Asegúrense de que nada lo desvíe de encontrar a los Espíritus.

-Sí, Princesa –los hombres la saludaron antes desbaratarse para cumplir su orden.

Azula se contentó con el poder de demandar y ser obedecida antes de alisar perezosamente una mecha de su cabello y ser escoltada de vuelta a la nave para seguir las órdenes de su padre.

-Me pregunto que se siente –se preguntó por un momento encontrándose nuevamente bajo cubierta y caminando por los angostos pasillos hacia el improvisado calabozo-, sentir absoluto abandono y desesperanza –se detuvo ante una enorme puerta de hierro, esperando que sus guardias la abrieran-. No que alguna vez fuera víctima de ello –continuó la princesa, estirando una arruga de su traje-. Es solo que lo veo con mucha frecuencia en los ojos que derroto –a quién le estaba hablado era incierto, así que los soldados permanecieron en silencio mientras ella entraba en la celda, con una mirada helada contemplando a sus prisioneros y una sádica sonrisa cruzando sus facciones-. Buenos días.

Katara entornó los ojos ante la súbita luz que inundó la habitación a través de la puerta abierta, y miró a la intrusa con el ceño fruncido y los ojos fieros.

-¿Qué quieres?

La mirada penetrante de Azula cayó sobre la insolente campesina maestra agua, y arqueó una única ceja de forma arrogante.

-¿Una princesa no puede darle una simple visita a su huésped de honor? –Su tono traicionaba el cinismo evidente en sus ojos, bañado con el orgullo que solo aquellos nacidos en la realeza podían esperar dominar.

-_¿Así _es como tratas a tus invitados especiales_? –_Fue la sarcástica respuesta de Suki desde el otro lado de la habitación.

-Aprenderás cual es tu lugar –gruño la maestro fuego, sus ojos dorados destellaron de rabia, y luego se calmó, su rostro sereno una vez más. Azula chasqueó la lengua al entrar a la cabina, sus pasos eran el único sonido a excepción del ocasional ruido metálico de las cadenas. Estudió a sus prisioneros con mirada arrogante, subestimándolos, casi aburrida de tenerlos que cuidar-. Debo admitir que estoy bastante decepcionada –mencionó Azula sin ganas acercándose al Avatar-. Sinceramente estaba esperando una reunión familiar.

-Zuko es más parte de _nuestra _familia, que de la _tuya –_dictaminó Aang, enfrentando su intimidante mirada asesina.

Azula arrugó el entrecejo ligeramente, algo en el fondo de su mirada brilló ante las palabras del Avatar.

-Bueno, supongo que ese viejo proverbio tiene razón, permanece entre los cerdos-gallinas y te unirás a ellos en el lodo…

La nave se sacudió, un resonante golpe rajó el techo de madera sobre sus cabezas. La princesa tambaleó hacia atrás, los brazos de los guardias la estabilizaron de inmediato y miró con fiereza al techo partido donde el agua chorreaba a borbotones, haciéndose cada vez más rápida a través de la madera astillada.

-¡Averigüen que fue eso! –Rugió, apartándose del sostén de sus consortes-. ¿Y bien? ¡Vayan!

Pero antes de que los guardias pudieran irse, la nave se sacudió de nuevo, un sonoro ruido les hizo saber a todos que se había roto en varios lugares, la madera débil bajo cual fuera el poder que la estaba golpeando. Azula soltó un grito de irritación antes de precipitarse fuera de la celda y hacia la cubierta. Un hueco profundo se hizo en el medio y sus ojos se alzaron al cielo buscando la causa…

Una ola enorme surgió del océano, sepultando las naves en la costa y llevándolas al mar con una resaca violenta. Azula quedó en la oscuridad, envuelta en un frío extraño que la aterrorizó, y luego surgió a la superficie, gritando desde el mar lleno de espuma, con una llamarada de fuego para despegarla fuera de la grava helada. La nave principal se hundía, y se aferró al mástil, sus ojos dorados centrándose sobre un globo de guerra que pasaba por encima de su cabeza, en el cual su hermano enfrentó su mirada desafiante.

Inhalando, Azula balanceó sus brazos en un practicado y rígido arco, guiando su chi dentro y fuera de su cuerpo, concentrándose completamente para elevar al máximo el calor de su fuego, y dirigió un rayó hacia el globo de guerra, haciéndolo caer a la nieve. Los pasajeros salieron volcados de los restos, en apariencia ilesos, gracias al maestro agua entre ellos, y frunció el ceño al reconocer a las dos muchachas que completaban el grupo.

-Traidores entre traidores, ¿por qué no me sorprende? -Les lanzó una mirada lasciva, saltando hacia la isla con facilidad aterrizando entre sus mal llamadas amigas.

-Yo soy con quién pelearás hoy –Proclamó Zuko, apretando los puños mirando fijamente a la cruz de su existencia.

-En realidad, no. Aunque me decepcionó ver que ya no eres parte del Grupo del Avatar. ¿Qué pasó, Zuzu? –Se mofó Azula, los labios curvándosele en una vil sonrisa-. ¿Ellos también te desterraron?

* * *

En el momento en que Azula se fue, Suki se liberó de sus grillos y embistió contra el guardia más cercano, rodeándole hábilmente el cuello con las piernas y volteándolo de buenas a primeras. Entornó los ojos cuando otro hizo ademán de acercársele y lo esquivó con incomparable gracia, deslizando un pie en su dirección, y estirando los brazos, colocó una mano donde él pondría su próximo pasó y con el envión lo levantó en el aire antes de golpearlo en el costado con una sucesiva patada, mandándolo contra la columna central. El techo cedió entonces, bloqueándoles la entrada a los otros guardias, y permitiéndoles escapar a los cautivos por el techo.

-¡Apresuren! –Apuró al resto del grupo, haciéndole señas para que treparan por las tablas caídas. Suki cogió el broche con el que solía atarse el cabello y se limitó a sonreír de oreja a oreja cuando Sokka le anunció lo maravillosa que era-. Puedes bañarme en cumplidos cuando nuestras vidas no estén en peligro –repuso la Guerrera Kyoshi admirablemente.

El agua entraba a raudales a la celda y pronto inundó el área, desafiando la resistencia de las paredes y las puertas. El ruido de la madera amenazando con ceder alcanzó sus oídos, y Aang saltó en el aire con una ráfaga, desviando la ola que se avecinaba.

-¡Por aquí! –Les indicó a sus amigos levantando sus brazos en su dirección en general.

Katara miró sus esposas con el ceño fruncido e inhaló profundamente, exhalando sobre el metal sofocante. Se congeló bajo una capa de hielo, y sin pensarlo dos veces, golpeó los brazaletes de metal contra la columna estable más cercana, haciendo añicos sus ataduras. Masajeándose las muñecas, la maestro agua se hizo cargo de la inundación, la corriente que corría hacia los camarotes y que hundía el barco. Levantó los brazos, creando una escalera de plata para que todos pudieran trepar hacia cubierta.

-¡Vamos, tenemos que irnos! –Gritó, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por mantener la forma y la firmeza de su creación.

-¿Qué hay de ti? –Clamó Aang sobre las estrepitosas olas.

El agua cubrió la borda, enviando una llovizna a las cubiertas inferiores.

-¡Estaré bien! –Bramó la muchacha de la Tribu Agua por encima del caos, esforzándose para que sus amigos pudieran alcanzar cubierta. Su mente trabajaba rápido planeando un plan para su propio escape; mantener las escaleras era una hazaña en sí misma, y tenía que concentrarse únicamente en eso o se derretiría en segundos. ¿Tal vez podía crear un géiser? La sola idea de gastar tanto esfuerzo la hizo encogerse, no estaba segura de estar a la altura de algo tan ambicioso en su estado-. ¡Sólo… sólo vete!

El Avatar obedeció, prometiendo volver por ella, y Katara vio a sus amigos desaparecer hacia arriba. Una ola entró por la abertura y perdió el control de su escalera congelada, el agua comenzó a entrar a pique dentro del calabozo una vez más.

Suki soltó a los otros de sus grilletes y miraron a su alrededor, vadeando a través de las corrientes que ahogaban la aeronave.

-¡Miren! –Exclamó al ver el balón de guerra colapsar y a Zuko salir con dificultad dentro de los restos.

-¡Iré a conseguir ayuda! –Gritó Aang levantándose en el aire con una ráfaga de viento- ¡Ustedes busquen a Appa!

Zuko sintió que su ira crecía y expulsó una furiosa bocanada de fuego, una que su hermana esquivó con facilidad.

-¿Qué has hecho con el Avatar?

-¡_Zuko_!

-¡Aang! –El príncipe alzó la vista lo suficiente para ver al maestro aire aterrizando en la orilla-. ¡Aang! ¡Mi padre quiere destruir a los peces koi del oasis de los espíritus…!

-Los otros están atrapados en la nave que se hunde… ¡Qué! –Exclamó el monje con terror una vez que las palabras de Zuko cayeron en su mente- ¡Iré tras el señor del Fuego Ozai! –aseveró con convicción, oscureciéndosele la mirada ante la idea, y se apresuró en cruzar la aldea, esperando no llegar demasiado tarde.

-Me ocuparé de Azula –respondió el maestro fuego, fijando una mirada fulminante y espantosamente furiosa sobre su hermana-. Mai, Ty Lee, hagan lo que puedan para ayudar a los otros en el globo.

Ty Lee pareció querer protestar, pero la voz de Mai se interpuso.

-Bien, vamos –con la ayuda del Maestro Pakku siguieron la superficie congelada del océano hacia el navío que se hundía.

-¿Estás seguro que quieres pelear conmigo, Zuzu? –Se mofó Azula, mirando a su hermano con obvio desdén-. Después de todo, sabes que cada vez que peleamos, el resultado es siempre es el mismo.

Zuko balanceó los brazos, lanzándose hacia delante para descargar un golpe abrasador contra su única hermana.

-¡No me llames así!

Ella lo evadió, por supuesto, con relativa facilidad, dejando escapar una risa burlona mientras las llamas morían.

-Tu puntería realmente es bastante terrible. Apuesto que padre la está teniendo bastante fácil contra el Avatar; el pobre chico aprendió de ti, ¿o me equivocó?

-¡Cállate! –Rugió el príncipe, descargando su aliento de fuego.

-Oh, bravo –se mofó Azula, habiendo esquivado elegantemente ese ataque también-. Esa fue una buena demostración de aliento de fuego. ¿Quizás tú y Ty Lee puedan unirse juntos al circo? Vaya acto que serían –continuó la princesa-, por supuesto, la campesina de la Tribu Agua que pareces llevar contigo podría ponerse celosa.

Zuko se tensó, desperdiciando ninguna clase de piedad, y siguió arrasando, soplando fuego por aquí y por allá y por todos lados, apuntando a su hermana, a su hermoso rostro burlón. Se enlazaron en un baile de fuego y rayos. Fuertes truenos, abrasadoras llamas. El príncipe retrocedió, rápidamente trazando los movimientos del Dragón Danzarín, creando un espectro de colores, el fuego lamiendo el camino hasta su objetivo.

Y la envolvió, a su hermana, devorando su carne, su ropa, su cabello.

Cuando todo aquello murió, solo pudo ver cenizas y dejó caer los brazos a los costados.

-Eso fue muy bonito, Zuzu.

Zuko giró sobre sí mismo y se encontró a Azula agachada en la nieve, esquivándolo justo a tiempo, parecía. Tenía la ropa chamuscada, el peinado se le había deshecho, y tenía rasguños arruinando su perfecto rostro, pero todavía estaba viva.

-¿Aprendiste eso de Tío también?

Él se adelantó un paso, amenazadoramente.

-No, ¡lo aprendí de los maestros del fuego control!

Una mueca cruzó el rostro usualmente sereno de la princesa.

-¡_Yo _soy una maestra de fuego control! –Exclamó, enderezándose para adoptar una pose que reconoció de inmediato. Azula se llevó los dedos al pecho, entornando los ojos sin dejar de ver en dirección a Zuko- ¡Podrías aprender una o dos cosas de _mí_! –y se movió a través de los movimientos con rapidez antes de asentar su brazo, sus dedos en su dirección.

Zuko se preparó para la descarga, observando sus movimientos, pero algo estaba mal: su objetivo. Siguió con los ojos el chisporroteante brillo azul que escapaba de su control y corrió la luz estática, empujando su objetivo inicial hacia la costa interceptando el relámpago con un brazo y sintiendo su poder, su calor circulando por su estómago antes de redirigirlo hacia quien lo había conjurado.

Azula saltó fuera del alcance de la destrucción de su propio ataque y soltó un aullido de frustración, una mirada furiosa ante la expresión petulante de Zuko.

-¡Dos veces salvaste la vida de esta muchacha! ¿Qué es un poco de sangre campesina para ti?

Katara rechazó la preocupación del Maestro Pakku mientras la ayudaba a levantarse, en su lugar se concentró en la rivalidad filial ante ella, y por un momento quiso esperar, escuchar la respuesta del príncipe. ¿Qué _era _su vida para ella? Pero ella sabía que sería una tontería desperdiciar tiempo invaluable, y se apartó del compasivo agarre del anciano, cayendo de nuevo a la orilla.

-¡Zuko! –Lo llamó su voz, ronca por el agua salada y el jadeo de su respiración- ¡Zuko, tienes que ir tras Aang! ¡Necesitará tu ayuda!

Zuko podía sentir la mirada de Katara en él, pero mantuvo la mirada sobre su mañosa hermana mientras asentía.

-Prométeme… ¡prométeme que tendrás cuidado! –Le ordenó, y aunque su voz era demandante y firme, los trasfondos hablaban de una sinceridad que hicieron a la maestra agua tensarse.

Katara fijó su mirada en Azula, y asintió.

-Solo si tú prometes tener cuidado –susurró apenas, recordando las veces anteriores en que había pronunciado esas palabras a un chico inocente y esperanzado de despreocupados ojos grises y un corazón lleno de comprensión, aceptación y amor.

Zuko arriesgó la más rápida de las miradas hacia ella, antes de dirigirse hacia la aldea.

-Tonta campesina –escupió Azula- ¿Crees que puedes igualarme?

-Quizás si estuviera en un mejor estado –respondió Katara con frialdad vadeando hacia la costa helada, chorreando agua, que la hacía más pesada pero que a la vez la revitalizaba. El agua salada del océano le daba vida, le daba una nueva esperanza – se sentía _bien_ el estar rodeada de su elemento, y su confianza llameaba a través de su aura-. Pero no, no sola, no así.

-Por lo cual ella nos tiene a nosotros –anunció Toph, derrapando antes de detenerse en el congelado cruce elevado.

Suki, tras sacudirse de encima el tembloroso agarre de hierro de la maestra tierra, sacó sus armas y adoptó una postura defensiva.

-Nosotras podremos contigo.

Un herido Appa se deslizó por el puente de hielo con ayuda del Maestro Pakku, justo detrás de Mai y Ty Lee quienes estaban claramente ansiosas por prestar su ayuda.

Azula bufó.

-Mm. Dos campesinos de la Tribu Agua, una guerrera inútil, dos traidoras, un viejo y una maestra tierra sin _tierra_. ¿Qué podré hacer?

-¡Rendirte! –Declaró Katara.

La princesa se llevó un dedo a los labios haciendo como si pensara.

-Mm… no, gracias.

Y desapareció dentro de la aldea con los otros tras ella.

* * *

-Por fin –exclamó el Señor del Fuego mientras se acercaba al estanque, sus ojos llenos de codicia observaban los dos espíritus que nadaban en perezosos círculos-. _Por fin _te tengo –un brillo siniestro iluminó sus ojos dorados, ojos que estaban endurecidos y feroces, ardiendo sin emoción, sin consciencia. Ozai se encorvó para quitar los espíritus de su hogar, cuando una enorme ráfaga de viento lo mandó volando hacia atrás.

La voz del joven Avatar resonó dentro de la caverna.

-¡Déjalos en paz!

El Señor del Fuego observó a Aang acercarse, y se preparó para meter al niño en una batalla.

-¡No le di la señal para que Azula te libere!

-Escapamos –fue la rápida respuesta del maestro aire-. ¡No tocaras las formas físicas de Tui y La! –Aseveró Aang con la autoridad que rara vez empleaba- ¡Interrumpirá el equilibrio del mundo! ¡Necesitas mantener la armonía! ¡Es lo mejor para todos, incluyendo a la Nación del Fuego!

Ozai se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco y enviar una bola de calor abrasador en dirección al monje.

-¡Eres un tonto al pensar que la paz puede existir en un mundo lleno de gente que odia! –Y arremetió contra el Avatar, lanzando columnas ardientes a su encarnación elemental-. ¡Qué sabe un simple _niño_ sobre que es lo mejor!

-¡Yo lo sé porque he visto que pasara cuando el universo sea desequilibrado! –Alegó Aang, haciendo girar su planeador para disipar las llamas. Y saltó imposiblemente alto, bajando su planeador para enviar una creciente ola de aire para avanzar hacia el Señor del Fuego.

Él se agachó, y el ataque golpeó el muro de la caverna, haciéndola temblar y que cayera nieve del techo.

-¡El mundo no necesita tus infantiles puntos de vista sobre la vida! –Exclamó Ozai, viniéndosele encima al Avatar con una ira despiadada- ¡El mundo no _necesita_ tu intromisión!

Aang hizo su mayor esfuerzo para agacharse y esquivarlo, enfrentando el fuego con aire, pero el Señor del Fuego fue demasiado fuerte y demasiado rápido, y el maestro aire se encontró ante un látigo de llamas, que bramaba desde arriba de él. Rodó sobre su costado, párose con dificultad, y se alzó por encima del Señor del Fuego, solo para descubrir una columna de llamas chisporroteantes embistiéndose hacia arriba como la secuela de una explosión. El Avatar derritió la pared de la cueva, usando la piedra como un escudo, y atacó a través de la misma a partir de la fuerza pura del ataque de Ozai, sintiendo el frío aire invernal del exterior.

No muy lejos Azula descubrió el ascenso del Avatar y la persecución de su padre, y detuvo su carrera, girándose para enfrentar a sus desafiantes.

-¡Es hora! –clamó con maníaca felicidad dirigiendo la descarga del relámpago en dirección a la maestra agua.

Katara, habiendo girado en una esquina en su carrera, jadeó al sentir las sensaciones de escozor que trepaban por su nuca e hizo su mejor esfuerzo por detenerse, pero el hielo bajo sus pies estaba en su contra y patinó hacia la llama. Levantando las manos, levantó la calle congelada para absorber la explosión, y el impacto la resquebrajó, enviando a la maestra volando por el aire y terminó golpeándose de lleno en un techo cercano.

-¡Katara! –Le llegó la voz preocupada de Sokka.

Los ojos de Aang se sobresaltaron y buscaron con rapidez el origen del bramido para ver a la maestra agua deslizándose por los techos, y el pánico se apoderó de él mientras ella se deslizaba hacia el piso, y aterrizaba sobre un montón de nieve que había sido creado por el Maestro Pakku.

-¿Alguien alguna vez te dijo que mantengas tu mirada sobre tu objetivo? –Se burló Ozai, descargando un puñetazo abrasador sobre el Avatar.

Un siseo de dolor escapó de los labios del Avatar mientras volaba hacia un costado y chocaba contra un edificio congelado particularmente alto, el hielo detrás de él partiéndose por el impacto. Su visión se aguó y podía ver tres borrosos Señores del Fuego embistiendo hacia él. Aang jadeó y tomó el hielo a sus espaldas, enviándolo en un aluvión de dagas heladas.

Ozai conjuró un muro de llamas para derretir las navajas e inmediatamente siguió con tentáculos que asemejaban látigos ardientes y abrasadores.

-_¡Sokka, cuidado!_

Aang no pudo evitar mirar la batalla que transcurría debajo, y sintió el abrasador calor del fuego acercársele peligrosamente a la cara. Se echó hacia atrás, observando al látigo cortar el aire justo encima de él, y aterrizó en las calles congeladas de la aldea, con la mente en caos.

-_¡Katara!_

Podía escucharlos pelear contra Azula, pero había pánico y temor en sus gritos, y el maestro aire no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo lo estaban haciendo.

_-¡NO!_

No sonaba bien.

Aang giró sobre sí mismo y enfrentó al Señor del Fuego en el cielo, golpe a golpe, un intercambio de fuego y aire, pero cometió el error de dejar que sus ojos se desviaran hacia la confrontación con Azula y observaba cómo Katara resistía un fuerte ataque, las llamas envolvían su figura. Sucedió en cámara lenta, la maestra fuego bailaba formando gestos familiares, apuntando a _Katara, _y _Katara _era demasiado lenta y ella… y ella…

Perdió la consciencia entonces, perdiéndose en la intensa fuerza de todos los Avatares pasados y futuros.

* * *

La llama derritió su escudo de hielo y Katara soltó un grito de dolor cuando su brazo quedó chamuscado. Hizo una mueca, sintiendo la sensación de quemazón en su antebrazo, y Sokka corrió junto a ella, con la intención de ayudar, pero los ojos calculadores de Azula se asentaron sobre el guerrero y se propuso atacarlo. Ella extendió el brazo pero se encontró con que nada sucedía.

Azula jadeó cuando su miembro se extendió en el aire, fuera de su control, antes de caer a su costado.

-¿Qué… qué es esto? –Chilló, confundida. Sus piernas se movían como si tuvieran mente propia combándose debajo de su cintura, volteándola de rodillas-. ¿Qué está pasando…? –Se le cortó la respiración en la garganta, la princesa se encontró con que ya no podía hablar, todo en su cuerpo se tensó y le era extraño, y Azula agrandó los ojos como platos mirando atentamente a la maestra agua, que se inclinaba lenta y graciosamente, los dedos extendidos, el cuerpo preparado.

Katara se enderezó y también lo hizo la princesa del fuego, dura como una tabla e incapaz de moverse, incapaz de hablar, solo sus ojos delataban que tenía un poco de control sobre sí misma, sus ojos dorados iban de aquí para allá, el miedo escrito en su interior.

Como si hubiera estado previsto, Ty Lee tomó la oportunidad de acercarse a la princesa y, ejerciendo presión en puntos precisos, redujo a la maestra fuego a nada más que una pila de miembros sin vida.

-¡Qué… qué demonios me hiciste! –Exclamó Azula, levantando su cabeza de la nieve, furiosa y desesperada- ¡Monstruo! ¡Monstruo, qué clase de brujería hiciste!

Fue Mai la que enfrentó los ojos frenéticos de la princesa.

-Estás equivocada, Azula –le respondió enigmáticamente-. Tú eres el monstruo aquí.

-¡Sí, _sí_! –Bramó Ozai triunfante mientras los ojos de sus oponentes brillaban con poder, con ira. El Señor del Fuego regresó de inmediato al Oasis de los Espíritus, sabiendo que tenía poco tiempo antes de que el Avatar fuera tras él en toda su gloria universal maximizada. Aterrizando en la nieve, se estiró para tomar un pez koi pero terminó esquivando una bola de fuego.

-¡Te das cuenta de que las repercusiones también te alcanzarán! ¡Serás derribado por la energía que se fugue! –Declaró Zuko, encontrando a su padre finalmente.

-Nunca ando sin un plan, Zuko –Se burló Ozai- ¡Un buen Señor del Fuego siempre está un paso adelante! –Y dirigió una llamarada al estanque, encendiéndolo, destruyendo las plantas, contaminando el agua, y los peces empezaron a nadar en un círculo frénetico, intentando escapar la oscuridad que nublaba su diáfano hogar.

Los ojos de Zuko se desviaron hasta la brillante figura de su amigo, su compañero, y la repentina luz que salía en ondas de su figura.

-¡_No_!

El cuerpo de Aang sufrió una convulsión cuando el poder inestable dentro de él latió, amenazando rápidamente con escapar de la contención de su medio. Energía cósmica pura se las arreglaba para filtrarse a través de su control, asestando daños fatales en la aldea a sus pies. La figura radiante fijó su mirada en Ozai, cuya confiada expresión de desdén se le congeló en la cara cuando esos brillantes y amenazadores ojos buscaban su objetivo.

-¡_Aang_! –Exclamó el príncipe cuando el Avatar descendió junto al estanque, irradiando energía pura, arremetiendo como sanguinarias serpientes, hambrientas por una presa.

Ozai trastabilló en su intento por escapar, pero uno de los látigos cósmicos lo golpeó, y soltó un grito desgarrador de dolor, ante la intensidad electrizante, antes de caer de rodillas.

Zuko se tensó, inseguro de qué hacer.

-¡Aang! –Podía ver a su mejor amigo revestido en el poder que era demasiado para su cuerpo físico, y evitó un latigazo de pura energía cósmica. _Demasiado poder, peligroso y letal_, pensó el príncipe, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo en esquivar los escapes aleatorios de latidos eléctricos, _como relámpagos._ Y justo así, con esa simple idea en la cabeza, Zuko se corrió hacia delante, dentro de las atrayentes radiaciones estáticas que emanaba el Avatar, y se encontró abrumado por las implacables entidades cósmicas, aplastando su forma extraña y confiada, y soltó un grito que quedó apagado solo por el fuerte chisporroteo de sus oídos.

Él ignoró el dolor, el calor blanco abrasador, imposible, ardiente, y se concentró en los movimientos que su tío le había enseñado, los movimientos que había repasado con Katara, y sintió la energía consumiendo su cuerpo siguiendo el camino de su chi, entrando por un brazo; pero la ruta se le escapó y Zuko perdió toda percepción del tiempo y el pensamiento y el juicio lógico. Solo existía su estado físico pero incluso eso ya no era significante en el enorme esquema de las cosas.

La oscuridad le dio la bienvenida, y, por primera vez en muchos meses, Zuko se sintió en paz.

* * *

-¿Nuestro curso, Señor del Fuego Ozai?

El rey caído hizo una mueca mientras yacía en su cama, expertos médicos atendían su carne carbonizada. Ser golpeado por esa energía sin límites no se parecía a nada que hubiera experimentado antes, y por un momento eso pareció extenderse por años y años, solo sentía oscuridad y vacío interminable, como si hubiera dejado de vivir y fuera uno solo con el universo. Era una sensación extraña, estar desnudo de su cuerpo físico, de sus recuerdos, emociones, pensamientos, objetivos y ambiciones, y simplemente estaba _ahí_, insignificante y olvidado. Ozai hizo una mueca, arremetiendo contra el médico que había pinchado la tierna marca de la quemadura dejada por la explosión.

-Lejos –ordenó el hombre herido, ausentemente azotando su mano en el aire con su vista engañándolo-. ¡Sólo, lejos del Polo Norte, muy, muy lejos!

Había dobles, triples del médico que lo atendía, y el Señor del Fuego sacudió la cabeza en un intento por aclararla. Un extraño sonido apagado como el crepitar de una llama le llegó desde dentro de sus oídos, un zumbido que se negaba a dejarlo en paz, y parpadeó mirando al soldado que comandaba la nave de escape.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó, habiendo visto la boca del hombre moverse pero sin oír nada.

-Otra nave se dirige a nosotros –repitió el soldado-. Portando el emblema de la Nación del Fuego.

-Eso no está bien. Nunca pedí refuerzos –indicó Ozai cansinamente.

-¿Qué debemos hacer?

Pero el maestro fuego había perdido la conciencia, permitiendo que la nave comandada por el General Iroh capturara el navío de escape y finalmente detuviera al Señor del Fuego Ozai.

* * *

-¡Zuko!

Él no la había oído, perdido en los poderes cósmicos que resguardaban su figura. Katara respiraba con dificultaba, la cabeza le daba vueltas tras la forma en que se había forzado en encontrarlo a él y a Aang. La loca carrera que había hecho a través de la aldea en guerra hasta el espíritu de los oasis había hecho mella en ella, pero no tenía tiempo para descansar. Aang estaba en el piso, su cuerpo convulsionaba, y las palabras de Mai cuando la joven los encontró en la nave que se hundía resonaban en el fondo de su cabeza, _la energía cósmica lo abrumará, lo consumirá, y se perderá para siempre_.

-No –murmuró Katara apenas ante la idea, y luego con más fuerza-: _¡No!_

Zuko parecía congelado en sus movimientos, una pose que reconocía de sus entrenamientos juntos, y ella entendió de inmediato lo que había intentado. Frunció el ceño, vacilando solo por un momento, antes de acercársele y dejando que los poderes del universo la tragaran entera.

_El príncipe se sorprendió de verla allí, de sentirla ahí, y la observó con la mirada confundida y cansada._

_-¿Katara?_

Al principio fue doloroso y puso el grito en el cielo, pero no podía escuchar su propia voz, y los ojos de Zuko se abrieron de una, llenos de vida ante el sonido que ella no oía. Katara se preguntó si estaba llorando, probablemente sí, aunque no podía sentir nada en el rostro; solo insensibilidad que no era ni bienvenida ni amenazadora. Las quemaduras eléctricas abrasaban su figura, y sentía que le quitaban la respiración, pero la mirada firme de los ojos de Zuko la mantuvo de perder la cordura, justo cómo su presencia se las arreglaba para devolverlo a la realidad.

-_Zuko… -rogó Katara, queriendo tan terriblemente alcanzarlo y descubriendo que era imposible-. Estoy aquí ahora, no tienes que ayudarlo solo_.

Toda la energía cósmica del universo fue compartida en tres, con el Avatar como el medio maltratado, y ella y Zuko servían como la válvula de escape, tal vez rescatando a Aang de su destino, si pudieran redirigirlo apropiadamente. Trabajaban juntos, peleando a través de la fatiga, moviéndose al compás como imágenes de un espejo, marcando los movimientos que habían aprendido a la perfección. Era difícil, como si estuvieran rodeados de arena, y empujaron contra las compresiones que querían tan desesperadamente aplastarlos, redirigiendo cualquier cantidad del poder puro que podían.

Y en algún lugar en un desfalleciente recuerdo que permanecía en el fondo de sus mentes, el oasis de los espíritus seguía ardiendo, Tui y La nadaban frenéticamente en un vano intento por escapar de las llamas.

* * *

_Aang se encontró en un estado de vacío, donde solo la luz lo rodeaba. Nada más que una pura vastedad se extendía por kilómetros en cada dirección, y su mirada divagó a lo largo de los posibles caminos. Arriba, abajo, izquierda, derecha, adelante, atrás; todo era lo mismo. La nada saludaba sus desesperados ojos._

_-Avatar Aang –lo llamó una voz. Una voz reconfortante y familiar que calmó los nervios del joven monje._

_Una sonrisa aliviada cruzó su rostro._

_-¡Avatar Roku! Gracias a los Espíritus que estás aquí. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿El Mundo de los Espíritus? ¿Por qué no hay nada a mí alrededor? ¿Por qué me trajeron aquí? –La sonrisa flaqueó-. ¿No estoy… muerto?_

_El Avatar anterior negó con la cabeza y luego estiró una mano._

_-No, joven Avatar. Solo estás en un estado de no existencia –explicó-. Toma mi mano y te mostraré._

_Aang obedeció e inmediatamente un viento los rodeó, y aparecieron sobre el Polo Norte, donde la batalla todavía proseguía, la Nación del Fuego contra el resto del mundo_

_-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Estoy en el Estado Avatar? ¿Todavía estoy peleando contra el Señor del Fuego Ozai?_

_-El Señor del Fuego Ozai ha sido golpeado con energía espiritual sin suprimir –reveló el Avatar Roku-. El poder puro de tal exposición lo enloquecerá…_

_-Pero entonces… ¿dónde estoy? –Preguntó Aang, echando un vistazo a la escena a sus pies._

_-Tú, joven Avatar, estás siendo consumido por la energía cósmica. El Señor del Fuego Ozai ha puesto al universo en desequilibrio y el poder contenido en tu cuerpo ha sido perturbado. Te destruirá._

_El maestro aire jadeó, los ojos como platos ante las noticias._

_-¿Mi… mi hora ha llegado…?_

_El Avatar Roku meditó por un momento, contemplando su reencarnación con una mirada cauta, antes de sacudir la cabeza y señalar el Oasis de los Espíritus donde dos figuras se unían a él en la luz estática._

_-Tus amigos están haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por salvarte._

_-¿Cuál es el problema? –Respondió Aang, desviando la vista-. Ya he perdido a Katara._

_-Tanto ella como el Príncipe del Fuego están sacrificando sus vidas para salvarte._

_-¿Ellos…? –El maestro aire vaciló, repentinamente se sintió invadido por la culpa-, ¿… ellos vivirán? –El silencio del Avatar Roku respondió la pregunta, y Aang sacudió la cabeza negándose a aceptarlo-. No –exclamó con una angustia feroz-. ¡No, debe haber algo que pueda hacer!_

_El Avatar anterior asintió con la cabeza y, moviendo la mano en el aire, devolvió a Aang a un momento de su pasado donde había escapado a las responsabilidades de su destino. El rostro del monje se desmoronó ante la vista familiar, la cueva con el Gurú Pathik, los estanques de agua conectados a canales bloqueados._

_Entendió._

_-Debo abrir apropiadamente el último chakra –declaró Aang-, para controlar completamente el Estado Avatar._

_El Avatar Roku le dirigió una mirada llena de esperanza._

_-Puedo llevarte de nuevo a ese momento, pero tu tiempo se está agotando. Si no puedes desprenderte de tus ataduras terrenales y abrir el Chakra del Pensamiento, tu cuerpo será tragado por la energía que no puedes controlar, y no sólo perderás tu vida, o la vida de tus amigos, sino que la explosión enviará una descarga al mundo. _

_El maestro aire dobló sus piernas debajo de si y respiró hondo para calmarse._

_-Puedo hacerlo –exclamó con firmeza, aunque ni él ni Roku podían estar seguros de si su convicción se basaba en desesperación o confianza._

_Mientras meditaba a través de los varios chakras, el Avatar Roku desapareció, y se encontró solo, una vez más, ante el séptimo chakra. Fue el rostro de ella el que lo rodeó entonces; ese hermoso y brillante rostro cuando lo liberó por primera vez de su congelada prisión, su rostro cuando reía y sonreía y lloraba por él, su rostro cuando lo salvaba y lo amaba y cómo se veía en su elemento, serena y hermosa y _real_._

_Aang frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos, reticente a dejarla a ir, a rendirse, y se aferró a los recuerdos de ella, a las sonrisas y las miradas que le había dirigido. A los besos, los abrazos, las lágrimas, el orgullo y el amor que crecía entre ellos._

_Y entonces otro rostro entró en la perfección, perturbando el sueño y enviando ondas expansivas de realidad a todo su entorno; el rostro del enemigo, su amigo, su maestro. Y vio las miradas que una vez Katara le había dado, dirigidas a alguien más, las sonrisas que reservaba solo para él, depositadas sobre alguien más, y Aang cerró los puños sobre sus rodillas, hundiendo las uñas en la carne, y por mucho que lo destruía, que lo despedazaba, por mucho que rompía su corazón, el joven maestro aire sabía que ella no era suya para conservarla, y la dejó ir, la liberó de su mente, de sus sueños, y de su egoísmo._

_Ella no era su chica…_

_-Adiós, Katara –murmuró sintiendo los poderes del universo cargándolo, colándose a través de él, invistiéndolo de poder, y Aang la vio alejarse, deslizársele entre los dedos, y todo a su alrededor se desvaneció en una oscuridad pacífica y acogedora._

* * *

…

* * *

Despertó en la choza médica del Polo Norte con la visión empañada, frunciendo el ceño ante el brillo que lo cegaba. Haciendo una mueca ante la inoportuna luz, levantó un brazo con obvio esfuerzo, una sensación picante le cosquilleó la columna.

-¡Estás despierto! –Lo saludó una voz aliviada-. ¡Pensamos que estabas frito!

Aang reconoció esa voz, y mantuvo los ojos cerrados con fuerza, pero intentó formar una sonrisa cansada.

-Sí, bueno, tú sabes… salvar al mundo es bastante cansador. Creo que justifica dormir hasta tarde –respondió en broma, arriesgando una mirada fugaz hacia el maestro fuego. Vio el rostro borroso de su amigo, la preocupación escrita en su expresión, y Aang sonrió de oreja a oreja-. Hola, Zuko. El Avatar por aquí.

Y el maestro fuego envolvió a su amigo en un abrazo, uno que Aang devolvió con igual sinceridad.

-Así que… ¿cómo está ella?

Zuko se apartó y de inmediato supo a quién se refería el maestro aire. Agachó sus ojos dorados ante la mención de ella.

-Ella está… ella todavía está descansando. No ha despertado aún, pero dicen que es porque estaba herida antes y que sus latidos son fuertes todavía.

-¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente? –Inquirió Aang, sintiendo punzadas en sus articulaciones.

-Cerca de una semana –respondió el maestro fuego-. Yo desperté… hace unos días. Los otros se alegrarán de saber que has despertado –Zuko se paró de su asiento entonces, haciendo ademán de irse-. Han estado muy preocupados…

-Gracias –le interrumpió el Avatar de repente, encarando la mirada de su compañero-. Por… lo que hiciste.

-No fui solo yo, fue Katara también –insistió Zuko con timidez, frotándose la nuca-. De no haber sido por ella, hubiera estado frito.

El maestro aire le obsequió una sonrisa débil.

-Lo sé. Siempre he sabido que ella haría cualquier cosa por salvarme. Me quiere. Y… y yo la quiero… como a… como a una _hermana_. Somos familia –las palabras de Aang se grabaron en la mente del maestro fuego, y la mirada ámbar de Zuko se agrandó al tomar consciencia de ellas-. Pero tú, tú no tenías ninguna obligación para arriesgar tu vida por mí…

El ex príncipe desterrado le devolvió la sonrisa con una de las reservadas, aunque la felicidad tras ella rebosaba.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Pies Ligeros? Nosotros también somos familia.

Y se marchó para avisar a los otros que el Avatar había despertado.

* * *

El retrato colgaba en las cámaras magníficas. Pintado por el mejor artista de la Nación del Fuego y rodeado por un marco profundo de caoba con detalles de hojas de oro. El retrato de su familia, rota y destruida. Sus ojos encontraron a su madre, hermosa y elegante justo como en sus recuerdos. Dándole siempre amor y consuelo, una almenara, un santuario. La mano apoyada sobre su hombro, en señal de protección y adoración, y sonrió al recordar débilmente su mano apoyada ahí, la sensación, el peso, la calidez. Junto a él estaba su hermana luciendo muy regia incluso a la edad de cinco años, portando un asombroso parecido a la reconfortante mujer que la había traído al mundo, pero sin nada del amor y la amabilidad de Lady Ursa. Sobre el hombro de Azula descansaba la mano de su padre, la manera en que la sostenía era posesiva, como si ya la estuviera marcando como su deseada heredera al trono. Por un breve momento, Zuko se preguntó si su padre siempre _había _querido que Azula fuera el Señor del Fuego…

Pero no era como si pudiera preguntar. Después de todo, Ozai había perdido la cabeza como consecuencia de la energía cósmica que lo había golpeado, revistiendo primero su cuerpo, luego su mente, volviéndolo loco e inestable, dado que era su naturaleza el desequilibrio. Y luego estaba Azula, llevada a su caída por un grupo improvisado conformado por los amigos más peculiares, arrojada a los calabozos donde los perseguidos residían. Encerrada en una celda, dejada para siempre para preguntarse _qué _ había pasado cuando perdió el control, desesperada por poder que jamás estaría en su alcance de nuevo…

-¿Zuko?

Una mano delgada y morena tocó su _hombro_, y su primer pensamiento fue que era su madre pero sabía que no podía ser, así que volvió su rostro hacia la maestra agua que esperaba un día fuera _suya_. Lo miraba extrañada, con esos sinceros ojos cobalto, compasivos, poderosos y todo en medio. La muchacha fruncía el ceño, apenas, traicionando su preocupación. Sus dedos rozaron su mejilla, lo notó un segundo más tarde, solo para atrapar una lágrima caída.

-¿Qué sucede?

El príncipe sacudió la cabeza, borrando los pensamientos de su familia rota, y forjó una sonrisa en el rostro. Era el aniversario de esa noche; la noche en que su abuelo había muerto, la noche en que su madre había desaparecido. Era también la noche en que se había unido al Avatar, y todo había cambiado. Era una noche especial por tantas razones, ambas buenas y malas, pero incluso con todo lo bueno, era incapaz de olvidar el pasado.

_Nunca olvides quién eres._

Pero no debería, ¿o sí?

Nunca olvidaría.

-Nada, yo solo… no es nada –le aseguró, sofrenándose de tomar su barbilla en su mano. En su lugar, estiró un brazo hacia arriba, dejando que la manga suelta de su traje se frunciera a la altura de su codo. Mientras la maestra agua ponía los ojos en blanco antes de ajustarlo, Zuko se prometió nunca lastimar, nunca marcar su piel o quemar su carne. Se aseguró de nunca volver a hacerla llorar, nunca hacerla huir, nunca decepcionarla.

Ella le ofreció la más pequeña de las sonrisas alejándose un paso.

-¿Estás listo para bajar, entonces? Tu gente está esperando para conocer a su nuevo Señor del Fuego.

Esperando para saludarlo, solo a él. El príncipe traidor, desterrado, olvidado y no querido. Un salvador del mundo, junto al Avatar. A él solo y nada más – sus opiniones, sus decisiones, su moral.

Su corazón.

-Sí –afirmó con certeza, mirando el rostro de quién esperaba pudiera ser su amante, su futuro-. Estoy listo.

-¿Necesitas… ayuda? –Le preguntó Katara, observando el desastre de sus batas.

Zuko asintió con la cabeza, contemplándola con una expresión distante. Aunque normalmente se hubiera sonrojado y tartamudeado y arremetido contra ella por su sonrisa provocadora, se encontró con que solo podía mirarla con inafectada reverencia y adorarla por la forma en que sus mejillas se teñían de rojo al estar tan cerca de él, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo mientras ajustaba los nudos para asegurar las capas sobre las capas de tela.

Cuando terminó, le agradeció, y ella le dijo algo de una sorpresa esperándolo afuera, y él accedió, siguiéndola al corredor donde un borrón de rojo bajó saltando por el pasillo y se le prendió a la pierna haciendo trastabillar a Zuko sobre el pequeño con la enorme sonrisa desportillada.

-¡_Lee_!

El Señor del Fuego soltó una risa ahogada, dirigiéndole al niño _una mirada_ antes de apartarlo de su pierna y agacharse para estar a la altura de la mirada de Daichi.

-¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos? –le habló con calma, incapaz de no sonreír-. Mi nombre es _Zuko._

Pero Daichi negó con la cabeza.

-¡Siempre serás Lee para mí!

-Vamos, Daichi –apremió Katara, tomando la mano del pequeño-. Vamos con tus padres para que _Lee _pueda asumir al trono.

Zuko sonrió de oreja a oreja al verlos alejarse mientras escuchaba a Daichi preguntar sobre el festín que tendría lugar después, impresionado por lo natural que se sentía verlos como una nueva familia, por lo maravillosamente bien que Katara interactuaba con el pequeño niño que se parecía enormemente a él, y porque ese pensamiento lo hacía sonreír de alegría. Su mano encontró su bolsillo y jugueteó con el pendiente que finalmente había terminado de tallar, sus dedos trazaban las muescas, al tiempo que se dirigía al balcón donde Aang lo esperaba justo delante de las cortinas.

El Avatar estaba vestido de naranja y dorado, aparentando mucha más madurez de la que Zuko recordara haberle visto alguna vez.

-¿Estás listo, Chispita? –Le preguntó con admiración filial.

El maestro fuego dudó.

-Es esto, ¿no? ¿Por lo que hemos estado esperando?

-Por cien años más o menos –le confirmó Aang.

-¿Crees que podemos hacerlo? –inquirió Zuko, oyendo la cháchara afuera, sabiendo que la Nación del Fuego entera estaría esperando por su aparición.

El Avatar completamente realizado pensó por un momento antes de asentir.

-Yo diría, con todo lo que hemos hecho, esto será un pan de fuego comido.

Zuko solo pudo acordar y juntos salieron al balcón listo para dar los pasos restantes para restaurar la paz y el equilibrio en el mundo y completar sus destinos.

* * *

…

* * *

-Entonces, ¿cómo se siente?

Se volvió ante el sonido de su voz, burlona y ligera, y absolutamente hermosa. Ella siempre estaba hermosa para contemplar, con esos oscuros rulos de ella y su piel morena y esos ojos; lo único que no era oscuro en ella, sino de un brillante e incandescente tono _azul_. Zuko le ofreció una amplia sonrisa de lado, encogiendo un hombro por indiferencia.

-Diferente –respondió al final, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas-. Definitivamente… diferente.

Katara soltó una carcajada débil, el sonido casi tan suave como su voz cuando se le había unido en el balcón.

-Diferente, ¿eh? –Repitió, dedicándole una _mirada_ con las cejas arqueadas y una sonrisa cómplice-. ¿A qué te refieres?

El Señor del Fuego suspiró, volviendo su atención a la vasta nación que ahora estaba bajo su mandato. Rule.

-La gente me escucha ahora –explicó con sobrecogimiento-. Es decir, me respetan. Soy el _Señor del Fuego_. Me _honran_ –Zuko frunció el ceño pensativo reclinándose sobre la baranda de marfil, observando la vida en la capital, la gente trajinando por las calles, los estudiantes volviendo de la escuela, y se encogió de hombros-. Es tan extraño, ellos me ven y no ven mi cicatriz. Al menos, no la ven como una marca del príncipe desterrado, ya no.

Su mano se apoyó en su rostro entonces, y él recibió de buena gana el consuelo; ¿cuándo lo había tocado tan suavemente antes? _En las catacumbas de Ba Sing Se_, le susurró su monte, y Zuko se apartó de su palma.

-Lo siento, Katara –dijo Zuko con fervor-. Lamento haberte traicionado.

_¡Dile, zoquete!_

¿Era la voz de Toph la que acababa de oír?

Por un momento solo se podía ver dolor en los ojos de Katara, pero luego ella entendió su aversión a su roce, entendió por qué se estaba disculpando, y una sonrisa reemplazó la expresión que Zuko nunca quería ver. La maestra ladeó la cabeza, atreviéndose a colocar los dedos de nuevo sobre su cicatriz, la arrugada marca rosada de su destierro, la lección que nunca olvidaría.

-Sé quién eres –murmuró delicadamente-. Y te perdoné hace mucho tiempo.

-Nunca haría nada para lastimarte de nuevo –Zuko murmuró a su vez, observándola con la mirada cauta-. Tienes que saber que lastimarte de cualquier forma es lo último que querría hacer. Yo… -su rostro enrojeció apenas, caldeando su mano en el proceso-… aprecio tu amistad, tu confianza. Eres… importante para mí.

_Cobarde, _se burló la voz de Toph de nuevo.

La maestra agua se iluminó y su mano se apartó de su rostro.

-Yo también valoro tu confianza.

-Bien –respondió Zuko con incomodidad-. Eso es… bueno.

¡Agni, era terrible en esto!

Pasó un momento entre ellos entonces, un momento lleno de la tensión más densa que Zuko había sentido en mucho tiempo, y llevó el peso de una pierna a la otra, resistiendo el impulso de tirarse del balcón tan solo para evitar la incómoda situación.

-¿Sabes? Después de que te fuiste, me enojé mucho –confesó Katara lentamente, y él miró a la muchacha, su compañera, su opuesto, mientras los ojos de ella miraban fija pero ausentemente las ajetreadas calles a sus pies-. Me… me enojó que nos abandonarás, así, sin más –continuó, apretando las manos contra la baranda-. Temí que no regresaras…

Él se estiró para cubrir su mano con la suya, y Katara jadeó, volviéndose para mirar al Señor del Fuego a su lado. Zuko enfrentó su mirada, preguntándose por el velo de lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos.

-Eres una idiota –susurró, dejando que sus dedos se entrelazaran con los de ella-, si pensaste que no regresaría por ti.

-Estaba enojada porque me _importabas –_siguió Katara, le temblaba el cuerpo por todos los pensamientos que chocaban en su mente; todo lo que había pensado y sentido por Zuko peleando por dominar-. ¡Me importaba que te hubieras ido! Y cuando te fuiste me empecé a preguntar cuando siquiera me habías empezado a _importar_. Quise que te fueras desde el comienzo y… yo solo… yo…

Y la agarró de la mano completamente, tirando de ella para envolverla en sus brazos de modo que quedó contra su pecho, enterrada contra las ropas nuevas que usaba. Zuko la abrazó con fuerza, con firmeza, asegurándole con solo su abrazo que la _amaba_.

-Yo también tuve miedo –murmuró contra su cabello-. Tuve miedo de haberte perdido.

Katara permaneció en sus brazos, dejando que calmara sus frenéticos pensamientos, y que estabilizara su corazón que latía desaforado y las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer permanecieron en sus ojos y suspiró porque el olía a canela y a verano y todo se sentía simplemente tan _bien._

_-_No me perdiste –exclamó, inclinando hacia atrás su cabeza para ver al maestro fuego-. Nunca me vas a perder.

Zuko sonrió, inocente y frágil, y asintió con la cabeza, rozando los labios contra su sien con el movimiento, y Katara sonrió feliz, relajándose en el abrazo.

-Quédate quieta y escucha mi canto –el Señor del Fuego articuló las palabras, su voz era ronca y apenas audible sobre el barullo que el resto de sus amigos estaba haciendo en la habitación comunal detrás de una fina cortina de gaza que separaba la habitación del balcón-. Duerme esta noche, mi amor…

-Esa canción –suspiró Katara-, es la nana que mi madre solía cantarme.

Pudo sentir a Zuko sonreír contra su cabello.

-Lo sé.

Y mientras él seguía cantando, a Katara se le ocurrió algo.

-¿Sabes?... tuve un sueño de lo más extraño… creo –levantó la cabeza para mirar sus divertidos ojos-… creo… creo que era la Señora del Fuego.

Zuko se limitó a reír ahogadamente, apoyando su frente contra la de ella.

-¿En serio?

-Sí –respondió la maestra agua distraídamente-. Sí, en serio.

-¿Te despertaste gritando? –Se burló el Señor del Fuego.

Katara sacudió la cabeza, recordando el sueño apenas, como si fuera un recuerdo apenas olvidado.

-No… era un sueño agradable. Estaba feliz.

Zuko vaciló por un momento, antes de atreverse a preguntar.

-¿Estás feliz ahora?

Y la brillante sonrisa que recibió como respuesta fue suficiente para hacer galopar su corazón.

-Sí –murmuró Katara, reclamando su lugar contra su pecho y cerrando los ojos-. Muy feliz –y lo estaba, más feliz de lo que recordara haber estado, y eso era suficiente; era más que suficiente, por ahora.

Zuko sonrió de oreja a oreja, y, aunque el pendiente tallado todavía descansaba en el bolsillo de sus batas, pensó que estaba haciendo el progreso suficiente. Y además, no quería apresurar las cosas esta vez. No como había hecho con Mai, o con Jin, o con nadie. Así que se contentó con cantarle a _su_ maestra agua, sabiendo que tenían todo el tiempo del mundo, e intentando no pensar en como tomaría Sokka su cortejo para con su hermanita menor.

* * *

_**fin.**_

* * *

**Así que... habrá un epilogo C:**

**No he decidido aún si es un único capítulo de epílogo o una secuencia que consista de one-shots y drabbles sobre la vida después de esto, vistazos sobre lo que están haciendo todos y eso**

_**¿Qué opinan ustedes?**_

**Un epílogo simple one-shot**

**Una secuela en forma de drabbles/one-shots**

_**¡Voten, voten, voten!**_

**GRACIAS POR LEER**

_**fliick.**_

* * *

_A un paso de despedirnos damas y caballeros, creo que son más damas que caballeros, pero en fin, no quiero herir sensibilidades :) Lamento haberme demorado. Realmente me tomó más tiempo del que había pensado y de verdad quería hacerlo bien :) Es el capítulo final, después de todo. Y en un par de días el epílogo... y próximamente nos veremos en Caída del Loto Blanco (Boo-82 ya me dio su permiso. ¡iupii!) o en algún proyecto propio, (algún día_ eso _verá la luz, creo jaja_). _En fin..._ _Creo que a mí me gustó por demás... todo cierra, creo yo. Me gusto el no Maiko, el no Kataang, que no hubiera mucho drama y esas cosas... y a uds? :)_

_GRACIAS_: zutaraa forever _(gracias por leer y comentar, y por esa promesa de apoyo futuro ^^)_, KaoruB y funny-life _:) Hasta pronto, gente !_


	21. Epílogo

**¡AQUÍ **está, el capítulo final! He decidido terminar esto con solo un epílogo. Es el final de _Aquiescencia_, finalmente, y me siento bastante realizada. No sentí que había terminado en el capítulo 20 siquiera, definitivamente necesitaba incluir un epílogo. Me pregunté qué incluir en este epílogo, escribí y luego borré varios finales con los que no estaba satisfecha. Espero que éste esté bien, y finalmente pueda terminar esta historia C: ¡Disfruten, y por favor háganme saber qué piensen!

* * *

**A Q U I E S C E N C I A **

* * *

_**epílogo**_

* * *

_Querida Katara:_

_¡Perdón que no he estado en contacto contigo por tanto tiempo! He estado bastante ocupado, ya sabes, restaurándole la paz y el equilibrio al mundo y esas cosas, cosas de Avatar. Pero como sea, ¡pasé por el Polo Norte el mes pasado y el Maestro Pakku me dijo que te mandara saludos! Oh, y estuve en el Pantano justo la semana pasada y ellos inventaron un juego parecido al trineo-pingüino, pero en el pantano. ¡En verdad es muy divertido! ¡La próxima vez que vaya, deberías venir e intentarlo! ¿Quizás en unos meses más todos podríamos reunirnos por los viejos tiempos?_

_Aunque ya basta de mí, ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo la estás pasando en la Nación del Fuego? Cuando estuve en el Polo Sur, Sokka dijo que eras la representante de la Tribu Agua en todos los consejos sobre tratados de paz y acuerdos de indemnización. ¡Oh! ¡Deberías ver lo grandioso que se ve el Polo Sur! ¡Todos los fondos de compensación de la Nación del Fuego están transformando la aldea! Hay edificios ahora, y puentes, y todo es tan lindo; te encantará, lo sé._

_¡Y Sokka y Suki te mandan cariños! (Estoy segura que ya sabes que Suki está en el Polo Sur por ahora, conociendo a la familia, pero dice que pronto estará en la Isla de Kyoshi para ayudar a entrenar a los nuevos reclutas. Escuché que Ty Lee lo está haciendo muy bien allí; ¡deberíamos ir a visitarlos alguna vez!) Como sea, dicen que más vale regreses a tiempo para la boda, ya que eres la Dama de Honor y eso (y que uno de tus deberes como dama de honor incluye arrastrar a Zuko al Polo Sur, por cierto)._

_Oh, el Jefe Hakoda y Gran-Gran te extrañan terriblemente y quieren que los visites en algún momento antes de que cumplas treinta._

_¡Pero me tengo que ir! Estoy en Omashu ahora mismo, ayudando con la reconstrucción, ¡y Toph no me deja usar otra cosa que no sea tierra control! (¡AYÚDAME!)_

_¡Dile a Zuko (¿ya se te declaró?) y a Iroh que les mando saludos! ¡Voy a pasar por las colonias de la Nación del Fuego en el Reino Tierra y después creo que podré darme una vuelta para ver como están! ¡Cuéntame como es ese Festival de la Carne al que van a ir esta semana! Sokka me dijo que es como el cielo, se decepcionó bastante de que no pudiera llevarlo con Appa para que pudiera llegar. ¡Quizás el próximo año!_

_Que la vida te bendiga con la felicidad que les has traído a los demás._

_Con amor siempre,_

_Aang_

* * *

-¡Vamos, Lee! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde al festival! –Un emocionado Daichi exclamó, saltando sobre sus pies con ilusión. El pequeño saltaba sobre un pie y luego el otro, cantando una molesta canción que hablaba de Zuko y su notable lento andar.

Era verano de nuevo, un año entero desde que todo había cambiado, y Katara y Zuko habían prometido a Daichi que regresarían para el Festival de la Carne. De hecho, ambos habían mantenido la promesa con el niño de regresar una vez al mes y salir todos juntos en una excursión especial solo con él. O más bien, _Sa_ y _Lee _habían prometido; quizás fuera tonto e inútil, pero ayudaba a que su tiempo con Daichi fuera solo eso: _tiempo con Daichi_. Parecía que desde su ascenso al trono, Zuko apenas podía salir de la Ciudad Capital sin que se le atendiera a cuerpo de rey.

Además, Daichi con firmeza se rehusaba a llamarlos por sus _verdaderos_ nombres.

-¡Aguarda un segundo! –Clamó Zuko, claramente exasperado, mientras peleaba con la bufanda que cubría su cabeza, aplastándose el cabello primero así y luego asá en un intento vano por disfrazar su cicatriz. El reflejo de una divertida maestra agua apareció a su lado, y él se limitó a mirar sus sonrientes ojos frunciendo el ceño- ¿Qué?

-Ven –Llamó Katara con una sonrisa de lado-, déjame hacerlo –y el Señor del Fuego farfulló por lo bajo, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, mientras ella tomaba la bufanda y la envolvía a su alrededor de la manera que el estúpido pedazo de tela se rehusaba a tomar cuando _él_ la manipulaba. Katara terminó y sonrió de oreja a oreja burlonamente, apoyando las manos sobre sus hombros-. Ahí está, ahora, ¿era muy difícil pedirme ayuda?

Zuko asintió, testarudo.

-¿Qué daño hizo el que te ayudara?

-Mi ego recibió un buen golpe –retrucó el maestro fuego, antes de volverse hacia el muchachito que se había agotado de saltar por todos lados. Daichi estaba sentado cerca de la pared, trazando distraídamente las varias líneas del piso de madera-. Muy bien, ¿estás listo para ir?

El niño abrió los ojos como platos y su sonrisa fue tan amplia, que le ocupó la mitad de la cara, al alegrarse y saltar en el aire.

-¡_SÍ_! –Exclamó antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Katara pasó por el umbral y se detuvo, para echar un vistazo al Señor del Fuego.

-Este lugar –dijo despacio-, me trae recuerdos.

La mirada de Zuko se suavizó mientras recorría la habitación con la vista; estaba vacía a excepción de la cama que le recordaba de conversaciones tardes por la noche e historias susurradas, sonrojos escondidos y sonrisas secretas.

-Sí, es verdad –y se acercó a la maestra agua que amaba y le tomó la mano, llevándola tras Daichi, bajaron las escaleras y cruzaron la renovada Casa de Té, una sucursal del próspero Dragón Jazmín de Ba Sing Se, que regenteaba la Embajadora Ling-Ling.

-¡Nos vemos! –los despidió Smellerbee tras verlos pasar, ignorando el pedido de un cliente.

-¡Diviértanse! –Exclamó Taihen desde la cocina, con algo parecido a una sonrisa cómplice en el rostro.

Las mejillas de Zuko se colorearon mientras murmuraba una respuesta que Katara no pudo descifrar, y salieron tras un saltarín Daichi, por las polvorientas calles del Distrito Nueve en la larga caminata hasta la Provincia de Hin Siu.

Al llegar, se encontraron con letreros que prohibían la destrucción de los puestos, y que la multa por tal ofensa era un ridículo impuesto que debía pagársele al Señor del Fuego.

-¡Oh, oh, quiero intentar en ese de nuevo! –Chilló Daichi saltando hacia un juego de apariencia familiar. Cuando ellos llegaron, Daichi ya había ganado un mono-koala gigante-. ¡El tipo simplemente me lo dio! –Explicó, apuntando con un dedo en dirección al hombre que atendía el puesto.

Zuko levantó la mano como saludo, reconociendo de inmediato a la _misma persona_ del año anterior.

Era obvio que él también los había reconocido, si el letrero _Fuera de Servicio _que colgaba servía como señal alguna.

Y Daichi trotó alegremente hacia el siguiente juego.

-_Oh –_exhaló maravillado con esos ojos como platos que tenía mientras observaba algunos pececitos koi nadando felizmente en un tanque- ¡Quiero uno!

-Tendrás que atrapar uno –explicó Katara-. Con una de esas pequeñas redes.

-¡Quiero intentarlo!

Zuko le pagó al dependiente con dos piezas de cobre y Daichi se reclinó sobre el borde del tanque, su nariz llegaba apenas al borde, así que dejó caer ciegamente su pequeña red en el agua, sin poder atrapar nada. Hizo un puchero y luego le entregó la red a su ídolo.

-¿Quieres que atrape uno para ti? –Preguntó Zuko. Daichi asintió así que el Señor del Fuego fijó sus ojos sobre los delicados koi, observándolos zigzaguear en el improvisado estanque. Pasó la red por el agua, sonriendo ampliamente y de manera socarrona tras levantarla, solo para darse cuenta de que no había ningún pescadito luchando en ella. Quedó boquiabierto, y luego se compuso de inmediato, para intentarlo de nuevo.

Y de nuevo.

Y de nuevo.

-Esta tiene un agujero, deme otra red –le gruñó a la persona que atendía el puesto.

-Yo no creo que sea la red, _Lee –_Bromeó Katara a su lado, y él no hizo más que fulminarla con la mirada, satisfecho de recibir una red que inspeccionó buscando algún defecto, murmurando algo sobre molestas maestras agua. Dicha _maestra agua_ se limitó a sonreír con suficiencia mientras él lo intentaba una y otra y _otra vez_.

Daichi tiró de su camisa.

-Lee… ya no lo quiero ¡Tengo hambre!

-¡Voy a ganarte un pescado! –Replicó el Señor del Fuego, intentando dar con algo en el estanque con ganas.

-Toma, ve a buscar algunas tartas –le indicó Katara, tratando de no reírse mientras le entregaba algunas monedas. El rostro de Daichi se iluminó y salió corriendo para satisfacer su antojo. Volviéndose al maestro fuego, extendió su mano-. ¿Qué te dije sobre pedirme ayuda?

Zuko le entregó la red a regañadientes y se contuvo de maldecir cuando ella cogió un koi en el primer intento.

-Hiciste trampa –le acusó mientras se alejaban con un pequeño pez que daba círculos en una bolsita de plástico.

Katara sólo bufó.

-Solo porque soy una maestra agua no significa que necesite usar agua control para uno de los instintos más básicos. _Cazar_ –sonrió de oreja a oreja entonces, apretándole la mano ligeramente-. Además, te olvidas que soy de la _Tribu Agua del Sur_. ¿Crees que pescamos porque es divertido? –Pero Zuko no hizo más que fruncir el ceño, todavía en un invariable humor de perros, tan malo, que cuando Daichi volvió con un dulce más grande que su cabeza, Katara tuvo que señalar el brillante pescadito- ¡Mira lo que te ganó Lee!

-_¡Guau! –_Jadeó- ¡Es tan genial! ¡Gracias, Lee!

Y los enormes ojos de Zuko se encontraron con los de Katara por solo un momento, antes de ofrecerle al muchacho una sonrisa reservada.

-De nada.

El resto del día siguió de manera bastante similar (aunque Zuko cuidadosamente evitó cualquier puesto que involucrara agua o mojarse o coger cualquier objeto de un balde). Cuando llegó la hora de llevar a Daichi a casa, el sol ya se había puesto en el horizonte, y dicho niño estaba sentado sobre los hombros de Zuko, abrazando con un brazo su mono-koala de regalo, y con la otra mano agarrando con fuerza la bolsa de plástico que contenía su brillante nueva mascota.

-Está agotadísimo –apuntó Katara, caminando junto al Señor del Fuego, mientras pasaban bajo las linternas que iluminaban su camino, la noche de verano resultaba ser un recreo refrescante del calor abrasador que había sido el día. Aunque había gente afuera y haciendo cosas, se estaban yendo del trabajo y los niños eran llamados a casa para cenar, y había una especie de paz que los hacía sentirse en casa, aunque estaban a kilómetros y kilómetros de allí.

Zuko asintió con la cabeza, agarrando los tobillos del niño para evitar que cayera.

-Tuvo un largo día.

-Tú también.

-Este niño es más agotador que las reuniones del consejo –declaró el Señor del Fuego-. Me hace sentir _viejo._

Ella rió, y cualquier cansancio que Zuko sentía simplemente desapareció.

-Te idolatra –señaló la joven-. Es bueno. Verlo cada mes.

-Desearía verlo más seguido –afirmó Zuko con suavidad inclinándose en una dirección para evitar que Daichi perdiera el equilibrio-. Agni, ¿puedes hacer algo con ese chupetín? Me sorprende que esté tan cansado, hubiera apostado el juego de té de Tío de que estaría tan despierto e hiperactivo como siempre… ¿Katara?

La maestra agua se había parado frente a él, deteniendo su andar, y ahí estaba con esa pequeña sonrisa en los labios que Zuko parecía no poder ser capaz de dejar de mirar. Estaba tan cerca, tan cerca que podía haber contado sus pestañas, si hubiera querido, pero sus ojos eran demasiado distrayentes. Bajo la tenue luz de las linternas a su alrededor, parecían _de oro_.

-No somos sus padres, Zuko –murmuró.

Se le suavizó la mirada, y su voz fue igual de baja.

-Lo sé. Pero a veces, se siente como que sí.

-¿En serio? –Repuso Katara con suavidad, acercándose, un poco más, de modo que fácilmente podía respirar su exhalación repentinamente irregular.

-En serio –accedió Zuko y la pudo ver acercarse, con los ojos cerrados y se veía tan hermosa incluso en su disfraz de la Nación del Fuego con el cabello suelto y los rulos cayendo en cascada por sus hombros, e incluso aunque ella prefería el azul él siempre pensaba que el rojo y el dorado le sentaban y _Agni_ ella iba a besarlo…

-¿Estoy en casa? –Bostezó Daichi desde la cabeza del Señor del Fuego.

-A-Aún no –respondió Zuko, con el rostro coloradísimo, mientras acomodaba a Daichi para que no se le resbalara de los hombros-. Ya casi.

-Ta bien –respondió el chiquito, adormilado, desplomándose de modo que su mejilla quedó apoyada contra la cabeza del maestro fuego.

Cuando el suave ronquido de Daichi levantaba el cabello de Zuko, Katara suspiró divertida.

-Deberíamos llevarlo a casa –dijo, y devolvieron al niño a la pequeña casa (que no era suya), donde sus padres (que no eran ellos) le dieron la bienvenida al hijo (que no era el suyo) a casa.

Mientras ellos volvían a la casa de té, decidieron que era demasiado tarde para hacer todo el camino de vuelta a la Ciudad Capital y en lugar de eso se encontraron de nuevo en la habitación que una vez estuvo abarrotada con una docena de niños durmiendo y tres personas demasiado apretadas en una sola cama. Zuko tomó a la maestra agua entre sus brazos de modo que ella quedó sentada sobre sus piernas estiradas cuando encontraron la cama, y depositó un suave beso contra su sien, un anhelo de que un día, todas las cosas que no eran suyas lo serían.

-Dulces sueños –susurró Katara a la noche, recostándose contra la figura del Señor del Fuego, cubriendo con sus manos las de él que descansaban sobre el abdomen de ella.

Zuko deshizo el abrazo y le besó el pelo, removiéndose en la cama.

-Siempre lo son.

-¿Qué estás haciendo…?

-Shh –le apremió el maestro fuego y Katara se giró para mirarlo, y se quedó quieta, mirando fijamente donde la luz de la luna se filtraba a través de las sombras y hacía que el polvo en el aire _brillara_.

Zuko sostenía algo alrededor de su cuello, un momento de reminiscencias de una escena de mucho tiempo atrás, y Katara se llevó la mano a su cuello desnudo.

-El collar de mi madre.

Él sacudió la cabeza, y ella se volvió para enfrentarlo, para mirar el collar que nunca se quitaba.

Parecía diferente.

Donde el diseño que había memorizado al tacto estaba tallado en el pendiente que solía ser, existía ahora un patrón extraño que la obligó a entornar los ojos bajo la débil luz de la luna para apreciarlo. Zuko conjuró una pequeña llama para facilitar cosas, y ella jadeó ante la belleza y la simplicidad de sus elementos dibujados juntos, las líneas cruzándose y entrelazándose. Era delicado; lo intricado del diseño tan diminuto le hizo preguntarse por el tiempo y el esfuerzo que le había llevado hacer algo tan _frágil_. Pero no parecía estar _tallado_, Katara se dio cuenta al pasar los dedos sobre las líneas. Era _tinta._

-El pendiente de tu madre está del otro lado –aseveró el Señor del Fuego, volteándolo-. No quería arruinarlo, así que tallé tu pendiente y usé tinta para marcarlo en el reverso del de tu madre. Sabía que no querrías reemplazarlo, pero… quería tallar algo para ti, también. Todavía tengo el pendiente original, y…

-Me encanta, Zuko –susurró, encerrando el pendiente en su mano-. Gracias.

Y lo besó entonces, una promesa de que un día, todas las cosas que no eran suyas lo serían.

* * *

_**FIN.**_

* * *

**GRACIAS INFITAS A TODOS LOS QUE HAN ESTADO CONMIGO DESDE EL PRINCIPIO.**

¡Tienen una cantidad inmensa de paciencia y les estaré agradecida por siempre!

Gracias también a quién ofreció su apoyo y ánimo, además a aquellos que me ayudaron a mejorar.

Ahora que _Aquiescencia_ ha terminado  
me concentraré en

(1)Revisar y continuar _Memoirs_

_(2)_Terminar _Sokka's Field Guide II: So She Choked on the Ring_

_(3)_Empezar _Sokka's Field Guide III: Attempting Murder Yet?_

_(4)_¡Empezar un fic AU completamente nuevo a titular de la Dama Pintada y quizás el Espíritu Azul! En realidad, ya subí una historia nueva titulada _Aubade_ que quizás sea mi AU, ¡echénle un vistazo y háganme saber que piensan!

* * *

_Y damas y caballeros, Aquiescencia ha concluido... No lo puedo creer, perdón por la demora... ¡creo que me resistía a terminar, seis hojas nada más que me costaron tres días! En fin... gracias por haberme tenido mucha paciencia durante este... año, o se hicieron dos? Guau... Por mi parte, solo puedo dar gracias, por el apoyo, por las palabritas, por los silencios, sé de gente que lee pero no comenta, eh, lo sé todo, jaja. De verdad, se aprecia mucho, porque no es mía la historia y yo me siento como una especie de intermediaria, así que me pone muy contenta recibir un review... y más contenta todavía cuando comentan algo sobre la traducción. _

_Del último capítulo muchas gracias a: _Light Sunshine, zutaraa forever_ (el beso llegó, lo esperaste y se dio :) gracias por haber estado ahí! ^^)_, KaoruB, funny-life y NinieN _por haber comentado y además haber estado desde capítulos previos :) :)  
También quiero agradecer a los que agregaron la historia a favoritos o alertas: _Alejandra18, Arienfirespirit, Angie Muffiin, Asphios de Geminis, Brenda iwi, CaFanel, Candy Von Bitter, catunacaty, Corazon De Piedra Verde, EclipseLunar02, FerVampiPotter, gluco, Heart-ILZ, heyitsmaga, janisita, karenpage, kittybadillo, laylita05, Lolipop91, LunosA, luxie-chan, mamori anazaki, Marazula, Mary Elizabeth Von Teese, Meliita14, Nadiakiara, Orihime No Miko, Pandapum, Phantom REILP, prettycherrystar16, Princesa del Desierto, rusa-ranmayakane-zk, sofys, Sol Meyer, Solariz, TamiiV, Yuki-Minyooki-chan. _¿Lectores silenciosos, eh? Sé quienes son y no voy a hacer nada con ello, jaja GRACIAS ! :D_

Cien reviews y más de 5.000 visitas! Guau! :D

_Oh, aprovecho a comentar, pronto traeré una nueva traducción Caída del Loto Blanco de la genial Boo-82, no se pierdan de leerlo en inglés, eh, y tal vez, un proyecto propio desde hace como tres años... y ando con ganas así que quizás también actualicé otras historias que tengo por ahí dando vueltas por mi perfil... No sé, con suerte seguirán teniendo noticias mías y yo de ustedes. Les deseo lo mejor y nuevamente agradezco que hayan estado del otro lado._

Espero que hayan disfrutado tanto la historia como yo :) Perdón por la longitud de la NT pero lo necesitaba. GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS :D

_¡Hasta pronto! _


End file.
